


Guardian

by Thule117



Category: Doom (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thule117/pseuds/Thule117
Summary: Long ago, the Seraphim granted power to the Doom Slayer that he might conquer the forces of hell. The Doom Slayer has won, he has defeated hell, and now returned to the Seraphim's holy realm. His mission is not over though, he has promises to fulfill, rewards to collect, and as always, evil to defeat. Let those who would harm this sacred land tremble, for the guardian of Equestria, has returned!





	1. My Name is. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This story is primarily posted on Fimfiction, (under the same username of Thule117 if you'd like to check it out there), but I am posting it again here because I was forced to alter the story due to their policy of not allowing the written lyrics of songs into stories. Their argument is based, (as far as I can tell after researching the subject) less on understanding of legality than on irrational fear. I told them as much and tried to demonstrate my point but they refused to listen. I came here so I could display my story free of alterations that I feel detract from it. Hopefully I will also find more people here who will enjoy my work. Here is the first chapter of Guardian: My Name is. . .

"I cannot kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way."

Samuel Hayden's words were met with stony silence from the armored man currently suspended in the containment field before him, though he could feel the burning hateful stare coming from beneath the figures tinted visor. Turning away Hayden began examining the remarkable artifact known as the Crucible, it pulsed with the unrefined energies of Hell, and the long blade like plane of energy it emitted was covered in the arcane symbols that made up Hell's alphabet. _"Once I decipher the meaning of these markings I am certain we can find a way to restart production of Argent energy, and save huma-"_ Hayden was literally yanked from his thoughts when his left leg was pulled out from under him with incredible force. Falling to the ground Hayden's vision was obscured by various readouts telling him that the left leg of his robotic body had suffered catastrophic damage, and was no longer functional. Looking back over his shoulder Samuel Hayden was greeted with a terrifying sight. The Doom Slayer was standing over him bathed in blue light, and with sparks of electrical energy crawling across his body as the containment field struggled to pull him back in. The armored figure dropped the ruined remains of Hayden's left leg before grabbing his right, crushing the ankle joint as he pulled Hayden along the floor.

**"NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

Though Hayden's body was now mechanical, he still could feel fear as the Doom Slayer grabbed the arm containing the Crucible. The reinforced metal limb deforming under the ancient warriors unnaturally strong grip. Without a word the Doom Slayer tore the robotic arm out of it's socket in a shower of sparks.

**"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THE CRUCIBLE IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE HUMANITY!"**

The armored figure pulled the Crucible from the now useless mechanical arm, casting aside the robotic limb the Doom Slayer glanced down at Hayden's mangled form. His helmet visor was filled with warning symbols and the words "UNCONTROLLED TIME SPACE ANOMALY DETECTED!", but the Doom Slayer ignored it as he pulled his shotgun from behind his back, and leveled it at Hayden.

**"SO THAT'S YOUR ANSWER IS IT? JUST KILL THE LAST HOPE OF THE HUMAN RACE? HAVE YOU EVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN REVENGE? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND ANY CONCEPT BEYOND KILLING AND HATE?!!"**

To Hayden's surprise the armored figure actually hesitated for a moment. Then shockingly, the figure uttered the first words Hayden had heard the Slayer speak since he awakened. His voice was surprisingly youthful, sounding as if it came from a man in his early twenties, but it had a hardened quality to it that spoke of one who has experienced great hardship.

"If I did not, I would have died long ago from despair, the records of Hell told you my sole reason for fighting was blind rage, and vengeance. However, that is because demons are incapable of understanding why any creature would fight beyond either hate or lust for power, as that is all they themselves fight for. So when they recorded my story they assumed I fought solely out of anger and a desire for revenge. While it is true I did fight for revenge at one time, that is not the reason I fight now."

Hayden would have glared at the Slayer if he could have, but lacking a true face he settled for simply injecting as much venom as possible into his voice emitter.

"Then please tell me what you do fight for?!"

The Doom Slayer was about to reply when his body was enveloped in an explosion of white light. . .

 

The Doom Slayer awoke to the sound of bird's chirping, and insects buzzing, sounds he had not heard in centuries. Opening his eyes he stared in wonder at the sight of blue sky, and fluffy white clouds. Getting to his feet the Slayer retrieved his shotgun from where it had fallen nearby, the Crucible was still clutched firmly in his other hand. Surrounding him was a vast forest whose massive trees swayed gently in the wind. The Doom Slayer felt an odd sense of familiarity, as if he'd been here once before. He mentally commanded his Armor to do a complete scan of the surrounding area. The scan revealed nothing interesting at first, carbon based life, oxygen nitrogen atmosphere, no radio, infrared, or ultrasonic communications detected, etc. Then the Doom Slayer's armor started giving him readouts on the more mystical aspects of his surroundings. There was no trace of any Hell energies aside from the ones he himself was emitting, but there was a massive amount of Seraph energies. The Doom Slayer's eyes widened in shock, only one place he ever visited could have this level of Seraph energy. Turning around the Slayer's eyes became even larger, and he fell to his knees when he recognized the half ruined castle before him.

"It cannot be!"

Princess Twilight Sparkle stared at the friendship map with an expression of profound boredom on her face. She tried not to let it get to her, but sometimes being a Princess felt like the most mind numbing job in Equestria. Her apprentice and assistant were out of town along with her other friends, and because of her near psychotic level of organization. All her various forms of royal paperwork were done for the foreseeable future. Staring out the window Twilight couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was shining the birds were chirping, and ponies happily went about their daily lives.

"I'm tired of moping around, I'll just have to make some of my own excitement. I can have lunch in town, read my new book in the park, and then go to the spa for a few hours, it'll be perfect."

Giggling to herself Twilight turned away from the window, but turned back almost immediately, she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. Shielding her eyes with a raised hoof she looked in the direction of the sun. Something was flying directly at ponyville, no, a whole bunch of something's, squinting her eyes Twilight tried to make out what they were. They definitely weren't pegasi they were too large for that, and their movement pattern was different. They also couldn't be griffons as they were coming from a different direction than Griffonstone, and no nearby towns even had this many griffons. Suddenly Twilight felt the color drain from her face as she examined them via a small hoof telescope that she kept on a nearby table.

"Oh Celestia, no. . ." Twilight whispered to herself as she saw the scaled hides, and massive bat wings of one of the most frightening creatures in the world. Leaning out the window Twilight magically amplified her voice as loud as she could. "EVERYPONY GET TO COVER DRAGONS!!!"

The Doom Slayer walked the forested path following the indicators in his helmet telling him the way to the nearest high concentration of Seraph energy. His mind raced with questions, but after finding the ruined castle he wondered if he would like the answers he sought. The Slayer had examined the castle thoroughly, and there was no mistaking the signs, a battle had been fought there. Readouts from his armor told the Doom Slayer that the castle had likely been abandoned for over a millennia, based on the estimated age of the damage. Still the ruins had been disturbed recently, so it was likely that someone was making regular trips here. The Slayer needed to know what happened to the two original occupants, someone must know!

The Doom Slayer took a calming breath he needed to stop imagining the worst, and focus on his surroundings, who knew what resided in this forest. Just as the Slayer finished his thought he heard the faint sounds of explosions, and screams. His armor registered a heat bloom about a mile from his current location. The Slayer started running, his thoughts focused, the trees rushed past him in a blur as he streaked toward the sounds of destruction, it was time to go to work.

Twilight glared in anger at the dragon before her, highlighted by the burning buildings Garble's arrogant smirk was made all the more disgusting.

"Your royal highness Twilight Spackle, so nice to see you again." Garble drawled insincerely.

"That's 'Sparkle'." Twilight hissed through gritted teeth.

Garble's smirk widened.

"Did you just correct me?" He asked in an unsettlingly calm tone.

Twilight heard the citizens of Ponyville shift nervously behind her as Garble slowly walked closer to her. Refusing to be cowed Twilight looked him right in the eye, even as he grabbed her by the throat bringing her face to face with a vicious jerk.

"YOUR NAME IS WHATEVER I SAY IT IS PONY!" Garble roared, spittle flying into Twilight's face.

Dropping her roughly to the ground Garble's enraged expression turned to a calm smile.

"Now, what's your name?" he asked sweetly.

Twilight glared at Garble with undisguised contempt, she refused to play his game.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship, and you and your thug cronies are not welcome in my kingdom." Twilight spoke slowly and deliberately, refusing to give in to the fear she was feeling.

"Is that right?" Garble asked as he shifted his gaze to one of the dragons he had brought with him.

Garble jerked his head toward a random house, the other dragon nodded in understanding just before spewing a jet of fire at the structure, instantly setting it ablaze. Garble smiled as he watched the conflagration.

"I know some of you ponies are hiding in those houses, how many do you think I'd have to burn before we find them?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

Twilight's look of horror was all the answer Garble needed.

"Now, what is your name?" Garble asked sweetly, the cruel smile never leaving his features.

Twilight wanted to scream at Garble to go straight to Tartarus, but she held back, Garble had all the cards and he knew it. Even if Twilight could immobilize him with magic one of the fifteen other dragons with him could easily roast her or worse yet, one of the ponies behind her, instantly. No matter how much it hurt her pride, Twilight would have to play along to protect her town.

"My name is Twilight Spackle." She hissed angrily.

Garble sneered, patting Twilight on the head as if she were a dog who just performed a trick.

"Good pony." He said in a mocking insincere tone, as Twilight resisted the urge to spit at him. "Now that we've established the pecking order around here, I have a question for you."

"What?" Twilight asked curtly.

Garble gave Twilight an unsettling smile.

"Where is my dear little buddy Spike?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Twilight felt a stab of icy fear, as she looked up at Garble.

"Why do you want Spike?" She asked trying to keep panic from entering her voice.

"Why?" Garble asked calmly, before his face became a twisted mask of rage. "Because he stole what was rightfully mine!" Garble's eyes were filled with insanity as he continued. "I should have been the Dragon Lord, but that was taken from me by that worthless weakling Spike! He's gonna pay for that, oh how he's going to pay!"

Twilight felt abject terror at the thought of what Garble would do if he ever got to Spike.

"Spike won that contest fair and square, it's not his fault you lost! You have no right to hurt him!" Twilight declared angrily.

Garble turned to Twilight raising his claws, intending to beat some respect into her, but then he was struck by a thought.

"You know what you'r right." Garble said calmly, lowering his arm.

Far from being relieved, Twilight felt her heart sink into a pit of dread and horror.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep her fear from entering her voice.

Garble gave Twilight a smile devoid of all reason.

"I shouldn't be hurting Spike. . . I should be hurting you!" Garble snarled as he closed in on Twilight, his psychotic tone revealing just how unhinged he had become. "Spike stole everything from me, so I'll take everything from him!" Garble roared grabbing Twilight's wings in his claws. "I'll start by taking these!" Twilight cried out in pain as Garble began to pull her wings away from her body. "Once I'm done with you I'm going to burn every stinking pony and building in this town to ash then I'll-"

Twilight wasn't certain what happened at first, there was a bang, something wet spattered her face, and Garble's grip went limp. As Garble fell to the ground, Twilight gasped, half Garble's head had disappeared! Twilight could clearly see what was left of his brain and skull, and she gagged as she realized what must be on her face. The dragon next to Garble had an instant to process that his boss was dead before his head exploded into fragments. Another "BANG!" directing the attention of the remaining fourteen dragons to the area behind them. Unfortunately by the time they saw the threat it was far too late.

A bipedal figure slammed into the dragon farthest from Twilight. The green scaled dragon just had time to scream before the figure grabbed it by the horns, and ripped it's head from it's body with an almost casual twist. Twilight was stunned, the creature moved like a blur as it tossed the head away, and jumped to the next dragon. As Twilight watched, the figure bowled over the dragon with a bone shattering kick to the chest then rode it's body to the ground. Pulling a strange metallic object from it's back the creature pointed it at the head of the dragon it now stood on. There was a loud "BOOM!" and the dragon's head exploded into red mist, but the creature still wasn't done. With speed that rivaled Rainbow Dash on her best day, the figure whipped the weapon around to blow away another dragon with a second shot from the rod-like weapon.

One dragon through reflex or deliberation, managed to spit fire at the figure. For a moment Twilight thought it had worked, until the dragon who had unleashed the torrent of flame was struck by a barrage of bright blue white blasts of energy in it's sternum. The dragon would have screamed if it could have, but by the time the pain signals hit it's brain, the beast's lungs had turned to blue vapor. The dragons stared in horror as the monster leapt out of the flames with no visible injury. Spreading their wings they decided to flee rather than face the wrath of this bipedal monster, but one was to slow. This dragon, a white one with pink webbing on it's wings and frills, was grabbed by the figure, and hurled to the ground. Using the hapless dragon as a springboard the creature jumped to catch the next dragon by the leg, but not before blowing away the first with a burst of deadly blue white energy to the face, turning it's head to a steaming bloody stump in an instant. Pulling the dragon it had grabbed to the ground with it's weight the creature broke the dragon's leg with a sickening "CRUNCH!" before punching it through the poor firebreathers head with a practiced ease. Looking up the creature saw the remaining dragons flying as fast as they could toward the horizon. With a faint "Crack" and flash of red light, the weapon the figure had been holding vanished and was replaced with a massive object almost the size of its wielders torso. Taking careful aim the bipedal destroyer waited for it's targets to get to the proper distance before it fired it's new weapon, and a ball of crackling green energy shot from the end of the device. As it passed into the group of dragons, the ball struck them with what looked to be tendrils of green lightning, causing them to arch their backs in horrified agony an instant before the green sphere exploded. Twilight could feel the force of the blast from where she was, despite the distance of at least a mile and a half, the brilliant green flash of the detonation blinding her for a few seconds. When she could see again Twilight gaped in shock. . . nothing remained of the fleeing dragons, not even ash, now only the biped was left.

 

Twilight felt herself quaking with fear as the figure approached her. It wore a suit of armor that covered it from head to toe, and even obscured its face with a tinted visor. A strong smell of sulphur and burnt copper accompanied the figure as it strode calmly toward Twilight. Twilight forced herself to her feet, if this was her end she was determined to meet it with dignity. She found herself glad that none of her friends were in town, and that Spike and Starlight glimmer were safely in Canterlot. The figure was now in front of her, Twilight wondered if it would hurt to die? She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see it coming, she heard the creature shift its weight, seconds ticked by like an eternity, what was it waiting for?

"Noble Seraph, I hope you and your fellows are uninjured?" Spoke a slightly distorted male voice.

Twilight opened her eyes and nearly fell over, the figure was. . . KNEELING!? On one knee the figure stood with it's weapon placed on the ground next to it, it's head bowed in subservience.

"S-s-seraph?" Twilight stuttered out with a squeak.

"Yes milady, you are a Seraph, are you not? One who bears the united power of the three ponies of Equestria?"

Twilight didn't even know how to respond, but the figure did not move, politely waiting for her to give him permission to rise.

"Please remove your helmet." Twilight wasn't sure where that request had come from, but it was the first thing to pop into her head.

"As you wish milady." The figure replied respectfully.

The figure reached up gripping the sides of it's headgear and giving it a twist. There was a slight hiss as the pressure seal was broken, and the figure extricated its head from its protective covering. Twilight wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when the helmet was removed, but when she saw the creature's face she gasped.

Long straight black hair cascaded around noble facial features, as eyes of icy blue stared at Twilight with calm composure. A light beard graced the lower cheeks and chin of the man's face.

"You're a human?" Twilight asked in a shocked whisper.

"Indeed milady, you know of my people?"

Twilight nodded.

"I know a little bit of you, it's a long story."

The man nodded, speaking again after a moment's hesitation.

"Milady forgive me but I must ask, have you ever heard of either Seraphs Luna or Celestia?"

Twilight did a double take.

"How do you know Princess Luna and Celestia?"

The man's face lit up.

"Then they still live?!" He blurted out, before returning his gaze to the ground, as if feeling guilty for his outburst.

Twilight nodded.

"Well yes, why wouldn't they be alive?"

The man laughed talking as if he hadn't heard Twilight's question.

"Oh thank the heavens, when I saw their castle in ruins I feared the worst, please my lady, do you have a way to contact them?"

"Uh. . . well, yes of course, but who exactly are you?" Twilight asked bewildered.

The man raised his head smiling as he replied.

"My name is Derran Grandel milady, but I am also known by the title of: Doom Slayer."


	2. A New Friend

Twilight stared at the armored human named Derran Grandel who now stood at perfect attention in the center of her throne room. She really didn't know what to make of him, other than what was obvious. He had manners that gave Rarity a run for her money, he apparently had a prior relationship with Celestia and Luna, and oh yeah; he was the most terrifying force of destruction Twilight had ever seen. He also seemed to regard her as an authority figure to whom he owed absolute fealty. Every request Twilight had he obeyed to the letter, he also kept addressing her as "Seraph". Twilight was one of the smartest ponies in Equestria and she just could not figure this guy out.

"Is something troubling you Seraph?"

Twilight almost jumped out of her throne, she had been so lost in trying to understand her strange visitor, she forgot he was in the room.

"Oh no nothing!" Twilight responded a little too loudly.

 

"Does my presence truly bother you that much?" He asked after a brief pause spent processing Twilight's reaction, and guessing at the cause.

"Oh no not at all, I just haven't had guests in a while and I'm a little out of practice." Twilight lied, as she put on a massive fake smile that made her look slightly unhinged.

The truth was Derran didn't so much "bother" as _terrify_ her, not really surprising after she witnessed him kill sixteen dragons in less than thirty seconds. She still didn't understand how he did it, his speed and strength far exceeded that of any human she had encountered in her brief time among them. What's more he had done it without the slightest hesitation, and though she was grateful for the rescue, it still disturbed her that any creature could take life with such ease. Still, she was the Princess of friendship, she should at least give him a chance, right?

"So where are you from?" Twilight asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"I hail from the lost planet of D'nur, Kingdom of Kemed."

Twilight was about to ask how he knew Celestia and Luna when something struck her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Lost' planet?"

Derran's jaw tightened almost imperceptibly.

"It was destroyed, more than that, I cannot say."

Twilight wanted to know more but was too scared of angering her strange guest to press him for details. Twilight decided that it would be safer to change the subject.

"So how do you know the Princess's?"

Derran considered how to answer the question before responding.

"They saved my life, and quite possibly my soul, I owe them more than I could ever repay."

Twilight opened her mouth to ask for particulars, but was stopped when an official looking scroll popped into existence in front of her eyes. _"Oh thank Celestia!"_ Twilight thought to herself as she broke the seal on the rolled paper.

 

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_I write to inform your eminence that her royal highnesses, Lady Celestia, and Luna. Cannot be reached at this time, as they are on a diplomatic mission to Saddle Arabia. With regret, I must inform your highness that they will be unavailable for an indefinite period. Nevertheless, I promise to inform them of this development as soon as they return, and offer my deepest apologies for the delay._

_Signed, Grand Chamberlain Silverhoof_

Twilight felt her eye twitching as she finished the letter, of all the times the princesses could have chosen to leave it had to be NOW?!! She considered writing a response demanding that the chamberlain forward the message immediately, but knew it would do no good. She remembered Silverhoof from her days as Celestia's student in Canterlot, and he was the most anal retentive quill pusher that ever lived. Silverhoof would rather jump out the highest window in Equestria than bother the Princess when she asked not to be disturbed. Even Celestia herself found him utterly exasperating at times, and once said that the only reason she didn't fire him was because she would drown in paperwork otherwise. Twilight's irritation must have shown on her face because Derran spoke up.

"Is something the matter Seraph?" He asked gently.

"Oh nothing, just that apparently Celestia, and Luna can't be reached thanks to the physical embodiment of tail backward bureaucracy. I mean it's not like it's anything important, just a dragon attack, and the appearance of the god of dea. . ." Twilight trailed off as she recalled who it was she was venting to. A few moments passed as Twilight, stared worriedly at Derran, and wondered if her outburst had sealed her fate.

"You really are afraid of me aren't you?" Derran asked, and surprisingly, he sounded a little hurt.

Twilight instantly felt like a jerk, Derran had saved her life, and been nothing but kind to her. Yet here she was treating him like an unexploded bomb.

"I. . . I'm sorry Mr. Grandel, regardless of how you did it, you saved my life, and the lives of every pony in town, I should be thanking you, not treating you like a pariah."

Derran's expression softened.

"It is alright Seraph, I know your world is one that has little taste for war and violence, it is no surprise that my actions should disturb you."

"Is it alright if we start over? I really would like to be friends, if you'll give me another chance?" Twilight said sincerely.

Derran smiled.

"I would very much like that, I have not been in the presence of friends for some time, and I dearly miss it."

Twilight returned Derran's smile genuinely.

"Then why don't you call me Twilight, it's what all my friends call me."

"Very well, but only if you address me as Derran, agreed?"

Twilight nodded glad to finally feel the tension leaving the room.

 

"Well now that that's settled, welcome to-"

Twilight was cut off by the throne room doors slamming open, revealing a panicked looking pony possessing a white coat, with black mane and tail.

"PRINCESS, DRAGON'S! THREE MORE COMING FROM THE SAME DIRECTION AS THE OTHERS!" He cried out before Twilight could even ask for an explanation.

Not missing a beat Derran snapped his helmet into place and pulled his weapon from his back.

"Just give the command Sera- Twilight, and I shall turn them into a crimson mist!" He snarled.

Twilight shook her head.

"If they were here to cause trouble they would have brought more than just three, but I would appreciate it if you came with me to meet them."

After a moment's hesitation Derran nodded.

"If you believe it best." He said slowly, clearly uncertain, but unwilling to defy Twilight's judgment.

Derran fell into step beside Twilight, but did not holster his weapon, instead keeping it pointed at the ground, but ready for use. Twilight had some misgivings about taking Derran with her, but given his involvement it seemed best to have him on hand. Twilight, and Derran headed toward the center of town, where the three dragons appeared to be heading. Twilight felt a small surge of relief when she recognized one of the trio. It was Dragon Lord Ember, who she had met briefly during the trial to determine the new leader of the dragon nation, the "Gauntlet of Fire". She was accompanied by two larger older dragons one grey scaled with red wings and frills, and the other green with black, and Twilight guessed them to be her retainers. It was doubtful they came to cause trouble, Still, Twilight was very glad to see that all the ponies were staying off the streets.

 

"Princess Twilight right?" Ember asked uncertainly, as Twilight approached.

"Yes that's me, what do you want."Twilight asked, a bit more harshly than she meant to.

"We don't have much time, Garble is on his way here looking for spike he-" Twilight cut Ember off before she got any farther.

"We know." Twilight said unable to keep a hint of anger from her voice as she jerked her head at several nearby burned houses.

Ember took a moment to survey the damage with a pained look on her face before replying.

"Was anypony hurt?" She asked hesitantly.

Twilight shook her head.

"No, but if it hadn't been for Derran, there most certainly would have been." Twilight said gesturing toward the Doom Slayer's imposing armored form.

Ember looked at Derran, feeling distinctly nervous as he regarded her through his helmet's tinted visor.

"What happened?" Ember asked uneasily.

Twilight was trying to think of the best way to explain when Derran spoke.

"The wretch and his comrades attacked the town, and died at my hand's like the cowards they were." He stated in a cold voice.

Twilight winced, clearly Derran didn't feel any need for diplomacy.

"Preposterous!" One of Embers Retainers, the large grey dragon with red wings and frills, barked out. "Garble had at least fifteen other dragons with him, all of them quite strong. There is simply no way a bunch of weakling ponies, and whatever you are, could have defeated them!"

Now it was Ember's turn to wince, as Twilight saw Derran's grip on his weapon visibly tighten.

"Perhaps you would like to see a demonstration of my abilities, I could present your hide to ladies Celestia, and Luna as a gift to mark our reunion?" Derran snarled.

"I'd like to see you try bite sized!" The dragon replied, flexing his claws.

"That's enough!" Twilight and Ember declared simultaneously.

"We're here to talk this out, not start a war!" Twilight stated, placing her hoof on Derran's arm for emphasis.

"Same goes for you Stormfang, knock it off!" Ember said glaring at her subordinate angrily.

Derran and Stormfang each deferred to their respective ladies, but it was clear that neither was happy about it. With some civility restored Twilight and Ember resumed talking, though Derran, and Stormfang continued to glare at each other.

"Despite his poor choice of words, Derran is telling the truth, he stopped Garble and his friends from destroying Ponyville, but was forced to kill them to do it. I'm Sorry, I wish there had been another way, but Garble would have killed everypony if Derran hadn't acted."

Ember nodded.

"I understand, Garble actually tried to stage a coup not long after I became Dragon Lord, it was clear he was losing it. I should have locked him up, but I erred on the side of forgiveness. This is my fault. The dragon nation will pay for the damages, and whatever you deem appropriate as compensation."

Twilight was about to respond when Stormfang butted in again.

"What about us?! Garble and his group were members of the Dragon Nation, if the ponies did indeed kill them, a fact I still find quite hard to swallow, we should receive compensation as well!"

Ember was about to reprimand her subordinate, but Derran beat her to the punch. Just barely managing to restrain his anger at Stormfang's arrogant demand, his reply was slow, and deliberate.

"I was the one who disposed of those vermin, the ponies had nothing to do with it. If you desire compensation then I offer you the opportunity to take it from me, _if_ you have the stones to try."

Stormfang's eyes bulged with rage.

"Why you insolent little-"

Stormfang was cut off when his body was enveloped in a red aura and he fell to the ground gasping.

"I said ENOUGH!" Ember roared. "The ponies owe us nothing Stormfang, and you know it! Garble's attack was unprovoked and could have caused a war! Now be silent or I will see you banished to the farthest reaches of the frozen north!" As the red aura receded Stormfang rose unsteadily to his feet grumbling under his breath, while Ember turned back to Twilight. "I apologize for Stormfang's outburst Princess Twilight, some of my fellow Dragons don't quite grasp the concept of diplomacy yet."

"I can relate." Twilight responded giving Derran a stern glare. "But as to the offer, just paying for the damage is more than enough, it's not your fault that this happened."

Ember smiled, grateful for Twilight's understanding.

 

"We'll return in a few days with the repair fund's, hopefully we can talk more after things have a chance to cool down. Again on behalf of the dragon nation, I wish to apologize for Garble's actions."

Twilight nodded.

"Thank you Dragon Lord Ember, hopefully in time we can put this behind us, and move toward better relations between our respective species."

Ember nodded as she and her retainers spread their wings.

"I would very much like that Princess Twilight." Ember stated sincerely as she and her two fellows took to the sky, flying back the way they came.

Twilight sighed suddenly feeling exhausted from everything that had transpired.

"I need a cup of tea and a nap." She declared, her tone revealing how tired she felt.

Derran replaced his shotgun on his back before removing his helmet, showing a face etched with concern.

"Let us return to the castle, and I'll prepare some tea and a nice hot bath for you then." He stated.

Twilight looked at Derran with a slightly disbelieving expression.

"I can't do that, there's still way too much to do! I have to help with the repairs, make arraignments for sending the bodies of the dead dragons back to their homeland, and let's not forget I still have to explain you! I can't just relax in a bath during a crises, I have to help my friends rebuild!"

Derran favored Twilight with a kindly smile.

"Then I suppose we best get to work hadn't we?"

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Twilight asked confused.

"You think me the kind of man to abandon a friend in her hour of need? I shall help you in whatever way I can."

Twilight sighed.

"Well unfortunately, the best way you can help is by returning to the castle, and staying there. Ponies are already on edge, and seeing you probably isn't going to improve matters."

Derran shook his head.

"With respect Twilight, your subjects will not be less frightened if I hide in the castle. Only by knowing something can you become comfortable with it, and your people will not know me unless they interact with me."

Twilight opened her mouth to protest, but realized Derran had a good point, if she hid him away ponies would would wonder why. They would begin to speculate, and possibly conclude that he wasn't allowed out because he was a danger to them. Twilight could best assuage these fears by showing that she, the Princess of Friendship, trusted this strange new visitor.

"Ok then, let's get everypony together, we've got a lot of work to do." Twilight declared.


	3. Not the Killer You Were Expecting

"You're pretty amazing mister."

The Doom Slayer a.k.a Derran Grandel; paused in his work to look over at the pony who had spoken. She was quite young, her short dark purple mane and tail contrasting nicely with her orange coat. On her flank was a cutie mark shaped like a heraldic shield, with a wing superimposed with a bolt of lightning, all done in colors of red, lavender, and purple. Derran had been working to help clear away the remains of a partially burned and collapsed house. He was a little surprised. It had been slightly over a day since he had arrived, and so far most of the ponies had been to scared to approach him, let alone speak to him directly. That the first to do so was a child seemed an anomaly.

"To what are you referring little one?" Derran asked gently, pausing in his work to regard the filly.

The filly showed no fear as she responded.

"Well, you were able to beat all those dragons at once, I mean, I don't think even Princess Celestia, and Luna could do that." The filly's voice held a tinge of awe as she spoke, and Derran felt a faint sense of pride at her praise. "And your armour is so cool." She continued. "I wish I had an outfit like that!"

Derran smiled.

"What is your name little one?" He asked.

The filly beamed as she replied.

"My name is Scootaloo." She said proudly.

Derran nodded.

"And who are your two companions hiding in the bush over there?" He asked gesturing behind Scootaloo at a large Rhododendron.

Before Scootaloo could reply two more filly's emerged from the bush to stare at him in surprise.

"H-how did ya'll know we was in there?!" Asked one, a yellow filly with a brilliant red mane and tail. Her cutie mark was the same as Scootaloo's save for the central image being an apple superimposed with a heart.

"Yeah, your back was turned the whole time?!" Chimed in the other, this one white, with a pink and lavender mane. Who once again had the same shield shaped cutie mark with a slightly different image, this one a five pointed star with a musical note in it.

Derran chuckled.

"I could hear you breathing, smell the shampoo in your mane, I didn't need to see you to know you were there." The two fillies looked at him skeptically. "Don't believe me? Very well, you with the red mane; you use cherry blossom scented shampoo, and use a pine scented soap. Whereas you with the pink, and purple mane; use a lilac scented shampoo, with lavender scented soap, am I correct?"

The three fillies eyes widened in shock.

"How did you do that?!" Scootaloo asked, her eyes shining with wonder.

Derran shrugged.

"It's just a matter of being able to use your senses to full effect, I imagine you three could learn to do the same with a little practice."

The three fillies seemed suddenly intrigued.

"Really? Could ya'll teach us?!" Asked the red maned one, any fear she might have felt vanishing in place of eagerness.

Derran thought about it for a moment.

"I don't see why not, but first I need to finish helping rebuild the town, and I need to know your names."

The fillies beamed, and Derran smiled; it had been a very long time since he had seen such innocent faces.

"Mah name's Apple Bloom, this here is Sweetie Belle." The yellow coated filly stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister." Sweetie Belle said with a polite bow.

"My name is Derran Grandel, and the pleasure is all mine." Derran responded with a bow of his own.

The three fillies smiled up at Derran for a moment before Apple Bloom gestured at the debris he had been moving.

"Do ya'll need some help?" She asked.

Derran smiled, and nodded.

"That would be much appreciated, but be cautious, some of these beams are ready to collapse, and there are still hot coals hidden under the ash. You girls can work on gathering the smaller detritus, and pouring water on anything that yet smoulders, while I shall handle the heavier lifting."

The girls nodded their understanding before fanning out around the structure to work in different areas. They made an effective team, as Derran removed the large bits of charred lumber the girls would move in pouring water over anything hot. Then the girls would remove the bits of smaller debris, as Derran started on another section. At one point he made them pause in their work to get some leather hoof coverings so they could walk in the ash without worrying about broken glass or jagged metal. As for Derran, his armor was impervious to anything as paltry as glass or errant nails, and the girls marveled as he moved giant pieces of wood and stone with no visible effort. Derran trusted the girls to be careful, but still made certain to keep all three in sight as he worked. They labored together for several hours the girls peppering Derran with questions the whole time.

 

"So what are you mister Grandel?" Scootaloo asked.

"A human, think of us as a highly evolved form of primate.

"Wait, like a monkey?" Apple Bloom asked perplexed.

"In a manner of speaking, we are closest in kinship to chimpanzees, but we walk on two feet, have more adroit brains, and use a much greater variety of tools."

"How did you get to Equestria?" Sweetie Belle inquired.

"I am not entirely certain, last time I was fortunate enough to be here I arrived through an anomaly in the veil of spacetime."

"Wait; you've been here before?" Scootaloo asked incredulously.

"Once. . .long ago."

"How did ya'll beat those dragons?" Apple Bloom queried.

"Strength, speed, and the judicious use of superior firepower."

"Can you use magic?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"Yes, but only in a very limited manner, and not while wearing my armor."

"How come?" Scootaloo asked.

"This armor is powered by magic, and to function it feeds on the magic energy of it's user. Thus, were I to cast a spell while wearing it, it would cease to work properly, or the spell would fail; possibly both."

On and on the curious fillies went, asking Derran about every little thing, even his favorite color, "Green". Then Scootaloo noticed the Crucible, tightly locked in place on Derran's belt.

"Hey mister Grandel, what's that?" She asked innocently.

Derran paused to consider his answer, he dared not tell the three the truth.

"This is. . ." Derran knew it would only make the three curious if he refused to tell them anything, so he would need a plausible lie. "It is an old souvenir, from a long ago battle."

"What's it made from? It almost looks like it's alive." Sweetie Belle asked with a shudder, as just looking at it gave her the creeps.

Derran decided to feign ignorance.

"I am afraid I do not know, but see here, are you girls hungry?" Derran asked, changing the subject.The girls nodded. "Then why don't we all get something to eat and drink. You girls go wash up, and I shall meet you in the town center, Seraph Twilight said they set up a tent to serve food to those aiding in the repairs."

The girls nodded happily in agreement.

"Sound's great, we'll meet you by the fountain in the town square!" Sweetie Belle replied before she Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom ran off to wash the accumulated ash and charcoal dust from their coats.

Derran smiled until they were out of sight, before sighing with relief. "Thank the Seraphim they are only children, I must keep the Crucible's purpose a secret until I see ladies Luna, and Celestia. I mustn't take any chances, a pity I cannot simply store it with my weapons, but I dare not risk its transport through the Aether given its nature. . ." Derran shook his head, there was no point in worrying about it; as long as the Crucible stayed in his possession anyway. . .

"Ahh, I love open sky!" Rainbow Dash commented aloud as she shot through the clouds, the wind whipping past her.

Heading home from the most recent Wonderbolts performance in Fillydelphia. Rainbow was looking forward to returning home and regaling her friends with tales of her exploits. Granted before that she intended to take a nice hot bath, and a long nap to relax. Being a Wonderbolt was exciting, amazing, incredible, and fun, but it was also exhausting, not to mention hard work. Diving down past the clouds, Rainbow skimmed over the canopy of the Everfree Forest. The branches of the ancient trees grew so thick, and the forest was so vast, that it was like flying over an ocean of dark green leaves. Beyond the faintly undulating surface of the verdant sea Rainbow could see the tops of Ponyville town hall, Sugar Cube Corner, and of course, the crystalline castle that was home to her friend Twilight. Inhaling deeply Rainbow let out a happy sigh.

"Home at last!" She exclaimed doing a midair somersault, and putting on a burst of speed.

However as Rainbow got closer to town she slowed slightly, there was an odd scent on the wind. It was the smell of ash, and smoke, not terribly unusual in itself, many homes in Ponyville had wood stoves. What was surprising was smelling it in the middle of summer, especially when it was at least eighty degrees fahrenheit. Also suspicious was the fact that she could smell it so far from the town itself. Rainbow flew higher to get a better look at the town, and gasped. Even from this distance Rainbow could see that a good thirty or so buildings had been burned to the ground, and many others had sustained noticeable amounts of damage. Increasing her speed even further, Rainbow shot toward town like a bullet. Less than five minutes later Rainbow found herself hovering above the town square.

"Rainbow Dash!" Called a familiar voice.

Glancing down Rainbow gave an audible sigh of relief as she saw her unofficially adopted sister Scootaloo next to Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow called back as she landed next to the three. "Glad to see you're alright squirt." Rainbow commented, trying to minimise the worry in her voice, so as to show her concern without endangering her reputation as an unflappable daredevil. "What happened? Is everypony ok?"

"Yep, everypony's fine," Scootaloo confirmed, and Rainbow gave a second sigh of relief.

"So what did all this? It looks like a dragon declared war on Ponyville!" Rainbow exclaimed as she surveyed the ruins of several buildings.

"Actually," Spoke a familiar if slightly strained voice. "it was sixteen dragons."

Rainbow turned to see Twilight standing behind her. She looked exhausted, with circles under her eyes, her mane, and tail sticking out at odd angles, and her coat liberally dusted with ash.

"Wow Twilight you look awful, maybe you ought to sit down." Rainbow said a note of concern entering her voice. Suddenly her eyes widened as she absorbed what Twilight had just told her. "Wait did you say SIXTEEN?!"

Twilight nodded wearily.

"Yes, you remember the whole 'Gauntlet of Fire' fiasco, Rarity, Spike, and I told you about?" Rainbow nodded. "Well it turns out that Garble and his friends attempted a coup against Dragon Lord Ember. When they failed to seize power Garble lost it, and came here to get revenge on Spike." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in shock before swiftly narrowing in anger.

"Those jerks! Where are they?! I swear I'm gonna buck them into next week!" She snarled outraged at the thought of Garble attacking her home, and friends over some infantile grudge. Twilight raised a hoof to forestall Rainbow's inevitable tirade.

"Trust me Rainbow they paid for what they did, and they won't ever bother anypony ever again." Rainbow whirled around as if expecting the offending dragons to be right behind her, as she continued her righteously indignant rant.

"Darn right they won't! Not after they get a taste of my patented Rainbow wind kick!" She declared angrily. Twilight opened her mouth to begin an explanation as to how pointless her friends threats were when she was interrupted.

"Well I for one am in no doubt that you would have taught them a fierce lesson should you have been here milady." Spoke a formal male voice.

"Ya got that riiiiiiii-" Rainbow trailed off as she saw the creature that had spoken, her bravado giving way to an acute fear. "I-I-I" For once in her life Rainbow was speechless as she beheld the towering figure of the Doom Slayer. Fortunately before she could panic, Twilight intervened.

"Rainbow Dash allow me to introduce Derran Grandel, the Doom Slayer. He's the one who defeated the Dragons, and quite possibly saved the lives of everypony here." Twilight explained, as Derran smiled warmly, and presented a platter covered in food, and drink to the still shell shocked Rainbow Dash.

"An honor to meet you lady Dash, would you care for some refreshment? We were just sitting down, and I happened to bring extra."

Rainbow stared at the proffered plate for a few seconds before snapping out of her stupor, immediately trying to play down her shock.

"Oh, uh sure sounds great, I haven't eaten with a uh. . . what are you again?" She asked as if she already knew but was simply having trouble remembering the words.

"A human." Derran stated with an amused smile.

"Yeah a human in a while." Rainbow stated as Derran's grin grew.

"Oh, so you have encountered my kind before?" The Doom Slayer asked, as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo started to snicker.

"Oh yeah." Rainbow replied her tone returned to it's usual confidence. "Loads of times." She declared, as she grabbed a sandwich from the platter in Derran's hand, and took a bite. Derran turned to give Twilight a knowing wink, and she had to suppress a smirk.

"Well then you must know the official human greeting." Derran stated calmly, causing Rainbow to choke on her second bite of sandwich.

"Uh, yeah. . . of course I do." She replied, suddenly sounding far less certain of herself.

"Excellent, would you care then to demonstrate it for lady Twilight, and the fillys? I'd do it myself, but I have been working all day and am rather weary." Derran said with a self depreciating smile. Rainbow swallowed nervously as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well, uh, you know I would but I um, I think I strained something on the way back from Fillydelphia, so. . ."

"Oh of course, I completely understand, perhaps some other time then?" Derran said sympathetically, even as he gave her a wink. Rainbow nodded, surprised that the dangerous looking creature was letting her off the hook so easily.

"Yeah, right. . .some other time." She replied gratefully. "So. . .are you a friend of Twilight's or. . .?"

"I am, though it is a rather recent acquaintance, and extenuating circumstances have prevented us from talking as much as I would like. Things have changed a great deal in the last millennia, for example; the tendency for ponies to exaggerate certain things." Derran said, his tone letting Rainbow know he wasn't completely done playing the game she started. "But let us talk of that later, I have not eaten Equestrian cooking in ages, and I cannot wait to experience it again." Derran declared gesturing at a group of tables that had been set up nearby, one of which was still empty.

As they walked toward their destination, Derran taking the lead, Rainbow noticed they were being watched intently. She took note of the nervous looks the other ponies gave the armored biped. However she also noticed expressions of awe, and even saw a few smiles scattered here and there. Reaching the table, Derran put down the platter he had been carrying waiting for the others to take their seats before sitting himself. Taking a bite out of a pastry Derran closed his eyes, smiling broadly as he let out a contented sigh.

"Even after all this time, still the best food I have ever had the pleasure of tasting."

The group ate in silence for a time, just enjoying the beautiful sunny weather as they dined. Rainbow however mostly just nibbled on the remains of her sandwich, as she stared at this, so called; Doom Slayer.

"So. . . how exactly did you manage to fight off sixteen dragons at once?" She asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Derran opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a single syllable Scootaloo spoke up.

"Isn't it amazing Dash?! Everypony is talking about it! Garble was gonna hurt Twilight and then BAM his head just exploded! Then this other dragon was like 'Wuh?' and then it's head was all like BANG! SPLAT! Then Derran tears the head off this other Dragon like it was no big deal! Then another dragon tried to breathe fire on him, and Derran is just like 'Nu uh' and he hits it with these glowy things that were like ZAT-ZAT-ZAT! And he walks out of the fire like 'No problem!' then-"

"I think she get's the point Scootaloo." Twilight said nervously, as she watch Rainbow's eyes widen in what she could only assume was a mix of horror, and shock.

"But that wasn't even the coolest thing!" Scootaloo said continuing her rapid fire description, oblivious to Twilight's discomfort, and Rainbow's reaction. "See a bunch of the dragons start flying away, and Derran just pulls this huge weapon out of nowhere, and it takes them all out in one shot!! Isn't that awesome!?" Rainbow turned to Twilight her expression unreadable.

"Is that true?" She asked her tone dead serious.

"Well. . .yes, but Rainbow he didn't have a choice! Garble was completely insane, and-"

"That. . .is. . .AWESOME!!"

Twilight's face did a few contortions before settling on disbelief.

"What?" She deadpanned.

"That must have been the most EPIC fight in the history of forever, I wish I could have been here to see it!"

Twilight felt her eye start twitching as she clenched her jaw. However before she could say anything, Derran interrupted with a raised hand.

"Lady Dash, as much as I am flattered by your appreciation for my skill in battle, I urge you to consider that not everypony shares your point of view. Lady Twilight came within a hairsbreadth of death, a traumatic experience for anypony, and she was not the only one. Many ponies in town came close to meeting their end, and more than a few lost their homes and livelihood. Before speaking of the glory of battle, spare a thought for those who paid the price for that glory." He said evenly.

Twilight stared in shock at Derran, unable to believe what she just heard him say. It was eloquent, honest, and the last thing in Equestria she expected to hear from someone who went by the title: Doom Slayer. Instantly Twilight found herself reevaluating all the assumptions she had made about Derran. She knew he was polite, and well spoken, but this was almost. . . "Almost like something Celestia would say." Twilight thought to herself.

Rainbow seemed to deflate as she processed the Doom Slayer's words.

"I. . . I hadn't thought about it like that." She said quietly.

"Me neither." Scootaloo said sadly.

"I understand, I am certain neither of you meant any harm with your words, however, an apology would be wise." Derran replied sympathetically. Rainbow and Scootaloo nodded their understanding. While Twilight mentally shredded the personality profile she had built for Derran in her head.

"I-I'm sorry everypony, I was being a total jerk." Rainbow said addressing both Twilight, and the nearby tables that overheard the conversation.

"Me too, sorry for being so thoughtless." Scootaloo chimed in.

Derran nodded his approval.

"Well now that that's settled, I really must take my leave, and return to work." He stated as he gathered up the various dirty dishes and replaced them on the serving tray. After he finished clearing the table Derran turned to regard each of them in turn. "It was lovely to make your acquaintance Lady Dash, Milady Twilight always a pleasure, and girls I shall see you after I drop off this tray."

The five ponies stared at the retreating Doom Slayer until he was out of sight. After a moment Rainbow spoke.

"Ok I just wanna make sure we're all on the same page. This guy dresses like he's from Tartarus, talks like he went to charm school with Rarity, is powerful enough to kill sixteen dragons at once, and he just lectured me on being more considerate."

Twilight nodded.

"That about sums it up." She replied.

"And that makes sense to everypony?" Rainbow asked incredulous.

"Not even remotely." Twilight stated as she was forced to concede that when it came to Derran Grandel, all she knew was that she knew nothing.


	4. Something to Talk About

Derran gave a slight grunt as he tossed the charred support beam he had been carrying onto a large cart.

"That's the last one." He stated to the two ponies hitched to the cart stacked full with the scorched remnants of the last destroyed house in Ponyville.

"Thanks mister Grandel." Said the one on the right, an earth pony stallion with a light brown coat, rust red mane, and a wagon wheel cutie mark adorning his flank.

"Yeah, without you this would have taken at least three times longer." Chimed in the other, a pegasus mare with a sky blue coat, grey mane, and lumber saw cutie mark.

Derran gave a slight bow.

"It was my honor to be of assistance, you are certain you do not require any further aid?"

"Celestia, you must be made of iron! Working all day, hauling wood and stone, barely taking a break, and you still keep asking if you can do more! I wish my kids had half your work ethic." The pegasus mare declared.

"I'll say!" Agreed the stallion. "You've done more than enough today, and it's getting on toward sunset, get some rest, you've earned it and then some."

Derran gave a grateful smile, and inclined his head in thanks.

"Thank you for your kind words, but I will be fine. Safe travels, and I shall see you tomorrow."

The two ponies returned his smile and nodded before starting off. Turning away, and heading back toward the castle Derran heard the mare's voice speak his name, and the words: such a polite stallion. Smiling to himself Derran took off at a slow walk. It really hadn't taken long for the Ponyville populace to start becoming more comfortable with him. After seeing him working with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. Who it turned out were all sisters to Twilight's advisors, and seeing him eating lunch with the Princess of Friendship. Some of the ponies decided to try talking to him. After that, his unfailing politeness, kind hearted attitude, and seemingly inexhaustible work ethic quickly endeared him to more than a few of them. By the end of his second day back in Equestria the community seemed far less apprehensive about him.

"Yo Derran!" Came a familiar voice from above.

"Greetings Lady Dash, something I can assist you with?" Derran responded with a glance skyward at the hovering pegasus.

Rainbow laughed, at Derran's formal tone.

"You really do need to learn how to loosen up a little when you talk Derran." She commented as she flew overhead, and landed next to him.

"Is there something the matter with my manner of speech?" Derran asked with a faint smile.

"Aw cmon you sound so stiff, and formal, you need to chillax a little. Like, try saying: 'catch you on the flip side RD'."

Derran shrugged.

"I shall catch you on the other side lady RD."

Rainbow smiled faintly, arching an eyebrow.

"Were you even trying?"

Derran smirked.

"Are you insinuating that I would not deign to put forth my best effort in imitating your irreverent manner of speech. Simply to achieve some minor sense of satisfaction in frustrating your efforts to teach me?"

"So 'no' then." Rainbow said grinning at Derran's melodramatic tone.

"Truly lady Dash, have I any need to change when you already understand me so well?" Derran asked theatrically.

Rainbow laughed out loud at that.

"You really are trickier than you look, aren't you?"

Derran simply smiled.

"Well anyway, Twilight asked me to come get you, she thought it might be cool for us to all have dinner together."

Deran nodded.

"Please tell milady Twilight that I would be honored, I shall be there shortly." He stated in his usual measured tone.

Rainbow gave a smirk.

"Care to make it a race?" She asked.

Derran took note of the challenge in her voice as he answered.

"How am I to outrun somepony who can fly?"

"It'd be a hoof race, no wings, so whaddya say?"

Derran smiled his eyes reflecting the determination he saw in Rainbow's.

"Very well, on the count of three?"

"Sure." Rainbow responded cooly. "One. . .two. . .THREE!"

Twilight looked over the list for the dinner she had prepared one last time, trying to make certain that nothing was out of place. She wished Spike was here. He was a much better cook than she was, but he and Starlight wouldn't be returning for at least a few more days. Consulting her checklist again Twilight recited it aloud.

"Bread? check. Soup? check. Main course? check. Dessert? check. Table is set, drinks are ready to pour, I think that's everything."

Twilight put aside the list and thought about how surreal her life had suddenly become. Certainly she and her friends had had strange things happen to them before, but at least they had usually been pretty straightforward. Derran was almost a complete enigma though, all she really knew for certain was that he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, unless he saw you as an enemy. What little information he had given her about himself was either incredibly vague or useless due to lack of context. Twilight hoped that this dinner with Rainbow Dash, and her would create an opportunity to get the particulars of his background, including how he knew Celestia and Luna.

"I'm glad Rainbow agreed to join us, this would feel way to awkward with just Derran and I." Twilight said to herself as she set the table. Just as Twilight finished her task she heard muted conversation followed by a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." She called out. The door opened to reveal Derran, as well as a flushed, and faintly panting Rainbow Dash. Twilight's eyes widened when she saw how out of breath her friend appeared. "Dash what happened, are you ok?"

"Just overdid it a little, nothing I can't handle."Dash reassured, her breathing already returning to normal.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Lady Dash, and myself had a friendly little hoof race on the way here." Derran explained.

"Yeah, and Twilight you should'a seen Derran here, I didn't think anypony could move that fast without wings!" Dash interjected.

"Wait," Twilight said incredulous. "you're saying. . ."

"He won." Rainbow admitted, her tone showing her admiration for her opponent despite having lost.

"It was a close race, and I happened to get lucky." Derran stated modestly.

"Pfft, yeah right, you totally left me in the dust!" Rainbow declared giving Derran a good natured shot in the arm.

"You honor me with your kind word's lady Dash." Derran stated giving a slight bow. Rainbow sighed, and shook her head.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get you to loosen up when you talk." She said with a smirk.

"I fear lady Dash, that this is a task even you, cannot accomplish." Derran replied with a smile causing Rainbow to chuckle slightly.

"Well," Twilight said happily. "you two seem to be getting along well."

"What can I say? He really grows on you." Rainbow stated with a smile. Twilight nodded in agreement before turning to her other guest.

"Derran, why don't you clean up, and get out of that armor you're wearing? The room I gave you has a shower you can use, and I made sure there were plenty of towels."

"That does sound very pleasant milady, but I am afraid I have no other clothing." Derran responded.

"Don't worry, just wear whatever you have on under the armor." Twilight said shrugging.

"I apologize milady, I should have been clearer. I meant that I posses no clothing save for my armor."

Twilight's eyes widened, as her face reddened.

"So, under that armor, you're. . ."

"Severely underdressed." Derran affirmed with a slight trace of embarrassment.

"Wow Derran you're a lot wilder than I gave you credit for." Rainbow declared laughing, earning a look of mild disapproval from Twilight.

Twilight sat at the table with Rainbow. Derran had explained it would take at least ten minutes to remove, and re-don his armor, plus fifteen minutes for the shower. That gave her, and Rainbow about thirty five minutes to talk alone.

"So. . . what do you think?" Twilight asked.

"I think it might be interesting to see what our new friend look's like au natural." Rainbow replied salaciously.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried out scandalized.

"Hey just sayin he's definitely caught my attention, besides it's not like we wear clothes much."

"That's hardly the point!" Twilight said disapprovingly.

"Oh c'mon, you can't say you're not just a little curious. Think of how jacked he must be under that armor to tear a dragon's head clean off! I bet he could give a mare a serious roll in the-"

"Ok, I get it, you're attracted, can we move on?!" Twilight interrupted annoyed, her cheek's burning at the lewd images her friends words had conjured.

"Ok, ok, no need to get so uptight." Rainbow said with a wave her hoof. "Derran seems cool to me, and he treats you like, well. . .royalty. Honestly I'm more interested in why you seem so on edge with the guy?"

Twilight chewed her lower lip for a moment before responding.

"I don't know, it's just. . . I can't understand why if he knows Celestia and Luna I've never heard of him. I can't see him being their enemy, but if they were as close as he seemed to indicate, why didn't they tell me about him?" Rainbow shrugged as she absentmindedly balanced a spoon on her hoof.

"Did you try looking in the diary that we found in their old castle, maybe there's something in that?"

Twilight shook her head.

"That was the first place I looked for information, but there's nothing; unless. . ."

Rainbow glanced over at her friend suddenly curious.

"Unless what?"

Twilight glanced around conspiratorially, motioning Dash closer. Rainbow leaned in as Twilight lowered her voice.

"Not long after we found the book I read it cover to cover, and there was one thing that always confused me."

"What was it?" Rainbow asked still managing to keep the spoon on her hoof from falling.

"There's an area in the book from about twelve hundred years ago where I saw a large number of pages had been torn out."

Rainbow's eyes widened, and the spoon fell onto the table with a loud clatter.

"You never told us about that, how much time was missing?"

"About a year's worth, and when I asked Celestia about the missing pages, she, and Luna started acting really strange."

Rainbow leaned a bit closer not wanting to miss a word of the story.

"Wadd'ya mean 'strange'?"

Twilight glanced at the door leading toward Derran's room before replying.

"Well first they just froze, like I had just said something completely horrifying, then they tried to brush it off. They told me rat's must have eaten out the pages, and that they weren't important anyway."

Rainbow shrugged.

"So?"

Twilight shook her head.

"So?! Rainbow that was the first, and as far as I know, only time Celestia, and Luna ever lied to me!"

Suddenly Rainbow looked sceptical.

"Ok, hold up, what makes you think they were lying?"

"Rainbow, the pages that were missing were torn out, rat's don't do that. Second, all the book's in the castle of the two sisters are enchanted to be almost indestructible! The only way somepony could have torn out those pages, is if they did it with powerful magic!"

"So you think. . ." Rainbow said, putting the pieces together.

Twilight nodded.

"I think Celestia, and Luna took out those pages on purpose, and for some reason they don't want anypony to know."

Rainbow nodded slowly.

"Maybe. . . but maybe it was just something really embarrassing that they wanted to forget, what makes you think it had to do with Derran?"

Twilight shook her head.

"If it was just a single embarrassing event why remove almost a year's worth of entries?"

Rainbow shrugged.

"Maybe it was an accident."

"That might explain it, but there are a few other things that don't add up."

Rainbow arched an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Twilight once more lowered her voice.

"Well for one thing, when Celestia was lying to me. . .Rainbow I've never seen her look so miserable. She and Luna both looked like they were struggling to hold back tears, and the pain in their eyes. . . it was horrifying."

Rainbow's eyes widened slightly, but she was still a little skeptical.

"Well, maybe they just really hated lying to you?" She offered, though even to her that explanation sounded incredibly weak.

"I don't think so, no pony get's that bent out of shape from one lie, not even Applejack, and she both hates lies, and is terrible at telling them. Plus there's one last thing. . ."

"What's that?" Rainbow asked thoroughly intrigued by this point.

"Here I'll show you." Twilight said, and in a flash of light the diary of the two sisters appeared between them. Twilight opened the ancient book to a pre-marked page. The page in question was directly after an area where a large number of pages had clearly been torn out close to the binding. However the very final page must have been slightly stronger than the others because a small strip of it remained intact. The hoof writing was neat, but the ink had been blurred by a drop of liquid having fallen on the page. Nevertheless it was still possible to read the two words written there.

He's gone

Rainbow stared at Twilight in shock.

"No way. . ."

Twilight nodded.

"Derran told us both that he came to Equestria once before, over a thousand years ago. The missing entries are also from over a thousand years ago. We also know Derran knew Luna, and Celestia, and that he left Equestria for some reason, again over a thousand years ago. Finally we find that the beginning of the last sentence in the missing journal entries is 'he's gone'."

Rainbow nodded.

"Ok, but what exactly does this tell us besides Derran probably wasn't lying about knowing Celestia and Luna?"

Twilight gave an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing, and that's the problem! We don't know anything, that's why I need you to help me get Derran to tell us about who he really is, and why he's here!" Twilight declared, sounding just a little hysterical.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"So, why not just ask him?"

Suddenly Twilight looked nervous.

"Well it's just. . ."

"Just what?" Rainbow asked after a few moments of prolonged silence from her friend.

Twilight let out a heavy sigh.

"I. . . I don't know."

Now it was Rainbows turn to sigh.

"Look Twilight, I know Derran is kind of strange, but well. . ." Rainbow paused to think of the right words. "Twilight I think that you're overanalyzing this. I know you have a lot of questions but if that's all you focus on you're gonna miss out on how awesome a guy Derran is."

Twilight balked at that.

"Rainbow we know nothing about him, and with his power we need answers!"

Rainbow shrugged.

"Do we? Honestly Twilight, since he got here Derran has been nothing but a kind, productive member of Ponyville, what more do we need to know?" Twilight opened her mouth to reply but Rainbow cut her off. "I'm not saying we stop looking for answers, I'm just saying we give Derran a chance to tell us at his own speed, and in his own way. Instead of interrogating him, let's just treat him like the friend he seems to be."

Twilight took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before replying.

"You're right Rainbow, I guess I'm still a little nervous after everything that has happened. The attack by Garble, Derran's arrival, Dragon Lord Ember showing up, the repairs, and until you showed up, having to do everything without my closest friends. . . It was all so overwhelming that I just started getting desperate to bring some order to the chaos. Derran was the biggest unknown in the pile, and I guess on some level I thought that understanding him would give me more control over the situation."

Rainbow nodded.

"Hey I hear ya, remember how I reacted when I found out Tank was hibernating?"

Twilight laughed a little.

"Oh I remember; what did the head of Cloudsdale's weather factory say when he found out about what you did to the machines?"

Rainbow let out a raucous laugh.

"I think it was: 'If I ever see you near my factory again, I'll hit you with enough lightning to make you outshine the sun!'" Rainbow replied attempting a poor impression of the angry factory head's voice.

The two friends laughed together as they recalled the memory, and the image of the purple faced pegasus shouting himself hoarse at Rainbow. Wiping tears of mirth from their faces the two ponies glanced at the clock.

"Well Derran should be just about done by now, so I guess I'll start serving the soup. Rainbow would you grab the bread on the hutch over there, and put it in the center of the table please?" Twilight asked rising from her seat and turning to the kitchen. Rainbow nodded gliding over to the crystallyn hutch to retrieve the woven basket containing the bread. The bread was covered in a red piece of cloth to keep it warm, but as Rainbow grabbed it, a coal black object fell out onto the floor with a CLUNK!

"Uh Twilight?" Rainbow asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked, hoping it wasn't what it looked like.

Glancing down Twilight smiled proudly.

"That's the bread I made, whaddya think?"


	5. Servant of Equestria

Derran looked at himself in the mirror, examining his body from a variety of angles. It wasn't ego that made him do this, rather it was a matter of practicality. His armor might protect him, but it didn't make him invincible, it also prevented him from checking himself for wounds that might not have been readily apparent. Most people would have asked how you could be injured and not know it, but the Doom Slayer knew that when your adrenalin was up you could easily sustain damage, and not realize it till much later. True Derran's armour kept him apprised of his general physical health, but it never hurt to go that extra mile to be sure.

Satisfied that he was whole, and hearty, Derran frowned at the length of his hair. It looked nice, but in battle an enemy could easily use it as a convenient hand hold, and dying as a result of vanity was hardly an appealing fate. Although, as he wore a helmet that completely encased his head, he saw no reason to worry about it just yet. Besides he wanted to look his best for the Princess, and Lady Dash, simply as a matter of being polite.

"I wonder what miladies Luna and Celestia will think?" Derran wondered aloud.

Luna, and Celestia. . . he wondered if they remembered him? He certainly had never forgotten them, nor would he. Still, he had been gone for almost twelve hundred years, even for immortals that was a long absence. His time with them had been all too brief, but while it had lasted it had been one of the happiest periods of his long existence. He would never hold it against the Princesses if they had forgotten. After all they had done for him he could never think ill of them.

"If they have moved on. . .then so be it, it will not change the vow I swore so long ago. Even if I am forgotten, even should they deny me what they promised, I will always be faithful." Derran affirmed to himself. However; if they did remember, if they did honor their promise. . . "It will not change my duty, it will only make it that much more important." Derran stated to his reflection as he began re-donning his armor. It was a bit more difficult this time, as he needed one hand free to grasp the Crucible. The vile artifact was far too important to risk losing, and though he now walked on holy ground, that was no excuse for lowering his guard completely. he had even gone so far as to carry it into the shower with him. Until he presented it to the Seraphim sisters, the Doom Slayer would leave nothing to chance.

Twilight felt like she was going to throw up. The dinner she had painstakingly made herself was completely inedible. The bread was the flavor and texture of coal, the soup tasted like dirt, the vegetable stir fry was a color she wasn't even certain had a name, and the pie she had tried to bake had somehow exploded in the oven. Rainbow stared at the mess in the kitchen in shock.

"Run through it for me again, how did this happen?" Rainbow asked not certain weather to be horrified or impressed by the scale of Twilight's failure as a cook. Twilight's answer came in a mechanical monotone that combined with her blank expression made Rainbow wonder if her friend had finally gone off the deep end.

"By the time I got back to the castle I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get everything done in time for when Derran returned. So I tweaked a few things to make it go faster." Twilight explained, with just enough emotion entering her voice to indicate how close she was to complete hysteria.

"Tweaked?! Twilight, the only thing I know how to cook is toast, and even I could have done this better! What in the name of Celestia did you do!?" Rainbow asked stunned.

"Well instead of baking the bread for two hours at 550 degrees I decided to bake it for one hour at 1100 degrees, I thought mathematically it would work out the same. Then I realized we were out of cooking oil. It was too late to go buy some more, and the market was damaged in Garble's attack anyway. So I substituted with the oil I use for my alchemy, and potion making, it's non toxic so I thought it would work for something as simple as stir fry. Then with the apple pie, I threw in a few spoonfuls of yeast to make the crust rise faster."

Rainbow stared at her friend in disbelief.

"And, the soup?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Twilight didn't even blink as she replied like an automaton.

"I think I just forgot to tell the spell to wash the dirt off the carrots and radishes, and they were fresh picked."

"Wait, what spell?" Rainbow asked a hint of accusation in her voice.

"I enchanted the pots, pans, and utensils to finish the cooking automatically while I took a shower." Twilight replied emotionlessly.

Rainbow stared at her friend not quite certain what to say. However before she could decide a voice directly behind her let her know she was out of time.

"Miladies are you- by the Seraphim, what happened in here?!" Came the stunned voice of the Doom Slayer.

Twilight whipped around to see Derran standing there with an expression of shock. She felt a stab of fear as she considered the many possible reactions of the Doom Slayer. Would he be angry, disappointed, insulted? Twilight's mind flashed back to the last time she had tried to impress foreign dignitaries with a feast. Said dignitaries had come from Yakyakistan, and her screw ups had almost triggered a war. Derran might only be one individual, but with the power and weapons he possessed he could easily turn her castle, maybe even all of Equestria, into a smouldering crater. However once again Twilight was surprised by the Doom Slayer's reaction.

"You know Milady if you were having trouble in the kitchen you could always have requested my assistance." Derran said with a chuckle.

All at once Twilight felt a crippling sense of shame. Derran wasn't going to hurt her, he wasn't even upset. Suddenly Twilight felt the emotional weight of the last few days hit her all in a single moment. She felt miserable about everything. About the state of her town, about the ruined dinner, but most of all: about how she, the so called "Princess of Friendship". Was treating perhaps the kindest sweetest stallion she'd ever met in her life. Twilight felt herself fall to her knees out of a combination of physical, and emotional exhaustion. Looking up and recalling her earlier discussion with Rainbow; Twilight realized what she needed to do.

"I-I'm sorry mister Grandel." Twilight said softly looking at the floor.

Derran knelt in front of Twilight out of concern, looking at her downturned head in surprise.

"My dear Lady Twilight, what could you possibly have to apologise for? You were kind enough to prepare dinner for me, and Lady Dash. Even after a long day of managing every detail of the town's reconstruction. You have been working the hardest of anypony, and I forbid you to deride yourself over a few burnt carrots."

Twilight shook her head.

"That's not it." She said miserably.

Derran's expression of surprise, and solicitude grew deeper.

"Then what troubles you Milady?"

Twilight actually felt tears coming to her eyes as she stared into Derran's. They were filled with nothing but kindness, and concern for her.

"I said I wanted to be your friend Derran, but instead of thinking of ways to get to know you, I've been thinking of ways to interrogate you. When I prepared all this I wasn't thinking about how to make you feel welcome, I was thinking about how to get information out of you! I'm the Princess of Friendship, I'm supposed to make friends with strangers, not smile to their face while plotting how to get what I want from them behind their backs!"

Twilight was stunned to suddenly feel Derran place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"So that is what this is about?" He said with a relieved smile. "Milady I do not think you fully understand what your title means."

Twilight wiped tears from her eye's with the back of her hoof, before giving Derran a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?"

 

"Being the Princess of Friendship dosen't mean you instantly become it's avatar. Growth does not stop once you attain a certain rank, nor does it mean you have nothing left to learn. Quite frankly I would be genuinely concerned if you weren't at least a little suspicious of me. However even with those suspicions you trusted me enough to let me walk amongst your ponies unshackled, and unsupervised. Others might have at least had me with an escort at all times, or demanded I turn over my weapons, but you did neither. You gave me your trust, offered me a place to stay, and even cooked me dinner, that sounds like friendship to me."

"But-" Twilight tried to interject, but Derran cut her off.

"Milady never feel like you failed just because you were less than perfect. Perfection is a concept to which we may aspire, but should never hope to reach. Only the mad, and the deluded believe otherwise. A great conqueror said it best when he said 'I weep, for there are no more worlds to conquer.' do you understand what he meant by that Milady?" Twilight shook her head. "In a nutshell, should a man, or pony, ever become perfect, they might as well be dead. Think about it, what would be the point in going on? You would know all there is to know, you will have done all there is to do, and seen all there is to see, who in their right mind would want such an existence? Never apologize for not being perfect, only ever apologise for not trying."

Twilight nodded, she would have spoken if she could have, but Derran's words were so powerful they left her speechless. Instantly she felt all the fear, stress, and anxiety from the last few days vanish. She now saw Derran in a new light. As he helped her to her hooves she looked into his eyes, and felt a connection she hadn't before. She now had no doubt that Derran could be trusted, but it was more than just that. She couldn't quite put words to the feeling, but it made her blush deeply as Derran smiled broadly at her.

"Alright then, now that, that is out of the way, I insist that you two ladies head outside while I clean this up, and prepare dinner for you." Twilight opened her mouth to protest, but Derran forestalled her with an upraised hand. "Nu-bup-bup, not a word of argument, you two have had a very busy day, and deserve a chance to put your hooves up."

"You sure Derran? You haven't exactly been taking it easy yourself." Rainbow Dash commented uncertainly.

Deran gave Dash a confidant smirk.

"Milady Dash, to quote an old soldier 'I can rest when I'm dead.', now off with you, dinner shall be ready within the hour."

Dinner was a simple, but thoroughly delicious affair. The starter was a freshly tossed spring green salad with sprigs of Dandelion, and Rose petals topped with a simple vinaigrette dressing. The main dish was a selection of oven baked vegetables brushed with butter, and then sprinkled with salt, pepper, and a few select herbs. Finally for dessert, Derran prepared vanilla ice cream with blackberries. Rainbow, and Twilight dug in immediately at Derran's insistence, and it was all they could do to keep from moaning in delight.

"Derran this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook?" Twilight asked between bites.

Derran inclined his head in recognition of the praise.

"When I was here a millennia ago I learned a few Equestrian recipes, but I was taught to cook by my mother. She said every respectable man must know how to read, write, and cook. She insisted that a real man must be a gentleman, and he must read at least one book every month to ensure his wits did not dim."

Twilight slowed her eating for a moment.

"She sounds like a very wise woman." She said.

Derran nodded slowly.

"She was." He said sadly. "However she passed on long ago."

Twilight nodded in sympathy, before gently changing the subject.

"So what do you like to read?"

Derran perked up as he responded.

"Anything, and everything, though I have particular fondness for tales of war, and romance. Stories of great heroes, fighting for justice, and love against impossible odds."

"Isn't that kinda redundant though? I mean you live that life don't you?" Rainbow Dash asked perplexed.

Derran sighed.

"Lady Dash I may be a warrior, but I assure you; I'm no hero." He said softly.

"Waddya mean, a little over two days ago you slew a dragon, and rescued a Princess, how's that not heroic?" Dash replied with a wave of her hoof.

Derran looked up from his meal to regard Rainbow with a sad smile.

"I may perform heroic actions but that is not what I am."

"Well what else would you call yourself then?" Rainbow asked with a small laugh.

"An executioner." He responded simply.

Twilight, and Rainbow both stopped eating. They glanced at one another briefly before Twilight spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Derran took a deep breath as he considered how to respond.

"To be a Doom Slayer, is to be black and white. There is no grey in my world, you are either guilty, or you are innocent. The purpose of the Doom Slayer is to destroy the wicked, I show no mercy, and I feel no remorse. A Doom Slayer cannot be bought, he cannot be bargained with, and he cannot be dissuaded once his course of action is set. I leave it to a higher power than myself to establish the nature of evil, my only job is to find the evil, and see it destroyed."

Rainbow looked slightly nervous, while Twilight calmly asked the pertinent question.

"What is this higher power then?"

Derran looked at Twilight as though the answer should have been obvious.

"Why, the Seraphim of course."


	6. Meeting Their Doom Slayer

Rainbow watched the train from Manehattan as it pulled into Ponyville station with a loud metallic screech. A moment later the doors to the passenger cars opened, and Rainbow watched through clouds of steam as ponies disembarked. Hovering about twenty feet above the platform she kept her eyes searching for her targets. Swiftly locating a familiar brown stetson hat and elegantly styled purple mane Rainbow descended back to earth with a smile.

"Hey Applejack, Rarity, over here!" She called out, waving a hoof.

The two ponies smiled, and waved to their friend as they moved to greet her.

"Hey there Rainbow, it was mighty thoughtful of ya ta come meet us like this." Applejack said giving Rainbow a high hoof.

"Indeed darling, when did you get back from your performance in Fillydelphia?" Rarity asked with a smile and a toss of her mane.

Rainbow smiled as they started walking along the platform toward the baggage car.

"About two days ago, it was awesome! The city was amazing, and the stadium was packed every show!" She explained happily.

"Have y'all seen Twilight? Ah was worried she'da felt a mite left out, what with all of us gone." Applejack said with a little concern.

Rainbow smirked as her friends collected their bags, or in Rarity's case; several large trunks that she placed on a heavy duty luggage trolley.

"Oh trust me she's had plenty to keep her busy, what with our new visitor." Dash replied cryptically.

Applejack, and Rarity glanced questioningly at Rainbow.

"And what new visitor might that be darling? Ooh, did Trenderhoof come to visit me?!" Rarity squealed causing Applejack to roll her eyes slightly.

"Nope." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Oh, is it Rah-rah? Ah know she said she wanted to visit Ponyville again soon." Applejack asked excitedly.

Rainbow's smirk widened.

"If you mean Coloratura, then no."

"Is it Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart?" Rarity guessed.

"Hehe, nope, it's somepony, or should I say somebody completely new."

Applejack and Rarity looked at each other curiously before shrugging and looking back at Rainbow Dash.

"Well don't keep us in suspense darling what's their name?" Rarity asked, as Applejack nodded.

Rainbow giggled as though enjoying some private joke.

"Tell you what, why don't I introduce you to him, and you can ask him yourself." She said smiling mischievously.

Applejack arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why can't ya'll just tell us?"

Rarity nodded.

"Indeed darling, this seems a bit, melodramatic for my tastes." She said, causing Applejack to roll her eyes again.

Rainbow shook her head still smiling.

"Nope, no way I'm gonna ruin the surprise, but I will tell you a little about him. First though I need to tell you about the dragon attack a few days ago. . ."

Twilight stared across the table at her guest, not quite sure how to begin.

"So. . . where's your other retainer? His name was Stormfang right?"

Dragon lord Ember glanced up from the teacup she was drinking out of to nod.

"I left him back in the Dragonlands, he's one of the 'old guard' who think anybody, err, anypony who isn't a dragon is only good for food. I figured for what I wanted to discuss it was better if he wasn't here. Where's that armoured creature who was with you? Derran, was it?"

"He's out assisting with the repairs, he wanted to be here, but I figured you might not like him around because of, well. . ." Twilight trailed off.

Ember nodded.

"I appreciate the thought, though honestly I don't personally feel any anger toward him. He was only defending what was important to him, and you can hardly fault sompony for that. Besides, at that point Garble was little more than a rabid animal. I wish I could believe otherwise, but I don't think things could have ended any other way."

Twilight nodded sadly.

"You may be right, but I still wish there was something that we could have done to prevent it happening in the first place." She said with genuine regret.

"Actually, that's exactly what I hoped to talk to you about Princess Twilight." Ember stated with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked curiously.

Ember sighed as she rose from her seat, walking a short distance to gaze out an open window overlooking Ponyville.

"During the Gauntlet of Fire, your assistant Spike helped me see that their is great power in having friends, and allies. He also proved that having a strong mind, and heart, can be far more useful than any amount of muscle." Ember paused, and Twilight waited for her to continue. "Look at what knowledge, and friendship has done for you ponies." Ember exclaimed gesturing out the window. "Green fields, thriving towns, laughing children, art, music, festivals, and so much more! Meanwhile we dragon's have only barren wastes, pits of lava, and useless wealth. We have no songs, no celebrations, no cities, and our only joy comes at the expense of others, in truth; we have no civilization at all!"

Twilight nodded sympathetically.

"I take it you want to change that?"

Ember turned back to Twilight nodding.

"Yes, and I want to start by opening trade with Equestria. The dragon nation has an unimaginable amount of gold but nothing to spend it on, we just hoard it because it's pretty." Ember paused for a moment, before continuing with just a hint of reverence in her voice. "Your ponies have so many things that don't exist in the Dragonlands, tea, fruit, books, cloth. Things that I'm sure my subjects would want to buy if only they knew about them. So here's what I'm proposing, a grand festival, sponsored by the Dragon Lord, and the Princesses of Equestria. Your ponies could bring all the amazing things Equestria has to offer so my subjects can try them, while the Dragon Nation would finance the event. Hopefully it would help my subjects see the benefit of things like friendship simply by interacting with your ponies, what do you think?"

Twilight's face lit up.

"I think that sounds like a great idea! I'm sure Celestia, Luna, and Cadence will all want to participate. This will be an amazing opportunity for both our kingdoms!" She said clapping her hooves in excitement.

Ember smiled grateful for Twilight's enthusiasm.

"Thank you Princess, honestly after what happened I was afraid you wouldn't be interested."

Twilight smiled.

"I'm not really into holding grudges, and it wouldn't feel right to blame the entire Dragon Nation just because a few dragons happen to be jerks."

Ember nodded.

"The way of thinking in the Dragon Nation has started changing since I took power. Most dragons believed physical strength was the only trait that mattered. However after Spike, a dragon raised by ponies, won the Gauntlet of Fire. Some dragons have started wondering if there might be more to life than just physical power, and treasure."

"I take it you've been encouraging that line of thinking?" Twilight asked.

Ember smiled.

"I have. I want more for dragonkind than to be seen as ferocious destructive beasts. I want us to have a true society, a culture. I want dragons to build a civilization that will stand the test of time, and be constructed upon a foundation of wisdom, and friendship!" Ember declared, conviction in every word.

Twilight nodded slowly.

"A beautiful dream. . . one I would be honored to help make a reality." She said with a gentle smile.

Ember smiled broadly in return.

"Thank you Princess, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Twilight nodded, and was about to reply when she heard what sounded like a distant series of explosions. . .

* * *

 

Derran looked at his surroundings with a critical eye. Shortly after Twilight received word that the Dragon Lord had been sighted she had requested Derran leave the castle, despite his protests. In the end he had capitulated only because he was fairly certain that the dragon's leader truly had no wish for conflict. One thing Derran had always been good at was telling when someone was trying to hide their real motives. Ember had seemed genuinely distressed at the damage to the town during their first meeting, and when Derran had looked into her eyes he saw no signs of duplicity. Nevertheless, Derran had lingered out of sight near the castle to observe the dragon's arrival. He had gone only after noticing that Stormfang was absent from Ember's retinue, indicating she wanted to be as diplomatic as possible. He also noticed her second retainer was carrying a massive locked chest that gave off the sound of shifting coins with every step. As such, the Doom Slayer decided that at the very least he could trust the dragons to honor their word. While that didn't mean Derran would trust them completely, he would trust them for the moment.

Thus Derran had headed for town. In the end he decided it was all for the best. Ponyville was still in dire need of repair, and his strength would be most needed there, rather than standing idly by in the castle. He had intended to assist in rebuilding the houses, though he had never been much good at carpentry, but a problem had arisen almost immediately. Apparently there was not enough lumber, and while Ponyville had a small saw mill, somehow they had run out of logs to process into new boards.

"Forgive my ignorance, but how can you be out of logs when you live at the edge of a massive forest?" Derran had asked the boss of the mill. An older earth pony mare with an orange coat, short white mane, hatchet cutie mark and a no nonsense look about her.

"We don't get our wood from the forest, it's too dangerous. All our logs come by rail, but some quill necked moron screwed up the orders, and we won't get a new shipment for a week!" She said irritably.

"Apologies for being a bit harsh, but that is unacceptable. We cannot expect the displaced citizens to spend an entire week in tents while we accomplish nothing." Darran said curtly.

The mare nodded slowly.

"I hear ya, but there's nothing that can be done."

Derran looked over the mare's shoulder at the distant edge of the Everfree forest.

"Tell me," He began, a plan quickly taking shape in his head. "how many unicorns could you gather together on short notice?"

The boss mare glanced at the Doom Slayer in confusion.

"Why do you-" She began but Derran swiftly cut her off.

"Just answer the question please." he said politely but firmly.

The mare shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe about forty or so, but why-"

Derran continued, ignoring the mare's interrupted question.

"Would that be enough to lift trees of the appropriate size from the forest to the mill?"

The boss mare glanced up at Derran in shock, starting to guess his plan.

"Well yes, but you can't be suggesting-" She started as again the Doom Slayer interrupted.

"How big of a tree would you need?"

At this point the mare was starting to grow a little irritated.

"Look I wanna help these ponies too, but marching into that wood is suicide for anypony who-" Yet again she found herself interrupted.

"Suicide for any _pony_ perhaps, but at the risk of sounding a touch arrogant; I am no pony. Now, if you would be so kind, please elaborate on the dimensions of the trees you require." Derran stated as he continued to work out the details in his head.

"At least 36 inches in diameter, and minimum of 100 feet tall." She said simply, deciding that arguing would be pointless.

"Very well, gather up every unicorn you can find, and tell them to wait, I shall return when I have enough trees." Derran said calmly.

"Hold on, how exactly are you planning to cut all the trees? I know you're strong, but I seriously doubt even you could just tear them out of the ground!" The mare demanded raising her voice slightly in exasperation.

Derran had simply smiled.

"What is your name madam?"

"Sawdust." She replied.

"Well miss Sawdust I can assure you I have no intention of trying to tear trees out of the ground. However I promise you I can get you the wood you need, I simply need a little time. Unless the idea of waiting for a week is a more preferable option, in which case I shall happily defer to your greater wisdom in the matter." Derran stated with a respectful bow.

Sawdust sighed.

"Well you've already performed one miracle, I guess I can believe you can pull off another. Alright, I'll get everypony ready, just don't get yourself killed."

Derran nodded.

"I shall be the very soul of caution miss Sawdust, and will return as soon as I can."

Thus Derran now found himself a short ways into the Everfree Forest searching for the trees he needed. Fortunately the forest was not quite as thick in the area he was exploring, allowing him to see a fair distance in all directions. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. After only a few minutes Derran located a large clump of oak trees of the proper size and shape. There was a flash of red light, and a faint crack as the Doom slayer summoned the perfect weapon for the job. The hum of the chainsaw in Derran's hands felt like the handshake of an old, treasured friend. Many were the foes who had been felled by the whirling metallic teeth of this terrible device. Yet now for the first time the Doom Slayer would use it for it's original intended purpose.

"And to think, I found you on a planet devoid of even a single tree." Derran mused as he started toward his first target.

* * *

 

"So, this stallion is strong, heroic, well mannered, educated, kind hearted, handsome, and he can cook?" Rarity asked skeptically.

"Yep." Rainbow nodded.

Rarity arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word of it.

"Darling if this is a prank it is _not_ one of your better ones. No stallion in Equestria is that perfect."

AJ nodded in agreement.

"An ya'll don't seriously expect us ta believe that somepony could slay sixteen dragons by themselves?"

Rainbow gave them a superior looking smile.

"Oh? Care to bet on it?" She asked slyly.

Applejack gave a wry smile.

"What did ya'll have in mind?" She asked a challenge in her voice.

Rainbow smirked, this was going to be too sweet for words.

"How about if I win, you have to admit to the entire town that I'm the greatest athlete in Ponyville, and you can never take it back?"

Applejack gave Rainbow a suspicious look. The two of them had been competing against each other for the "best Ponyville athlete" title for years. Despite numerous competitions, and contests between them, neither had ever claimed a decisive victory, and both coveted the title with equal ferocity. If Rainbow was willing to risk losing her shot at it over this bet she had to be extremely confident in victory. Still the idea was absurd, nopony could be that powerful, could they? True she'd seen the cleared areas where the destroyed structures used to stand, but all that proved was that there had been a fire, this had to be a bluff.

"Ok, deal. If you can prove there's a stallion capable of slayin sixteen dragons at once, ah'll admit your Ponyville's best athlete."

Rainbow smiled triumphantly, as they spit on their hooves, and shook to seal the bet. After dropping off their belongings Rarity, and Applejack, returned to meet Rainbow Dash at the center of Ponyville to be introduced to this legendary stallion.

"Allright girls, just follow me." Rainbow declared.

"Why? Ah thought you'd be bringin this hero ah yours here." Applejack asked curiously.

"Well I was, but turns out he went to run an errand, so we're gonna have to go to him." Rainbow said slightly embarrassed.

"I hope it's not to far, the train ride was exhausting, and I don't want to be running around all over Ponyville looking for this mythical stallion of yours." Rarity declared.

"Don't worry it's not too far, and trust me, this guy is worth the wait." Rainbow replied with a smirk.

Though sceptical Rarity, and Applejack were still curious about this strange new friend Rainbow had told them about. Applejack wanting to find out if there really was a pony capable of the incredible feats of strength, and skill Rainbow described. While Rarity was curious to find out if said pony was as refined, and gentalcoltly as Rainbow implied. In truth Rarity wondered if Rainbow had come across her secret stash of romance novels. If so, it would explain how she would be able to make up a personality as perfect as the one she claimed this stallion possessed. For about ten minutes they walked in silence, however when Rainbow lead them out of the town limits they spoke up.

"Uh, Rainbow darling, where exactly are you taking us?" Rarity asked nervously.

"Yeah, this here jus leads to the edge of the Everfree Forest." Applejack chimed in.

Rainbow turned back to give her friends a slightly condescending smile.

"Duh, where else do you expect to find the mightiest hero in Equestria? Somepony said they saw him head this way after talking to Sawdust. He probably got bored, and decided to go fight a Manticore or something."

Privately Rainbow knew that likely wasn't true, but she couldn't resist teasing her friends a little.

"Oh, no no no, there is absolutely no way I am going in there!" Rarity declared huffily.

"Me neither, least not this way." Applejack agreed.

Rainbow gave her two companions a look of exasperation.

"Oh come on we go into this forest like every other week, why is it such a big deal now?"

Applejack shook her head.

"Goin on one of the paths is one thing, those go around the most dangerous areas. You go in anywhere else, and who knows what ya'll might run into." She explained irritably.

Rainbow sighed.

"Ok fine, tell you what, I'll fly up and see if I can spot him, if I can't or if he's too far out then we'll wait for him back in town, deal?"

Applejack considered it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Ah guess that'll be alright, but if this friend ah yours is more than a hunnred feet in, then forget it."

Rainbow smiled.

"Deal, just give me one sec." She said before shooting into the sky.

Flying over the forest, Rainbow scanned for any sign of the Doom Slayer, it didn't take her long to spot him. He was about eighty feet from the edge of the forest, and was holding a large, noisy object that buzzed as he used it to slice into the side of a tree in a spray of sawdust and wood chips. About five other cut trees lay near Derran in a small pile. Rainbow watched for a moment as the tree he was working on fell to the ground, the loud "CRACK" of breaking branches accompanying it's slow fall. Gliding back down to Rarity, and Applejack, Rainbow jerked her head toward the forest.

"He's about eighty feet in, and don't worry I didn't see any monsters, Poison Joke, or anything else like that."

Applejack glanced at the trees suspiciously.

"What was that sound we just heard?"

Rainbow shrugged.

"Looks like he's cutting down trees with some kind of machine, I've never seen anything like it before, but that's making the sound. So, ready to meet the hero of the century?" She asked with a devil may care grin.

"Ah suppose." Applejack said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh very well, but it had better be worth all this. . . dirt." Rarity said with a shudder.

Rainbow just smiled as she led the way, it didn't take long for them to find who they were looking for. Unfortunately, something else had found him first. . .


	7. Hell to Pay and Friends to Meet

Rainbow stared in horror at the scene before her. There was the Doom Slayer, his back to her, Rarity, and Applejack, surrounded by dozens of snarling Timber Wolves. Nearly invisible when in the forest it was small wonder that even Rainbow hadn't seen them during her flyover a moment ago. Rainbow had only briefly encountered the creatures herself, and only on one occasion. But that had been more than enough to cement their presence in her nightmares. They were elementals that only lived in the Everfree Forest. With bodies formed of living wood, they existed only to hunt, and kill, and were nearly impossible to destroy. While it was possible to break apart their physical bodies with a strong enough blow, they, like all elemental creatures, were actually composed of energy. Thusly even if you were to smash their body to smithereens it was only a matter of time before they returned. In fact as far as Rainbow knew it was impossible to permanently kill them, and now a pack of almost fifty of them had Derran surrounded.

"What are we going to do?!" Rainbow whispered to herself. Derran may have defeated the dragons, but how could he win against an opponent that couldn't die? "We gotta help him!" She hissed getting ready to spring to her friend's aid.

"Lady Dash do not come any closer!" The Doom Slayer's commanding tone alone was enough to cause Rainbow to freeze in her tracks. "I appreciate your wish to help, but if you attempt to aid me you shall only get in my way." Rainbow's pride stung a little at that comment, and she was about to argue but Derran cut her off. "I mean no disrespect Lady Dash, but my fighting style is most effective when I fight alone. If you or your companions move from where you currently stand I may accidentally harm you. Please, if you truly wish to assist me, then stay where you are, and do not move!" Derran unlocked his helmet from his belt, placing it over his head, twisting to lock it in place, and seal the suit. Glaring at his enemy Derran mentally sent the chainsaw back into the extradimensional armory till next he needed it. Rainbow was certain he would call out the weapon Scootaloo had mentioned, the one capable of turning over ten dragons into vapor. She was shocked, and horrified, when he chose to charge them with only his fists.

The wolves, who had been waiting quietly up to that point, all moved as one. Snarling, and yapping they answered the Doom Slayer's charge with their own. Leaping over root's, and crashing through bushes the wolves hurtled toward the lone combatant who had the temerity to challenge them in their own realm. The two sides may not have been able to communicate, but they understood each other all the same, the winner would be the one who survived. Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity watched the fight begin as if it was happening in slow motion. For an eternity the Doom Slayer and the wolves moved toward one another. Every detail seemed infinitely sharp and crisp, the earth thrown into the air by the scrabbling claws of the wolves. The cloud of wood dust shaken from the Doom Slayer's armor as his boots struck the ground. Even the last sparkling dewdrops on the leaves of the trees and moss. With agonizing slowness the two sides moved inexorably toward each other, and time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace, then they met, and the battle became a blur. . .

Derran felt his armored fist collide with the lead wolf smashing it into a cloud of twigs, and leaves. Letting his momentum carry him forward the Doom Slayer snapped his knee up into another of the creatures lower jaw. Sending its headless body crashing through several of it's kin. Derran didn't pause to see the result as he turned left then right to deliver a hammerblow each, to a pair of wolves that had turned to flank him. Another wolf leapt toward Derran from the front only to be caught in mid air by the throat, and hurled into its fellows in one swift movement. Running into the breach he had created Derran whipped around to face the direction he had been coming, his hand extended. With a crack of displaced air a leaping wolf found itself muzzle to muzzle with the Doom Slayer's shotgun. Blowing away the surprise elemental, Derran quickly brought the weapon's buttstock to his shoulder. Pumping the forestock the Doom Slayer shattered another of the monsters with a quick blast of buckshot as he jumped backward. Rapidly cocking and firing the weapon, Derran never stopped moving as he continued to shatter wolf after wolf. Noticing a group of the monsters packed together the Doom Slayer pressed a small button just above his index finger on the forestock, and pulled the trigger. A burning three inch long projectile struck the ground between the tightly clustered creatures before exploding with a loud bang. Four of the wolves were blown into flaming wooden shards, while a fifth lost it's front legs, before being engulfed in flame with an unearthly scream.

Charging forward Derran shoulder checked another wolf, and sent it hurtling into a tree where it was reduced to kindling. Then stopping for an instant Derran swatted another wolf from the air with his fist as it jumped toward him. The brief distraction seemed to be a lucky break for one of the creatures as it leapt onto the Doom Slayer's back, to begin biting futilely at his armoured neck. Ignoring the unwelcome hitchhiker for the moment. Derran destroyed two wolves on either side of himself by conjuring his super shotgun to his left hand, and throwing his arms out to the side. Firing the two guns into the open jaws of his flankers the Doom Slayer returned the super shotgun to the Aether before cocking the regular one again. Finally granted a second of breathing room Derran reached over his shoulder to grab the wolf clinging to his back by the scruff of it's neck. Pulling the frantically struggling beast over his right shoulder the Doom Slayer hurled the offending creature to the ground before unceremoniously stomping it's head into the dirt.

* * *

 

Rainbow was in awe. Never in her life had she seen a display of such power or skill. The wolves that had been so terrifying a moment ago, now seemed like ants before an unstoppable titan. The boom of the Doom Slayer's weapons filled the air, each blast marking the destruction of another foe. Rainbow felt fear, but it was nothing next to the sheer wonder she felt at this display of strength, and speed, married together in a beautiful dance of annihilation. The Doom Slayer knew no fear, he had no equal, he was death incarnate, and none would escape his judgment. . . it was the single coolest thing Rainbow had ever seen.

Applejack didn't know what to feel. Terror at the sight of a being who seemed the very avatar of war itself? Awe at seeing a level of physical might that defied mortal limits? Horror at the callous manner with which this entity took life without thought or care? Perhaps relief that this creature was an ally? She didn't know, she couldn't even begin to know. As she watched a question she had heard long ago flitted through her mind. "What do you fear more, death, or its herald?"

Rarity was afraid, more than she had ever been before. Such power, such fury, such unimaginable violence. Could this truly be the creature that Rainbow had brought them to meet? Surely not, this was no hero, he was a monster, a beast, an unholy creature from the darkest depths of Tartarus! As she watched him fight she felt sheer terror at the thought that this thing, had been in close proximity to her sister, and friends. Rarity trembled as she considered what destruction such a creature might wreak upon all she held dear. She wanted more than anything to run, but her limbs had been turned to lead by an all consuming terror. Then, her emotions reached a crescendo as she felt herself faint. . .

* * *

 

Derran charged forward firing his shotgun as fast as he could, refusing to slow as he crashed through a wall of enemies, scattering them like bowling pins. However his movements were far from random. Every dodge, twist, and turn, had been a concerted effort to both move these foes away from the three mares hiding nearby, and set the enemy up for a decisive finishing blow. Unfortunately just as the Doom Slayer was positioned to deliver that blow, a new complication arose. Another wolf, much larger than the others, had appeared seemingly from nowhere, and was now charging toward him. Before Derran could even wonder where it had come from he received his answer. The wolves he had thought defeated had begun to literally rise again, only now in a new and improved form. Before the Doom Slayer's eyes the twigs, and leaves that made up the bodies of his fallen foes began to glow a poisonous green. Rising from the forest floor the glowing detritus began combining together like an unholy jigsaw puzzle. The creature that was formed as a result was at least three times larger than the beasts that it had originally been, and Derran cursed mentally. He might of known this had been to easy, still as he watched two more of the creatures rise, he took note of something that implied a method by which victory might be achieved.

With less than fifteen of the smaller wolves remaining, Derran prepared to test his hypothesis. Taking aim at the charging figure of the closest giant canine Derran fired an explosive shot straight at its center mass. With a hideous shriek the creature was blown apart. Bursting into flames as the heat of the projectile's detonation encountered the dry twigs and pitch that composed its being. Punching, kicking, and blasting the monster's lesser kin, the Doom Slayer watched the burning remains of his erstwhile foe. Unfortunately just as his theory was confirmed Derran discovered that despite his enemies savage appearance, they had some primitive understanding of tactics. A series of howls was all the warning the Doom Slayer got before he was literally buried by enemy reinforcements. Scores of wolves, no doubt waiting nearby for the signal, jumped onto Derran from all directions, driving him down by sheer weight of numbers. Unable to see, and unwilling to risk the possibility of injuring the three mares nearby by firing blindly, the Doom Slayer decided on a risky strategy. Conjuring a syphon grenade into his left hand, he braced himself before hurling it to the ground at his feet. Gritting his teeth so as not to cry out, Derran dealt with the searing agony of having his lifeforce ripped out of his physical being before being instantly forced back in. It was an experience akin to being flayed alive from the inside out, but it did the job admirably as the majority of foes covering him turned to lifeless grey dust.

Rising from the ashes of his fallen enemies the Doom Slayer banished his shotgun back to the armoury as he had no more need of it in this fight. Backing up slowly Derran found himself ringed by the remaining wolves. Just as planned they were in the perfect position, it was time to end this. Jumping high into the air Derran angled his feet before using his jump boots to push off of thin air into an elegant backflip. Landing atop the pile of cut logs he had made earlier Derran thrust his open hands out before him. Two almost simultaneous cracking noises preceded the arrival of a heavy assault rifle in his right hand, and a plasma rifle in his left. Bringing them up to his sides Derran engauged the micro missiles for the assault rifle before opening fire. Wolves exploded and burned en masse as they were struck by a ceaseless barrage of missiles, and superheated plasma. Screams, and howls filled the air as the monsters died in droves, and the air became thick with smoke, and the smell of burning wood. Rotating in place atop his vantage point the Doom Slayer spared none of his foes. Casually adjusting the aim of one weapon or the other to cut off any of the creatures trying to flee. One of the larger wolves maddened by pain and rage, managed to hurl it's burning form through the deadly fusillade to jump at the Doom Slayer. This suicidal attempt at vengeance failed, as Derran disintegrated the unfortunate creature with a casual shot from the plasma rifle's underslung heat blast unit. Then suddenly, it was over. Here and there a few small fires burned, but other than that the only movement was of the gently swaying trees in the wind, the only sounds the pops and hisses of burning wood. Jumping down from his perch Derran glanced over at Rainbow Dash still sitting enraptured by his performance.

"Lady Dash" He said as calmly as if discussing the price of tea. "I think it would be best to put out these fires before they spread. Might I impose upon you to fetch us a storm cloud or two?"

Rainbow blinked a few times before registering that Derran had been addressing her.

"Oh, uh, no problem, right away Derran." She replied zipping off to gather the clouds she needed.

Derran dismissed his weapons, and was about to remove his helmet when some movement caught his eye. A partially intact Timber Wolf head opened its mouth to let out a miserable, agonized whine. Its body reduced to ash and cinders, it would never rise again. Derran regarded the creature's pain filled eyes for only a moment before raising his booted foot, and ending its existence for good.

* * *

 

Rarity woke to the smiling faces of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, and she felt relief flood through her body. She was home in Carousel Boutique lying on her couch.

"Ya'll right Rare?" Applejack asked smiling.

Rarity nodded before putting the back of her hoof to her forehead.

"Oh darling I just had the most dreadful dream. We had just gotten back from Manehattan, when Rainbow said she wanted to introduce us to some legendary stallion. Only when we met him he was some kind of monster! Oh it was awful, thank goodness it was only a nightmare." Rarity dropped her hoof with a relieved smile only to see her friends all looking at her with slightly different expressions. Rainbow looked like she had just been insulted, Applejack looked suddenly nervous, and Twilight looked sad, but sympathetic.

"Rarity. . ." Twilight began slowly.

"Yes darling?" Rarity asked, seemingly oblivious to her friends attitudes.

Before Twilight could say anything more, A figure came through the door to the kitchen. The figure walked on two legs, and wore a suit of armor unlike anything Rarity had ever seen. Kindly ice blue eyes, stared out from a face framed by long black hair, a light beard adorning its otherwise hairless features. Holding a tray of tea, he smiled gently at Rarity, who stared at him in horrified shock.

"Ah lady Rarity, I am relieved to see you are awake, would you care for some tea?"

Rarity blinked a few times, as she processed what the creature had just asked.

I. . . I'm sorry?" She asked her aristocratic manners, and confusion momentarily overriding her fear.

Placing the tray on the table in front of the couch the creature continued to smile.

"After we brought you here I thought you might like something to take the edge off. I'm afraid I made a rather poor first impression on you, please accept my apologies."

Rarity instantly felt her fear start to ebb away.

"Oh, uh, think nothing of it." She said accepting a cup of tea from the creature's hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Derran Grandel, and it is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance." He said with a polite bow.

Feeling the last vestiges of apprehension vanish, Rarity smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine mister Grandel, and I too must apologize for my utterly uncouth behaviour toward you. I do hope you can forgive me."

Returning her smile Derran gave a polite nod.

"Of course milady, I know I can be a bit. . . off putting, at times. Your reaction was quite understandable."

If at that moment somepony had asked Rarity why Derran had frightened her so much a moment ago, she would honestly have been unable to answer.

"Well, that took a lot less time than I thought it would." Rainbow remarked.

* * *

 

Stormfang entered the cave in a foul mood. Glaring at the rough hewn rock walls he recalled the conversation between him, and the so-called Dragon Lord.

_"You are staying here Stormfang." Ember declared calmly._

_Stormfang stopped in the middle of his rant about how he intended to demand satisfaction from Princess Twilight's upstart pet for the insult to his draconic pride. Glaring at Ember, he had to struggle to resist baring his fangs at her in challenge._

_"Ember you can't be serious! My pride has been injured and I demand-" Ember cut him off with a look of pure anger._

_"SILENCE!!" She roared. "First off, it's 'Dragon Lord' Ember, and second, I don't give a half eaten sapphire about your pride!"_

_"How can you say such a thing the dragon way is-" Stormfang was cut off again as he was enveloped in a red aura that made his body turn completely numb for an instant._

_"ENOUGH, it may have escaped your notice Stormfang, but things have changed! I am in charge, and I am the one who decides what is and is not the 'dragon way'! I have tried time, and again, to explain how the changes I intend to bring will create a grand new future for us, but you are constantly refusing to listen! All you want is to keep things the way they were, full of destruction, hate, and greed! You see no strength in cooperation, or tolerance, even when the evidence is right in front of you, all you see is weakness, and capitulation to an enemy that is not even there!" Ember declared angrily._

_"Your father-" Stormfang began before Ember silenced him with a glare._

_"My father has already heard my proposal, and has given it his blessing. He may value strength but at least he is able to see that there is more than one kind of strength. I dislike using commands in place of persuasion, but I feel you are leaving me no choice. Thus I am ordering you to remain here, and await my return, am I understood?" She stated coldly._

_Stormfang clenched his claws so tight they drew blood, just barely resisting the urge to tear Ember's throat out._

_"Yes." He said through gritted teeth._

_"Yes what?" Ember demanded sternly, wanting to make certain the point was driven home._

_"Yes Dragon Lord Ember." Stormfang said, resisting the impulse for violence with a herculean effort of will._

_Ember nodded as she stepped down from the stone slab that served as her throne, and spread her wings. With one last look of warning she jumped up and started flying toward Equestria, as Stormfang glared at her retreating form with undisguised hatred._

Stormfang had set out shortly after to a long forgotten cave at the edge of the dragon lands, the blood in his veins burning like acid at the injustice of it all. Now entering the cave Stormfang passed angrily through a cunningly crafted illusion made to look like just another side of the cave. Beyond the illusion the cave's dark grey walls became covered in a hard black resin leading to a large chamber lit with a sinister green glow. Stormfang hated this place, it smelled like a pony that had rolled around in smashed insects, and the glow that suffused the cave made his head hurt.

"Well, well, well," Spoke a sickly sweet voice. "Look who came to visit, my dear ally Stormfang, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Stormfang bristled at the sound of the voice as it's owner came into view, her insectile wings buzzing faintly.

"Don't take that tone with me bug, I am not your ally, I am your superior!" Stormfang snarled.

Queen Chrysalis gave a bow anypony else might have recognized as mocking.

"But of course most esteemed dragon Stormfang, forgive me, just a slip of the tongue. What can this humble Queen do for you?" She asked smoothly.

Deciding to ignore the changeling's disrespect for her betters, Stormfang glared down at her as he spoke.

"I want a report on your progress." He demanded.

Chrysalis gave the dragon a sly smile.

"Nearly everything is in place, assuming your dragons have retrieved everything I asked for?"

Stormfang gave a curt nod.

"They have, however there is a new problem."

Chrysalis's eyes flashed for an instant before returning to their previous state of mild interest.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" She asked calmly.

"That weakling princess you mentioned, the new one."

"Twilight Sparkle?" Chrysalis asked, and again her eyes flashed with rage for a split second, though her tone remained neutral.

"Yes that one, she has some kind of creature with her she claims can kill dragons." Stormfang stated skepticism heavy in his voice.

"And is their any truth to this?" Chrysalis asked careful to act indifferent to this news.

Stormfang gave a derisive snort.

"Of course not, the creature was pitifully small, I doubt he could handle a strong breeze let alone the unstoppable power of a dragon."

Chrysalis nodded, careful to avoid rolling her eyes.

"Are you certain? Remember the few servants I have left can't get anywhere near Ponyville without being spotted, thanks to that wretched ward Twilight put around the town. So you need to be sure. . ."

Stormfang glared at Chrysalis with utter contempt.

"Dragons are not flawed like your kind insect, we do not make mistakes!"

Chrysalis smiled and nodded.

"Of course what was I thinking, I'm sure you're right, but still just to be safe I'd like you to do something for me." She said in an offhand tone.

"What?" Stormfang demanded.

Chrysalis's horn glowed as she levitated something from a nearby rock serving as a table. It was an amulet made of the same black resin that covered the caves walls, and floors. Shaped like a disc about an inch and a half across, the center of the amulet held a faintly glowing green stone, that looked similar to an eye.

"Send one of your dragons to Ponyville under cover of night, and have them place this somewhere it will be found easily by one of the residents." She said.

Stormfang reached out to take the necklace.

"More of your weakling tricks? What does this one do?" He asked irritably.

Chrysalis smiled.

"It's called a 'Changeling Eye', and it will let me see through the eyes of anypony who wears it."

"What makes you think anyone will wear it at all?" Stormfang demanded.

"To ponies, the amulet appears as their ideal accessory, and once they put it on they'll never want to take it off." Chrysalis explained.

Stormfang shook his head.

"Just like a bug to hide and scheme, instead of crushing your enemy with true power, but very well I will see to it. Now if you have nothing else to waste my time with I am leaving."

Chrysalis watched Stormfang go before letting her mask fall away.

"After I crush the princesses, I'm going to enjoy killing you." She whispered, a cold smile adorning her face.


	8. Service and Honor

Derran smiled, watching as scores of logs were levitated away by the combined efforts of several dozen unicorns. Nearby, Sawdust shook her head in amazement.

"I'd never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, how in Equestria did you manage this in so short a time?" She asked a hint of awe in her voice.

Derran gave a noncommittal shrug. After the fight against (and subsequent defeat of) the Timber Wolves, and the brief conversation with ladies Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack. He had worked all night in the Everfree Forest, cutting down trees and moving them into optimal position for retrieval. Fortunately Derran had no further troubles from the forest denizens, though he could feel them watching him as he toiled. Working tirelessly, he soon had all the lumber he needed. Derran then returned to the castle for just long enough to shower, and prepare breakfast for lady Twilight, and himself, despite the former's vehement objections, and requests that he take time to rest. Before heading out again immediately, to inform Sawdust of the situation, after which she had hastily gathered her workers and followed him to the logs piled just beyond the treeline.

"Hard work, and the right tool for the job." Was the only explanation Derran gave.

Sawdust arched an eyebrow "hard work" was a severe understatement. Everypony in town had heard the story of Derran's battle against the Timber Wolves. Thanks in no small part to Rainbow Dash telling the story to anypony who would listen. Even accounting for Rainbows habit of embellishing things, the story was still hard to believe. However it had been vouched for by both Rarity, and Applejack, not to mention Princess Twilight. Add to that the unimaginable feat of gathering all the lumber they needed in the space of a single night, and now more than ever the Doom Slayer was the talk of the town.

"I can't tell if you're modest, or just don't realize how amazing you are." Sawdust said with a chuckle.

Derran shrugged.

"I am merely serving Equestria as best I can, I need no praise for that." He said simply.

Sawdust smirked.

"Well whether you want it or not; you've really started to gain a following in this town. Especially among the mares, and even a few stallions." She replied.

"How so?" Derran asked quizzically.

"You really need to ask? Equestria's always been a tolerant place, homosexual, and interspecies relationships are nothing new, and you're a one of a kind catch. A lot of the single ponies in town are already asking questions like: 'is he single?'. Heck if I were a decade, and a half younger, I might be one of them myself." Sawdust explained with a laugh.

Derran shrugged.

"Well ponies will talk I suppose, tell me do you think this will be enough lumber?" He asked, returning the conversation to business.

Sawdust nodded.

"Yep, this should easily cover us till the next shipment of logs comes in, which reminds me. . ." Sawdust grabbed a large pouch out of the saddle bag she was wearing, and tossed it to Derran.

"What's this?" Derran asked, catching the bag which made a jingling sound, like it was full of small bits of metal.

Sawdust gave him a grin.

"That's your pay for all this work, with a little extra for taking down those Timber Wolves for us." Sawdust explained.

Derran frowned.

"I did not do this for payment, I did it to help the ponies of this town." He stated.

Sawdust nodded her understanding.

"I know you did, heck everypony knows you did, but it wouldn't feel right having you do all this work for nothing."

Derran shook his head.

"I understand your reasoning, but I cannot accept this. If this money must go to somepony, let it go towards rebuilding the homes and livelihood of the ponies who suffered in the attack. What I did here was done in the name of Equestria and the Seraphim, accepting payment for it would be. . . well, it wouldn't be proper." Derran declared, handing the pouch back to Sawdust.

Sawdust accepted the pouch from the Doom Slayer with a nod. She could tell that no matter what she said Derran would never take the bits, even if he had earned them. Derran may have been mostly a mystery, but he clearly lived his life according to a set of rules, a code. Taking payment for helping would violate that code in some way. Sawdust may not have understood the rules the Doom Slayer lived by, but she would respect them, he had earned that much from her at least.

"Got it, I'll give it to the Princess to help pay for repairs, but know that if you ever need help, Ponyville sawmill is in your debt." Turning to her workers Sawdust could tell they had heard every word, but to make certain she called out. "Ain't that right ponies?!"

"AYE BOSS!!" Came the enthusiastic reply.

Derran nodded in thanks.

"I will remember that." He said with kind smile. "Now miss Sawdust, is there anything else I can assist you with?"

Sawdust shook her head.

"Naw, just leave the rest to us, and thank you for all your help."

Derran nodded.

"It was my honor." He replied before giving a small respectful bow, and walking away.

Sawdust watched the Doom Slayer go with a sad smile. She had never really cared about her age before, but at that moment she truly wished she was a decade or two younger.

"The honor was all mine." She whispered under her breath, before turning around to bark a few instructions to her workers.

* * *

 

Twilight watched as Derran enter her throne room, he walked half of the total distance before falling to his left knee his head bowed, while his right arm was placed diagonally across his chest so his fist was over his heart. His left arm was perfectly aligned with his bent right knee. While the hand, curled into a fist, had the knuckles pressed to the floor. The bow was performed with an air of great reverence, almost as if the Doom Slayer was praying to a goddess, instead of bowing to a princess.

"Milady the lumber situation has been resolved, and repairs are proceeding smoothly once more. I was told you wished to speak to me when I returned to town, I apologize for keeping you waiting." The Doom Slayer's voice was solemn, and respectful. Though in all honesty Twilight felt more than a little uncomfortable being given this level of formality, and deference. She had never liked the idea of anypony bowing to her, least of all somepony she saw as a friend.

"Uh. . . thanks Derran, but you know you don't need to bow to me right? Were friends, just greet me as you would anypony else." Twilight responded.

Derran raised his head, and smiled gently as he rose to his feet.

"Of course, forgive me lady Twilight, old habits are hard to break." He said, looking Twilight in the eye. "So, what can I do for you this fine day?" He asked his tone far more lighthearted, but still respectful.

"Well, it's a bit of an unusual request. . ." Twilight trailed off, clearly uncertain how to phrase what she wanted to say.

Derran smiled.

"I promise not to laugh, simply tell me what it is."

Twilight nodded, Derran's kindly tone reassuring her.

"Well last night I was talking with Rarity, and Applejack. Rarity's a fashion designer and I happened to mention your um, clothing situation. . ." Again Twilight trailed off, and Derran nodded for her to continue. "Well long story short, Rarity want's to make you some clothes, but she needs your measurements. . ."

Derran nodded.

"And you wished to know if I will consent to this." Derran guessed.

Twilight nodded.

"I know it means getting undressed in front of somepony you barely know, but Rarity is extremely professional she-" Derran halted Twilights rapidfire reassurances with an upraised hand.

"I am not opposed to the idea, but I have no way to pay her for her services, and I have already accepted more charity than I normally care to." Derran explained.

Twilight nodded, she had a feeling Derran wouldn't accept a handout, and had prepared for it.

"I told her you might say that, which brings me to Applejack's offer, she wondered if you might consider a job as a farm hand?"

Derran was impressed, despite knowing him for less than a week Twilight was already learning how he thought.

"Well I am in need of steady employment, and as it happens I used to be a farmer."

Twilight gave Derran a surprised look.

"I thought you were a soldier of some kind?"

Derran nodded.

"I was, for six years before I became a farmer, and prior to that I was trained as a politician and scholar, though that was my father's idea."

Twilight nodded intently, this was the first time Derran had volunteered any truly specific information about himself.

"Why did you become a soldier then?" Twilight asked.

Derran shrugged.

"I was young, and restless, I wanted to see the world, be a hero, maybe even meet my soulmate." He replied.

Twilight suddenly found herself twice as curious.

"And did you?"

"Did I see the world, did I become a hero, or did I meet my soulmate?" Derran asked with a small smile.

"All of them." Twilight responded.

Derran chuckled.

"Well in order: Yes, no, and yes. My unit was assigned all over Kemed, and while it was a small country I spent a fair bit of time guarding envoys to other kingdoms. So I saw a great deal of the world during those years. However to my disappointment I never got the chance to do much more than slay wild beasts and fight a few raiders. Then, during my fifth year campaigning, my unit happened to rescue a caravan of travelers from some bandits. One of their number was. . . well, she was a real beauty named Kira. After we escorted them back to the town we were based out of, I gathered my courage and asked her out. I'm still amazed she said yes, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. My unit was stationed in that town for several months, and eventually I asked Kira to marry me. My father, however, was very much against it."

Twilight looked confused.

"Why?"

Derran gave an embarrassed smile.

"Well believe it or not I'm a noble, the Grandel family were actually quite influential in Kemed. As the only son I was expected to marry a highborn woman, and inherit my father's position. He was ok with me running off and joining the army, but marrying a peasant? He said I had brought shame to the family name, and that if I didn't call off the marriage he would disown me."

Twilight gasped, reflecting that this almost sounded like the storyline of the trashy romance novels Rarity loved. Twilight herself had read a few in her time, including several that made her blush profusely when she thought about certain chapters.

"What did you do?" She asked.

Derran smirked.

"Well I told him to do what he liked, I had a nice pension from six years of service, and I told him that I'd rather harvest crops than play politics. I loved Kira with all my heart, and if my father couldn't accept that then I had no interest in ever associating with him again. Then I bid him good day, marched out of the house, and took my bride to the alter."

Well it wasn't exactly a heartrending struggle for love against epic odds, but then this was a real event not a storybook romance. However, something about Derran's words seemed to resonate in Twilight's mind, and suddenly her imagination seemed to go into overdrive. As for an instant, she saw herself in a wedding dress beside Derran crying tearfully as she said "I do". Then just as quickly she shook her head, wondering where in Equestria that thought had come from.

"So, uh, what happened after that?" Twilight asked, trying not to blush.

Derran smiled as he allowed the happy memories to come flooding back.

"I bought a nice piece of land as far from my old home as I could get, and lived the simple life of a farmer. Then about three years after that. . . I became a father." Twilight was stunned, and again an image of what it would have been like to be in Kira's shoes flashed through her mind. Cradling her newborn foal as Derran gazed down at her with loving- _"What is wrong with me?"_ Twilight wondered banishing the images from her head, as Derran continued. "I had stayed in touch with my mother during those three years, she had supported me in my decision to defy my father's wishes, and had told him as much. Well, after she learned she had a granddaughter she gave my illustrious father a rather severe talking too. Told him he was being an arrogant ass, among other things, and that if he didn't patch things up with me, he'd not only lose his son, but also his wife." Twilight nodded as Derran gave a soft chuckle. "Well that finally did it, my father traveled all the way to my farm, and on his knees, begged me and Kira for forgiveness." Derran paused for a moment to shake his head. "Honestly my father was never a bad man, just stubborn, proud, and bound by tradition, but he said he was unable to keep it up anymore. He told us, that in truth, the day I stood up to him was the day he'd been most proud of me. To make a long story short, we forgave him, and finally became a family again, we named our daughter Terrisa, and for twelve years I was the happiest man on D'nur, but then. . ." Derran trailed off, and for an instant Twilight was all but certain she saw tears in his eyes.

"Then, what?" She asked gently.

Derran's face became a mask of stone, as he replied in a cold monotone.

"Then D'nur fell, and everything I loved was stolen from me. . ." He said clenching his gauntleted hands into fists.

Twilight shivered, though his face was a blank, and unmoving, Derran's rage was palpable.

"What happened?" Twilight asked her voice filled with apprehension.

Derran shook his head.

"I. . .I am sorry my lady, but I cannot say." He stated apologetically.

"But why?" Twilight asked feeling slightly hurt.

Derran looked straight into her eyes as he answered.

"Twilight, please understand, I have no wish to keep secrets from you, I trust you, and though we have not known each other long, I see you as a dear friend. However; long ago I swore a solemn oath to the Seraphim sisters, that I would never speak of the fall of D'nur. Or my battles since then, with anypony, until given leave to do so. I gave my word Twilight, and no matter how much I trust you, no matter how certain I am that you would keep the secret, I must honor my promise. Please; once Celestia, and Luna arrive I am certain they will allow me to explain, but until then I ask for your patience, please Twilight." Derran begged, and it was clear he was speaking from the heart.

Twilight was stunned at this revelation, _"So that's why he's so secretive, it's not that he doesn't want to tell me, it's that he can't."_ Nodding Twilight spoke.

"You know I think that's the first time I've heard you address me informally on your own." She said with a smile, that after a moment Derran returned. "I understand Derran, I won't pester you about it anymore, and thank you for telling me about your family, it means a lot that you trust me with that information."

Derran nodded.

"Never doubt that you have my trust lady Twilight, or my friendship. Now by your leave, I shall go and get myself fitted for proper clothing." He said gratefully.

Twilight nodded but just as Derran started turning she stopped him.

"Derran?"

Turning back Derran gave a small smile.

"Yes my lady?"

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but then seemed to have second thoughts and shook her head.

"It's nothing, nevermind." She said softly, giving Derran a sad smile.

Derran gave Twilight a searching look before slowly nodding.

"As you say milady." He replied with a slight bow before he turned and walked away. He could tell Twilight still wanted to ask him something, but decided not to press her. She would ask whatever it was in her own time.


	9. The Ponies Hero

Derran walked briskly through the streets of Ponyville toward his destination. As he passed, ponies paused whatever they were doing to wave, or call out a greeting. Derran returned their waves, and acknowledged their greetings with a polite nod and a smile. Never slowing his pace his finely tuned hearing allowed him to listen in on snatches of conversation as he passed.

"There he goes!"

". . . handsome."

". . .hero."

". . .heard he wouldn't take the money. . .."

". . .heart of gold."

". . . wish he were mine."

Derran allowed the praise to register in his mind, but took pride only in the knowledge that his efforts were helping the town. Derran himself sought no accolades, only the knowledge that he was aiding the community. Though that's not to say he didn't appreciate the recognition. As he walked through the streets the Doom Slayer noted the progress of the repairs. Thanks to the tireless efforts of the Ponyville Sawmill, and dozens of volunteers several frameworks for new houses had already been laid.

Derran marveled at the incredible speed with which the repairs were taking place, thanks to the combined efforts of the town. As it was, three house frames were nearly complete, and Derran saw that they were already preparing the bricks and stucco that would be used to create the walls. Derran smiled as he watched the various pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns working together in harmony to restore the town.

Unity, along with a belief that personal goals were less important than the good of all, was the force that made Equestria strong, and peaceful. Human's always seemed so selfish in comparison, always fighting with one another over petty differences, and often refusing any attempt at compromise. True that wasn't universal, but sometimes it seemed that when the chips were down, humans would rather fight each other over scraps, then band together. Tolerance, unity, understanding, love, and friendship, these traits seemed ingrained into the ponies at birth.

Humans on the other hand, frequently struggled with these concepts. Humans often traded integrity for wealth, principles for power, and worst of all; basic decency for the illusion of safety. However in all fairness the difference could be attributed to the fact that Equestria had rulers who unequivocally put their subjects before themselves. Whenever the ponies stumbled or made mistakes, the Seraphim were there to help guide them if they needed it. . . It was one of the many reasons the Doom Slayer was proud to serve them.

Derran was broken out of his musings by the realization that he had arrived at his destination. Carousel Boutique was well named. As the entire structure did indeed resemble a carnival ride turned into a building. Opening the door the Doom Slayer saw Rarity organizing a large number of boxes in the center of the room. As the door opened a bell rang, and Rarity turned giving Derran a warm smile.

"Sir Derran so lovely to see you again darling, welcome to Carousel Boutique." She greeted happily.

Derran gave a polite bow before answering.

"Good day lady Rarity, thank you for your gracious invitation." He replied formally.

Rarity beamed at him.

"Oh think nothing of it darling, it's my pleasure." She replied with a slight giggle.

Derran nodded before gesturing at the small mountain of boxes.

"If I may ask milady, what is all this?"

Rarity's smile broadened, though they had only had a brief opportunity for conversation, she simply loved talking to Derran. His manners were perfect, and his refined speech was an absolute joy for her to listen to.

"Oh these? Well as you know a lot of ponies lost their possessions during that beastly dragon attack. So I thought it only fitting that I should donate a few garments to the needy." She explained.

Derran nodded his approval.

"Very generous of you milady." He said sincerely.

 

"Well from what I've heard you're no stranger to generosity yourself darling." Rarity said with another giggle.

Derran shrugged.

"I do what is needed milady, nothing more." He stated.

Rarity sighed happily, after getting over the shock of their first meeting, she had swiftly learned that Rainbow Dash had not exaggerated in the slightest about Derran's personality. He was the very definition of the chivalrous knight.

 

"Well sir Derran, shall we get started?" Rarity asked gesturing to the curtained off changing room.

Nodding Derran entered the small room and pulled the curtain shut behind him. Now hidden from prying eyes the Doom Slayer began the process of removing his armour. First to come off were the heavy outer plates on the chest, shoulders, arms, groin, and legs. After setting those aside Derran mentally disengaged the rest of the suit. Trails of hellish red light traced along the outside of the suit's waist, forearms, lower legs, and back.

Once the light receded seams were revealed where none had been previously, and the top half of the suit seemed to crack open from the back. Derran winced as the nero-link sensors lining the suits interior went offline, giving a momentary sensation of his skin suddenly being torn off. Removing his gauntlets and placing them on the ground Derran pulled his arms out of the cuirass allowing it to fall to the floor. After taking a brief moment to adjust to the sensation of cool air on his skin, the Doom Slayer took a seat on a stool placed inside the changing room. Reaching down Derran removed his boots, first the left, then the right, before placing them off to the side. Finally he stood up again, and stepped out of the leggings. Grabbing a towel Rarity had thoughtfully placed on a nearby hook, Derran wrapped it securely around his waist, grabbed the crucible, and pulled back the curtain.

Rarity stared; she honestly couldn't help herself. She had assumed Derran to be in good shape, but the word "good" didn't even begin to describe it. His body was the pinnacle of human physical perfection, athletic build, perfectly muscled limbs, six pack abs, his body looked like it had been carved from marble by a master artist. In fact the only imperfection that could be seen was dozens of pale jagged lines of varying sizes crisscrossing his body, so faint they were barely visible. Regardless Rarity felt her face turning red as she drank in the sight of the Doom Slayer's godly form.

"Lady Rarity, are you well?" Derran asked gently with a concerned look, snapping Rarity out of her stupor.

Rarity's face grew redder still as she realized she had been caught staring.

"Oh, oh yes darling sorry I just, um, was. . . thinking what colors would suit you best!" Rarity explained a little too loudly.

Derran gave Rarity a slightly sceptical look, but then shrugged.

"As you say milady." He said, deciding not to press the issue.

Shaking her head vigorously Rarity focused on the task at hand, taking the necessary measurements, and trying not to start staring again. As she made her notations on Derran's physical dimensions Rarity felt a fair bit of purely professional excitement. After all it wasn't every day you got to design clothing for a lifeform nopony had ever seen before, and she relished the challenge.

Already Rarity's mind flooded with ideas, and possibilities. In her head she started making a mental list of what fabric to use, how much would be needed, what colors would work best, and how it would all look once it was complete. Soon enough the measurements had all been taken, and Rarity had to try not to look disappointed as Derran re-entered the dressing room.

However as he turned, she noticed the strange object he had been holding firmly on his right hand. Till now she had been so preoccupied she hadn't really noticed it, but now it stuck out like a sore hoof. It was a horrific thing resembling the handle of a sword made of bone, and what appeared to be living flesh.

"Uh sir Derran, what is that?" Rarity asked trying to keep her revulsion under control as the thing seemed to radiate a sense of wrongness like a furnace radiates heat.

Derran froze for a barely perceptible moment before responding. He didn't think Rarity would be satisfied with the same answer he had given Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. So sighing heavily Derran turned back to look Rarity in the eye.

"Forgive me milady, but I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss it." He stated.

Rarity nodded as she could tell from Derran's tone, that the matter was not up for debate. In a way Rarity was relieved, as she'd really rather not have noticed the object to begin with. Still, she couldn't stop herself from asking the next most obvious question.

"Why is that?" She asked a trifle hesitantly.

Derran sighed heavily before replying.

"Because merely the knowledge of what this is could endanger you. Please believe me when I tell you that the less you know about this object, the safer you shall be." He explained.

Nodding slowly Rarity decided that it was best to take Derran's word for it.

* * *

 

As he walked away from Carousel Boutique, Derran took the moment to reflect on recent events. His arrival, the fight against the dragons, meeting a new seraphim, meeting new friends, helping rebuild the town, the fight against the Timber Wolves. . . It was hard to believe that less than a week ago he had been on another planet, in another dimension, fighting to stop a mad scientist from unleashing armageddon.

Staring down at the Crucible in his hand, Derran also realized that this was perhaps the first time he felt he could claim an actual victory. Most of the time he merely felt like he was only delaying the inevitable, or just scraping through by the skin of his teeth. He had never been able to truly enjoy winning a battle because the war felt like it was never going to end. The closest he had come to feeling a sense of true victory had been nearly twelve hundred years ago, when he first met Luna and Celestia. He longed to see them again, and to give them the news they no doubt most wished to hear, that Hell had lost, and the gates of Heaven were secured.

Reattaching the Crucible to his belt Derran headed toward the construction sites. Repairs were progressing but they weren't yet complete. There was still work to do, and now that he was finished with Rarity, Derran needed to get back to it. After being trapped in an eternal sleep for several hundred years, Derran relished the chance to do something positive with his strength. Arriving at the location he had passed on his way to the boutique Derran headed toward a makeshift worktable covered in architectural plans. A pair of hardhat wearing earth ponies pointed at the blueprints as they discussed the finer points of the construction.

". . .the frame is almost ready, but only on three sides, and we need to make sure the floors are all level before we go any farther." Said the first pony, a grizzled middle aged stallion with a grey mane and tan coat, his flank adorned with a hammer and nail cutie mark.

"I told you pa I checked the floors myself and they're fine!" Spoke his assistant, and apparent daughter. A teenage mare with a short cut red mane, white coat, and a cutie mark displaying a level and protractor over a blue sheet of paper.

"Did you check em twice?" Asked the stallion archly.

Well. . .no, but-" She replied before her father cut her off.

"But nothing Lilly, measure twice, cut once, you know that." The stallion admonished.

"But daaaad. . ." She began, at which point Derran decided to weigh in.

"Excuse me, please forgive the interruption, but I am inclined to agree with the gentlecolt." He stated calmly.

"See Lilly this stallion knows what's. . ." He trailed off as he looked up to see who had spoken. "Mr. Grandel!?" He said shocked." I-I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were coming by, what can I do for you?" He asked, apparently embarrassed he hadn't noticed Derran's approach.

Derran smiled warmly as he responded.

"Honestly I was going to ask you that very question, I was hoping to aid in the repair effort. That is, if you have a spot for me?" He explained.

The stallions face did a couple of contortions before settling on a thoughtful frown. However before he could answer his daughter spoke up.

"Oh wow! Can he dad, please, pleeeeease!?" The young mare asked, shooting Derran looks of fangirl adoration.

The stallion gave his daughter a reproachful look before returning his attention to Derran.

"In all honesty Mr. Grandel, we already have more than enough hooves to do the work. The only place we're short staffed is in the more technical parts of the construction, planning, drafting, adjusting blueprints, that sort of thing. Are you any good with that kind of work?" He asked.

Derran sighed, and shook his head.

"I am afraid not, architecture was never a skill I was trained in." He said apologetically.

The stallion shook his head.

"That's what I was afraid of. I don't wanna waste your time just giving you busy work, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. Besides after all you've done for this town you deserve a break." He said sincerely, as his daughter's face fell.

Derran nodded.

"I understand, thank you for your time, and do let me know if you happen to change your mind." He replied with a smile, and a polite bow.

As he turned to leave however the stallion spoke up.

"Mr. Grandel?" He asked.

"Yes?" Derran replied turning back.

The stallion seemed to take a moment to find the right words before replying.

"Well just on a personal note, I wanted to say thank you. You may not have realized it but I was right behind the Princess during the dragon attack. Those monsters would have killed us all if you hadn't shown up, of that I have no doubt. You saved me and my family's lives that day, and that's something I'm never gonna forget, if you ever need anything from me and mine, you only have to ask." He said feelingly.

Derran smiled gratefully.

"I appreciate your words very much Mr. . ."

"Brown Stone." He stated with a small smile of his own.

"Mr. Brown Stone, and as it happens there is something I could use your help with." Derran stated.

"You just name it." Brown stone declared happily.

"I require assistance finding the Sweet Apple Acres farm, if you could point me in the proper direction I would be most greatfull." Derran said with a smile.

Brown Stone's Daughter instantly spoke up.

"Ooh, ooh, I know the way! I can take him!" She practically shouted.

Brown Stone looked into his daughter's pleading eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Mr. Grandel this is my daughter Lilly, if you like she can show you the way to Sweet Apple Acres."

Derran gave a gentle smile.

"I would be honored." He said with a short bow.

"Yes!" Lilly shouted before grabbing Derran's hand with her hoof. "It's right this way Mr. Grandel." She said giddily.

"Lead the way milady." Derran said with a grateful smile.

* * *

 

Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of a hoof as she paused in her work. Glancing down the all but endless rows of fruit ladened apple trees she sighed heavily. As much as she hated to admit it, the farm was getting just too big for a mere four ponies to manage.

Actually because of Granny Smith's age it was more like three and a half ponies these days. Not to mention that recently Applejack and Big Mac had added several more rows of trees to the equation. The idea had been to offset some of the loss of trees to the vampire fruit bats that had moved in a year or so ago. However they had severely overestimated how much of a loss the bats had actually caused. Now they were stuck with too many trees for not nearly enough ponies, Applejack almost wished there were more vampire fruit bats to redress the balance.

One positive of the increased number of trees was that they had the bits to hire some help. Unfortunately they had not found anypony qualified, and were running themselves ragged trying to maintain all the trees. However, at Twilight's suggestion she had agreed to offer the job to somepony who at the very least was certainly strong enough for the job.

"So when d'ya think mister Derran's gonna get here sis?" Asked Apple Bloom eagerly.

Applejack looked down at her sister's enthusiastic face with mixed feelings. On the one hoof; Derran was the hero who saved all of Ponyville, including her sister, from a group of vicious dragons. On the other hoof; he was a force of unrelenting fury that could destroy all of Equestria if he so choose.

However it was abundantly clear that Apple Bloom trusted him fully, and Big Mac, who had actually been in town during the dragon attack, said he'd be happy to have Derran on the farm. Granny Smith had also given a yes vote to the idea, saying that anypony who risked their life to save others must have a good heart. Applejack didn't doubt that Derran was a good stallion, she just felt like she needed more time to process everything. Nevertheless she had told Twilight to extend the invitation to him, now she was just waiting to hear back.

"Ah'm not really sure sugarcube, he might not even show up today, heck, he might not take the job at all." Applejack replied.

Apple Bloom's face fell a little.

"So. . . you don't think he's coming?" She asked trying to hide her disappointment.

Applejack smiled ruffling her sister's mane affectionately.

"Now ah didn't say that, I'm jus sayin we have ta be patient. Sides ya'll know him better'n me so really I should be askin you if you think he'll come." She said with a chuckle.

Apple Bloom smiled at that before looking thoughtful.

"He'll come." She said with absolute certainty.

Applejack arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, What makes ya'll so sure?" She asked with a smile.

Apple Bloom Pointed a hoof.

"Cause he's right over there." She declared in a slightly smug tone.

Turning around Applejack saw that her sister was right. Walking up the path was the man himself chatting with a pony she recognized as Lilly, the daughter of Mr. Brown Stone. As she watched, Derran said something to Lilly before giving a bow, to which she nodded vigorously then shot back down the path to Ponyville.

Continuing up the path on his own Applejack had to admit Derran cut an impressive figure. His stride was one of quiet confidence, his head held high, and gazing ahead as he moved forward with a gentle smile on his face. He seemed at once, at peace, and powerful. Like a warrior king, ready to bring order to chaos, either by wisdom or force. This image was only reinforced by the way the rows of trees seemed like pillars in a great temple. The light playing down through the canopy creating the image of one blessed by some form of divinity. Applejack almost felt like she should be bowing.

"Mister Grandel!" Apple Bloom shouted running toward the figure.

Derran gave a broad smile as he knelt to greet his young friend.

"Good day Apple Bloom, I trust you have been well?" Derran asked gently.

Apple Bloom nodded vigorously.

"Yep, are ya'll gonna work on the farm with us?" She asked excitedly.

Derran inclined his head.

"I am indeed, if your siblings find me a satisfactory candidate of course." He replied.

Applebloom practically jumped for joy.

"Well then c'mon an ah'll introduce ya to em." She said grabbing Derran's hand.

Crouching slightly, Derran allowed Apple Bloom to lead him by the hand toward her sister. Then, for just an instant, the image changed. . .

Derran was no longer being led forward by Apple Bloom, but by a young human girl of twelve in a light blue dress. She had fiery red hair like her mother, and piercing blue eyes like her father. She smiled up at him with a face full of freckles, the sun playing off her fair skin.

"Aren't you happy daddy?" She asked happily.

Then Derran blinked, and he once again found himself hand in hoof with Apple Bloom.

"I'm sorry what?" Derran asked, slightly confused.

"Ah said: aren't ya'll happy you're gonna be workin at Sweet Apple Acres?" Apple Bloom repeated.

"Oh, yes, it will be good to get back to working the land again." He said smiling.

Apple Bloom smiled back up at Derran, and he had to struggle to remember that the girl she so reminded him of, had died over a thousand years ago.


	10. If You Hum A Few Bars

Among the orderly rows of trees surrounding Sweet Apple Acres Derran Grandel sat on a stump waiting for Applejack's next question. He supposed he should have expected some form of interview, he was applying for a job after all. But it still caught him a little off guard. Not that he expected to get the job automatically, it had simply been so long since he last applied for one that the process had been all but forgotten. The last time Derran had formally applied for work had been when he signed up for the military, and that had been nearly twelve hundred years ago.

Derran was actually rather impressed at Applejack's level of detail, she had started with basic questions about his previous experience with this type of work. However she had gradually begun to make more and more detailed inquiries, that he swiftly realized were designed to tell her his exact level of expertise on the topic of farming. She asked about ideal harvest times, how to tell what a crop's yield is likely to be, what soil was best for what kinds of crop, and so on. Finally after almost an hour, Applejack seemed to have everything she needed.

"Whelp, ah gotta say ahm impressed, y'all really know yer stuff, so why don't I introduce ya ta Granny Smith, she's the one who'll make the final decision." Applejack stated brushing herself off as she stood up.

Derran nodded.

"As you wish lady Applejack." Derran said as he rose, falling in step behind the orange mare.

Apple Bloom, who had remained quiet throughout the questioning, walked alongside Derran with a a smile on her face.

"Don't worry mister Grandel, ahm sure your gonna get the job!" She stated confidently, then lowering her voice she continued. "Mah sis ain't gonna admit it, but she was really impressed, she's got a good poker face but ah can always see past it." Apple Bloom explained in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Ah heard that Apple Bloom! Y'all should show more respect for your big sis." Applejack called over her shoulder in a tone of mock anger.

Apple Bloom just smirked, as Derran gave a soft chuckle at the lighthearted sibling banter. After a brief journey the trio emerged from the rows of apple trees to behold their destination. A huge red barn that seemed to have been combined with a house loomed massively before them, and Derran wondered how the trees had managed to hide the titanic structure from view. Beyond it on a hill was a smaller but equally tall structure that was either a second residence, or an oversized cider house. As they got closer a large stallion with a red coat, and orange colored mane, came through what Derran guessed to be the door to the barn's living area. Noticing the large cross section of an apple on his flank Derran assumed this to be another member of the Apple family. Applejack immediately made the introductions.

"Hey there Big Mac, I want y'all ta meet our new farm hand Derran Grandel, Derran this is Apple Bloom's and my older brother Big Macintosh." Applejack said, confirming Derran's suspicions, and telling him that apparently Applejack also felt that he was sure to be hired.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Big Macintosh." Derran said with a smile as he extended his hand in greeting.

Big Mac gripped the proffered hand in his hoof while wearing an especially welcoming expression.

"Pleasures all mine mister Grandel, ya'll saved my life during the dragon attack so you've already made a good impression on me. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, we're honored ta have ya workin with us." He said without even a trace of hesitation.

"I assure you the honor is mine, your family has an exemplary farm here, it is a privilege to be invited to work on it." Derran said with a slight bow, his tone heartfelt.

"Well thank you, that's mighty kind a ya. I'd love to stay and chat, but ahm already behind on mah chores so I gotta skedaddle." Big Mac said regretfully.

Derran nodded sympathetically.

"I understand completely, please don't let me keep you." He replied.

Big Mac nodded.

"Eeup." He said as he proceeded toward the fields.

Derran smiled at the departing stallion before turning to see Apple Bloom, and Applejack staring at him with open mouths.

"Miladies is something wrong?" Derran asked in concern.

"Ya'll musta made one heck of an impression on Big Mac, he never talks that much to anypony, not even us!" Apple Bloom said incredulously.

* * *

 

Twilight Sparkle stood staring off into space at the train station, Rarity at her side. They had come to greet her assistant/adopted child Spike, and her apprentice/housemate Starlight Glimmer. Primarily they came simply to welcome them home, but partly it was to prepare them for their inevitable meeting with Derran. After Rarity and Applejack's rather intense first meeting with him Twilight decided it would be best for everypony if introductions were not quite so. . . blunt.

Honestly though, Twilight kept finding herself lost in her thoughts. Her mind constantly wandering to the subject of Derran. And not her normal thoughts like, what the weather had been like on his home planet, or what the dominant D'nurean system of government was. Rather she kept dwelling on things like what kind of manestyle he might find attractive on a mare, or what humans did on dinner dates. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Rarity looking at her with a knowing expression.

"So darling. . . who's the lucky stallion?" She asked nonchalantly, a wide smirk plastered on her face.

Twilight's thoughts came to a screeching halt on hearing Rarity's question.

"I-I have no idea what you-" Twilight started to say, only to find herself cut off by Rarity's upraised hoof.

"Oh _puleeze_ darling, don't even try to deny it, it's written all over your face." Rarity said with a roll of her eyes. Twilight's cheeks burned as she tried to come up with a plausible way to refute her friend's words. However Rarity continued before she could finish marshaling her thoughts. "You know if I had to guess. . ." Rarity drawled with a slightly evil looking smile. "I would put my money on somepony new to Ponyville. A certain, knight in shining armor type, who recently rescued a certain princess? Has a passion for scholarly pursuits, extremely well spoken, hard working, knows how to cook. . . handsome?" Rarity said with an ever widening smirk as Twilight's face grew redder and redder.

"OK!" Twilight shouted startling several other nearby ponies, whose irate glares only made her face blaze even brighter. "You've made your point." Twilight grumbled.

"Oh, and what point would that be darling?" Rarity asked with a false innocence, determined to draw the truth out of her friend. Twilight grumbled something inaudible in response as she avoided Rarity's gaze. "Sorry dear didn't quite catch that." Rarity said sweetly, a superior smirk creeping onto her features. Twilight mumbled a little bit louder, but still well below the threshold of understandable speech while staring pointedly at the ground. "A bit louder than that darling." Rarity said the smirk never leaving her face.

"OK FINE, I HAVE A CRUSH ON DERRAN ARE YOU HAPPY!?" Twilight shouted, drawing another round of glares.

Rarity smiled, and nodded.

"Quite. So, have you told him?" She asked examining a perfectly manicured hoof.

"No." Twilight deadpanned.

"Well I'd hurry up if I were you darling, you have a lot of competition if the local gossip is any indication." Rarity stated calmly, continuing to look at her hoof.

Twilight shook her head.

"Rarity, it's not that simple! He used to be married, he even had a daughter! It may have been a long time ago, but I can tell he hasn't forgotten! I don't want him to think I'm trying to take the place of his wife and child, or worse, trying to make him forget them!" She explained angrily.

Rarity instantly stopped looking at her manicure to give her friend an apologetic look.

"Oh goodness darling, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." Rarity said, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

Twilight nodded.

It's ok, just promise you won't tell anypony, Derran told me about his family in private conversation, and I don't want anypony to know unless I'm sure he's ok with it." Twilight said sadly.

"My lips are sealed darling." Rarity promised placing a reassuring hoof on her friend's shoulder as a loud whistle heralded the Canterlot train coming into the station.

Soon the platform was engulfed in steam temporarily obscuring the train from sight amid the screech of steel grinding against steel. A moment later the air cleared and a conductor hopped out of the first car. Loudly declaring that this was the green line from Canterlot arriving in Ponyville. The pronouncement was followed a moment later the train car doors flying open to reveal the crowds of ponies within. By good fortune Starlight, and Spike were some of the first passengers to disembark, and instantly spotted their friends waiting for them.

"Twilight!" Starlight called out on seeing her mentor and rushing over, before adding a hurried but sincere. "Hey Rarity."

"Rarity!" Spike called out enthusiastically on sighting his crush, then adding almost as an afterthought. "Oh hey Twilight, how's it going?"

Twilight, and Rarity smiled, and rolled their eyes good naturedly before responding.

"I'm glad to see you both, how was Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

Spike shrugged noncommittally.

"Eh it was alright. So Rarity, didja miss me?" He asked in what he no doubt thought was a suave tone of voice.

Rarity as always, seemed not to notice Spike's come on as she replied.

"Oh of course I missed you Spiky Wiky, we all did." She replied tousling his head spines affectionately.

Spike sighed as he chalked up another zero on the romance meter.

"So Starlight how was the conference on esoteric magic?" Twilight asked with a smile.

Starlight rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Honestly it was a complete bust, I already knew most of the spells they discussed, and the ones I didn't were either boring or useless. For example: one unicorn was obsessed with a spell that would turn your mane polkadot, but only when cast on a wednesday, after drinking a cup of darjeeling tea, and reciting the word 'wallaby' backward six times. He just wouldn't stop droning on about it, it was crazy!" She declared, sounding exhausted by the memory alone.

 

Twilight giggled slightly at her apprentice's story before replying.

"Funny you should mention crazy things, cause we've had quite a bit of that around town lately." She said with a mysterious smile.

Starlight gave Twilight a curious look.

"Oh, why, is Discord visiting or something?" She joked.

Twilight, and Rarity exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh no darling, this is far a far more exotic type of of crazy, and far less disruptive." Rarity said with a giggle.

Starlight arched an eyebrow.

"Do tell." She replied a bit suspiciously.

Twilight smiled.

"Alright let's get your bags, and we'll tell you all about it . . ."

* * *

 

Derran stood at perfect attention as the elderly green coated mare looked him over from head to toe. She scrutinized him closely as if searching for something nopony else could see.

"Whelp, y'all certainly look like ya kin handle the farm life, an Applejack says y'know plenty about the trade." Here she she jumped up to balanced on a chair on the tips of her back hooves, looking him in the eye like a drill instructor. "BUT!" She shouted with forehooves on her hips, and making everypony except Derran jump. "Ultimately it's up to me to decide whether y'all got what it takes to work on this here farm, we clear young'un?"

Derran nodded.

"Mam, yes mam!" Derran responded smartly not moving an inch.

Granny Smith nodded slowly.

"We'll seems like y'all know who's in charge right well enough." She said stroking her chin with a wrinkled hoof.

Derran gave a curt nodd.

"Mam, yes mam!" He intoned again.

Granny nodded.

"Alright, at ease then young'un." She commanded. Derran fell automatically into a perfect, at ease, position, eye's straight ahead, feet together, and hands clasped behind his back. Granny Smith nodded sharply before turning to face a slightly tense looking Apple Bloom, and Applejack with a warm smile. "I do'n suppose ya'll happened ta find a few more like this un lyin around where he was?"

Applejack gave an audible sigh of relief, as Apple Bloom whooped.

"Does that mean. . ." Apple Bloom asked a wide smile appearing on her face.

Granny Smith nodded.

"He's hired, welcome to the Sweet Apple Acres family mister Grandel! Ah got a feeling yer jus what this old place needs ta get it goin full steam ahead!" She exclaimed, slapping the still at ease Derran on the leg before crying out in pain and rubbing her now sore hoof.

"Mam, yes mam, I will give a full one hundred ten percent, mam!" Derran declared in a clipped tone like he was on a military parade ground.

Apple Bloom giggled at Derran's martial attitude, and Applejack had to turn away to hide her own chuckles. Granny Smith just gave Derran a slightly confused look.

"Huh, didn't reckon ya could give mor'n a hunnred percent of anythin, but if'n ye say so." She said scratching her head. "By the way why are y'all standin like that? This here ain't the army ya know." She said as if just noticing Derran's stance.

"Oh, uh, yes of course, forgive me venerable, old habits and such." Derran replied slightly confused, but deciding not to bother commenting on it as he fully relaxed his stance.

Suddenly Granny Smith glared at Derran.

"Jus who are you calling a vegetable young'un!?" She demanded.

Derran was nonplussed for an instant before the coin dropped.

"What? Oh no, I said 'Venerable' it's a term meaning 'respected elder' apologies I must not have spoken clearly." He explained.

"Oh." Granny Smith replied looking slightly embarrassed. "Well then thank you kindly Mr. Grandel. I'll let Applejack show you where yer'a gonna be workin, ya'll have a good day now."

"You as well venerable, my humble thanks for your time, and for granting me this opportunity. May the Seraphim keep you." Derran responded in a formal tone coupled with a deep bow.

"The who'll keep me where now?" Granny Smith asked scratching her head in confusion, as Apple Bloom, and Applejack burst out laughing.

* * *

 

"And that's the whole story." Twilight finished.

Starlight Glimmer, and Spike sat in the middle of the castle library. Staring open mouthed at Twilight and Rarity for several seconds before speaking.

"So. . .what exactly is he doing here?" Starlight asked, suspicion in her voice as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Honestly I think coming here may have just been an accident, he hasn't really been too clear on that." Twilight replied with a shrug.

"He k-kills d-d-dragons?!" Spike stuttered in terror as he visibly shuddered.

"Oh don't worry Spiky Wiky, he only hurt's evil dragons, like that beast Garble. I am one hundred percent certain you'll be good friends in no time." Rarity stated with a smile.

Spike felt a little better from his crush's reassurance, but privately resolved to stay close to Twilight.

"So if this Derran guy is from another reality, why does he take orders from you?" Starlight asked giving Twilight a searching look.

Twilight shrugged.

"I don't know, but when we first met he called me a 'Seraphim'. I thought it was his people's word for Alicorn at first, but I think there might be more to it than that." She replied.

"Are you sure he's even telling the truth? I mean for all we know he could be Queen Chrysalis in disguise plotting some elaborate revenge." Starlight exclaimed, recalling the Changeling queen with a shudder.

Twilight gave her apprentice an irritated look.

"Ok first off, if that were true he would have just let Garble roast me, second; have you forgotten the warding spell I put up? If Derran was a changeling he would have reverted to his true form the instant he set hoof in Ponyville!"

"you don't even know if that spell works Twilight, It's never been tested on a real changeling!" Starlight countered, a little surprised by how defensive Twilight sounded. "I guess you have a point about him saving you, but aside from an extremely flimsy theory involving an ancient diary, that anypony might have found in the last thousand years, you still have almost no proof he's telling the truth."

"I know he is!" Twilight said, her tone slightly harsher than she meant it to be.

Starlight gave her teacher an annoyed look.

"How could you possibly know that?!" She demanded.

"I just!" Twilight began before realizing she was all but shouting. "I just know Starlight." Twilight stated after taking a moment to calm down.

Starlight was about to say that, that was not reassuring in the least. When Rarity decided to intervene.

"Starlight Darling, with all do respect, you've never met Derran. He scared me half to death the first time I saw him, but I trust him. Just give him a chance dear, and I think you'll see why we're so certain of him." She suggested placatingly.

Starlight gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright fine but I'm still gonna keep my eye out for anything suspicious." She said pointedly.

Rarity nodded happily.

"I'm sure you'll see soon enough that you have absolutely no need to worry." The fashionista unicorn declared with a smile.

"So. . . when do we get to meet him?" Starlight asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Right now." Twilight declared, swiftly rising to her hooves from her cushion. "I got a message from him just before we picked you up at the train station. He's at Sweet Apple Acres interviewing for a job."

"Or poisoning the town." Starlight muttered under her breath.

Twilight gave her apprentice a dirty look.

"He's probably done with the interview by now, so we'll head out to meet him. When we get there I expect everypony to be polite to our guest." Twilight stated bitingly, before spinning on her hoof and walking out the door.

"What's with her?" Spike asked, surprised at Twilight's behavior.

Rarity considered explaining that everypony get's a little testy when ponies disparage their crush, but instead settled on saying simply.

"Who knows." With a slightly nervous smile.

* * *

 

Applejack stared in amazement at the dozens of full apple baskets in front of her. In less than an hour Derran had filled over a fourth of their quota for that day, and he was still going strong. Darting from apple tree to apple tree in a blur of movement Derran seemed as swift on his hooves (or "feet" as humans called them.) as Rainbow dash was on her wings. Reaching a tree he struck it smartly with his fist, then was gone before the fruit had even fallen halfway to the baskets beneath. After performing the process about fifty times he shot back to the first tree, and without pausing he grabbed two large baskets of apples under his arms. Not stopping for an instant, he placed them in a nearby cart before returning for more. Once the cart was full Derran grabbed hold of the shafts, and all but sprinted down the hill to unload everything. Somehow managing the whole process without bruising or losing a single apple. Soon the only trouble was that Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom just couldn't keep pace. Derran seemed immune to exhaustion, and approached his work with the same furious spirit with which he fought his enemies.

"Alright Derran I think ya'll can stop for a spell." Applejack said, trying not to sound like she was begging, as her brother and sister collapsed nearby.

Derran gave Applejack a confused look.

"Are you certain lady Applejack? It hasn't even been an hour, and we've not even filled half the amount you specified." He said in mild confusion.

"What in Equestria does this fella run on, he's like a machine!? Applejack wondered as she answered.

"Ah know, an believe me ya'll are doin an amazin job, but this pace really takes it outta ya." She explained with a smile slightly strained by exhaustion.

Instantly Derran felt guilty, he had been so concerned with putting his best foot forward he had forgotten to consider that not everypony had his immunity to fatigue.

"Forgive me my friends, I did not mean to be quite so intense in my efforts." Derran offered apologetically.

Applejack smiled, Derran really was a sweet guy, despite his talent for violence.

"Hey don apologize fer workin hard, jus maybe ease up a mite." She suggested with a smile.

Derran nodded.

"Of course milady, is there anything I can do for you while we rest?" He asked.

Applejack laughed.

"Ya'll really don' get the idea behind restin do ya?" She asked with a wide smile.

Derran shrugged.

"I will rest when I am no longer needed, not before." He replied with a good natured grin.

Applejack kept smiling as she shook her head.

"Ya'll know any good workin songs?" she half joked.

Derran thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Actually, I just might." He answered.

Applejack shot Derran a surprise look.

"Really?" She asked curiously, she hadn't pegged Derran as the singing type.

Derran nodded.

"I know a few old marching songs from my days as a soldier." He explained. "Shall I sing one?"

"Ooh, ooh I wanna hear one!" Apple Bloom cried out, as curiosity and excitement overrode her feelings of exhaustion.

Derran glanced at Applejack, who gave him a nod.

"Very well this song is known as-" Derran began before finding himself interrupted.

"DERRAN!" Called a familiar voice that Derran swiftly traced to a furiously waving figure down the orchards main path.

Derran returned the wave, motioning for Twilight, and the small group with her to come closer.

"Lady Twlight, lady Rarity, a pleasure to see you again." Derran said with a polite bow.

"Howdy Twi, hey Rarity, Spike, Starlight." Applejack said rising to greet her friend.

"Nice ta see y'all." Apple Bloom added.

"Eeup!" Big Mac offered after finally getting his breath back.

Derran glanced toward Starlight, and Spike.

"Forgive me I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He said with a warm smile.

Starlight, and Spike were momentarily tongue tied. Twilight, and Rarity had told them what to expect, but they doubted anything could have truly prepared them for this. Derran seemed to tower over them both, and his armor made him seem larger and more intimidating still. Fortunately Twilight had expected their reaction, and made the introductions.

"Derran Grandel, I'd like you to meet my student, Starlight Glimmer, and my number one assistant, Spike the Dragon."

Derran nodded extending his hand.

"An honor to meet you both." He said formally.

Starlight cautiously gripped Derran's hand, in her hoof, and allowed him to shake it finding his grip firm, but not uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you." Starlight said slowly, carefully examining Derran's face for the slightest sign of dishonesty, and feeling mildly frustrated when she couldn't find any.

Releasing Starlight's hoof Derran turned to Spike who was trembling like a leaf, the Doom Slayer seemed a lot scarier that Twilight had described.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you, m-mister Grandel s-s-sir." Spike said extending a trembling claw.

Gently gripping the proffered limb Derran gave a reassuring smile.

"Be at ease young drake, you are a child of the Seraphim, and as such, need never fear me." He said inclining his head in a small bow.

Spike nodded, still uneasy, but somewhat reassured.

"I got your message from Lilly earlier, I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Twilight commented apologetically.

Derran shook his head.

"Not at all milady we were just taking a short rest."

"Mister Derran was gonna sing us a song!" Apple Bloom stated enthusiastically.

"Oh? I didn't know you could sing Derran." Twilight said giving her friend a fascinated look.

Derran gave a self depreciating smile.

"In all honesty milady I've only ever done it a few times, and there are far finer voices than mine. However I can carry a tune reasonably well, or at least; well enough that my audience can sit through to the end." He stated with a slight chuckle.

Twilight giggled as she replied.

"Would you mind if we listened in? I would really like to hear you sing."

Derran nodded.

"If lady Applejack has no objections? She isn't paying me to sing after all." He stated with a glance at his employer.

Applejack shook her head.

"Shoot no, I wanna hear this too, sides I'm still a mite tuckered from racin after y'all." She said with a laugh.

Smiling Derran inclined his head before heading to a small hillock where he could more easily ensure his audience would hear him.

"Alright, now as I was explaining, this is an old marching song from when I was a soldier called 'The Guardian's Prayer'. I must ask for your patience as it has been some time since I last sung it and I may be a bit rusty."

His audience watched in rapt attention as Darren took a deep breath, and began his song.

One of the amazing things about Equestria, and one of its greatest mysteries. Was the truly remarkable properties it had when it came to song. It was as if reality itself could alter to accompany the words and emotions of any who would raise their voice in glorious expression of the rhythmic arts. Ponies who had never sung in their lives, could somehow find the tune and lyrics to express themselves. What's more, even the poorest quality voice could somehow sound beautiful as long as the emotions behind it were true. But perhaps the most enchanting aspect of this property, was that even in the absence of any instruments, music could still somehow be heard. While so ephemeral it could almost be dismissed as a fantasy, the sound was nonetheless there.

When Derran began by humming the appropriate tune, his listeners heard it as a phantom organ, that soon transitioned into the music proper. Then Derran began the actual song, and all present were held enraptured.

 

_Far beyond the heavens borders_   
_There’s an army on the march_   
_For friendship, love and honor_   
_In the name of light our enemies chastise_

_Taking orders from the heavens_   
_Through hostile fire we will march_   
_Unaffected by the volleys_   
_Facing death our faith will keep our fear at bay_

_Into battle facing the fire, seraph thy will be done_   
_Into battle walk in a line_

_See the light in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_   
_with our weapons in hand for the kingdom and holy land_   
_See the light in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_

_Morale and discipline unites us_   
_A common faith to keep us strong_   
_Always on our way to heaven_   
_In the name of light our enemies chastise_

_Into battle facing the fire, seraph thy will be done_   
_Into battle walk in a line_

_See the light in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_   
_with our weapons in hand for the kingdom and holy land_   
_See the light in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_

_Våra mammor som är i himlen helgade ditt namn_   
_Att lägga till ditt rike händer din vilja_   
_Som i himlen också på jorden, ge oss bröd idag_   
_Och förlåt oss vår skuld_

As Derran's voice echoed throughout the orchard his listeners closed their eyes letting the lyrics wash over them. As they did they could almost see them. . . Thousands of human warriors clad in great suits of armor marching forth with Derran at their head. Unflinching, undoubting, and unafraid they walked forward bearing the banner of Equestria. In their mind's eye Derran's audience saw a great and terrible darkness on the horizon. Creatures of pure evil that while hazy and indistinct were nonetheless far more terrifying than any villain that Twilight and her friends had ever faced.

These imagined foes seemed to taint the very air with their presence and yet the humans were unmoved. Standing before this vile tide of impurity they set shields, readied weapons, and braced for battle. Behind them the listeners could see Equestria, beautiful and peaceful, yet helpless before the darkness that surged toward the wall of warriors. If the line broke, Equestria would surely die. . . But the line would not break, not now, not ever. The song seemed almost to proclaim it as law, that though these men might die, that which they fought for would survive, no matter what.

The song continued and the Apple's felt their exhaustion vanish replaced by a fierce determination and pride that filled their weary bodies with new strength. Meanwhile Rarity, and Twilight felt their eyes grow damp at the bravery of the warriors the song described. In their heads they saw the two sides of the vividly imagined conflict clash in a titanic struggle between light and dark. Each listener imagined something slightly different, but all were moved by the images the song conjured.

_Ahead, facing the lead_   
_The army that leads, performing light’s deeds_   
_Showing no fear, our judgement is near_   
_Making our sacrifice_   
_When the prince and his men_   
_Their enemies sight, prepare for the fight_   
_Banners held high, ready to die_   
_Hear how we praise the Light_

_Into battle facing the fire, seraph thy will be done_   
_Into battle walk in a line_

_See the light in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_   
_with our weapons in hand for the kingdom and holy land_   
_See the light in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_

_See the white in our eyes, doom slayers are marching on_

_Våra mammor som är i himlen helgade ditt namn_   
_Att lägga till ditt rike händer din vilja_   
_Som i himlen också på jorden, ge oss bröd idag_   
_Och förlåt oss vår skuld_

As the last verse of the song faded into silence the visions the song inspired slowly vanished and the ponies minds returned to the present time.

Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh, cheered and stomped their hooves in the pony version of applause. Twilight, Rarity, Spike, and Starlight simply stared at Derran in awe.

"Land sakes Mr. Grandel that was amazing! Y'all have an incredible voice, heck y'all oughta be a rock star with pipes like that." Applejack declared with complete sincerity.

"That song was awesome! Hearin it made me feel like I can do anything!" Apple Bloom declared.

"Eeup!" Big Mac declared enthusiastically.

Derran gave a humble bow.

"I am pleased you all enjoyed my singing, honestly I'm surprised I managed to recall the proper tune, to say nothing of the words." He replied with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Darling that was positively divine, your talent is truly too much for words to do justice!" Rarity gushed. "But what did that strange chant at the end mean?" She asked after a brief pause.

Derran smiled.

"Roughly translated it means: Our mothers, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, as it is in heaven on earth, give us today our daily bread and forgive us our guilt." He explained with a small smile.

Rarity grinned appreciatively.

"Oh how lovely, it sounds almost like a poem." She remarked clapping her hooves together in delighted excitement.

Derran gave a small chuckle.

"Something like that." He said with a faint smile.

As Derran, and the others spoke three figures remain silent. . .

Starlight watched Derran's every move, and word like a hawk. While she respected Twilight, and her other friends immensely she still felt they were being naive. Even if Derran had been gone for over a thousand years, it seemed almost inconceivable that no records existed of him. He was wholly alien to not just Equestria, but the entire dimension it resided in. So why were there no legends, or myths, or stories about him or at least something like him? Surely the scholars of the time would have wanted to record such a unique creature. Yet even Twilight, who had read almost every book ever printed on weird or mystical subjects, had never heard of him. Add to all that, that Derran claimed to know Celestia, and Luna, but nopony ever heard them mention him, and Starlight smelled a rat.

As Starlight brooded on Derran's loyalties, Spike found himself watching intently as Derran spoke with Rarity. Frankly, seeing his crush chatting away so amicably with the human bugged him. It wasn't as if he'd never seen Rarity with a stallion before, but somehow this felt different. Derran just seemed so. . . charming, he possessed a sort of unconscious appeal that Spike was at a loss to describe. Worst of all Spike didn't think Derran was doing it on purpose, he was just one of those rare stallions who could endear himself to somepony simply by being himself.  
Rarity had had crushes, and even romantic obsessions before, but somehow Spike had always known they would never go anywhere. Like with Trenderhoof, Spike had somehow just. . . known, that he wasn't ever going to be interested in Rarity. Just like he somehow, knew prince Blueblood would disappoint her. But Derran? Spike could tell that all Derran would have to do is ask Rarity out one time, and he'd be hearing wedding bells inside a year.

With Spike and Starlight absorbed in their respective thoughts Twilight found herself enraptured in a conundrum of her own. As Rarity, and the Apples spoke with Derran, she proceeded to analyse the song she had just heard. Something about the lyrics bothered her. At first she thought it might be the fact that the lyrics strongly implied that "Seraphim" meant something along the lines of: goddess. That in and of itself warranted a conversation with Derran about the terms meaning, but it wasn't what was bothering her.

Going through the lines of the song Twilight had greater occasion than usual to bless her photographic memory. "In the name of light our enemies chastise? No that's pretty cut, and dry." Twilight thought placing a hoof on her chin. "Into battle facing the fire, seraph thy will be done? No that's not it, what is it, something about this song feels off but what could it-" And Suddenly, it all clicked. It was the chorus that was bothering her "Doom Slayers" were marching on, "Slayers" plural! Twilight's eyes widened as she stared in shock at Derran, it was an idea so crazy she could hardly credit it but. . .

"Could there be more than one Doom Slayer?!" Twilight whispered to herself.


	11. Curiosity's Blessing, Suspicions Curse

Derran sat cross legged in the center of Sweet Apple Acres apple orchard. His eyes closed, his breathing silent, and his mind focused. Tuning himself into his environment, he could hear the shifting of every apple tree leaf as a faint breeze stirred them. He could Smell the feathers of a bird hiding in the tall grass nearby, and he could feel the vibrations in the earth as one of the fillies seated in front of him fidgeted.

"You must stay still Scootaloo." Derran said with a smile.

Scootaloo opened her eyes to glare at her friend.

"Oh come on mister Grandel, we've been at this for almost an hour. How much longer do we have to just sit here doing nothing." She demanded in irritation.

Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle opened their eyes to nod.

"Scootaloo's kinda got a point mister Grandel, what does this have to do with 'Using your senses to full effect.'?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Derran chuckled.

"Before you can find something you must know what it is you are looking for. Right now you are learning the natural sounds of your surroundings. Once you know these sounds, smells, and vibrations, inside and out, you will be able to instantly identify anything that may be out of place." He explained patiently.

Scootaloo gave an exasperated sigh.

"This is so boring though!" She declared.

Again Derran chuckled.

"Yes, I thought so to when I first started learning." He said with a laugh as he opened his eyes.

Apple Bloom stared at him.

"Ya'll had ta learn this to?" She asked.

Derran smiled indulgently at his young students.

"Of course, did you think me born with such an ability?" He asked.

"Well. . .no, but ya'll jus make it look so easy." Apple Bloom replied.

Derran laughed out loud at that.

"I assure you I had to train and hone my skills like anyone else, though my speed, strength, and endurance were enhanced by magic that would have meant little without the knowledge of how to use it." He explained with a smile.

"Wait, so a _spell_ is what made you so powerful?" Scootaloo asked with an excited gleam in her eye.

Derran shook his head at Scootaloo's comment. Reminding himself that however clever these girls might be, they were still children.

"No, my dear filly, the spell did not make me powerful, it merely added to what was already present, making me more efficient. I fought for many years without the aid of any such magic. My true power comes from the same thing as all warriors, experience, training, and incalculable amounts of hard work." Derran looked the three fillies right in the eye as he spoke. "Nothing worth doing has ever been achieved without effort girls, and many a man, and pony, has paid a heavy price for attempting to take an ill advised shortcut." Derran intoned gravely.

The girls nodded in understanding.

"Ah know exactly what ya'll mean, ah once tried to take a shortcut like that, an boy howdy did ah regret it." Apple Bloom said recalling the incident when she used a makeshift Hearts Desire potion to try to force her cutiemark.

Derran nodded sagely, as his ears alerted him to the sound of an apple shifting slightly in the tree above him.

"Hard work may not be the easiest, but the results. . ." Derran's hand snapped up to grab the freshly falling apple out of mid air, his eyes never straying from his student's own. "are difficult to disagree with." He finished, presenting the fruit to the three awestruck fillies before him.

* * *

 

 

Starlight Glimmer glared at the book in front of her titled "Advanced Mind Magic" as though it had just insulted her.

"Uhgh! Another dead end, I could swear I saw something useful in here somewhere!" She said irritably. "There has to be _something_ in this library that can tell me how to get Derran to give us his real story!"

Starlight took a moment to rub her temples with her hooves, all this research was giving her a splitting headache. Ever since the other day when she had met the human Derran Grandel. Starlight had been trying to think of a way to get him to explain himself, one he couldn't lie his way out of. She had considered using the spell that had allowed her to control her friends during a disastrous attempt to fulfill a friendship assignment from Twilight, but decided against it almost immediately.

For one thing it might not even work on a human brain, and for another, she was pretty sure Twilight would hit the roof if she ever found out Starlight used that spell again. She also couldn't ask Twilight or any of her other friends for help as they were all completely convinced that Derran was incapable of any wrongdoing. She had at one point tried to broach the subject with Twilight. Suggesting a "Omisso Labrum" spell to loosen Derran's tongue a bit, it had not gone well.

Twilight had all but bitten Starlight's head off, saying that Derran was entitled to his secrets and that Starlight needed to stop being paranoid. Spike seemed sympathetic to her argument, but suggested that ticking off a guy who could fight, and kill, almost a hundred Timber Wolves at once may not be the best move. Honestly though Starlight was convinced that Spike just didn't want to challenge Twilight on this, and she didn't blame him.

Ever since Starlight, and Spike got back from Canterlot Twilight had been different. Not, taken over by a changeling different, but still different. For one thing she seemed a lot more devoted to her appearance, taking nearly an hour in the morning to do her mane, and even putting on _makeup_ something she almost never used. She was also reading some _very_ strange books with titles like: Love: a Beginners Guide, Stallions and How They Think, List's for Love, and one that made Starlights eyes bug out when she found it titled: The Art of Seduction.

However the thing that most surprised Starlight was Twilight's attitude whenever Derran was brought up. Whenever he was mentioned Twilight would go into some sort of nerdy fangirl mode. Droning on endlessly about how amazing Derran was, how heroic, how polite, how sweet, how brilliant, she even went so far as to compile an alphabetical list of all Derran's most positive attributes. Starlight found out about that last one when Spike dropped it on his way to file it with a stack of other Derran related lists. Frankly it was clear that Twilight was not capable of evaluating their human guest objectively, which meant Starlight was on her own.

Unfortunately that meant finding a method of learning what Derran might be hiding the old fashioned way. Starlight knew thousands of spells, but none that quite fit this situation. For one thing she needed a spell that would be subtle enough not to alert Derran to its effects. That was a huge problem simply because Derran never seemed to completely lower his guard, unless he was with Twilight or the others. The spell also had to be strong enough to overcome any mental defenses Derran might possess, and overcome them in a way that he wouldn't consciously notice. Starlight flipped through another book briefly before casting it aside.

"Celestia this is hopeless!" She hissed in frustration. "None of the books in this castle have anything close to what I-" Starlight's eyes snapped open in realization as she broke off mid-sentence. "None of the books in this castle. . ." She repeated slowly as she stared out the window towards the Everfree Forest, a slightly sinister smile appearing on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Derran smiled as he flitted from tree to tree, completely silent despite his armor. He was currently being hunted, and credit where it was due his pursuers had remained quiet dogged since the chase began. They only ever caught glimpses of him, but that didn't diminish their enthusiasm in the slightest. As he crouched behind a particularly large, and gnarled golden delicious tree he heard them speaking in hushed tones.

"Ah coulda sworn ah saw him come this way." Apple Bloom remarked.

"Me too, but he's so fast it's hard to tell." Scootaloo agreed.

"How can such a large stallion hide so well?" Sweetie Belle complained.

Derran smiled to himself. _"Nothing like a good old fashioned game of Hunter/Killer to liven up a training session."_   He thought to himself as he planned his next move. However at that moment his ears perked up, and his smile broadened, as he heard four sets of heavier hoofsteps approach.

"What are ya'll up to out here?" Applejack asked, as she and Rainbow Dash came into view of the three huddled fillies.

"Hey sis, hey Rainbow. We're training with Derran, he's teaching us how to uhh. . ." Apple Bloom began, trailing off as she tried to remember the Doom Slayer's exact words.

"Use our senses to fullest effect." Sweetie Belle quoted from near photographic memory.

"What's that mean?" Asked Rainbow Dash quizzically.

"It means lady Dash," Derran began as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "to be able to sense every aspect of your surrounding, so that you might pinpoint any stimuli that could indicate a threat." He finished.

Rainbow masked her surprise at Derran's sudden appearance, with a sly grin.

"Sounds like fun, can anypony play?" She asked giving Derran the same challenging look he had seen during their last competition. He chuckled in response.

"I have no objections, what do you think girls?" Derran asked glancing at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, And Scootaloo.

"No way! You really want to train with us Rainbow?!" Asked Scootaloo, who was practically vibrating with excitement at the idea.

"You bet squirt, after all I still owe Derran here a rematch for our race the other day." Rainbow declared with a confidant smirk, her competitive spirit burning in her eyes as she stared at Derran.

"Ya'll wanna join to sis?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully looking to her elder sister.

Applejack thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Ah suppose, all the chores are taken care of, an I ain't got nuthin better to do." Applejack stated with a smile.

Derran nodded clearing his throat as he explained the rules.

"Very well then, this is a game used by most D'nuriean militaries for training. It is known as HK or 'Hunter Killer'. One individual is designated as the 'Killer'. All others being selected as the 'Hunters'. The killer's job is to evade the hunters while simultaneously looking for an opportunity to strike his pursuers down. The killer is caught, or a hunter slain, when they are struck by one or the other on a vital point. Typically paint is used to mark the target on striking, but since we didn't have any available we were forced to leave that bit out. The game ends, when the killer is caught, or the hunters eliminated."

Rainbow, and Applejack nodded their understanding. Then Applejack was struck by a thought.

"Ya know ah think we got some paint left over in the barn, if'in ya wanna use that?" She suggested.

Derran nodded.

"That sounds like a superb idea lady Applejack. By the by, might you also happen to have some brushes, and perhaps a few bits of scrap wood?" He asked with a small smile.

"Ah think so, but what for?" Applejack asked, scratching her head with a hoof.

"Just an idea for making the game a bit more entertaining." Derran replied with a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight smiled to herself as she entered the castle of the two sisters. The ancient seat of Equestrian power had long ago fallen to ruin yet its crumbling walls and moss covered stone floors still held a certain majesty, and the weight of ages. Starlight had made the excuse to Twilight that she was searching for a historically significant spell, which wasn't entirely untrue. Fortunately her mentor had been absorbed in reading "A Compendium of Romantic Methodology" and therefore hadn't asked too many questions.

"Hopefully something here will give me what I need." Starlight muttered to herself as she brushed aside some cobwebs from the door leading toward the proper hallway. Twilight and her friends occasionally came to the old ruins to tidy up the place, but the spiders here were tenacious beyond belief, and no amount of dusting had been able to dislodge them.

A few minutes later Starlight entered the massive library. It's stone shelves towered over her, each filled with the arcane lore of past centuries. Enchanted to withstand even the ravages of a millennia of neglect many had not been opened in centuries. Starlight often wondered why Celestia had abandoned the castle rather than having it fixed. But on reflection it wasn't hard to guess. This had been where she had lived with her sister for hundreds of years, and it was also the place she had been forced to banish that same sister. Living here would have forced her to relive all kinds of awful memories daily. Small wonder she chose to leave rather than be constantly reminded of the most painful decision of her life.

Starlight considered that it wasn't far removed from her own reason for leaving the village she was born in after she lost contact with Sunburst. Starlight winced as she considered for the millionth time all the painful details of her past. However shaking her head she refocused on the task at hoof. Scanning the shelves of the ancient library Starlight examined the titles. Most of the books in this section seemed related to history, rather than magical applications.

Whatever filing system had existed for the library had been lost long ago, and despite frequent trips here Twilight had never attempted to reorganize them. However after a few minutes of examination Starlight realized that the books were more or less organized alphabetically by subject, then by author. After that it was a simple matter for Starlight to locate the section on magic, and begin flipping through it. The first few books yielded nothing, then she she paused as her eyes settled on a truly ancient looking volume, oddly with no listed author. The book was a simple grey tome with a faded cloth binding, flecks of golden paint just barely spelling out the title "The Mists of Truth". Opening the musty book, Starlight's mouth curled into a triumphant smile after only a few minutes of reading. As she examined a spell that, with a little modification, would solve all her problems.

"Veritas De Domino. . ." Starlight whispered to herself. "The Truth of the Soul, sounds like just what the doctor ordered." She said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

Rainbow Dash zipped through the trees as fast as she could while still maintaining control. In her teeth she clutched her new "weapon" a long dowel with a paintbrush lashed to one end. For the last few minutes she had been searching for her target, but so far had come up empty. Hovering in midair Rainbow strained her eyes and ears for some sign of her quarry. However despite her incredible propensity for noting fine details while flying, she couldn't find a single thing out of place, save for the sound of the rest of her team catching up.

"Any luck Rainbow?" Asked Scootaloo as she stepped off her scooter, her own mock spear held across her back by a piece of twine.

"Not yet, but don't worry, there's no way he can escape from 'Ponyville's Best Athlete' _right Applejack?_ " Rainbow replied smugly as Applejack rolled her eyes in response. "Which reminds me. . . how's saturday afternoon work for you making good on our bet?"

Applejack smirked.

"Tell ya'll what, how bout double or nuthin? Whoever wins this here game gets the title, and a barrel 'o free cider all to themselves." She offered.

Rainbow didn't even have to think about it. The thought of a whole barrel of Sweet Apple Acre cider all to herself made it an easy sell.

"Awe yeah, you are so on!" She whooped her mouth already watering.

Rainbow dropped to the ground, and spit on her hoof in preparation to shake on the deal, when something blasted by them in a blur of movement. Rainbow, and Applejack felt a sharp poke on each of their necks as the thing shot past. The blow wasn't enough to cause damage, just enough to knock them off balance.

"AFTER HIM!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she and the Crusaders took off after their attacker.

Rainbow recovered from her stagger, and her hoof flew to where she had been hit, only to come away dry.

"What the? Why didn't he mark us? We left ourselves wide open?" Rainbow wondered aloud.

Applejack shrugged as she rubbed her own neck.

"Ah think that was jus to git us to pay attention, like a warning shot." She suggested after a moment's thought.

Instantly Rainbow's eyes narrowed.

"Wait. . .He took it _EASY_ on us?! Of all the! Who does that guy think he is?!" She shouted indignantly.

Applejack gave her friend a look of mild reproach.

"Ah never said-" She started only for Rainbow to cut her off.

"He wins one little race and he thinks I need a handicap!?" Rainbow fumed. "C'mon AJ let's show _Derran Grandel_ just who he's dealing with!" Rainbow declared, the competitive fire in her eyes blazing to new heights as she shot after Derran and the fillies. Applejack knowing it was pointless to try and argue just sighed and shook her head as she hurried to catch up.

Derran wove his way through the trees, attempting to break his pursuers line of sight. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the crusaders had spread out slightly to make it easier to spot him. _"They learn quickly." He thought to himself. "Perhaps I ought to speed up a bi-"_ Derran's train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a multicolored blur rocketing over the fillies heads and streaking toward him. Derran just had time to roll out of the way of Rainbow Dash's attack before regaining his feet, and facing her.

"Impressive lady Dash, I must say you quite surpass me in the arena of raw speed." Derran commented, carefully controlling his voice to betray no surprise, and making sure to keep Rainbow Dash in the center of his field of vision.

"Flattery will get you nowhere pal." Rainbow stated smugly. "But feel free to keep talking."

Derran relaxed his stance, and to Rainbows surprise he bowed his head in apparent defeat.

"Well I'm afraid that this is where it ends then." He said, regret in his voice.

Rainbow gave Derran a look of disbelief.

"Wait, you're just giving up? I mean I know my skills are pretty intimidating, but c'mon you could at least try to go down swinging." She replied scratching the side of her head in confusion.

Derran shrugged as he walked toward her, a resigned look on his face.

"Much though I would love to go out in a blaze of glory, I think it best to end it for you here." Derran said with a smile as he finished closing the distance.

"Wait say wha-" Rainbow began only for Derran to lunge forward, and with the brush he had concealed in his right hand, place a streak of red paint across her throat. Rainbow blinked, staring in stupefied disbelief at Derran as he tucked the brush back into his belt. "But you surrendered!?" Rainbow declared angrily, to which Derran only continued to smile.

"I never said I was giving up milady. I simply said this is where it _ends_ and let your ego twist it into what you wished to hear." Derran said with a smirk. As he slowly circled around a nearby apple tree one gauntleted hand lightly brushing the bark.

Rainbow glared at Derran in outrage.

"That's cheating!" She yelled angrily.

"No, thats teaching, I did say that this was a _training_ exercise did I not? Your lesson for today is twofold, first: Arrogance gets you killed. It is all well and good to take pride in your accomplishments, but never forget to temper it with humility. Lest your ego get the better of you." Derran explained with a small smile.

Rainbow wanted to protest, but had to concede that Derran had a point.

"Ok, what's the second lesson?" She asked huffily.

"All warfare is based on deception." Derran replied as his image flickered and then vanished. Leaving a stunned Rainbow to stare at a strange metallic device where his feet once stood. Picking up the square object in her hoof Rainbow tried to guess at what point Derran had made the switch.

"Note to self: _never_ get into a prank war with Derran." Rainbow muttered as she waited for Applejack, and the others to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight hummed happily to herself as she entered Twilight's castle. Learning a new spell always put her in a good mood, especially when she got to test it so soon after. She did feel a bit guilty about going behind Twilight's back like this, but c'mon it wasn't like she was going to hurt Derran right? She was just going to gather some information on him to make sure he wasn't dangerous.

"Really it's not that different from researching a potentially hazardous magical artifact." Starlight reassured herself. "I'll just pop into Derran's head, make sure he isn't hiding anything malicious, and then pop out. No harm done." She stated confidently.

"Pop out of where?" Came a familiar voice, causing Starlight to almost trip over her own hooves.

"AGH TWILIGHT!" Starlight shouted whipping around to face her teacher. "Aaaaah, nothing! Just uh, I just was thinking of uh. . . getting some flowers from the Everfree Forest, that's all." Starlight lied, hoping against hope that Twilight wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh really?" Twilight asked clearly sceptical. "And why would you need flowers from the Everfree, when there's a perfectly good flower shop in town?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Starlight gulped.

"Uh, well, you see. . ." Starlight trailed off as she tried to think of a plausible excuse. Then suddenly her face lit up. "Actually I wanted to get them for you." She said putting on her best, fake sincerity, act.

"For me?" Twilight asked in surprise, her skepticism turning to curiosity. Starlight nodded vehemently as she continued.

"Yes, I just thought since you seem so close to Derran that you might want to give him something nice, you know since he saved the town and everything." Starlight explained putting her hoof around her teacher's neck in what she hoped was a chummy manner.

Twilight's ears turned red at Starlight's explanation.

"Derran, and I seem. . .close?" Twilight asked her heart skipping a few beats, as the red of her ears suddenly moved to encompass her cheeks.

Starlight nodded knowing she had Twilight exactly where she wanted her. Mentioning Derran always seemed to throw the alicorn off for some reason.

"Of course, I mean, you were the first pony he made friends with after he got here, and you've been talking with him every night after dinner. Not to mention how _protective_ he seems to be of you." Starlight said offhoofedly, ignoring the faint pangs of guilt she was feeling as she continued the deception.

"Y-you really think Derran is protective towards me?" Twilight squeaked, her entire face now the color of a cherry.

"Oh definitely, in fact if you two aren't careful ponies might start thinking that something's going on between you two." Starlight stated in a casual tone, she was laying it on a bit thick at this point, but hey as long as it worked. "Anyway, I did try the flower shop but nothing there really seemed appropriate. Then I remembered that a while back I saw a whole bunch of _Amantium Benedictio_ at the edge of the everfree forest."

Instantly Twilight's eyes got a look in them that usually only happened when she was in full "Freak Out" mode.

"YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND LOVERS BLESSING?!!" She shouted grabbing Starlight by the shoulders. Twilight's smile becoming almost deranged as she forced Starlight to lock gazes with her. Starlight's feeling of fearful surprise must have shown on her face because Twilight released her immediately, and cleared her throat before restating the question. "I mean: you saw a patch of Lovers Blessing?" She said in a far calmer tone, though there was no disguising the faint glimmer of mania still in her eyes.

"Um sure, buuut why are you so excited?" Starlight asked a little hesitantly.

"Oh, uh, well it's just. . . well I read this silly story that if you place Amantium Benedictio, commonly called 'Lovers Blessing', in the room of sompony you might possibly, kinda, sorta have a crush on. . . that they're supposed to fall in love with you. Haaa, ha, ha, silly right?" Twilight explained, in a tone that was supposed to convey that she didn't believe a word of it, but instead managed to do the opposite.

Suddenly Starlight's face fell, as a horrifying realization began to take shape in her mind.

"Uh, Twilight?" Starlight asked in a strained tone, as she desperately hoped she was wrong.

"Yuh huh?" Twilight said trying, and failing, to look composed.

"You're not. . . I mean you don't _like_ like Derran, right?" Starlight asked, suddenly finding the wall to her right very interesting as she fought a sense of mounting dread.

Twilight might have laughed a Starlight's phrasing but in her current state of mind all she could say was. . .

"Kinda." In a small voice that would have sounded more normal coming from Fluttershy.

Starlight struggled to control her expression as in her head she started screaming. Both at herself for missing something so obvious, and just in general. Twilight's odd behavior made perfect sense now, no wonder she acted so weird about Derran, and no wonder she was so touchy about anypony questioning his motives. Starlight honestly couldn't believe that this possibility never occurred to her. Although in her defence, being the maniacal leader of a pseudo religious cult left very little time for romantic pursuits. After a long, very awkward pause, during which neither she nor Twilight said a word, Starlight forced herself to speak.

"Oh, uh, _Oh_." Was all she managed to say before taking a deep breath. "Uh Twilight, I mean. . . look it's great you found somepony you uh. . . _have an interest in_. But, um. . . well I mean, isn't Derran just a bit. . ."

"A bit _what_?" Twilight asked in a voice that made the room feel instantly ten degrees colder.

"Uh, nothing!" Starlight stated with a nervous smile. "So, how about those _Amantium Benedictio_?" She asked, suddenly wondering what would be worse: having her plan discovered by Derran, or having it discovered by Twilight?

 

* * *

 

 

Apple Bloom's head whipped from right to left then back again. Placing her back to an ancient Cortland apple tree she held her paint spear in front of her with both hooves. She was the last pony standing. After Rainbow Dash had been taken out, Scootaloo had been next. Determined to avenge her adoptive sibling, Scootaloo had rushed ahead of the group. A rock had been thrown under the wheel of her scooter throwing her off it, only for the filly to be grabbed out of the air before she hit the ground by an armoured blur. However when she was set down a short distance away, Scootaloo found a stripe of red across her throat perfectly matching Dash's.

Next had been Applejack who was pulled up into a large Macintosh tree right before Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle's eyes. Jumping from the tree it left Applejack in, the blur landed with only a faint sound of shifting grass before bolting behind a row of Red Delicious, and vanishing. Clambering down from the branch the entity had left her on, Applejack was quick to discover that she too now had a red line across her throat.

The rules stated that those eliminated must leave the field of play, so Applejack headed to the barn, leaving her sister, and Sweetie Belle alone to face their foe. No sooner had Applejack left however, than the blur shot by again, marking Sweetie Belle before they could even decide on which direction to go.

"And then there was one." Came the voice of Derran Grandel seemingly from every direction at once.

Despite knowing that Derran would never hurt her, Apple Bloom had to admit to being a little afraid. The way Derran could seemingly vanish, then reappear, was especially unnerving. He moved so silently, and so fast, he seemed like a ghost, moving through solid objects and becoming invisible at will. Of course Apple Bloom knew that wasn't really what Derran was doing, he was just so good at this it just seemed that way. . .Right?

"Ah ain't givin up!" Apple Bloom shouted, hoping she sounded a lot tougher than she felt.

"An admirable sentiment, but how much conviction is behind it I wonder?" Derran replied, in a voice that despite it's calm tone, sent chills down Apple Bloom's spine. Apple Bloom opened her mouth to reply, when she heard a twig snap to her left, at the same time that she heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of her. "Which way? Left? Right? Or perhaps neither? What will you choose little lost filly?" Came Derran's voice, the last seven words sounding like they came from right next to her.

Apple Bloom was so startled she jumped three feet in the air before whirling around. Only to see nothing but the empty rows of trees stretching off into the distance. Trying to calm down, Apple Bloom forced herself to think. How could she find Derran when he seemed to be everywhere at once? Suddenly a thought occurred to her, if this was supposed to be training, then it meant she must already know what she needed to succeed, and she just needed to use it.

Placing her weapon on the ground Apple Bloom closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Recalling what Derran had taught her she tried to pick out any sound's smells, or vibrations that didn't belong there. Letting her mind clear Apple Bloom smelled the scent of the grass, felt the sun on her coat, and heard the breeze coming through the trees. _"C'mon ah jus gotta find what don't belong. . ."_ Then she heard it, the faint sound of breathing, and it was coming from. . .

Apple Bloom just had time to grab her weapon and roll out of the way. As Derran dropped from the tree above her, and swiped at where she had been sitting with his paint dagger. Coming up again she stabbed at his crouching form with her own weapon, only for Derran to catch the haft of her spear in his left hand. Pulling it from out of her stunned hooves, Derran swiftly reversed the weapon and with a few quick swipes placed a crude mustache on Apple Bloom's muzzle.

"Congratulations my dear Apple Bloom, you seem to have succeeded." Derran said with a smile.

Apple Bloom blinked a few times as she processed what Derran had just said.

"I wha? But I wasn't able to hit y'all!" Apple Bloom protested, wondering if Derran was making fun of her.

Derran chuckled.

"Yet you were the only one who thought to use the technique that I taught you." He said with a smile. "That was the point of the game after all, to give you an opportunity to use what you had learned."

Apple Bloom considered Derran's words for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I guess that makes sense, still wish ah coulda won though." Apple Bloom said with a small smile.

"What makes you believe you did not win?" Derran asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Apple Bloom smirked.

"Y'all only said ah _succeeded_ y'all didn't say nuthin about me winin." She replied smugly.

Derran favored Apple Bloom with a proud smile.

"I suppose I didn't." He said with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight walked through the streets of Ponyville cursing both herself, and her luck. Herself for unintentionally encouraging her mentor's crush on an alien super soldier. And her luck for for forcing her to spend almost three hours gathering a bouquet of flowers to cover up her intention to spy on said super soldier.

"Of course I _had_ to choose a flower that's almost impossible to find this time of year." Starlight grumbled to herself as she headed back to the castle.

Honestly Starlight supposed she should count herself lucky that Twilight bought her excuse at all. She was positive it only worked because of Twilight's infatuation with Derran. Starlight still couldn't believe it took her so long to figure out that Twilight had a crush on him. Then again she had never really understood love in general. Starlight had however once heard that love both is, and makes you, blind, and that certainly seemed to be the case here.

Twilight was usually a very careful pony, not to mention hard to fool in general. So when she had vigorously defended Derran despite her obvious lack of concrete understanding of his motives, Starlight had been extremely surprised. However now it all made perfect sense, and it also reassured Starlight that she was indeed doing the right thing. Twilight's crush was obviously preventing her from taking the steps needed to insure the safety of her fellow ponies. It would be irresponsible of Starlight to simply let it go, and ignore so great a possible threat right?

"Right." Starlight reassured herself.

As she neared the castle Starlight frowned, noticing that Derran was already there talking to Rainbow Dash, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I still say it was a cheap shot." Rainbow said to Derran, with a good natured smirk.

Derran arched an eyebrow.

"So is pretending to have an injured wing in order to play off of a man's sympathy also a cheap shot then?" He asked with a small smile.

"Not if you don't fall for it." Rainbow replied cheekily.

"Milady Dash I am beginning to suspect that you believe any scenario in which you lose is a quote unquote Cheap Shot." Derran responded with a laugh.

Rainbow nodded.

"Exactly." She said unashamedly.

Derran burst out laughing.

"Lady Dash I can honestly say I have never met anypony with a viewpoint quite like yours." He said with a shake of his head.

"Hello I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Starlight cut in, trying her hardest not to sound disingenuous.

"Not at all lady Starlight, we were simply discussing lady Dash's perspective on the rules of combat training." Derran stated lightheartedly, causing Rainbow to give Derran a look of mock annoyance before breaking into a smile.

"So I heard."Starlight said curtly, wondering how Derran could so effortlessly wrap ponies around his hoof.

"Are those Lovers Blessing flowers?" Sweetie Belle asked noticing the brilliant red blossoms poking out of Starlight's saddle bags.

Starlight nodded.

"Yes Twilight wanted some." Starlight explained.

"Why'd she want those?" Scootaloo inquired curiously.

"Haven't a clue." Starlight lied, more because she didn't want to say than for fear of blowing the surprise.

"Huh, Rarity is always saying how those are the best flowers to give-" Sweetie Belle began, stopping short as a look of dawning comprehension appeared on her face. "Oooooh, I know why Twilight wanted them. . ." She trailed off looking up at Derran with devilish smirk that he either didn't notice, or choose to ignore.

"What are y'all talkin about?" Apple Bloom asked giving Sweetie Belle a puzzled look.

"Yeah what's so special about those flowers?" Scootaloo chimed in.

Sweetie Belle motioned her friends closer before leaning over to whisper in their ears for a few seconds.

"Ooooh." The two said in unison as the same knowing smirks appeared on their faces as they glanced at the Doom Slayer.

" _Anyway_ ," Starlight interrupted before the fillies could say any more. "I have to go bring these to Twilight, also I think she wanted to see Derran, and we really shouldn't keep her waiting, so bye everypony!" Starlight declared dragging Derran into the castle with her magic before slamming the door in the faces of a confused Rainbow Dash, and three smirking fillies.

"Forgive me lady Starlight, but is something wrong?" Derran asked with a look of mild surprise. "That seemed a bit. . . abrupt, if I may be forgiven for saying so."

Starlight immediately put on the face of the dutifully eager student.

"I know but Twilight _really_ wanted these flowers as soon as possible, and we don't want to keep the pri- er, seraphim of friendship waiting right?" She asked in a leading tone.

Derran arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not, but I doubt milady Twilight would admonish us for taking a few seconds to properly bid our friends farewell." Derran stated with a faint edge of suspicion.

Starlight gave a nervous laugh as she replied.

"Well you know Twilight, when she gets something in her head. . ." She offered, trying to sound calm.

Derran slowly nodded.

"I suppose. . ." He trailed off.

"Great! Just wait right here then, and I'll let you know when she's ready for you." Starlight said a bit too loudly.

"But I thought you just said-" Derran began, stopping as Starlight vanished in the light of a teleportation spell. "Milady Starlight certainly seems high strung today, perhaps I ought to prepare her some Chamomile tea? He commented to himself staring at the location she had been a moment before.

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight appeared in the castle library in a flash of magical energy only for Twilight to instantly drop the book she was reading and rush over to her.

"Did you get them?!" She cried out excitedly, looking like a foal on Hearth's Warming Eve. Starlight nodded and felt a faint surge of pride as she pulled the flowers from her bags with a slight flourish. Until she recalled who they were for anyway. "Oh Starlight you're the best student a princess could ever ask for!" Twilight shouted with an excited twirl before transferring the flowers from Starlight's levitation field to her own. "They're amazing." Twilight breathed as placed them in a nearby vase.

Starlight had to admit Twilight had a point. The flowers strongly resembled a long stemmed Crocus, save that they were a brilliant scarlet with veins of faintly glowing purple running through the petals. However what really made them stand out was the red flame-like aura surrounding each blooming flower. The aura danced in the mesmerising manner of a candle flame, with soft motes of blue light appearing and disappearing within it like tiny Fireflies. Looking at them It was easy to see how the flowers had earned their name.

"Is Derran back yet?" Asked a hopeful Twilight after a moment admiring the wondrous plants.

"Yes." Starlight said trying to disguise her irritation at the mention of the human's name. "He just got back from. . .something." She stated doing her best to act engaged.

"I bet he was out playing with the crusaders again." Twilight said with a giggle. "He's so good with fillies, isn't he?" She asked in a dreamy singsong voice as she adjusted the position of the flowers in the vase.

Starlight bit back a sharp rejoinder as she struggled to force a smile.

"He sure is." Starlight said through gritted teeth as she struggled not to gag.

"I wonder if maybe someday he'd be open to having another child?" Twilight said with an expression of a pony lost deep in their own little world as she walked out the door with the flowers in tow.

For some time Starlight stood there, her expression blank, and her eye twitching as she replayed Twilight's parting words in her head. Then abruptly she snapped out of her trance and screwed up her face in a look of angry determination.

"That's it." She hissed. "This ends tonight!"

 

* * *

 

 

Far from Starlight's angry declaration, in a forgotten cave, Queen Chrysalis frowned at the item her changeling servants had brought her. Sitting on an uncomfortable black resin coated pile of stone the Queen was in a foul mood. She had just finished another meeting with Stormfang, and pretending to be a sycophantic lackey in the face of the dragon's arrogant posturing was almost beyond even her considerable patience. Nevertheless she was able to manage it, and convince him to be patient as she made a few "last minute adjustments" to the plan. Now she listened to a report by two of her few remaining drones, grateful that at least her unwitting ally had not been interested in the exact nature of her "adjustments".

"And you were able to get it without the zebra's knowledge?" She asked in a tone that while calm reminded her servant that there was only one acceptable answer.

"Yes my queen." He responded in a hissing voice. "She never suspected a thing."

"You are certain?" Chrysalis asked again her tone shifting to one of almost motherly concern. Designed to fool her servants into thinking they might be granted mercy if they owned up to their failure. She wouldn't of course. But pretending to forgive her servants on occasion before quietly disposing of them, fostered the kind of honesty needed for her to maintain accurate reports from her subjects.

"Absolutely my queen, I posed as that clumsy mail mare and she let me right in after I pretended to crash into her cottage. All I had to do was fake a limp and she invited me right in to receive medical treatment." He replied with a sneering smile.

"Well done, but how did you manage to prevent her noticing your injuries were fake?" Chrysalis inquired as though merely curious. While silently swearing to herself if her servant had alerted the alchemist by botching his deception with such an imbecilic oversight, she would tear him limb from limb. . . _slowly_.

"I made sure the crash was just real enough to give me some convincing bruises." The drone replied proudly.

Chrysalis nodded giving her servant a rare genuine smile.

"Very well done my child, rest assured you shall be well rewarded in our future kingdom." She declared, actually pleased for the first time in several days. The first drone bowed deeply as Chrysalis turned to the second. "And you? Was your mission to the Crystal Empire successful as well?" She asked with a false smile designed to make her appear less threatening.

The second drone nodded.

"It took some time, but we were able to duplicate the method by which princess Cad-" The drone was cut off in mid sentence by a green telekinetic aura lifting him off the ground and crushing him almost to the point of suffocation.

" **NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!!** " Chrysalis roared, her eyes blazing with a hateful green light.

"Forgive me my queen!" The drone gasped out as he struggled to remain conscious. "It was a simple slip of my unworthy tongue, please your wretched servant begs mercy!"

The drone's prayers were answered as he was flung to the stone floor with enough force to crack the chitin plates that covered his right side. Though in considerable pain the drone scrambled to his feet to finish his report, knowing all too well how any show of weakness was punished in the kingdom of Chrysalis.

"As I was saying my queen" He gasped out as a few drops of green blood trickled from his injured side to the floor. "We duplicated the method of communication used by the. . . crystal princess, and her sister in law. The enchanted message has done its work, and she will soon be in Ponyville." The drone struggled not to cough as he continued. "We have also confirmed that the sun, and moon princesses will soon return to Canterlot." He managed to finish as his legs buckled and he crumpled to the floor of the cave.

"Where they will doubtlessly hear of the strange creature that arrived in Ponyville and head there to greet it." Chrysalis let out a cruel laugh. "All my greatest enemies in one place! First I shall tear out their hearts, then when the time is right I will destroy them utterly!" She declared practically giggling with sadistic delight.

"My queen." The pitiful cry of her injured drone drew Chrysalis's gaze back to him. "Please help me." He begged.

Chrysalis expression switched to become one that on another creature might have been called gentle.

"Of course my faithful servant. . ." She said in a tone of loving concern.

"Oh thank you my queen, truly I am unworthy of your grace!" Chattered the drone in relief.

"Take my injured child to the next chamber where he can be. . . _treated_." Chrysalis said to the other drone in a kindly voice.

The drone bowed before whistling for two of his fellows to help him carry their injured broodmate. As this was being done, Chrysalis levitated the item her first drone had brought her up to her face.

"The Alicorn amulet. . ." She breathed with a cold fang filled smile. "The final piece of the puzzle." She declared, as screams and chitters of agony echoed from the neighboring chamber as her weak servant was torn apart, and devoured by his fellow drones. "And something only the strong are worthy to possess!" She said slipping the amulet over her head. . .


	12. Where Dreams Become Nightmares

Derran stared at the vase on the table in front of him allowing his mind to lose itself in the flickering red aura and dancing motes of blue light generated by the flowers held within. Twilight had presented the magnificent blooms to him shortly after dinner, and he truly couldn't imagine a more wonderful gift. The sensation Derran got from watching the flowers was so very relaxing, and he found himself thinking fondly of the mare from whom he had received them. . .

_"Suprise!" Twilight exclaimed revealing the glowing flowers arranged perfectly within a vase of clear crystal._

_For a moment Derran simply stared at the remarkable gift placed on the bedside table. Crocus like red flowers with veins of glowing purple combined with the gently swaying flamelike red aura and winking pinpricks of blue light all formed a truly hypnotic effect._

_"Milady they are exquisite." Derran breathed out. "But what is it for, If I may ask?" He asked turning to look at Twilight._

_Twilight felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she met Derran's gaze._

_"Well. . . I just, really wanted to show you how much Ponyville appreciates everything you've done for us, and. . . for me." Twilight replied shyly._

_Derran gave a shrug of his armored shoulders._

_"I am merely doing what is expected of a servant to the Seraphim." Derran explained solemnly, before giving Twilight a gentle smile. "But thank you milady, I truly am lucky to have somepony like you as a friend."_

_Twilight's smile seemed to falter for a moment before returning to its previous state._

_"Well I'm. . . glad you like it." She said turning and walking from the room._

_As Derran watched Twilight leave he felt strange. He was momentarily assailed by the sensation that he was missing something. . . something important. Derran shrugged off the feeling, but it continued in the depths of his mind as he turned back toward the glowing flowers._

 

Derran no longer required sleep, though he could still choose to do so if he wished. However since arriving he had forgone such rest in favor of spending his nights in the library, reading up on the event's of the thousand years he was absent. He found reading helped quiet his mind by giving him something to focus on, whereas sleep seldom gave him such peace. The library was filled with books on every subject, art, history, magic, science, and a complete collection of enjoyable adventure novels written by somepony named A.K Yearling. Derran devoured one book after another, memorizing anything he found interesting or important.

However on this occasion he found all he wanted to do was be alone in his room with the flowers and his thoughts. Specifically he was thinking of how much Twilight had done for him since he got to Ponyville. She had graciously shared her home, fed him, introduced him to new friends, and given him her complete trust. She was kind, courteous, brilliant, gentle, and a host of other equally positive descriptive terms.

_"Truly lady Twilight none can doubt your right to the mantle of Seraphim."_ Derran thought happily to himself. _"Over a thousand years have passed, but the light of the Seraphs still burns as bright as the day I first encountered them."_

Derran sighed at the thought, he tried not to let it show but he truly hoped he would see ladies Celestia, and Luna soon. He missed them dearly. Derran longed to see Celestia's playful smile, to hear Luna's angelic laughter. To see them again even for an instant would make all his battles up to this point well worth the effort. However, he couldn't complain too much. Having Twilight as a friend had made the waiting far more bearable, not to mention the crusaders, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity.

Spending time with the fillies had been a welcome reassurance that innocence still existed in the world, and aided greatly in washing away the pain of sorrows long past. Talking with Twilight, and hearing the stories of her adventures, had reminded Derran of how beautiful life could truly be, and he never tired of their conversations. He hadn't gotten to know Rarity, and Applejack as well as he would have liked, but their brief interactions thus far had been wonderful.

Rarity reminded him of his mother, proper at all times, but with a warmth that bespoke a truly kind heart. Applejack's down to earth nature and practicality evoked memories of Derran's neighbors during his time as a farmer on D'nur and made him feel like a part of the family. Rainbow was a welcome distraction, her drive and tenacity reminding him of himself in many ways, while her sense of humor and sometimes over the top ego never failed to make him laugh. For the first time in centuries Derran felt at ease, he felt at home.

_"Home. . ."_

Struck by a sudden impulse Derran removed the Crucible from his belt, and glared at the artifact with a look of focused anger mixed with cold satisfaction. Derran could feel the vile energies contained within struggling to break free, and as he held it he sensed a faint whisper in the back of his mind urging him to activate the item. That faint whisper clawed at Derran's subconscious promising him wealth, power, glory, and every other material desire, but in the end found no purchase in the armored walls of his mind.

"He who is loved is already rich, he who is humble is already glorious, he who is wise is already powerful, he who is all three posses's all that is worth having." Derran whispered with a calm certainty, before fastening the demonic object back in place, and returning his gaze to Twilight's gift.

Ignoring the burning sense of rage the crucible sent in response to being rebuffed, Derran allowed himself to surrender once more to the mystical dance of the flowers aura. Derran's mind wandered back to Twilight's smiling face, as the artifacts empathic threats, and screams of hate faded like so much background noise. "I truly must do something to repay lady Twilight for all her-UHHH!" Derran's words turned to a groan, and he lept to his feet as the room spun around him. "What. . .is. . ." Derran was unable to finish his sentence as he felt the ground rush up to meet him. . .

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight Glimmer smiled to herself as she tiphoofed away from Twilight's bedroom. Her mentor was sound asleep, as was Spike, nopony else was awake, save for herself and Derran. She was fairly certain Derran wouldn't be able to cause too much commotion after the spell took effect. But just to be safe she had erected a soundproofing barrier around Twilight, and Spike's rooms, triple checking the enchantments to insure they would not end before dawn.

"Now on to phase 2." Starlight whispered to herself confidently, as she silently made her way to her room.

Once safely back in her own room Starlight began her preparations, first locking, and warding the door with a force field, then doing the same to the window, and finally surrounding her bed in a dome of protective magic. Once more she triple checked everything with a meticulousness that even Twilight would have thought over the top.

"If Derran is hiding something I'll be completely safe, plus I can teleport Twilight, and Spike in with me if I need to." Starlight said with a smirk, satisfied that her preparations were flawless. "Now then Derran Grandel, time to take a little trip down memory lane. . ."

Fixing an image of Derran in her head Starlight began to channel her magic, first imagining an invisible thread linking her mind to his. The original "Truth of the Soul" spell was supposed to allow one pony to enter another willing pony's mind and experience their memories. However Starlight's _improved_ version allowed it to work on anypony regardless of whether they were willing or not, provided they shared a common memory. In this case Starlight was using Twilight as the memory fooling Derran's mental defenses into letting her through.

As she poured energy into the link Starlight felt a peculiar sense of displacement as her consciousness left her body and was pulled into Derran's mind. Starlight felt a surge of pride as she realized the spell was working before everything suddenly went black. An instant later Starlight gasped.

Before her stood a pair of massive stone doors seemingly placed in the middle of a silent black void, through which swirled a faintly glowing red mist. The stone was grey but scorched black in places, and covered in cracks and jagged runes that glowed with an evil crimson light. Massive iron chains caked in rust fastened the doors shut, and in the center of the two doors was a circular lock emblazoned with a single pulsing green rune. Starlight recalled she had seen the exact same rune on Derran's helmet and armor. Looking at the doors Starlight began to doubt the advisability of this course of action.

"This is what the entrance to Derran's mind looks like? It's huge, and I can feel how well protected it is, if I had tried to control him. . ." Starlight trailed off with a shudder.

For a moment Starlight considered turning back, however she just as quickly dismissed the idea. This door was a reflection of Derran, and if the mind it protected was even half as evil as this door looked then she needed to know what was inside. Walking forward she pressed her hoof to the door, it felt oddly cool to the touch. For a moment nothing happened, and Starlight wondered if the spell had failed after all.

"Maybe the defenses are still too strong. I should probably just-" Starlight never got the opportunity to finish as she was thrown back by the doors violently flying open with a roar like an erupting volcano.

Starlight screamed as she was lifted off her hooves by burning hot wind with the strength of a hurricane, and a searing red light forced her to shut her eyes lest she be blinded. A sound like a billion billion screams of rage deafened her, and she felt herself tumbling through the air like a kite in a tornado.

Starlight felt herself become apoplectic with rage, then suicidal with grief, then insane with euphoria, then emotionless as a machine. She felt her mind begin to fracture from thousands of conflicting emotions, and strained her will to the limit to retain her sense of self. Pain, pleasure, numbness, she felt all of these and none of these for a time that could have been a single moment or a thousand millennia. Then just as Starlight felt herself slipping into madness she fell painfully onto a hard unyielding surface the discomforts and emotions vanishing as if they had never been.

For awhile Starlight couldn't speak, see, hear, or even smell. She stumbled in the dark trying to find her footing. Starlight winced in disgust as she felt herself step in something sticky and wet. Almost losing her balance she was saved by a hard square object that she clung to gratefully as she waited to get her senses and voice back.

First to return was her hearing, allowing her to perceive dozens of unfamiliar sounds. Metallic clicks, electronic beeps, the hiss of escaping gas, and the faint crackling roar of something burning far away. Starlight could only guess she was surrounded by machinery, and that she was inside a building of some kind. Then abruptly her sense of smell came back, and she nearly threw up. The stench was beyond awful! A foul mix of rotting flesh, sulphur, burnt copper, ozone, smoke, and other things best left unnamed tainting the air. Starlight struggled to control her gag reflex as she tried to breath through her mouth as much as possible.

"Celestia!" Starlight gasped. "What is that?! It's like being in a burning swamp filled with dead bodies!" She retched in disgust.

Then slowly Starlight's vision began to return, starting as a white light it soon transitioned into an unfocused blur that gradually became sharper. Blinking rapidly Starlight saw she was holding onto a grey crate made of some kind of plastic, then she looked up and surveyed the room she was in for the first time. The breath seized in Starlight's throat, her pupils dilated, and her body became numb. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, her terror was simply too great.

In the flickering of the damaged overhead lighting, dented and torn metal walls smeared with blood resolved themselves. On the floor Starlight beheld heaps of organs, and twisted human corpses. Symbols that made her head hurt to look at directly were etched here and there in fresh dripping crimson. On one wall a human body burned beyond recognition was pinned in place by a jagged piece of steel impaling it through the remains of its shattered chest.

Starlight took a horrified step back only to slip in the sticky substance she had stepped in earlier. Which she now saw to be a pool of partly congealed blood flowing from a human body that had been torn in half at the waist. Falling to the floor and staining one side of her coat red, Starlight came face to face with a severed human head. Veins and strips of flesh trailed from the stump of the neck, the face twisted in an expression of supreme agony, and fear. Then as she looked into the heads one remaining eye Starlight felt herself go nearly insane with terror. Because despite the fact that the head was clearly dead, that one eye twitched to meet her with it's unholy gaze.

Starlight screamed like she never had before, a shriek of primal horror that echoed far beyond the walls of the room she now lay in. Springing to her bloodstained hooves Starlight continued to scream as she ran at what her half delirious mind somehow surmised to be the door. It opened upward with a faint hiss at her approach, and Starlight ran down an empty metal corridor strewn with bodies both human and unrecognizable. She had no idea where she was running, all she knew is that she had to get out, she had to escape!

The corridor soon terminated at another door, and Starlight ran to it out of some wild delusion that it might be an egress from this nightmare. Gasping for breath Starlight skidded to a halt in front of the dented, and blood spattered door. Whatever was on the other side couldn't possibly be any worse than what was behind her. The door was slightly damaged and let out a faint metallic screech as it struggled to open in fits and starts. Sheer terror gripped Starlight at the thought that the door might not work, but it did, but with it's opening a new horror made itself known.

They might once have been humans; but now only bore a superficial resemblance to that. Twisted almost beyond recognition the shambling monstrosities bodies looked like they had been partially melted. Their limbs were mismatched, one or the other often being too long or too short. Their flesh had fused to the clothing they wore, on which it was just possible to make out a logo with the letters U.A.C on it. In some places the flesh had melted off completely revealing gleaming white bone and partly necrotised organs.

But worst of all were their faces. A gaping hole replaced the area where eyes should have been, making it look like the head was made of wax and somepony had shoved a large white hot metal rod into it. The lips had melted off showing just the teeth and gums, along with part of the jaw bone. Starlight could not believe it, these things should have been dead! Yet somehow, through a magic to foul to even comprehend, they lived.

The creatures stared sightlessly at Starlight for a moment, then the closest let out a tortured groan, and took a shuddering step toward her. Starlight shrieked before turning and running pell-mell back the way she came. Passing the storage area she had started in she sighted another door further down the corridor, hoping against hope that it led to safety she rushed toward it. She couldn't stand this anymore if she didn't find a way out of this monstrous pit soon she would surely go insane with fear! She had almost reached the door when, as if in slow motion, something dropped from a darkened air shaft into the corridor.

The creature landed with its back to Starlight yet she had no doubt it knew she was there. It to bore a humanoid shape but was clearly even less human than the shambling horrors she had left behind. Long sinewy arms covered in brownish orange skin that transitioned into purple in some spots, ended in hands with four powerful clawed fingers. The body looked emaciated but clearly possessed muscle, and the creature moved in a hunched over manner as it turned to face Starlight on a pair of disturbingly human-like legs ending in clawed tri-toed feet. Two slanted eyes of sickly yellow stared at her with a look of bestial malice, as a long pink tongue slithered out to caress razor sharp teeth.

Starlight felt her body go numb as she stared at the creature. It was more than just it's grotesque appearance. The creature seemed to radiate hopelessness, hatred, fear, and cruelty like the heat from a roaring bonfire. Starlight felt despair and horror assail her, sapping away her courage, tearing down her confidence, and in the space of a moment reducing her from a confidant young mare, to a shivering little foal.

Then as the creature took a step forward Starlight was jolted into movement by a surge of primal fear that told her that she had to run NOW! Turning around Starlight bolted toward the storage area she had first awakened in. If she could somehow get in and block the door she could undo the spell and escape from this nightmare. As she ran forward Starlight heard a strange crackling followed by a whooshing noise, and she screamed as a jolt of white hot agony lanced through her ear. A ball of red flaming energy shot by the side of Starlight's head to strike one of the zombie's she had seen earlier right in it's misshapen torso. Half blinded by pain, Starlight still saw the ball of flame burn right through the shuffling creature before melting a small section of the wall behind it to the consistency of butter.

Starlight just managed to slip through the automatic door before a second ball of blazing death shot through the area her body had been occupying a moment before. Starlight panicked for an instant when she realized she didn't know how to lock the door before noticing a pair of buttons to the side of the entryway marked lock, and unlock. Smashing her hoof onto the 'lock' button Starlight felt a surge of relief as a loud "Chunk!" was followed by an emotionless mechanical voice saying: "Storage area VX7-Gamma is now in emergency lock down, please be aware that a log of this event has been filed with security, thank you."

Starlight felt her whole body shaking uncontrollably from a combination of fear, and adrenalin. Taking a series of deep breaths she tried to marshal her thoughts. Touching her injured ear with a trembling hoof Starlight was relieved and amazed to find that the tip had just been singed a little. It had felt like her whole ear had been burned off. However her relief was short lived as her fear subsided enough for her mind to begin analysing the situation.

"Wait. . ." Starlight said aloud, as icy tendrils of fear encircled her heart. "The spell is only supposed to let me interact with the subjects memories as a passive observer. I'm supposed to be like a ghost, unable to affect anything or be affected, so how can those creatures even see me let alone cause me pain, unless. . . oh no, oh Celestia no!" Starlight cried out, panic threatening to overwhelm her as she realized the full implications of what she had done. "I must have screwed up the spell! I'm not just seeing Derran's memories. . . I'm physically reliving them somehow!" Starlight felt her mind reel at the enormity of her mistake, and the possible consequences, but forced herself to focus. "Ok. . . this isn't a problem, all I have to do is end the spell, then I'll wake up in my own bed back in the castle and forget this ever happened."

Starlight closed her eyes and focused, ordering the spell to reverse itself and shut down, only to be engulfed by horror when nothing happened. Fighting down her fear Starlight tried again, and once again nothing happened. "No, no no no no NO!" Starlight shouted in panic as she tried again, and again, and again. As Starlight frantically tried for the sixth time to end the spell, her efforts were disrupted by a loud bang and the sound of tearing metal.

Starlight turned to stare in horror at the storage room door, to see that the reinforced metal was glowing a cherry red, and parts of it had been raised up sharply as from an impact from the other side. Starlight felt her fear redouble as three clawed fingers punched through the softened metal and began tearing through it, leaving three jagged trailing rents. Beyond which she could just make out a pair of hungry yellow eyes.

Ignoring the urge to panic with a herculean effort of will, Starlight began frantically levitating the storage crates scattered around the room into a barricade. Deep down though Starlight knew she was merely buying time. After all if a reinforced metal door couldn't keep that monstrosity out then what chance did a few plastic crates have? That thought was only made worse when the creature punched through the door with one arm up to its elbow, flailing the limb around in a blind attempt to find its prey. Starlight slammed one of the crates against the questing appendage as hard as she could and the monster withdrew its arm with an angry screech that set Starlight's teeth on edge. The monster was not long deterred however, and the ear shattering sound of claws tearing through metal soon filled the small room.

Then abruptly the sound ceased, and was replaced by a series of dull thuds, like extremely heavy footsteps. Starlight heard the creature beyond the door chitter strangely as the footsteps closed in, shaking the room slightly with their tread. Starlight felt her blood run ice cold as the sound stopped directly outside the door.

For several moments the only sound was the hissing of escaping air, and the snaps of faulty electrical wiring. Then with an unholy roar something struck the door with enough force to send the crates piled against it flying around the room. Starlight just managed to stop one with her levitation before it crushed her skull into pulp, dropping it to the ground with a loud thud.

Her view of the door now unobstructed Starlight's eyes widened in horrified disbelief. The door had been half torn away from one side of its frame, and now curled inward on itself. Such had been the force of the blow, that it had bent out the upper part of the frame where the door would normally have withdrawn upward into the ceiling. However the frame had still fared better than the door itself which had torn along the now deformed arch like a giant piece of tinfoil.

Starlight just had time to wonder what creature could possibly possess such strength when a massive clawed hand grabbed hold of the remains of the door, ripping it away with a scream of tortured metal. The lights in the storage room had failed after she had fled earlier and it took a moment for Starlight's eyes to adjust to the contrast created by the lights in the hall. But when her eyes did adjust Starlight felt her heart stop.

The creature before her stood at least seven feet tall, its scaled hide, black like obsidian glass, covered a bulging musculature that left no doubt of its immense physical power. The monstrous thing stood on two thick legs that bent forward then back, then forward again, like a big cat's if they were to stand upright, terminating in massive paws not at all dissimilar from a dog or wolf. Arms as thick as saplings ended in two meaty four fingered fists attached to a pair of hunched shoulders, atop which sat a head the size of a prize winning watermelon. The head had no visible ears, or eyes, just a thick alabaster skull with an indentation suggesting a nose cavity beneath it, the creature bore no lips, showing its disturbingly human teeth off in an eternal hate filled grimace.

Starlight just managed to raise up a magical barrier as the creature let out a deafening roar before lunging at her. Raising its right fist overhead the monster brought it down on the mystical shield with an enraged bellow. Starlight gasped as she was forced to put every ounce of her power into the shield to keep it from collapsing. This creature's strength was comparable to that of the largest dragons, despite it being a mere fraction of their size!

Even though Starlight was giving this shield everything she had, that one blow sent a spiderweb of cracks across its domed surface. The cracks vanished just in time as the creature wound up for another strike. The second blow was even more powerful than the first, and Starlight felt her fear spike as she realized that she had burned through most of her reserves of magic.

As the monster roared out in unbridled fury Starlight felt tears start to leak from the corners of her eyes and down her face as she realized she was going to die. That might not have been a problem if the spell that brought her here had worked properly. But based on what she had experienced so far Starlight believed the spell to be psychosomatic. In other words: if she died in the memory, she died in real life. Starlight felt her life flashing before her eyes, all the things she had screwed up, all the things she had done wrong. . .

The giant creature raised both its fists over its head, and Starlight despaired. The monster clearly wasn't holding anything back this time, and Starlight doubted she could muster the strength to resist its blows. But then her more recent memories flooded into her mind, of the things she had learned, of the joys she had experienced. . . of the friends she would hurt if she gave up. Starlight felt her strength surge at that thought, she couldn't let it end here, she had to keep fighting! If she let herself die here she would be letting down all the ponies who had given her the wonderful life she had now.

"BRING IT ON!" Starlight shouted as the creature brought both fists down in a vicious double hammerblow.

The creature's fists once again covered the shield in cracks, but despite the strike's immense power, it held, and for a moment Starlight dared to hope. But then the monster howled in rage and began raining blow after blow down on the barrier. Starlight poured everything she had left into the spell, resisting one blow, then two, then three. . .

But in the end even the mightiest of mountains shall be ground to dust by an unceasing tempest, and so it was here. As the fourth blow finally caused the shield to shatter, falling in on itself in a form like glittering mist. Starlight fell to her knees her head exploding in pain with the spells destruction at the hands of the vile giant's monstrous strength.

Through a near blinding haze of agony Starlight could have sworn the monster wore a cruel smile on its lipless features as it raised its fists to end her, its smaller hissing subordinate gleefully standing behind it surrounded by the twisted forms of the zombies. Starlight closed her eyes and braced herself for the end, wishing that at the very least she could have seen her friends one last time.

Then as if in answer to Starlight's silent prayers a beam of brilliant blue white light blasted through the hallway beyond the door, blinding her with its radiance. In an instant the zombies and hissing monstrosity were turned to red mist, and gobbets of steaming meat. The shockwave of the beams passing knocked the ebon skinned giant off balance, allowing Starlight an unobstructed view of the doorway. A moment later, from her prone position on the floor, Starlight beheld a sight that filled her with terror and hope in equal measure.

There in the ruined doorway stood a figure, green plates scored by fresh claw marks covered his armoured form, spatters of blood and gore painting a chest, and limbs encased in supernatural metal, leather, and circuitry. In his hands was a large weapon that vaguely resembled a giant tuning fork glowing faintly blue. The figure's face couldn't be seen behind a tinted crescent visor that somewhat resembled a heart, but Starlight had no doubt who he was. The ebon monster seemed to know too, as to Starlight's utter shock, it took a step back from the figure in the door. For just an instant Starlight thought she saw an expression of fear on its hideously misshapen face. However if that fear had been real it was short lived.

With a roar of unholy fury the monster charged the Doom Slayer it's fists upraised. A sharp crack and red flash accompanied Derran switching out his weapons. Starlight's view was momentarily blocked by the ebon skinned horror eclipsing the doorway before it was sent staggering back a step with a loud boom. As the creature tried to rally Starlight caught a glimpse of its front, and she felt a sudden urge to vomit.

The creature's upper body was covered in blood that poured from a dozen or so small craters pockmarking its chest and stomach. Any other creature would have been dead or writhing on the ground screaming in pain. Yet this monster seemed only to grow angrier, rising to its feet with a roar that shook the walls. The creature only managed to take one step before the armoured figure of the Doom Slayer rushed forward. Dodging under the creature's massive fists The Slayer placed the muzzles of his double barreled weapon to the creature's blood slicked abs before pulling the trigger.

Starlight saw the monster's back explode in a cloud of blood and meat that splattered the entire back of the room. The creature fell, cut in half at the waist its torso collapsed forward on its grotesquely spasming legs. Starlight covered her mouth with her hoof as the smell of fresh spilled blood and offal assailed her. Struggling to hold down dinner she took a step forward, only to freeze in mind numbing terror as the bisected monstrosity moved.

Despite no longer having a lower body and with most of its organs spilling out of it, the thing struggled to drag itself toward the Doom Slayer. The creature stopped moving only after Derran grabbed it by the head and snapped its neck with a savage twist. Starlight was shaking from head to toe as the Doom Slayer straightened and turned toward her. He had to know this was all her fault, he probably only saved her because he wanted to kill her himself.

"Lady Starlight, are you alright, have you been injured?!" Starlight was stunned, despite the distortion caused by his helmet, there was no mistaking the concern in Derran's voice as he rushed to her side. Falling to one knee and placing his weapon to the side, he swiftly examined Starlight for injuries. "Thank the seraphs! When I heard your cries I feared the worst I-" Derran was cut off by Starlight wrapping her hooves around him before bursting into tears.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-soRRYYYHEheheee!" She wailed burying her face in Derran's chest plate neither noticing nor caring that he was covered in blood.

Starlight had never felt so miserable in her life. She had ignored her teacher and closest friends when they vouched for this stallion. Then out of paranoid fear she had lied to her mentor, and created a spell to invade Derran's privacy against his will. Then to top it all off she had dragged them both into this forsaken pit where they both might very well die, and when he saved her, she still assumed it was a trick. Derran asking her if she was alright felt like getting bucked in the gut by Applejack, and it was only made worse when he returned her hug.

"It's alright Starlight, it's ok." Derran said soothingly, running his hand over her mane to comfort her.

Starlight held tighter to Derran as she sobbed uncontrollably. Derran supposed he should have been angry with Starlight, but anger would serve no purpose other than to exacerbate their problems. More than that however Derran felt that no words, however harsh, could punish Starlight more than she already had been.

"I-i-it's n-n-not a-alright I-I-I-" Starlight's words dissolved into more sobs as she lost control again. Derran didn't move, simply holding and petting the distraught pony as she cried herself dry. Starlight didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after what felt like an eternity she finally managed to pull herself together. Wiping tears, and snot from her dishevelled features with the back of her hoof Starlight looked into Derran's helmet visor to see her own miserable face reflected in it.

"Feeling better milady?" Derran asked, and despite not being able to see his face, Starlight could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah. . . I do." Starlight replied, then taking a deep breath she continued. "Derran I am so so so sorry, this is all my fault and if we get out of here I swear I will accept any punishment you feel is appropriate." She said formally.

"Tell me how to get us out of here, and I shall consider the debt settled." Derran said gently, grabbing his weapon and rising to his feet. Nodding Starlight tried to think.

"Ok well, the spell is supposed to work by isolating memories into small scenes, like in a play." She explained surprised at how much calmer she felt after crying out most of her fear.

Derran nodded his understanding.

"So there is a beginning, and an end." He stated pensively.

Starlight nodded.

"Exactly, now I designed the spell to pause in between scenes and give you the option of leaving before transitioning into the next one. I meant it as a failsafe in case I couldn't end the spell once I was inside it. So in order to leave all we need to do is find the 'end' of this memory. Unfortunately I have no idea where that is." She elaborated, finding that focusing on the immediate problem helped keep her panic from rising.

"I believe I know where to find this memory's end." Derran said after a brief pause, in a tone tinged with something like regret. "I can get us there but milady you must do exactly as I command." Starlight nodded her agreement immediately as Derran assumed a pose of intense concentration. "Alright, first do you posses a spell that can protect you from extreme environments, specifically: sub zero temperatures, and areas with no breathable atmosphere?" Starlight nodded, suddenly feeling extremely grateful for reading: Havelock's Spells for Explorers.

"Yes but only for a limited time, about ten to fifteen minutes in conditions like a complete vacuum or temperatures below about negative fifty degrees." She explained.

 

"Good, and can you still produce a shield to protect yourself?" He asked as he began to plan out the coming battle in his head.

Again Starlight nodded.

"Yes, but I won't be able to take many hits before it collapses, at least not from any more of those." She said pointing at the monstrous nearby corpse while trying not to look directly at it. Derran slowly nodded his head in response.

"That is fine, I believe I should be able to keep that from being a problem, now let us depart." He declared, rising to his feet and heading to the destroyed door. "Follow closely milady, and be ready to shield yourself at a moment's notice." Derran stated as he leaned out to check the corridor.

Heading out into the hallway Starlight kept her eyes fixed firmly on the Doom Slayer's back, and pointedly refused to look at anything else. Derran was her anchor in this nightmarish pit, a single point of sanity in a sea of madness and terror. Derran's movements were steady and sure, his weapon held at the ready. His focus did not waver, despite everything, he was completely unafraid.

"How are you so calm?" Starlight asked struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

"I have been fighting these creatures for hundreds of years, I lost my fear of them long ago." Derran stated evenly.

Starlight nodded as they proceeded through another door and down a corridor littered with the corpses of monsters. Though she tried not to, Starlight caught glimpses of the bodies forms out of the corner of her eye. One was a grotesque pink thing lying in a pool of foul smelling blood spilling from its cut throat. Starlight thought It looked like a mutated combination of a bipedal dinosaur, a dog, and a pig. Another was identical to the ebon skinned brute that had nearly killed her, save that its head was missing. There were also several of those smaller orange humanoids in varying states of dismemberment as well as innumerable discorporated undead humans.

"What are they?" Starlight asked, more to distract herself than because she wanted to know.

"Evil made flesh." Derran stated with a slow hateful coldness before holding up a hand. "Stop. Wait here and put up your shield." He commanded.

Derran gave no explanation but Starlight obeyed regardless, feeling no desire to challenge the Doom Slayer's judgement. Through the cyan filter of her protective magic Starlight saw Derran advance on a trio of ovoid doors each with a glowing plate to the left of them. Heading to the center door Derran pressed his armored fingers to the screen. A small beep preceded the soft whirring of some unseen machine.

"You may wish to cover your ears milady." Derran stated calmly, standing to the side and aiming his twin barreled weapon at the still closed door with one hand while prepping a small metallic canister with the other. Starlight nodded holding her breath as the seconds ticked by, then the doors opened. The first thing Starlight noted as the reinforced metal slabs parted was that they were the outer doors of an elevator. The inner doors were made of a thick armored glass that allowed full view of the elevator car's interior, and the evils within.

They appeared to be a more combat oriented version of the shuffling undead humans Starlight had been accosted by earlier. Their bodies were twisted, their partly melted flesh fused with the armor they had died in. In addition to armor the creatures were far bulkier. Their muscled limbs hinting at far greater strength and mobility than their slow moving and emaciated brethren. One arm ended in a surprisingly human five fingered hand. Though like all the flesh on the creature's body, the skin looked partly melted, bereft of hair or natural wrinkles. However the creatures other arms were what held Starlight's attention. They ended in a hideous mix of metal and flesh sporting a trio of barrels that left no doubt as to their function.

All this was absorbed by Starlight's brain in the two seconds before the inner door of the elevator opened and the Doom Slayer struck. The boom of Derran's weapon was a thousand times louder in this confined space, and without the distraction provided by the fear of imminent death Starlight swiftly regretted not heeding the Doom Slayer's earlier advice. The first of the undead was torn to ribbons by the force of dozens of jagged tungsten pellets impacting at mach speeds, painting half the elevator interior a sickening crimson.

The other creature reacted with surprising speed, activating a force shield that manifested as a vertical plane of blue energy about a foot and a half wide, and a meter tall. However the effort was wasted, as a small object arced over the shield to land behind it with a clatter of metal against metal. The creature just had time to turn its head before it was sent hurtling out of the elevator as a broken dismembered mess by the grenade's detonation. Starlight only had a moment to consider the shredded corpses and smell of blood and cordite before the Doom Slayer motioned her forward.

"Quickly milady." Derran's tone was steady but there was an unmistakable note of urgency that spoke of concern. Starlight doubted the Doom Slayer feared for his own life, he clearly had that well taken care of. It was with some degree of shock that Starlight realized he must be worried about her. This was only confirmed by his next statement. "Make certain you keep behind me at all times, I can weather their attacks far better than you can." Starlight felt a sharp stab of guilt as she nodded and entered the elevator after Derran, doing her best to ignore the sight and smell of the dead monstrosity at their hooves.

Starlight watched as Derran pressed his hand to a rectangular plate within the elevator car, and felt a faint sense of vertigo as the doors shut and they began to descend. The journey to the bottom was made in silence giving Starlight plenty of time to consider all the ways she had misjudged Derran. She had violated his privacy, endangered his life, and generally treated him with at best mild antipathy, and at worst open contempt. As the elevator came to a halt, all Starlight could think about was how she could never apologise enough for this.

Switching out his super shotgun for his assault rifle, Derran exited the elevator car with all his senses tuned for signs of danger. There had been no enemies here last time, but he could not afford to be careless, not with Starlight in tow. Her safety was priority one, nothing else mattered save that she survive. Derran heard her moving behind him as he made his way through a short wide hallway toward a large ovoid door. As he approached Derran ordered Starlight to conjure her shield again and she obeyed without comment.

"Do not listen to the holograms." Derran stated jerking his head at the ghostly projections flanking them, their programming warped by hell energy; they now spoke on behalf of darker masters. Though on this occasion they did remind him of an important detail. "I also advise you to cast that spell that shields you from harsh environments. The area beyond is cold enough to kill in minutes if you are not protected." Starlight nodded casting the spell as ordered and making her coat shimmer as a skintight field of energy enveloped her.

The door opened automatically at the Doom Slayer's approach with a faint hiss, to reveal the massive room beyond. It was all as Derran remembered. The raised square platforms, the ledges like partly open corridors, the massive cylindrical machine dominating the center, it was identical to the original right down to the freezing temperatures.

Derran lead Starlight down a nearby corridor lined with frost covered glass on one side, and steel plates on the other. The corridor soon transitioned into an open ledge hemmed in by guardrails slick with ice. Turning left and heading through a large perfectly square room, Starlight nearly collided with Derran as he came to an abrupt halt. In front of them was a rectangular platform that appeared to act as a cargo lift. Derran pointed to an opening several meters above the lift separated from the chamber they stood in by a reddish orange energy field.

"There, that is our way out, can you teleport past that energy barrier?"

"I think so, but what are you going to be doing?" Starlight asked shivering slightly, as even with her mystical protections she still felt an uncomfortable chill.

"Unfortunately it is our only way forward. Past that barrier is a train meant to deliver supplies and personnel. The train is currently offline, and will not begin to move again until I destroy the machinery in this area." Derran explained, choosing to leave out Samuel Hayden and how he had disabled the train remotely. As an extra measure to prevent the Doom Slayer from leaving before he carried out the task. He also decided against mentioning Vega or what the purpose of all this was, he already disliked this memory, no point burdening another with its details if he didn't have too.

"Right." Starlight replied, sensing that there was more to it than what Derran was telling but deciding to ignore her urge to ask questions. Honestly Starlight didn't really feel like she wanted the answers regardless. Channeling her magic Starlight's vision was momentarily eclipsed by a flash of brilliant cyan light before she found herself looking down at the Doom Slayer from behind the faintly humming field of reddish energy.

Derran glanced up at Starlight for only an instant before jumping over a nearby guardrail to the floor of the chamber. Moving toward his first target Derran tried to ignore the nagging thought in his head that he was cursed. Was this a portent for the future? Was he destined to forever tread the path of doom with peace as a mere taunting memory? To find happiness only for it to be ripped away? Derran shook his head, as he banished his dark thoughts. Even if this was his fate, this fight had never been about him. . . In his mind he saw the faces of all the ponies he had met since his return, his thoughts lingering especially on the Smiling faces of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Twilight.

"That's who this is about." Derran whispered to himself as he saw the first cooling conduit come into view, and as he took aim at it he felt his sadness burned away like an early morning mist by his reignited conviction. "I'm not here because I want to be." Derran said coldly as he pulled the trigger. "I'm here because they _need_ me to be." He declared a tone of savage pride in his voice as the alarms started blaring. . .

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight struggled to fight down her fear as Derran vanished from sight. Despite knowing in her heart that he was not the stallion she had convinced herself he was. Starlight couldn't help thinking for an instant that Derran was abandoning her. But the thought was fleeting as her reason swiftly reasserted itself. Taking a deep breath Starlight wondered how she was ever going to be able to make this up to not just Derran, but Twilight. _"She'll probably throw me out of the castle on my flank when she finds out about this, and even if she dosen't I might just do it myself."_ Starlight didn't know what this place was or what those horrible monsters that attacked her were, but she had her suspicions. _"Was this the reason Derran left a thousand years ago? Did these creatures threaten Equestria somehow?"_ That seemed the most likely scenario, but if that was the case why keep it a secret?

Starlight jumped as she was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a screaming alarm accompanied by the flashing red of dozens of emergency lights. However her surprise at the unexpected lightshow was soon replaced by a feeling of mind blasting terror, as from her vantage Starlight beheld a sight torn from the nightmares of only the most depraved of madponies. They arrived in bursts of red light by the dozens. Slavering horrors that exuded a miasma of terror, despair, and hatred. Some were near perfect copies of the creatures she had seen earlier. Emaciated undead lurched forward alongside their more robust armored brethren, while a pair of ebon skinned giants stalked forward nearby.

Others however were wholly new to Starlight, on a nearby platform appeared an unholy monstrosity that looked like a giant flayed human corpse fused with some kind of metal armor. As Starlight watched the creature rose into the air on a burst of flame from the chestplate it wore. While a pair of mechanical arms extended from its shoulders ending in what she could only assume to be weapons.

Starlight had no further time to examine the grotesque cyborg as a new horror appeared in the air above it. Starlight had to fight down the urge to vomit as a misshapen red orb of flesh and bone turned to stare at her with a single gangrenous green eye. Opening a mouth that seemed to make up most of its body the creature vomited forth a ball of corsucating energy that seemed niether wholly fire nor wholly electricity. Starlight screamed and dodged out of the way as the ball hurtled toward her, only to have it explode against the energy field sealing off the room.

As Starlight rose to her shaking hooves she felt her mind begin to unravel. She was going to die, they were all going to die, these creatures. . . they were unstoppable! She didn't need to fight them to know that, their mere number and presence was enough. She felt that same feeling of hopelessness from earlier return a hundredfold. These monsters were an inevitability, they were the end of all things, the death of hope! Starlight turned away from the scene seeking desperately for some form of escape and her eyes fell upon the solution. There at the end of the walkway she stood on was a vast chasm of ice. . . just one leap, and it would all be over. . .

"One leap. . ." Starlight whispered stumbling forward as if in a trance. Reaching the edge Starlight stared over the side, the bottom was hundreds of feet down interrupted only by the rail line of the train Derran had mentioned. Starlight felt a strange sense of detachment as she stared into the depths of the icy crevasse. _"It will be quick."_ said a voice in Starlight's head. _"At this height you won't even have time to feel it, and it has to be better than what those. . .things, will do, right?"_ Starlight slowly nodded her head, her mind unable to think of an argument against the voice through the dense numbing cloud obscuring her thoughts. "Right. . .much better. . ." Raising her right hoof Starlight prepared to step out into empty space, then she heard it: Gunfire, and the screams of monsters, calling her away from oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

Derran surged forward the staccato chatter of his weapon drowning out the roar of the hell knight as its chest was pierced by a stream of fifty caliber AP rounds. Spinning to one side Derran grabbed hold of an imp who foolishly believed him too distracted to notice it. Pulling the imp toward him Derran interposed the hapless creature between him and a ball of psychic plasma from a nearby cacodemon, smiling as the imps body was disintegrated with an agonized howl. Switching targets Derran engaged the micro missiles to deliver a meal of explosive death straight to the floating horrors open maw.

A rain of blood and meat showered Derran in crimson as he reached the hell knight. He wasted no time as he jumped and struck the beast in the chest with a brutal flying back kick, sending the now senseless monster hurtling into a group of possessed, its chest shattered. Switching weapons Derran obliterated the tangle of demons with a casual shot from his rocket launcher, before summoning the super shotgun to his opposite hand to turn a flanking hellraiser's head into a cloud of bone and blood.

Derran felt the adrenalin overtake him as his fury rose, and he felt his persona alter. Derran, the educated noble whose kindness and gentle calm had so endeared him to the ponies of Equestria faded in favor of a new mindset. Calm became rage, nobility became savagery, education became instinct, Derran slept, and the Doom Slayer woke. . .

A mancubus jumped down from a nearby platform to block the Slayers path only to be met with a barrage of missiles and sent reeling. Its body alive, but marred with bloody craters. No opportunity was given for recovery as the Slayer pulled himself up the monsters bloated form to ram his shotgun into the beast's gurgling maw. The creatures single eye had an instant to register surprise before its head burst like a rotting melon hit with a sledgehammer. The Slayer spent no time admiring his work as he jumped to a nearby platform. Exchanging his shotgun and rocket launcher for something a little heavier, a trio of hell knights screamed as their legs were cut out from under them by a stream of lead from the Slayer's chaingun.

The slayer reveled in his bloody work as he dismissed his chain gun for the rail gun. Charging the weapon for a few seconds the Slayer grinned maniacally beneath his helmet before obliterating the three paraplegic hell knights with a lance of charged plasma. However this victory was not without cost, as a pair of cacodemons finally managed to strike their assailant with vomited spheres of blazing energy. The Slayer staggered back for an instant before charging another shot and splitting the nearest cacodemon almost in two with another searing beam of azure death. Switching out his weapon again the Slayer ran straight at the second floating ball of teeth and crimson clearing his path through a group of imps with a stream of blue white death from his plasma rifle.

Another ball of psychoactive bile struck the Slayer's chest, and searing pain surged through his body as the burning slime managed to eat a few small holes in his armor. The pain was ignored completely as the Slayer's armor repaired itself and he jumped high into the air. Using his boots at the apex of his leap the Slayer collided with the bobbing red monster that had dared to strike him. Grabbing hold of the thick bone spines growing out of the creature the Slayer placed the plasma rifle's muzzle to the abominations single green eye, before activating the heat blast unit. The monster didn't even have time to scream as its body exploded into ash. . .

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight stared at the battle from above. She didn't remember the short walk to get here from the edge of the chasm, nor did she recall why she had gone to the edge in the first place. All she knew was feeling a strange surge of hope at the sound of Derran's weapons and then finding herself here. The battle was terrible, and the creatures horrific. But as she watched the Doom Slayer tearing through the hordes of monsters with brutal abandon, Starlight felt a strange sense of calm. Yes these monsters had the power to destroy worlds, yes they could obliterate all she knew and loved, they could. . . but not while this guardian lived.

It was faint, but Starlight could tell. . . these creatures feared this human. Despite all their power, despite all the destruction and death they had left in their wake, they could never bring him down, and they were afraid. Starlight felt a sense of grim satisfaction as Derran slaughtered these monsters, had they been any other creature she might have been disturbed. But somehow she knew beyond any shadow of doubt, that these monsters truly deserved it. . .

 

* * *

 

 

The Slayer grabbed a possessed former security guard by his weapon arm breaking it with a simple upward strike. Before smashing his fist into its head with enough force to splatter it across the floor. The Slayer gritted his teeth as he felt the agonizing sensation of a plasma ball burning through his armor and into the exposed flesh beneath. It didn't matter, pain was irrelevant, for the sake of the seraphs and the light, only victory mattered. Staggering the second undead security guard with a blast from his standard shotgun, and blowing a ragged hole in its chest as he closed the distance between them. The Slayer reversed the direction of the vile creatures left knee with a savage kick, and as the creature collapsed with a screech of pain the Slayer brought his foot down on its skull silencing it for good. However in his haste he allowed his guard to slip.

A flash of red light, and a roar of pure hate was the only warning the Slayer received before he was sent skidding across the floor by a savage strike from behind to the side of his ribcage. Hitting the nearby wall and spitting blood from a punctured lung, the Slayer turned and stared into the glowing yellow eyes of one of Hell's fiercest soldiers: a Baron of Hell. Most would have hesitated at the sight of a foe nearly ten feet tall with arms and legs as thick as grown trees, but all the Slayer did was call out another weapon. With a buzzing roar the Slayer hefted the most brutal weapon in his sizable arsenal. It had been far too long since he'd let his precious chainsaw taste the blood of demons.

The baron let out another roar as it charged the Slayer its massive fists alight with balefire, a challenge the Slayer was more than happy to meet. The baron raised its fists high in the air intending to bring them down on the impudent insect that had dared challenge its supremacy. . . it was the last bad decision the beast would make. The Slayer's inhuman speed once more stood him in good stead, as he brought the whirling teeth of his weapon into contact with the demonic flesh of the creatures left leg. The baron's attack faltered as it it shrieked in agony. Hell forged muscle and bone being no defense against hardened terrestrial steel. The demon gave another roar as it fell, striking the metal floor hard enough to put a foot deep dent in it. The baron flailed impotently opening its mouth for another roar of defiance, that turned into an ignominious gurgle as the Slayer used the opportunity to widen the beasts smile in a spray of blood and gore.

The Slayer snapped his head around looking for a new target as his armor absorbed the dissipating hell energy from the baron and repaired some of the damage to his body. The Slayer hissed slightly as he felt the rib that had pierced his left lung withdraw, flesh and bone knitting, allowing him to breath normally once more.

Jumping up onto a nearby square platform the Slayer felt the adrenalin leave his body as he realized the battle was over. He alone stood amidst piles of the demonic dead, unbowed and undefeated. Dismissing his weapon the Slayer mindset began to recede, as Derran Grandel returned to the fore. Ignoring the pain that the adrenaline had formerly kept in check Derran headed back toward the cargo elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight watched Derran approach with a worried expression, the strange detachment she had felt during the battle had ended, and was now replaced by guilt. Derran was obviously hurt, he was limping slightly and during the battle he had taken a number of hits that would have killed a lesser stallion.

"I am fine." Derran stated calmly before Starlight could even open her mouth to ask.

"No your not." She replied in a strained broken voice, tears coming to her eyes as she recalled all this was entirely her fault.

"I can fight, and honestly that is really all I am good for anyway." Derran joked. Starlight didn't know why, but for some reason hearing Derran acting so lighthearted about what were clearly serious injuries made her snap.

" **JUST WHAT THE BUCK KIND OF MACHO MANTICORE SHIT IS THAT!!?** " Starlight roared her face a mask of fury. " **YOU THINK NO ONE WILL CARE IF YOU DIE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO TWILIGHT?! ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS?!** " Starlight shouted glaring straight into Derran's visor. Seemingly impassive in the face of Starlight's rage Derran gave a weary shrug before responding in a conciliatory tone.

"Apologies milady I didn't mean to offend, I was simply hoping to lighten the mood. I assure you I have no intention of dying here. Also I am well aware of the value lady Twilight places on me. The Seraphs are creatures of the light and love all their earthly servants as family. However as her servant I must place your life above my own, as I would for any citizen of Equestria, for that is what I swore an oath to do." Starlight stared at Derran in utter disbelief _"Celestia he's more oblivious than I was."_ Shaking her head Starlight decided that this wasn't the time or place to have an awkward discussion.

"Look Derran I don't know what kind of oath you swore, and I don't care. As far as I'm concerned you're life is just as valuable as mine."

"It is not a matter of value it-"

"Up-bup-bup. Don't care." Starlight interrupted. "Here's whats going to happen: you are going to swear an new oath to me, got it?" Derran arched an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"What kind of oath?" He asked with a hint of suspicion.

"You're going to swear to me that you will live through this mess I got you into." Starlight stated firmly. Derran considered her demand for a moment before nodding.

"Very well." He said slowly. Falling to his left knee and bowing his head, Derran's right arm was placed diagonally across his chest so his fist was over his heart. His left arm perfectly aligned with his bent right knee. The left hand was curled into a fist, and had the knuckles pressed firmly to the ground. "I Derran Grandel, the Doom Slayer, do hereby swear to you lady Starlight Glimmer. That I shall survive this trial with life intact, this I swear under pain of eternal damnation." Derran's tone was solemn and Starlight could tell he wasn't doing this just to make her happy. Starlight nodded her acceptance of the Doom Slayer's words

"Thank you." She stated gratefully. "Now what's next?" Starlight asked, feeling more like her old self than she had since they had arrived, what now felt like a lifetime ago, in this pit.

"There is an ambush waiting up ahead, and the creatures are far more numerous than they were here, but I have a plan." Starlight gave Derran a hard look.

"This plan better not involve any heroic sacrifices." She said in a warning tone. Smiling Derran shook his head as he called a pair of items he had collected earlier from his armory.

"No milady, it involves these." He stated smiling as he held up a pair of glowing objects that he had called forth in a flash of red light.

 

* * *

 

 

The demons clashed again, the mancubi, and baron of hell roaring, one spewing burning death from its arms, the other hurling green balefire at the shrieking revenants that hovered nearby. The revenants responded in kind with barrages of hell energy infused missiles as they gibbered and screamed. The mancubi bellowed in pain as the burning projectiles detonated against its corpulent body doing little real damage but goading it to ever greater heights of fury. Nearby several mindless possessed bore slackjawed witness to the dispute. The sounds of battling demons echoing around the cavernous chamber almost covering up the crackling of electrical energy arcing along the unused UAC rail track power conduits.

One of the revenants gibbered madly as its arm was hit by a compressed ball of demonic bio-napalm sending it reeling for a moment. Somewhere in the tortured depths of what had once been a human mind, the creature wondered why its partner had not avenged it. But this momentary thought was soon buried under a combination of rage, and pain induced madness, till it realized that the mancubi and baron had also stopped firing to stare at something behind it. Turning around the skeletal horror fixed its eyes on a train heading through the gate, and then the figure atop it. Instantly the creatures cyber augmented brain screamed with warning signals, as targeting resolutions, optimal approaches, and other tactical data were forced into its lunacy ravaged brain.

Target Alpha One: Doom Slayer. . .  
ROE: Terminate at all costs. . .  
Target threat level: Maximum. . .

The Doom Slayer was moving toward the revenant standing atop the train, hands behind his back, and his head bowed as if in prayer. The revenant's partner moved forward to engage. But for some reason the first revenant waited. Long ago the revenant had been a man, and that man had been a UAC marine. Despite the surgical modifications done without anesthetic, despite the implanted neuro chip embedded in his brain that made him more machine than man, and despite the repeated exposure to the raw energy of hell that made him more demon than machine. The deep buried instinct of a trained soldier told the revenant something was wrong, just as the Doom Slayer revealed what he had hidden behind his back.

Suddenly new tactical data burned through the cyber enhanced neurons of the revenants brain. Most of the info was the same, but on seeing the glowing red vial that burned like a flame, and the green vial pulsing like a beating heart one thing was changed. The reading now said:

Target Alpha One: Doom Slayer. . .  
ROE: Terminate at all costs. . .  
Target threat level: Infinite. . .

As the Slayer crushed the vials of mystically empowered combat stims the revenant failed to notice the glowing pony levitating up into the most out of the way corner of the ceiling . . .

 

* * *

 

 

Starlight Glimmer had seen and done some terrible things in her life. She had run a pseudo religious cult based on the destruction of individuality. She had nearly destroyed Equestria over what now seemed an incredibly childish grudge, and she had come face to face with the Queen of all changelings. But until the moment she saw the full unbridled wrath of the Doom Slayer she had never really understood what "Terror" actually meant.

Watching from the location Derran had specified Starlight saw him approach the creatures below with the two vials, one in each hand. She saw the demons stop their battle and rush to engage him, the skeletal jetpack wearing ones firing missiles in a vain effort to stop what was coming. She saw Derran crush the vials and double over for a moment as scarlet flames, and green energy coursed over his armor. Starlight Glimmer saw. . . as a god of death was born.

 

* * *

 

 

The first revenant was torn from the sky by a leg and hurled into the second with enough force to punch a hole right through the metal wall where they landed in a fiery explosion. Jumping onto a maintenance platform the Slayer landed on a possessed, his foot folding the creature in on itself and reducing it to a red stain on the ground with a sickening crunch. Running forward the Slayer jumped to a suspended piece of equipment to grab the glowing yellow vial he knew would be there, and crush it. Smashing aside the few monsters that were foolish enough to attempt to stop him.

Demons teleported into the chamber en-mass as a surge of yellow lightning added itself to the aura of scarlet fire, and green light. Suddenly the Slayer seemed to vanish and appear next to a lumbering mancubus, moving so fast he was almost invisible. Grabbing the surprised creature by the arm the Slayer pulled it off its feet. Spinning it around like some kind of macabre carnival ride. The Slayer used the demon like a flail to send the surrounding monsters flying with the force of a wrecking ball. After a clearing his immediate surroundings the Slayer released his unwilling, impromptu weapon sending it into a nearby wall to explode like a rotten tomato thrown against a concrete building.

Then it seemed like the Slayer was everywhere at once. Here an imp was ripped in half, its organs scattered across the floor in a spray of blood. There a possessed security trooper was blown to pieces by a single punch, becoming a fountain of gore. A cybernetically modified mancubus was divested of its arm just before being impaled by it. A revenant was grabbed by both legs and torn in two like a demonic wishbone. Before what was left was used to hammer a hell knight into literal pulp. Another hell knight was struck in the groin only for the fist that delivered the blow to continue up tearing the monster in half.

Demons continued to teleport in; but this was no longer a matter of numbers, no army in existence had the numbers to oppose war incarnate. Demons appeared, and demons died. Whatever force compelled them may have been able to overcome their fear, but all that meant was the slayer could wait for them to come to him if he wanted. . . he didn't. Running so fast he almost could not be seen, striking with fists that could reduce mountains to rubble, and shrugging off blows that could obliterate a tank, he crushed his foes with almost laughable ease.

A mancubus died in a gout of blood and bile as a hell knight was hurled right through its torso. A cacodemon was struck with a kick that sent it bouncing around the chamber like a fleshy pinball full of broken bones and burst organs. Another hell knight was grabbed in a brutal bear hug and literally crushed in half. A baron of hell strode forward only to scream as its legs were broken by a pair of blindingly fast punches to its knees. Before its head was removed and thrown like a horned discus to decapitate a cyber mancubus behind it.

On the battle raged, demons being as meat thrown into a living grinder. Limbs were torn from torsos, organs flew like a hideous form of gory confetti, the bodies of demons used as weapons against their own kind. Until finally. . .mercifully. . .after what seemed an eternity of carnage, it ended. As the Slayer stood knee deep in the dead, the yellow, green, and red energies playing across and around his body vanished. Exploding outward in a massive shockwave, and disintegrating the surrounding corpses into dust. For a moment more the Slayer stood tall surveying the carnage he had wrought. Before falling with a pained gasp to one knee. . .

 

* * *

 

 

A surge of panic shot through Starlight as Derran fell to his hands and knees. Teleporting to Derran's side she could hear him gasping for breath.

"Derran! Oh Celestia are you ok?! What happened?!" Starlight asked frantic with worry. Derran's body shook as he managed to gasp out a reply.

"Didn't. . .want. . .to worry. . .you. . .milady." He said before he started coughing violently. Starlight's face became ashen as she realized what Derran had not told her.

"Those vials. . ." She whispered. Derran had told her they were a kind of combat stimulant and could make someone nearly invincible. However it only now occurred to Starlight that power of such magnitude must come with an equally high price. "You promised me. . ." Starlight said, her words coming out as a whimper as she started to cry. Then to her surprise Derran let out a choking laugh.

"Not. . . going to. . . kill me. . . just. . . takes a lot out of you." He said with a faint chuckle that Starlight couldn't help but smile at.

"You really are kind of oblivious aren't you? You should have told me, then I wouldn't be crying for no reason." She stated in mock anger, smiling as she dried her eyes. Derran appeared about to reply when a loud, CRACK! Echoed through the room.

Starlight felt a breeze as air was displaced by the arrival of something massive behind her. A smell of brimstone overpowering even the smells of blood and guts filling her nostrils, as the gore drenched steel plates beneath her feet trembled. Turning her head Starlight froze when she saw the red skinned behemoth standing behind her. Seconds ticked by like hours as the creature raised a massive fist burning with green balefire, and Starlight stared into a pair of glowing yellow, rage filled eyes.

A roar shook the chamber, and for a moment Starlight was certain it signaled her end as the giant's fist descended. Until she realized the sound had not come from her assailant. Starlight reflexively closed her eyes, and so didn't see exactly what happened next. All she knew was that an instant later the giant was dead, it's body splattered against the opposite wall as Derran stood over her panting, his body and arm extended in a punch. Starlight stared at him as he stood there trembling slightly.

"Forgive me milady. . .I seem to have. . .missed one." Derran huffed, and despite everything Starlight burst into laughter at the sheer insanity of them being in the bowels of tartarus and Derran taking the time to use such a cliched sounding line. Derran's voice soon joined in with her as they sat there surrounded by the corpses of demons, soaked in blood, yet just glad to be alive. After what felt like an eternity their laughter finally subsided.

Derran lead the way to a massive diagonal shaft lit by flashes of electrical energy from a series of massive conduits leading upward into darkness. Standing on a lift platform Derran activated a nearby console and the lift began to slowly rise up the shaft.

"So what is this place?" Starlight asked nervously. Derran didn't reply for a moment as he stared toward their slowly approaching destination.

"It is where I killed the closest thing I had to a friend in this abominable nightmare." Derran said slowly, Starlight stared at him in shock, and he continued. "This facility houses what is know as an AI, do you know what that is?" Starlight shook her head, she had never heard of such a thing. "It stands for: Artificial Intelligence. Simply put; it is a computer that has the ability to think for itself, to learn, comprehend, and possibly even _feel_ like a human or pony. This one was created by an enemy of mine, and though he played a role in unleashing this horror. I think he came to understand he had made a mistake. A lesson his creator never learned. His name was VEGA, and he gave his life so I could complete my mission." Derran's voice was calm, and Starlight got the sense that he didn't really know how to feel about what he was saying. However she could tell from his posture that whatever had happened clearly weighed on him, and Starlight placed a comforting hoof on Derran's arm.

"Whatever happened, I know you would have saved him if you could have." She said in sympathetic confidence, as Starlight had no doubt of her statement's truth. Derran nodded his thanks though his posture did not change.

"When I was a soldier, my sergeant had a saying that went: The success of a war isn't measured in the number of lives lost, but in the number saved. I always wondered how he would see this war, and if he would deem it a failure or not." He commented in a tone weary with regret and sadness.

Starlight stared at Derran as if seeing him for the first time. Up to now he had seemed invincible, unassailable, and beyond even the concept of failure. It was only now that she understood the truth. That behind all the armour, weapons, muscle, and power, was an ordinary stallion. Derran might seem like a god, but he wasn't all powerful, he made mistakes, he had fears and worries, and like any mortal creature, he too could die. It was a humbling realization.

As they finally reached the top of the shaft Starlight saw a long walkway. Dark, except for flashes of electrical discharge from what seemed to be cooling systems, and the occasional small warning light. Without a word Derran started walking forward, Starlight in tow. The air was stuffy, and smelled of burnt metal, oil, and ozone. Moving slowly Starlight jumped at the sound of a pair of gigantic armoured doors parting before them. Beyond the doors Starlight gasped, there in a colossal domed room sat VEGA. It, or as Derran had said, _he_ , was a gargantuan machine that resembled nothing so much as a metallic brain connected to the walls and surrounding equipment by a series of massive cables.

"Lady Starlight. . . meet VEGA." Derran said in a voice tinged with sadness, and despite knowing that this was still just a reconstructed memory Starlight couldn't help but sympathetically speak in a hushed tone.

"Hello VEGA." She said softly. There was of course no response, as they resumed moving forward, but it wouldn't have felt right not to say it. Stooping in front of a computer console Derran turned to Starlight.

"Wait here." Derran said in a subdued tone. Starlight nodded as Derran moved to a point where the walkway branched off to the left and right terminating at two spherical machines whose function Starlight could only guess. Taking the right path, and after hesitating for a moment. Derran grabbed hold of a handle in the center of the sphere, twisting it before pulling out a metallic cylinder covered in red lights and releasing a cloud of steam with an audible hiss. Tossing the cylinder aside, Derran then repeated the process with the sphere on the left.

Starlight gasped as the entire facility shook and a vortex of evil red light appeared in front of VEGA amid bolts of crimson lightning. Joining her at the console Derran pressed a button entitled "VEGA BACKUP" before removing a rectangular object from a slot to the side of the screen. The object disappeared in a flash of red light, sent to the extradimensional space where Darren's weapons were stored.

"Get ready milady, this is the end of the memory. Good luck, and I shall see you soon." Derran stated as he pressed his finger down on the icon that read: initiate core destruction. Blinded by a blast of red light Starlight focused all her will on ending the spell. She felt a rushing sensation and heard a muffled boom, then her eyes opened.

Starlight stared at the inside of her room for a moment, everything exactly as she left it. Dismissing the shield spells she placed around her bed Starlight felt a joyous surge of relief as her eyes started to well up. She moved swiftly throughout her room touching various objects to reassure herself that she was really back, and crying tears of pure unrestrained joy. Then she looked in the mirror, and froze. The tip of her left ear was an angry red where a blister had formed.

"Wow the spell really was psychosomatic, good thing all I got was this scratch or I. . ." Starlight stopped dead, the blood in her veins turning to ice as her thread of logic lead to the obvious conclusion. "Oh no." She breathed out making a beeline for the door, dismissing the ward she placed on it and throwing it wide. Running down the hall as fast as her hooves would take her Starlight saw the door to Derran's room was already ajar. Bursting in Starlight felt her guts turn to water.

Derran was kneeling next to the bed his hair plastered to his head by sweat, as blood trickled down his face from the corners of his eyes, mouth, and nose. His face was swollen, and covered in bruises, and as he turned to regard his visitor Starlight was horrified to see that all the blood vessels in his eyes had apparently ruptured, making the sclera an unnerving crimson. Struggling to rise Derran managed a pained smile.

"I promised you I would live milady, I never promised it would be pretty." He said his voice having a distinct rasping to it, the consequence of his parched and bloodied throat. Starlight was horrified, forgetting any thought of consequence she turned to leave.

"I'll go wake Twilight and Spike! Don't worry Derran you're going to be-" Starlight was interrupted before she could finish by a hacking cough.

"Stay your hooves, lady Twilight, and master Spike need not be troubled over this." Derran wheezed. Starlight turned to look at Derran with an expression of anger and disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" Starlight all but shouted. "HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF?!" Derran shook his head as he held up a hand in protest.

"These wounds are temporary I assure you, one night's rest shall see me right." He coughed out. Starlight felt her anger rising as Derran struggled to get to his feet.

**"BUCK THAT! THIS ISN'T A DEBATE I'M GETTING TWILIGHT AND THERE ISN'T A THING YOU CANAAAAHHH!"** Starlight's rant became a scream as it felt like her head was split by an ax. The pain reached a crescendo as her vision blurred and the taste of copper filled her mouth. Falling to the ground the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Derran crawling toward her.

Starlight awoke an uncertain length of time later to find herself back in her own bed. Slowly rising she looked blearily around the room for a moment before her eyes fixed on the panting figure collapsed next to her bed. It was Derran, streaks of blood still covering his face as he leaned on the bed frame for support. His breath came in gasps as he glanced up at Starlight with a concerned expression.

"Milady are you well?" He wheezed. Starlight looked down at Derran with tears in her eyes.

"No." She said slowly. "No I'm not alright. . ." Derran let out a pained grunt as he forced himself to his feet.

"What can I do to help?" He asked simply. In reply Starlight burst into tears.

"How can you even ask that?! How can you ask what you can do when you've already given EVERYTHING!?" Starlight shouted, looking at Derran through her tears as if ashamed to see him. " **I SAW!** " Starlight sobbed. " **I SAW ALL OF IT!!** " Derran's face turned to stone as he realized what had happened. " **Y-Y-YOU WERE P-PROTECTING US! A-ALL THIS T-TIME! A-A-AND I T-TREATED Y-YOU LIKE A M-M-MONSTER!!** " Starlight screamed in a voice filled with self loathing. " **I-I-I DON'T D-DESERVE T-TO ASK F-FOR ANYTHING F-F-FROM Y-YOU!** " Unable to speak anymore Starlight buried her face in her hooves as her body shook from an overwhelming sense of guilt and disgust with herself. It was made only worse as she felt the bed shift, and for the second time that night felt a pair of powerful arms encircle her as she cried her eyes out.


	13. Shock and Awe

Stepping out of the shower Derran wrapped a towel around his waist, and wiped condensation from the ovoid sink mirror with an open hand. Meeting his own ice blue gaze, Derran ran his hand across the light beard that graced his features.

"Hmm, I really must take care of that, it wouldn't do to be seen looking like a hobo by lady Twilight and her friends." Derran stated idely. He had just begun wondering where he might acquire a razor, when his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pounding at the door. Stepping over to his right, Derran gripped the brass knob and gave a light tug, feeling a rush of cool air on his skin, as he looked into the panicking face of Starlight Glimmer.

"Ah, lady Starlight, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, smiling as she looked at him with a shocked, goggle eyed expression.

"Y-you, you're healed?!" Starlight stated, unable to fathom how such a thing was remotely possible. Derran's face was devoid of the bruises, swelling, and burst blood vessels that had marred it not eight hours ago. His limp was gone, and the rest of his flawlessly athletic body showed no sign of damage, as he leaned casually against the white painted door frame.

Magic was the obvious answer but quite frankly that still seemed impossible. For all the things you could do with magic, the one thing it was never any good for was healing. While it _was_ possible to use magic to heal somepony, it was also incredibly dangerous. Screw up even a little, and the results could be life threatening. Nerve damage, rejection of the body's own organs, cancer, and worse, weren't just possible, they were common results. If Derran had used magic, it was like none she had ever encountered.

"Now do you see why I didn't want lady Twilight involved? She has enough on her plate without worrying about whether I've stubbed my toe or not." Derran said lightly. "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed and prepare breakfast, milady Twilight will be awake in less than an hour, and I haven't even put the tea on yet. Speaking of, how do you feel about earl gray this morning?" Starlight stared at Derran in utter disbelief.

"So what?! You're just going to pretend that me almost killing you last night never happened?!" Starlight hissed desperate to keep from shouting. Derran shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"Why? Are you saying you _want_ me to tell everypony?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Starlight took a deep breath as she replied.

"After seeing your life story, I think you should be allowed to do whatever the buck you want about it." She said sincerely.

"Well in that case, I choose not to get my friend in trouble over something she's already been punished, and is sorry, for." Derran stated with a smirk, and Starlight found herself tearing up as she looked into his eyes. Despite everything, Derran intended to give her another chance, he didn't even ask for her silence regarding his past in exchange.

"Thank you." Starlight said gratefully, as she wrapped her hooves around Derran's chest. Derran just chuckled as he patted Starlight's head.

"Anytime milady, now if you don't mind. . ." Derran stated, clearing his throat as he gestured to his towel. Starlight blushed as she suddenly recalled that Derran was almost naked.

"Right, sorry." Starlight intoned, heading out the door and closing it gently behind her. Walking down the hall towards the dining room, Starlight considered what she had seen the night before.

Contrary to her own statement, she had not seen quite all of Derran's past, only intense flashes. However, what she had seen was crystal clear, and allowed her to easily connect disparate events in her mind. She had seen visions of the fall of Derran's home planet, she had seen the war of vengeance he had prosecuted in the wake of that tragedy. She had seen images of his time in Equestria eleven hundred years prior and the vows he swore there. Then she saw him leave to face the greatest enemy ever known to mortal life. She knew his triumphs, and his tragedies, his victories and his failures. She also knew many of his greatest secrets. . . and why she could divulge them to nopony. At least, not yet.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you'll be back in time to meet me, Spike, and Rarity at the train station this afternoon?" Twilight inquired as she spread raspberry preserves on a fresh scone. Trying at the same time not to blush, as Derran leaned over her seated form to place several slices of piping hot prench toast in front of her.

"Of course milady, my work shift at Sweet Apple Acres ends at four in the afternoon sharp." Derran reassured as he withdrew to serve Spike and Starlight. "I shall meet up with lady Rarity at four fifteen, and be there to escort you at no more than five fifteen at the absolute latest. Can I get anything else for anypony before I sit down?" Derran asked, glancing around the table with a smile. Twilight sighed inwardly, as she felt a flutter in her heart. Derran really was one of the most selfless ponies she had ever met.

"I think we're all good for now, this meal looks absolutely amazing." Twilight wasn't exaggerating: earl grey tea served with blueberry scones, several types of fruit jams and preserves, fresh squeezed orange juice, and the piece-de-resistance, prench toast with fresh sliced strawberries, a light drizzle of vanilla icing, and dusted with powdered sugar.

Since his arrival, Derran had insisted on cooking for Twilight at every opportunity, and now she couldn't imagine living without the meals he prepared. Every day she woke to a new culinary masterpiece presented by a handsome knight from another world who waited on her horn and hoof. Twilight had to admit, she felt extremely spoiled.

"Celestia this is amazing Derran!" Starlight declared loudly, as she savored the delicious meal. Her comment was made with utmost sincerity, the toast was light and fluffy, practically melting in her mouth, and had just a hint of nutmeg for an exotic extra kick. While the sweetness of the icing, and syrup, was complemented perfectly by the tang of the strawberries. "Why are you working on a farm? You should have your own chain of restaurants!" She declared. Derran chuckled as he dug into his own stack of toast slices.

"Much though I appreciate the praise lady Starlight, I am more than happy where I am. Besides I am a warrior, not a chef." He replied modestly.

"Coulda' fooled me." Starlight declared. Prior to her disastrous spell the night before, Starlight had flatly refused to eat anything Derran had prepared, claiming not to be hungry. Now she mentally kicked herself for missing out on Derran's immense culinary talent. Derran simply smiled and nodded his thanks as he ate.

Twilight grinned, grateful that Starlight finally seemed to be growing comfortable with Derran’s presence. Spike also seemed to have begun warming up to the Doom Slayer, or at least seemed to enjoy Derran’s cooking. As he wolfed down his stack of toast with extra syrup.

Twilight would have admonished Spike to eat more slowly, if she hadn’t also been stuffing her face at that moment. In fact the only one eating with any restraint was Derran himself, as he used his knife and fork to deftly slice off bite sized pieces of his toast. Bringing them to his lips with remarkable finesse, before placing them in his mouth, and carefully chewing for a few seconds before swallowing.

Twilight was always amazed at the dexterity of human fingers, but even more so by those belonging to Derran. Those same digits capable of so delicately manipulating utensils for dining, were capable of crushing bone into powder, or tearing flesh like cheap paper. Even encased in gauntlets of supernaturally empowered armor, Derran’s fingers were capable of incredibly precise movement. In the back of her mind Twilight found herself wondering just what else those marvelous appendages could do. . .

“Milady are you alright?” Derran asked, breaking Twilight out of her increasingly lecherous thoughts. Twilight nodded vigorously as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

“Never better!” She stated a little too loudly. “Why do you ask?!” She asked, laughing nervously. Derran frowned as he leaned toward Twilight, squinting slightly as he examined her face.

“Well it’s just that your face is rather flushed, are you certain you are well?” He asked in a voice etched with concern. Twilight quickly busied herself with her meal, refusing to make eye contact with Derran.

“Its nothing, just uh. . . got a bit too much sun yesterday, that’s all.” Twilight stated, desperately trying to suppress the intense blush overtaking her features. Derran however, frowned, as he rose from the table. Walking over to Twilight’s side. then before she could offer a word of protest, leaning down to place his chin against Twilight’s forehead just above her horn. Twilight felt her mind go blank.

“Hmmm, I do not believe you have a fever milady, but you seem slightly warmer than normal. Perhaps I should fetch a physician just to be safe.” Derran’s suggestion went unanswered, as Twilight’s mind tried to reboot itself. _”Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshhe’stouchinghisfacetomineanditfeelssogoodbutIhavenoideawhatIshoulddoandohCelestiaifhewasjustalittlelowerwe’dbekissingohmygoshohmygosh!”_ Withdrawing himself, Derran looked down at Twilight with even greater concern. As she now stood stock still, her eyes unblinking, and staring straight ahead like she was in some form of shock, her face even redder than it had been a moment ago.

“I’m fine.” Twilight stated, her voice coming out as an extraordinarily faint squeak. Derran raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

“Are you certain milady?” He asked hesitantly. Twilight nodded stiffly after a second or two. “Very well then, but let somepony know if you feel even the least bit ill. In fact, perhaps I should remain here for the day, just in case.” Shaking her head and smiling, Starlight cleared her throat.

“Don’t worry Derran I promise Twilight will be fine. Like she said, she just got a little too much sun.” Starlight stated with a knowing smirk toward her teacher. Derran seemed unconvinced, but slowly nodded.

“If you say so lady Starlight. . .” He said, heading back to his seat to finish his meal.

“So Derran, what does Applejack have you doing today anyway?” Starlight asked, trying to shift the subject away from Twilight’s brief catatonia. Swallowing another mouthful of food, Derran dabbed at his mouth with a cloth napkin before responding.

“I am not entirely certain, apparently we finished the week's apple harvest the other day, so I won't be in the orchard. Though lady Applejack did mention that she was considering having me plow some of the vegetable fields today.” Starlight gave Derran a confused look.

“Wait, you finished the week's harvest? You harvested a week's worth of apples, in only two and a half days?!” She asked in mild astonishment. Derran nodded.

“Indeed, lady Applejack claims the credit is mine, but I believe she underestimates what she and her siblings are capable of.” He stated with a mild shrug. Starlight shook her head, wondering if Derran was being humble, or oblivious. Finishing his meal Derran glanced at the nearby grandfather clock. Carved of oak and featuring a design of roses, and vines it read exactly ten minutes to six o'clock. "Oh dear, I seem to be running late. Master Spike, could I trouble you to take care of this morning's dishes?"  
Spike was too busy chewing to respond with words, so he simply gave Derran an enthusiastic thumbs up. Nodding his thanks, Derran wiped what few crumbs there were on his face away, before heading toward the door. Reaching it, Derran turned and gave a small bow. "I bid you all good morning, and do not hesitate to call on me should you require assistance lady Twilight." Twilight nodded, having finally managed to get her blushing under control.

"Right, of course, have a great day Derran, and say hi to Applejack and her family for me." Twilight stated. Derran nodded.

"As you say milady, have a good day, and I shall see you later this afternoon." Derran replied, with a smile that had Twilight blushing all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

Derran approached Sweet Apple Acres in a fine humor, watching the morning dew on the grass sparkling like countless diamonds as the sun shone overhead. Having run the whole distance, he felt extremely grateful for his enhanced physiology that rendered him immune to exhaustion, letting him arrive slightly sooner than expected. Derran had no watch, but had long ago learned to tell accurate time in his head with a single glance at the sun. It was a useful trick, and on this occasion let him know he had arrived a full five minutes early to his new place of employment.

"Howdy mister Derran!" Came a voice that brought a gentle smile to the Doom Slayer's features.

"Good day Apple Bloom, and how does this morning find you?" He asked, stopping at the break in the farm's white painted border fence that abutted the main road. A well worn path lead from the break down toward the farm, rows of apple trees on one side, and several large unplowed fields on the other.

"Ah'm swell, how'r you doin?" The scarlet maned filly replied.

"I am quite well thank you, did you come here just to meet me?" Derran asked lightheartedly.

"Yep, jus thought ya'll might like some company." Apple Bloom responded, a wide smile adorning her features. Derran returned the filly's smile, feeling a sense of contented calm as he did so. Then staring down the long path to the farm, he was struck by an idea.

"That was very generous of you miss Apple Bloom, but I have only a few minutes before I am late. So why don't we make the journey a bit quicker?" Apple Bloom gave Derran a puzzled look as he knelt down next to her. "Alright miss Apple Bloom, just climb onto my back." Derran instructed. Apple Bloom hesitated for a moment, before giving a shrug and doing as asked, wrapping her front hooves around Derran's neck so she wouldn't fall off. "Very good, now make certain you hang on tight understood?" Apple Bloom nodded as Derran looped his arms around her back hooves for support.

"What'r we-WHOA!" Apple Bloom cried out, as the Doom Slayer took off like a shot. After taking a second to adjust, Apple Bloom found herself staring in awe as the trees passed by in a blur of motion. The sensation was exhilarating, as Derran left the path to weave through the rows of trees in the orchard. Apple Bloom felt a strong sensation of elated excitement as the Doom Slayer jumped onto a low hanging branch. Using the branch as a springboard Derran leapt to a still higher branch on another tree, repeating the process until they exploded from the foliage into open air. Apple Bloom screamed in delight as they burst through the canopy, granting them an amazing view of the near endless rows of trees from above.

Accompanied by Apple Bloom's joyous laughter, Derran plunged back down to the earth some forty feet below. Crashing through the canopy again amid a flurry of dislodged leaves, Derran didn't break a single branch with his passing as they landed. Striking the ground Derran absorbed the force of the impact with bent knees, before shooting off again as if he had never left the ground. Caroming from one tree to the next, Derran almost seemed not to touch the ground as his passenger shouted out her appreciation of his efforts.

"This is amazin!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, as she and Derran hurtled forward like a comet. "It's almost like we're flyin!" Derran let a small laugh escape his lips at the filly's comment.

"Well, if it is flying you desire. . ." Derran replied as he spotted another low hanging branch and once more climbed toward the sky. ". . . then so it shall be!" He called out with a laugh, as he blasted through the canopy once more, hurtling toward the cloudless blue sky. For a moment they hung suspended in mid air as their momentum bled off, then just as they began to fall, Derran engauged his jump boots, sending them back toward the heavens. Apple Bloom's expression was one of awe, as the world seemed to drop away behind them, and for a moment she felt herself lost in the ultimate freedom of flight. In that brief instant, Apple Bloom felt like she was on the back of her own personal guardian angel, guiding her toward the infinite unknown.

Apple Bloom was pulled from this sensation, as gravity reasserted its grip and they began to fall back to earth with ever greater speed. However despite the distance of nearly sixty feet, Apple Bloom had no fear, only joy, she knew her angel would keep her safe. After all to brief a time, the ride ended with Derran landing in a crouch in front of an awestruck Applejack and Big Mac. As Apple Bloom reluctantly slid off Derran's back he rose to his feet to glance briefly at the sun.

"Hmm, and with three seconds to spare." He said with a small chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

"So darling did they work?" Asked Rarity eagerly. Twilight gave a disappointed sigh in response, as she looked at her friend with an equally disappointed expression.

"I don't think so, but honestly I don't know what I was expecting. The legend of Lovers Blessing flowers is just that: a legend. It's ridiculous to think a flower can cause ponies to fall in love." She replied dejectedly.

"Well perhaps it simply takes a little time dear, or maybe it's because Derran is a human?" Rarity offered sympathetically. Twilight gave her friend a small smile, that nonetheless failed to mask the sadness, and frustration in her eyes.

"Either way, it didn't work, and I have no idea what I should do about these feelings I have for him. I mean it's not like I can just walk up to him and say: 'Hey Derran, I have an increasingly out of control crush on you. Want to go out?' is it?" She stated with a slight bitterness.

Twilight and Rarity had met up a few hours after Derran had left for work. Sitting in a cafe, and regaling her friend with the story of the Lovers Blessing, Twilight only now realized how much hope she had pinned on the mystical blooms. When she had gone down to breakfast that morning, she had desperately looked for any sign of change in Derran's behavior. But despite her best efforts, she could see no increase in romantic intent toward her on the part of the Doom Slayer. What's worse, her infatuation seemed to be intensifying to ever greater heights, as evidenced by her near paralysis on physical contact with Derran earlier.

"Hmm, yes I suppose that would be rather awkward." Rarity replied with a slight giggle.

"So what am I supposed to do then?! I've looked through every book I could find on the subject but everything I found assumes that you already have a special somepony! It was all about _improving_ your relationship there wasn't anything about _creating_ one!" Twilight ended her borderline tirade by letting her forehead strike the table with an audible thud. "Maybe he just isn't interested in me." Twilight considered aloud, her tone defeated. Rarity nodded slowly, before giving her friend a questioning look.

"Tell me Darling, why is it that Derran is so special to you? What makes him different than say. . .Flash Sentry?" Rarity asked, her expression turning thoughtful. Looking up from the table Twilight opened her mouth to respond.

"I. . ." Twilight paused as she considered the Question. It wasn't that she couldn't think of reasons to like Derran, there were plenty. He was handsome, heroic, and in perfect physical shape. But all those things were superficial, they were why he would appeal to anypony. "I don't know." Twilight admitted her voice becoming subdued as she realized how shallow she must seem. Rarity however just gave her a sympathetic look.

"That's about what I thought. Darling I know this might sound a little, _hypocritical_ coming from me given my, ahem. . . propensity to get a bit overzealous when it comes to romantic partners. But perhaps before you start trying to woo Derran, you should ask yourself why you really want to be with him. It took me awhile, but eventually I discovered that that's the most important question to ask before getting involved with somepony. I only started asking it myself after that incident with Trenderhoof." Rarity's voice was calm as she sipped at her tea, letting her friend absorb her words. Placing the teacup back on its saucer and dabbing her mouth with a napkin she continued. "Here's my advice darling: ask Derran out for the day, not on a date, but just as a friend, and if by the end of the day you still can't say for certain why you want him as your special somepony. . ."

"Then give up?!" Twilight asked, feeling slightly incredulous. Rarity shook her head.

"No, just simply content yourself with being a friend for the time being. I know that's not what you may want to hear, but it is the best advice I can give." Twilight wanted to argue, to say that Rarity's suggestion was no different from quitting in the face of adversity, but instead let out a sigh of frustration. Rarity was right, she couldn't force Derran to acknowledge her feelings, and trying could end up destroying the friendship they had built.

"Ok. . . I'll do it." Twilight promised, trying not to sound as dejected as she felt.

 

* * *

 

 

Derran reached into the burlap sack for another fistfull of seeds. Slowly opening his hand he allowed the small, flat, white objects to trickle through his armor covered fingers onto the freshly tilled earth, like sand in an hourglass. Come fall, the massive field would be filled with hundreds of giant, bright orange pumpkins, just in time for Nightmare Night. A holiday that had not existed back when Derran had first come to Equestria, but Apple Bloom had assured him was lots of fun. She had also mentioned it had something to do with lady Luna before suddenly stopping, and Derran had not asked for further particulars. Frankly, Derran had little interest in asking after the existence of new holidays, as he was too busy contemplating the events of the previous night.

Lady Starlight had cried herself to sleep in his arms, her guilt combined with the terrible experience she had endured, having exhausted her to the point of passing out. As for Derran, after tucking lady Starlight into bed he had crawled back to his own, and for the first time since awakening on Mars, had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. One of the many enhancements bestowed on Derran's body, was a massively accelerated ability to heal. As long as he could rest undisturbed for a few hours, he would awaken fully restored. Granted this ability had limits, for example, it would not allow him to regenerate limbs or removed organs, nor would it work if he was not able to rest for six or more hours minimum. Nevertheless, this ability had saved his life countless times during his battles in Hell, and now seemed to have aided him again.

On waking the next day Derran had swiftly headed to the shower to wash the blood from his body. While washing himself, Derran had ample time to wonder just how much Starlight had gleaned of his past. He did not pretend to know the exact mechanism by which Starlight had entered his mind, but he was more than able to connect the dot's, including the ones Starlight was not privy to. Now in the serenity of the pumpkin field, Derran believed he understood what had gone wrong.

"Crucible." He growled to himself, casting an angry glance at the artifact clipped to his belt. Derran had no doubt the vile device was to blame, and had hijacked Starlight's spell in an attempt to kill one or both of them. Just as a disease might use a wound as a vector of infection, so had the Crucible used Starlight's spell to circumvent the Doom Slayer's otherwise impenetrable mental defenses.

Once inside the reconstructed memory, the artifact had done all it could to destroy Derran. The demons in the memory had all been made far stronger, while Derran had been weakened. His limbs had been slow to respond, and his reflexes dulled. The entire time he had endured a constant mental fog, making him become dizzy and off balance, and at several critical moments his vision had become blurred to the point of near blindness.

Equally bad, was the absence of any of the UAC healing bio-plasma canisters that, while not as effective in healing him as allowing his armor to absorb demonic energy, had helped him greatly the last time he had fought through the area. Derran had felt the presence of the Crucible's demonic power throughout it all, as a sort of pressure on his conscious mind. That pressure often gave way to visions and whispers proclaiming his inevitable failure, and assurance that even if _he_ escaped, Starlight, would not. Derran countered with images of Equestria, of his friends there, of the Seraphim and his own litanies of hope and duty.

The psychic battle of ancient wills was every bit as intense as the physical battle, even if it was far less apparent to the eye. At one point however the pressure had been lessened, as the Crucible shifted to the only other target available, and Derran had to exert every ounce of will to drag it away from her. Fortunately, Starlight's mind was strong, and she had managed to fight off most of the hateful artifact's influence without his assistance.

All in all, they had both been fortunate that the Crucible had not thought to remove the experimental combat drugs Derran had recalled finding on his last sojern to VEGA, and more fortunate still that Derran was nearly as skilled in mental warfare as in physical combat. However between the attack on his mind and body, the enhanced enemies, protecting Starlight, and a complete lack of medical supplies, it was the closest to death the Doom Slayer had come in a very long time.

The news wasn't all terrible though. After failing to kill either Derran or Starlight, the Crucible had grown almost completely silent. The repugnant consciousness residing within the object, having lost whatever desire it had to fight against it's captor for the foreseeable future. Far more importantly though, Darran had forged a friendship with Starlight Glimmer that he had no doubt would last an eternity. Pausing in his work, the Doom Slayer unclipped the now silent Crucible from his belt. Staring down at it with an unreadable expression he spoke in a tone of calm certainty.

"I have no doubt that even here in the fields of heaven I will need to answer the call of battle. As there is light, so shall there be darkness. However. . ." Bringing the Crucible to within an inch of his face Derran's voice while still perfectly calm became one of absolute command. "our war is over, and you. . . have lost."

There was no sound, nor visual sign of response, however at the utterance of his proclamation Derran felt the last vestige of resistance within the Crucible gutter and die. The artifact, perhaps the greatest single power Hell had left in its arsenal, spoke into the mind of it's enemy. It spoke only two words, two words that no being of Hell had ever spoken to any mortal, god, or angel since the beginning of time. . .

_"We yield."_

 

* * *

 

 

Rarity hummed happily to herself as she laid out boxes of clothes for her newest, and most unusual customer. Coming home from tea with Twilight Rarity found herself fervently hoping that her friend would find what she was looking for. Rarity knew all too well how painful it could be to build up hopes of a relationship in your head, only to have it come crashing down, and hoped the advice she had given would spare Twilight from having to experience that. She also reflected that, regrettably, seeing Derran in his new clothes wasn't going to help Twilight restrain herself.

Rarity had planned everything out far in advance of actually finishing the Doom Slayer's outfits. First Derran would try on all the outfits to ensure they fit properly. Then, they would drop his armor off at the castle. Next Rarity had booked an appointment with Ponyville's best mane stylist Clau'd Du'man, for a shave, trim, and styling. After that it was off to the spa for a quick manicure, and pedicure. Then finally they would head out to meet Twilight, and Spike at the train station. It was a lot to do in an hour, but still far easier than some of the things she had to deal with when putting on shows in Canterlot and Manehattan, where the only guarantee was that something would inevitably go wrong.

Rarity smiled as the bell above the entrance to Carousel Boutique rang at exactly four fifteen. Turning, Rarity was greeted by Derran with a polite bow. One thing you could always say for the Doom Slayer, he was relentlessly punctual.

"Good afternoon lady Rarity, am I late?" He asked evenly.

"Not at all darling, in fact your right on time." Rarity replied with a smile. Derran nodded as he viewed the stacks of boxes in front of his friend.

"Are all those intended for me?" He asked, a note of mild surprise entering his voice.

"Mmhm, they are indeed." Rarity replied happily. Derran glanced at the boxes again, there must have been at least twenty or more of varying sizes, and shapes. Derran felt grateful indeed that he had just been paid, this looked to be getting expensive. Fortunately, his job paid quite well, so well in fact, that he suspected that Applejack was giving him more than was fair, out of some misguided sense of gratitude for saving the town. However when he had asked her about it, she had insisted that he had earned every bit. Granted, that wasn't quite the same as denying she was overpaying him, but he had let the matter rest for the moment. "Shall we get started dear?" Rarity asked interrupting Derran's train of thought.

"Oh, yes of course." Derran replied, accepting a box Rarity had levitated over to him.

"Once your ready, just bring out your armor and place it in there." Rarity instructed, pointing at a large open case about the size of a man. Derran nodded his understanding as he disappeared around the dressing room curtain. Rarity busied herself with the boxes for a minute or two before glancing back at the veiled room. "Is it all to your liking darling?" Derran's reply was as prompt as it was impressed.

"Indeed milady, the fit is perfect, and this material is amazingly comfortable. Truly, words cannot do justice to your skill." Rarity beamed at the praise.

"Well dear, don't keep me in suspense, let's see how you look." A sound on shifting objects, accompanied the metallic hiss of the curtain being drawn back. Rarity's jaw fell open as she beheld the sight of the Doom Slayer, and for a moment she couldn't have spoken even if she wanted to. Managing to get herself under control after a few seconds, Rarity still found herself wishing she could find an excuse for a cold shower. _"Nevermind Twilight, it'll be a miracle if every mare in town doesn't attack him. . ."_

 

* * *

 

 

"So Dash what's this big surprise that you have for us?" Spitfire asked, giving her teammate a look out of the corner of her eye. Rainbow just chuckled in response.

"Oh not much, I just figured you and Nimbus might like to meet the newest resident of Ponyville." She said offhooffedly.

"Why? Are they a big fan of the Wonderbolts or something?" Nimbus asked, wondering what Rainbow Dash was up to. Rainbow shook her head.

"Nope, he didn't even know we existed until I filled him in." Spitfire arched an eyebrow.

"I hope you didn't promise him a special performance or anything like that, we have way too much work to do for our upcoming show right now." She admonished, but Rainbow just laughed.

"Actually, I was hoping he'd be willing to give you two a show." She replied cryptically.

"Rainbow you know we don't do impromptu tryouts right?" Nimbus asked with a sigh, she liked Rainbow, but this cloak and dagger routine was starting to test her patience. Spitfire nodded in agreement.

"Nim's right, if this guy wants to be a wonderbolt he has to apply like everypony else, sorry Dash it's the rule." Rainbow if anything laughed even louder. Spitfire gave her friend an annoyed look as they wove their way through the busy street. "Look Dash we just came here to deliver the newest flight routines to you, and maybe grab something to eat. We only have a few hours to spend here so quit dragging this out and tell us what you want to-oof" Spitfire glared at the pony in front of her who had stopped so suddenly she ran into them. "Hey what's the big-"

"Whoa." Nimbus said in an awestruck voice, interrupting her captain as she stared fixedly up the cobblestone streets. Unable to see past the pony in front of her Spitfire tried to push through several others who seemed unable to move, instead staring stock still at something up ahead. Finally getting fed up and taking to the air, Spitfire was allowed an unobstructed view of the scene.

The entire street seemed frozen in time. A pony in a nearby vegetable kiosk who had been in the process of advertising her produce, stood with a bunch of radishes dangling forgotten from the end of an upraised hoof her face red as she stared unashamedly. A pony taking a drink from a nearby fountain had raised her head without taking time to swallow, so water now flowed in a multitude of rivulets from her open mouth, as her cheeks turned pink. Off to one side a fork tumbled from the levitation field of a unicorn sitting at a cafe, as the waiter poured tea into an already overflowing cup. However none of this even registered in Spitfire's brain as she stared fixated at the figure walking down the street a vaguely familiar pony at his side.

Walking on two legs the figure stood slightly taller than six feet, icy blue eyes stared out with a calm born of confidence. His face beheld noble, clean shaven features, framed by long black hair pulled back into a decorative topknot. He wore a collared, white cotton, dress shirt, with a dark green cravat, tucked into a red vest embroidered with delicate silver vines. Over that, was an unbuttoned black sports jacket, with a strange symbol sewn onto the breast pocket in scarlet thread. Black dress pants were held up by a black leather belt, with a simple silver buckle, and on his feet he wore shined black leather dress boots. Finally, at the figures waist, and held in place by his belt, was an odd elongated black leather box, covered in silver scrollwork.

Walking like a model on a runway, the creature's stride bespoke control and dignity, while his gentle smile produced an aura of affability, that combined with the calm look in his eyes to project power, without being intimidating. Every mare as well as at least three stallions that Spitfire could see, were positively drooling.

Seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on the ponies around him, the creature walked straight toward Rainbow Dash, the crowd parting almost automatically before him. Spitfire felt her mouth fall open, as the creature then addressed her teammate in a tone that was formal yet familiar.

"Lady Dash, this is a pleasant surprise, is this a shopping outing, or are you here for another rematch?" The creature asked lightheartedly. Rainbow smirked, seemingly unaffected by the spell that had overtaken pretty much everypony else in the vicinity.

"Neither, just here with a few of my wonderbolt pals, this is Nimbus," Rainbow said giving a nudge to her fervently blushing companion before pointing a hoof at her hovering captain. "and up there is Spitfire, our captain. Girls, meet Derran Grandel, A.K.A: the Doom Slayer."

"A pleasure to meet you lady Nimbus, and you as well captain Spitfire." He said bowing his head slightly to each of them.

"N-nice to meet you too." Spitfire replied, glad that the sunglasses she habitually wore, covered up the fact that she was staring. Nimbus just nodded her head at her captain's words, as she tried to understand how a creature so alien, could look so unspeakably handsome. Rainbow Dash looked at her fellow wonderbolts with an expression that told them _exactly_ how much she was going to enjoy holding this moment over their heads, before turning back to Derran.

"Gotta say, I hardly recognized you without the armor." She commented conversationally. Though she would never have admitted it, the change was far more drastic than that. Despite how appealing Derran was, it had always been tempered by the intimidating presence of his armor. Like a light always shines brightest in the dark, so Derran shon brightest outside of his armor's fearsome shell. In fact, had Rainbow not been as familiar with Derran as she was, she would doubtless have been as dumbstruck by the change as those around her. Even despite her familiarity, and dedication to playing it cool, Rainbow still had to work hard to keep from blushing.

"All lady Rarity's doing I assure you, she is a true paragon of her craft." Derran replied, favoring the pony beside him with a smile, and allowing Spitfire to finally recall where she'd seen her before. Rarity just giggled.

"It was my pleasure, he cleans up well doesn't he?" She commented, glancing at Rainbow Dash with a slightly superior smirk, and arched eyebrow.

"I'll say, I'm half tempted to ask what it takes to see you _completely_ out of uniform." Dash replied suggestively, neatly puncturing her fashionista friend's display of pride. Rarity may have had the best social skills of anypony Rainbow knew, but only Derran could match Rainbow when it came to conversational fencing.

"Rainbow Dash! That is hardly appropriate!" Rarity declared irritably, to which her friend simply smirked.

"Oh like _you_ never thought it." Rainbow teased.

"That is completely beside the point!" Rarity scolded, as Rainbow's smirk widened, and Rarity realized what she had just inadvertently admitted. As Rarity struggled to find a counter argument, Derran decided to intervene on Rarity's behalf, clearing his throat to attract Rainbow's attention.

"Forgive me for interrupting lady Dash, but I'm afraid lady Rarity and I are dangerously close to being late. Perhaps it would be best if we save this debate for another time?" On hearing Derran's words Rarity quietly resolved that regardless of how little charity Derran wanted, he was getting at _least_ two of his outfits for free. Rainbow looked vaguely disappointed, before a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Alright, but only if you promise to show the wonderbolts some of those sweet battle skills of yours." Rainbow declared, her grin widening.

"So it's blackmail is it?" Derran asked with a chuckle. Rainbow nodded unashamedly.

"You got it." She confirmed with a wide smirk.

"Lady Dash, I must admit, you are the most honest pony I have ever met, when it comes to being dishonest." Derran declared with a laugh. "But very well, I agree to your terms, one combat demonstration, in exchange for excusing us from the current conversation."

"I had a feeling you'd see things my way." Rainbow stated as she shook hooves with Derran to seal their bargain, before standing to one side. As they walked away amid the hubbub of ponies recovering from seeing a living Adonis, Rainbow turned to regard her fellow wonderbolts. "So what do you think of our new arrival?" She asked, with a grin positively overflowing with smug.

"So. . .hot." Nimbus declared dreamily. Spitfire privately agreed, but would rather be plucked than admit it in front of her team.

"Eh, he seems cool." Then leaning close to Rainbow she lowered her voice. "Hey uh Dash? Look, just between the two of us. . . what would it take to convince you to maybe, I dunno, set up your captain with a certain alien stallion?" For a moment Dash's mind reeled with the favors she might extract from her commanding officer, but then she thought better of it after recalling something Scootaloo had mentioned.

"Sorry captain, but I think Derran's already spoken for." She said a touch ruefully.

"By who?" Spitfire asked, narrowing her eyes, as a faint edge entered her voice.

"A friend." Rainbow stated, her tone making it clear that this was one situation where her captain would do well not to get competitive. Fortunately for everypony, Spitfire knew when to take a hint.

"Shame," She said with a sigh. "but at least we got that show you promised."

"Pretty sure I got us two." Rainbow said with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting on a train station bench, Twilight stared into the clear sky, deep in thought. Replaying her earlier conversation with Rarity in her head she struggled to answer the question her friend had posed. _"Why is Derran so attractive to me?"_ There was no question as to why he was attractive in general. Handsome, polite, strong, heroic, Darran had plenty of traits in his favor. However as Twilight analyzed, she became aware that it was more than just these obvious characteristics.

Derran seemed to possess an "aura" for lack of a better term. That made him instantly desirable to anypony who might find him romantically engaging, or even just think positively of him. Derran had a presence that exuded power, confidence, and certainty. Everything from his movements to his expression, seemed calculated to project the sense that there was nothing he couldn't handle. It was similar to the aura that Celestia, and Luna sometimes seemed to have. Only rather than creating deference through an expression of wisdom, intelligence, and love. Derran's used Power, confidence, and just a hint of intimidation.

The more Twilight reflected on it, the more certain she became of her hypothesis, eventually deciding to refer to the phenomenon as the "Apex Aura". The name reflecting the fact that Derran himself was much like an apex predator, having no natural enemies by virtue of being bigger, stronger, and more dangerous, than anything else. That also would explain why mares seemed naturally infatuated with him. Millions of years ago, pony tribes were led by the strongest, as opposed to the wisest, and it was wholly possible that a creature like Derran could trigger an awakening of long dormant instincts.

However if anything that made Twilight feel even worse. After all, if her attraction was based solely on the effects of this: apex aura, then it meant her affection was nothing more than an instinctual response. Ergo: she didn't actually love Derran, she just felt drawn to his strength. Granted that might not be an issue, if all Twilight wanted was a "Friends with benefits relationship" as Rainbow Dash had once described it. But that wasn't what Twilight wanted.

Twilight wanted love, not just a physical relationship. It wasn't that she had anything against purely physical intimacy, it just wasn't what she wanted. But what did Derran want? Sure, he clearly didn't have anything _against_ ponies, but that didn't mean he was obligated to be _attracted_ to them. Twilight sighed heavily, all this analysis had done nothing but give her a roaring headache.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Came Spike's concerned voice, as Twilight closed her eyes and massaged her temples in an effort to banish her self inflicted migraine. Opening her eyes to glance down at her assistant, Twilight smiled and nodded for a moment before her expression became thoughtful.

"Spike. . .can I ask you a personal question?" She asked, glancing around to insure nopony was within earshot.

"Uhh, sure, I guess, what did you want to know?" He asked scratching his head in mild confusion. Twilight bit her lower lip as she considered how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"It's about you and Rarity." She said, wanting to give her assistant a chance to back out, before getting to the actual question. Spike's expression registered a moment of uncomfortable consideration before he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he responded.

"Ok, what about me and Rarity?" He asked, clearly resolved.

"Well. . .I mean. . ." Taking a deep breath to steady herself Twilight decided to be direct. "How is it that you stay friends with her, despite having a crush on her that she might never return?" For a moment that seemed like an eternity, the question hung in the air between them. Briefly Twilight wondered if she had gone to far, before Spike let out a long sigh.

"I honestly don't really know. I guess it's because I just care enough about her, that as long as she's happy, then that's really what's most important. I mean, it's never easy, and sometimes I feel angry at her, or myself, but that's what it means to love somepony right? You're willing to take a hit for them because you care about them?" Spike said with a shrug. Twilight nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Thank you Spike, I really appreciate you answering such a personal question." Spike nodded.

"Anytime." He said with a smile as a loud whistle signaled the train from the Crystal Empire's approach. Free of her fears for the moment, Twilight watched the incoming train with a faint sense of apprehension. While she felt certain that Pinky Pie, and Fluttershy would accept her vouching for Derran, it only now occurred to her that she had not considered how to reassure the other passengers.

A flare of panic shot through Twilight, but she held it in check with an effort of will. She was, after all, a princess, and she felt that even if the ponies rejected a royal endorsement of Derran's harmlessness, she could always send them to the population of Ponyville for character references. Thus reassured, she observed the train coming to a complete stop amid an obscuring cloud of opaque white vapore, smelling faintly of coal dust, and oil.

"Twilight Darling!" Twilight turned in the direction of Rarity's voice as her friend trotted down the platform. Curiously Derran was nowhere to be seen. However, given Twilight's concerns, that may have been for the best.

"Hey Rarity." Twilight called back as the doors to the train opened behind her. "Where's Derran?"

"Oh he's waiting outside, he felt it would be best if you had a chance to explain him to everypony before they actually saw him. Rarity explained, as she moved into position alongside her friend. Twilight smiled as she nodded, she might have guessed that Derran would have already considered the meeting, and planned accordingly. Any further conversation was forestalled however, as ponies began to disembark from the train. Clearing her throat Twilight prepared to address the crowd. Only to be cut off, when a violently pink blur collided with her at near mach speed, wrapping her in an unbreakable bearhug while talking at a mile a minute.

"OhmygoshTwilightit'ssogreattoseeyoudidyouhavefunwhileweweregoneisRainbowDashbackyetYakyakistanwassoamazingishiRarityyoulookamazing. . ." Struggling to extricate herself from her friends enthusiastic greeting, Twilight tried to call out to the crowd. However, her friend's death grip hug, insured her voice came out only as a strangled whisper.

"I'm glad to see you too Pinky Pie, but I need to. . ." Twilight began, only to find herself choked off as her friend squeezed even harder. All the while she watched in ever mounting, mute anxiety, as ponies walked past them toward the street. Rarity attempted to intervene, only to also be grabbed in a near bone crushing embrace. Realizing that she would not be in time to stop what was coming, Twilight braced herself for a scream or shout as the ponies encountered the alien in their midst. However, to Twilight's surprise, no such outburst was heard. Finally, Pinky Pie relinquished her grip on her friends faintly aching necks.

"Pinky!" Rarity declared sternly. "As overjoyed as we are to see you, Twilight had an important announcement to make to everypony on the train, and. . ." Rarity's admonishment was cut off by a sharp intake of breath from her magenta colored friend as she snapped her gaze over to Twilight.

"Oh. . .my. . . _GOSH!_ YOU have a super important announcement to make?! _I_ have a super important announcement to make! We're super important announcement TWINS! Well. . .technically it's not just me Fluttershy knows to so would that make us more like super important announcement triplets? Or would it be quintuplets since Rarity's also. . ."

"PINKY!!" Twilight shouted, still wondering why nopony was making a scene yet. Rarity had said Derran was there, so why hadn't anypony noticed the six foot alien standing in the middle of the road?

"Yes Twilight?" Pinky asked, her trademark grin plastered across her features. Twilight took a deep breath, deciding that it was pointless admonishing Pinky now, the damage was already done. Somehow, Derran had managed to escape notice, and regardless, any panic would be restricted to the dozen or so ponies who had already left, and they would soon be brought up to speed by the residents of Ponyville. Who would be eager to protect their unofficial champion.

" Nevermind, Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, glancing around as more ponies filtered past them. Looking left and right, Pinky seemed to be checking to see how many ponies were left on the platform before answering, seeing the last few grab their luggage and head toward town she replied.

"She should be here riiiiiiiiiiiiight about. . .now." No sooner had the last syllable left Pinky's tongue, than Fluttershy walked into view, however she wasn't alone. On either side of her were two ponies, one slightly taller than the other. Both wore heavy cloaks that completely obscured their bodies and faces from view. As Fluttershy walked forward, the two figures came with her, the larger one briefly fidgeting with a small bundle just barely visible beneath their cloak.

"Hello Twilight, Hello Spike, oh and you to Rarity, it was awfully nice of you to come and meet us all at the station." Fluttershy greeted with a smile. Twilight glanced suspiciously at the two cloaked figures behind her friend.

"Its great to see you to Fluttershy but, who are these ponies?" Twilight asked, a note of concern entering her voice. However before Fluttershy could offer a word of explanation, the figures cast off their cloaks with a dramatic flourish.

" **SUPRISE!!** " Shouted the unveiled figures of the regent of the Crystal Empire herself, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and her husband Shining Armor, while tucked into a carrying sling around Cadence's neck, was their daughter Flurry Heart. Twilight stared in shock at her sister in law.

"Cadence?! Shining?! Flurry?! What are you all doing here?!" Twilight cried out in a mixture of surprise, happiness and mild foreboding.

"We came to visit of course." Cadence declared, happily embracing her sister in law.

"Cadence's exact word were: _if I don't get out of this castle for a few days I'm going to scream._ Plus little Flurry here really wanted to see her favorite aunt." Shining Armor related with a chuckle. Twilight felt another flare of panic as the familiar feeling of events spiralling out of control assailed her. Something of how she was feeling must have shown on her face, as Cadence gave her a concerned look.

"I hope this isn't a bad time?" She asked, a look of worry appearing on her face. Twilight struggled to respond as her mind instantly conjured a thousand horrible ways things could go wrong.

"Yes! Er, I mean; No not at all, well it is but it isn't, it's kinda hard to explain, see well. . ." Twilight sighed in defeat as she glanced at Rarity, who gave a nod of unspoken agreement. "Ok. . . I kinda, have a surprise for you too. I want to introduce you to somepony, he's a really good friend, and he's a great hero. Just. . . brace yourselves, he's kinda. . .unusual." Twilight explained, then turning her head, and ignoring the neurotic voice in the back of her head begging her to reconsider, Twilight called out. "DERRAN? WOULD YOU PLEASE COME OUT HERE?!"

Before anypony could ask questions, a figure appeared from around the corner of the train station. Seeming to melt out from the shadows, he approached the group of ponies at a leisurely pace. Twilight would have been drooling over how amazing Derran looked without his armor, but she was too busy watching her brother and sister in law's reactions, not to mention those of Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Eyes widened in shock, mouths fell open, and to Twilight's unspoken dismay, Shining moved to interpose himself between his wife and the incoming human. As for Derran, he betrayed only the vaguest hint of surprise as his eyes flicked to Cadences wings and horn. Nopony so much as breathed, as Derran Grandel stood before them.

"Cadence, Fluttershy, Pinky, and Shining, I would like to introduce Derran Grandel." She stated, gesturing to him with a hoof and deliberately leaving out his title. "Derran these are my friends Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, my brother, and sister in law. Prince Shining Armor, and princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and their daughter Flurry Heart."

As smoothly as if he had rehearsed it a thousand times, Derran fell to one knee his right arm across his chest making a fist over his heart, his head bowed low.

"Your eternal servant, Seraphim Mi Amore Cadenza, and yours, lord Shining Armor, and of course it is always an honor to meet any friend of Seraph Twilight." Derran's formal tone and show of fealty clearly surprised those assembled, as for a moment they were at a loss for words.

"Uh. . .thank you." Cadance offered after a slightly awkward pause. Clearly just as flummoxed as Twilight had been when he had performed the ritualistic bow for her. However it was at this point that Flurry Heart, who had been asleep during the entire proceeding, chose to awake. Yawning and glancing around as she blinked sleep from her eyes, the young foal's gaze settled upon Derran's kneeling form. With a sound of joyous excitement, Flurry wriggled free of her swaddling to fly over to the Doom Slayer. Alighting on the ground before him with a giggling exclamation. Glancing up from the ground, Derran stared at the foal in front of him. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening and closing a few times as the breath caught in his throat.

"Impossible. . ." He said in a whispered tone filled with a disbelieving awe. "This child. . .she is. . .it is not possible!" Twilight recalled her own surprise at the discovery that her niece was an alicorn, but it had been nothing close to what Derran appeared to be feeling. "A born Seraphim?!" He asked in a tone of deep reverence, seemingly unable to believe what he was saying. As if sensing the Doom Slayer's confusion and wishing to comfort him, Flurry wrapped her front hooves around Derran's bent leg, a happy smile upon her face. Swiftly bowing his head once again, Derran seemed overtaken with emotion. "I. . .I do not deserve. . ." Derran seemed to be trembling as Flurry only looked up at him her smile turning to a look of apparent concern. "She is beautiful!" Derran stated in a shaking voice, that spoke of an immense weight to every word.

All those present watched the exchange with varying degrees of confusion. As the strange alien reacted to Flurry Heart's presence like she were a goddess come to earth, as opposed to a curious foal trying to make a friend.

"Um. . .thank you? She, uh. . . seems to really like you Mr. . .Grandel, was it?" Cadance asked awkwardly, feeling at once confused, and proud that her little girl could affect somepony so dramatically. Derran seemed not to hear at first as he raised his head, and extended a trembling hand to the foal who released his shin to nuzzle his outstretched fingers affectionately. Finally. Cadance's words seemed to register, and Derran blinked as if awakening from a trance.

"I was not aware that there were other Seraphim in Equestria besides ladies Luna, Celestia, and Twilight." Derran stated managing to compose himself after a moment. "It is good to know that more have been chosen, and that one has been born is surely divine providence." For a moment Derran's tone took on a note of religious fervor as he smiled down at Flurry who giggled up at him with a smile of her own.

"I don't know about 'divine providence' but we're certainly proud of her." Replied Shining Armor, with a faint smile indicating that he was already starting to relax in Derran's presence. Derran nodded as he rose to his feet, only for Flurry to fly up and perch on his shoulder. For a moment Shining Armor glanced at his daughter sitting on the shoulder of a creature at least a head or two taller than himself, and felt a flutter of apprehension pass through his gut. Glancing over at his sister however he felt reassured by the fact that she was struggling not to laugh at the odd sight. The tension was then broken down even further by PInkie Pie, who moved in a pink blur to stand in front of Derran.

"Awwww, that. . .is . . .the. . .cutest thing. . .EVER!" She stated clasping her front hooves next to her face in an adoring expression, before pulling a camera seemingly out of nowhere to take a picture of the moment, dazzling everypony with the flash. Even Derran seemed caught off guard as he rubbed the afterimage from his eyes before noting the camera had vanished again, and Pinkie was now pasting the freshly developed instant photo into a scrapbook entitled "Derran and my Friends Scrapbook." Derran's eyes widened slightly at Pinkies behavior, before an odd half smile made its way onto his face.

Finished with her scrapbooking, Pinkie placed the book within her mane where it was soon lost amid the fluffy pink curls that somewhat resembled cotton candy. "So you're a human right? I've never seen a human only Twilight told me about them from that time Sunset Shimmer stole her crown did she ever tell you about that? Anyway she told me all about humans is it true you never walk on all fours or that you have these strange little plastic squares that you can talk to other humans with? Oooh, is it true that you always wear clothes because otherwise-"

"PINKIE!" Twilight exclaimed, breaking her friend out of her endless train of questions before it went farther than anypony was comfortable with.

"Yeah Twilight?" Pinkie asked, her enthusiasm not diminished even slightly.

"Derran is new here maybe you could. . ." Twilight was cut off by a squeal so high pitched it could shatter glass.

"OHMYGOSH! I JUST REALIZED YOU'RE TOTALLY NEW TO PONYVILLE!" Pinky shouted, before switching to a more serious tone of brusque efficiency. "Excuse me everypony but I need to get on this like frosting on a cake!" Pinkie stated, before vanishing in a flash of magenta. For several seconds nopony spoke, then Derran chuckled, a bemused expression on his face.

"You might have warned me that lady Pinkie Pie was a weird." he stated with a small smile.

"A what?" Twilight asked confused. Derran arched an eyebrow, as if surprised Twilight had not known the term.

"A 'Weird'. An individual with an extremely rare mystical trait that allows those who posses it to bend, or even break, the laws of reality. The most common abilities include: unconscious space time manipulation, ability to alter one's own physical composition, and the power to see into other realities." Derran explained with a shrug. Twilight's mouth fell open stunned.

"Wait. There's actually an explanation for what Pinkie does?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well. . .yes, you mean you did not know milady?" Derran asked in mild surprise. Twilight shook her head.

"No, I always figured it was unique to Pinkie and couldn't be explained." Derran shrugged.

"I suppose that is not all that surprising. It is an exceedingly rare gift, and those who posses it often do not realize they are using it. But see here milady, why don't we get everypony settled back at the castle, and then discuss it?" He suggested glancing at Cadence, Shining Armor, and Fluttershy

"Right, of course. Let's just grab their luggage." Twilight replied swiftly, trying to cover up that she had momentarily forgotten they were there.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight?" Came a soft apologetic sounding voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Twilight asked turning her attention to her friend. Fluttershy hemmed and hawed slightly before she explained.

"Well it's just, I really need to get back in time to feed all the animals, especially Angel, and well. . . your castle is on the other side of town, and so, I was wondering. . ."

"Oh of course, you go take care of your animals, and we'll catch up later, sound good?" Twilight suggested with a sympathetic smile. Fluttershy nodded happily as she made her way to the luggage cart. However on reaching it, she went for what was easily the largest case on it. A massive steamer trunk, that was easily bigger than she was. How she had managed to travel with such a burden without aid was a mystery.

Setting her hooves, Fluttershy heaved with all her strength, managing to push the trunk off the cart, barely. Grabbing a hold of the worn leather strap on the side she tugged with everything she had, but only managed to break the strap and tumble backward. Equestrian leather was made from the bark of a tree, as opposed to the tanned hide of animals like on D'nur, but it was every bit as strong, breaking it wasn't exactly easy, and it testified to the item's weight.

Derran had seen enough, protocol demanded that he escort the Seraphs back to the castle, but his heart commanded that he aid the struggling Fluttershy. Ever so gently he removed Flurry Heart from his shoulder. Treating her as if she were a priceless ancient tapestry that would crumble to dust at a single errant movement, Derran placed the young Alicorn in the sling around her mother's neck. Flurry clearly didn't wish to be separated from her new friend/favorite perch, and grabbed at Derran's departing hands. However Derran calmed her with a loving pat on the head, and a calm word.

"Now, now, little one, I will return, but first I must aid our friend lady Fluttershy." He said with a smile, before turning and walking to Fluttershy's side. Hefting the trunk onto his shoulder as if it weighed no more than a feather, Derran glanced down at the wide eyed yellow pony with a gentle grin. "Where to milady?" Derran asked.

"Oh you don't have to do that mister Derran!" Fluttershy protested, as if Derran was undertaking some sisyphean task, as opposed to carrying luggage. Though given the trunk's weight, to any other being it might well have been. Derran simply chuckled at Fluttershy's comment.

"I am afraid you will have to take that up with my conscience milady." He said smoothly. "In the meantime, perhaps you could point me in the proper direction?" Seemingly unsure of how to respond, Fluttershy was relieved to hear Twilight speak up.

"I'll go with you, I, uh, need to discuss something with Fluttershy anyway." Derran smiled at Twilight's effort to spare his feelings, but he knew that she really was going so her friend wouldn't have to walk around alone with a strange alien. "I'm sorry, you guy's can get to the castle on your own right?" Twilight asked her brother apologetically. Shining nodded in understanding.

"Yep, unless you moved it since our last visit?" He joked, then glancing warily at Derran he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're sure you'll be alright?" Twilight bristled slightly at the question, but understood her brother was just trying to look out for her. She nodded.

"Trust me, I'm safer with Derran than if I had an entire army with me." Shining still wasn't totally sold on the strange biped, but he knew his sister, and she wouldn't sound that confidant if she had any doubts.

"Ok we'll see you back at the castle then, don't take too long." Shining stated, ruffling his sister's mane.

"Hey!" She laughingly protested, but he was already walking away.

"I'll head back to the castle with them, and make sure everypony gets settled in properly dear." Rarity stated with a smile before turning to catch up with Cadence and Shining who had already grabbed their belongings and headed toward the street.

"I'll go too." Spike stated, and Twilight nodded before redirecting her attention back to Derran, and Fluttershy.

"Ok Fluttershy, lead the way." Twilight stated, gesturing with her hoof.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to Fluttershy's cottage was made mostly in silence, periodically punctuated by awkward attempts at conversation that inevitably fell flat. Until however, Derran decided to speak.

"So lady Fluttershy, Twilight tells me you once managed to talk down a manticore of all things?" He asked conversationally. Fluttershy glanced up at Derran with a slightly nervous expression before nodding.

"It was really no big deal." Fluttershy mumbled, hiding behind her mane.

"Oh? You managed to calm down an enraged predatory beast, alone? Without the use of any tranquilizer or other sedative? Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but that is hardly 'nothing'." Derran declared calmly, as he shifted the trunk on his shoulder to a slightly more comfortable position. Fluttershy tried to hide even further behind her mane, blushing slightly at the praise.

"I was just doing what anypony would have done for a creature in need." Fluttershy replied meekly. Derran shrugged.

"Perhaps, but of all your friends, only you were able to see the true cause of the beast's aggression. I consider myself a fairly observant man, but I could never imagine having such insight into another creature's woes." Derran stated truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sure you're just being modest, I bet you could have done it." Fluttershy stated, starting to feel a little more comfortable. Derran shook his head.

"With respect milady, I do not believe that is so. More to the point, even if I could have, my response would have been far less. . .restrained, than yours. Keeping your head, you managed to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, that is a truly admirable quality. One I am forced to admit I do not posses." Derran stated with a slight sadness.

"I don't know Derran, you're a pretty smooth talker when you want to be." Twilight stated with a laugh. Chuckling in response Derran shook his head.

"My enemies might disagree with you milady." Derran stated. "Is that your home up there lady Fluttershy?" He asked inclining his head toward a beautiful, sod roofed edifice on a hill. With walls of yellow adobe or clay, it stood alongside a gently flowing stream, a small wooden bridge allowing a winding dirt path to lead up to it. Fluttershy nodded.

"Oh yes." She stated, finally seeming to let her guard down.

"It is magnificent, it's almost as if it was a living part of the landscape." Derran breathed out, his praise heartfelt. Fluttershy smiled at Derran's appreciation of her home.

"Oh that's very kind of you, you should come for tea one day mister-" At that moment Fluttershy was interrupted by a loud bang as the door to her cottage flew open, and a tall misshapen figure walked out. The creature's body was a mishmash of elements from a variety of creatures, serpent, pony, dragon, lion, donkey, and griffon to name just a few, making him utterly impossible to mistake.

"Oh Fluttershy how I missed-" Discord began, only to stop mid sentence as his mismatched eyes fell upon Derran. . . Twilight, and Fluttershy had seen a lot of expressions on the chaos lord's face: astonishment, fury, playfulness, but the expression he wore on sighting the Doom Slayer was entirely new. Sheer, undiluted, terror. A loud thud sounded as the steamer trunk was thrown from Derran's shoulder.

" **YOU!!** " The two yelled out. Their utterance was simultaneous, but their tone's could not have been more different. Discord's voice was a high pitched squeal of supreme fear, while Derran's was a roar of near berserk fury. Discord raised his fingers intending to snap them and teleport as far away as he could, but he was just a hair to slow. Before the stunned eyes of Twilight and Fluttershy, Derran drew a strange symbol in the air before shouting "ZAHN! Discord!!" at the top of his lungs. Discord snapped his fingers, and his face turned white as nothing happened.

"Oh no." Discord squeaked out, as the Doom Slayer charged at him. Fortunately, even bereft of his magic, Discord was still remarkably fast, and his body shape made his movements hard to predict, allowing him to just manage to twist out of the path of a punch that would have impaled him on Derran's arm.

" **I SHALL END YOU CHAOS BRINGER!!** " Derran roared. Though not normally known for talking in battle, Derran felt there were occasions where one's true emotions simply had to be unburdened. Besides, Derran more than anything wanted his old foe's last few moments to be filled with fear and pain in equal measure.

"I can explain!" Discord begged, managing to scramble behind a nearby tree as Derran was slightly overbalanced by his missed punch.

" **DIE ABOMINATION!!** " Derran bellowed as his second punch obliterated the tree, and sent Discord flying. Discord recovered just in time to feel five fingers wrap around his throat, and bring him face to face with the most terrifying, hate filled, gaze in existence. With his supply of oxygen cut off, Discord could only watch in terror as Derran wound up for a finishing blow. " **I WARNED YOU NEVER TO RETURN! NOW PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR ARROGANT TEMERITY MONSTER!!** "

 

" **STOP!!** " Derran checked his fist just before it would have turned Discord's head into a cloud of blood, bone, and pulped grey matter.Turning his head, he stared at Twilight in stark disbelief. "Put him down right this instant!" Twilight stated firmly. Derran instantly began to protest.

"Milady, you cannot be serious! You must know what this creature is, he-"

"I know who he is Derran, he's my friend, just like you are. Let him go!" Twilight's voice was calm, but commanding, and Derran relented.

"By your will Seraph." He stated, visibly reigning in his temper as he dropped Discord unceremoniously to the ground. Coughing and hacking, Discord managed a grateful glance at Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight, that was just a hair to close for comfort." Discord stated, and for once he sounded entirely sincere. Then glancing fearfully around Discord looked up at Derran. "Your brother's aren't here are they?! I'd rather not-" Discord was silenced by a glare that could have leveled a mountain range.

"Speak any further of the past, and I shall remove your forked tongue!" Derran commanded coldly, cutting off whatever Discord had been about to say, though not before Twilight registered it and filed it away for later.

"Enough Derran! I don't know what happened between you two in the past, but Discord has changed! He saved my life, heck, he saved the lives of everypony in Equestria, including Celestia, and Luna!" Suddenly Derran's demeanor shifted slightly, and his gaze bored into Discord's with an expression as icy as the voice he spoke in.

"Is this true?" He demanded without so much as blinking. His tone promising terrible consequences in the event Discord attempted to mislead him.

"Yes." Discord said simply, clearly able to see that the Doom Slayer was in no mood for jokes. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out, Derran allowed the anger to leave his body. Extending his hand to help Discord to his feet Derran spoke.

"Then I beg forgiveness for my rash judgment. If you acted in defense of this land, and if the Seraphim have given you their blessing, then I am in your debt." Accepting Derran's help, Discord was quickly back on his feet, yet Derran did not let go. Holding Discord in place so that their gazes were locked."However, until I can confirm your story with ladies Luna, and Celestia, I am obligated to keep an eye on you. I'm certain you understand?" Derran stated calmly, thought there was no mistaking the faint undertone of warning in his voice.

"Of course," Discord agreed sullenly. "I would never chastise the _guardian_ of Equestria for performing his _holy_ duties." He declared. Derran nodded, ignoring the hint of sarcasm in Discord's voice, but still did not release his arm.

"Then you also understand that the past is a delicate thing, and that it is. . . _unwise_ to bring it up before it's time." Derran stated, his tone low and threatening as he emphasized the word: unwise.

"Oh absolutely." Discord replied his smile and tone implying a good humor that didn't quite reach his eyes. Derran responded with a curt nod, and a smile that also did not extend to his eyes, before finally releasing Discord's limb.

As she watched the exchange between the gods of war and chaos, Twilight could almost see the tension in the air as crackling bolts of electrical energy. Made all the more unnerving, when she noticed a disturbing detail about Derran. One of Derran's most striking features were his eyes, two beautiful orbs of icy blue, so deep you could drown in them, at least. . .normally. However, when Derran's anger had been roused, those irises of blue had undergone a disturbing transformation, becoming a violent, hateful, scarlet. . .


	14. Saints and Sinners

"Well that was. . .intense." Twilight Sparkle stated aloud to her companion, pebbles crunching underhoof as they walked down the dirt path to the castle. At her side Derran Grandel let out a long sigh. After his enraged attempt to kill Discord, that failed due more to blind luck than anything else, and during which he displayed the shocking ability to completely nullify his opponent's magic (something Twilight fully intended to ask him about once Derran had calmed down a bit more). Derran had spent several minutes apologizing profusely to a slightly traumatized Fluttershy.

In the end however, Fluttershy was kind enough to grant her understanding for Derran's misreading of the situation, and accepted it all as water under the bridge. They had subsequently left her tending to Discord. Who, until Derran had given him an excoriating glare, had been hamming it up by claiming to be plagued by "emotional distress".

"Forgive me milady, but the Chaos bringer and I have a rather. . .complicated. History." He explained, trying to sound calm, and not burden his friend with his actual feelings on finding Discord alive and well after all these centuries. Twilight glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, and was relieved to see that his irises remained their original shade of blue. They had restored themselves shortly after Derran had finished having an exceedingly tense tete a' tete with Discord. In fact the shift had been so sudden Twilight almost could have passed the initial transformation off as a trick of the light.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. Derran sighed again as he considered how to answer.

"He. . .humiliated, Celestia and Luna, and I swore I would feed him his own heart for it. I caught him, and I beat him within an inch of his repugnant existence." He said hatefully, before pausing and letting out a deep breath to regain his composure. "But, the Seraphs forbid me to kill him. I was not happy about it, but I obeyed. However I warned the wretch that if he ever returned to Equestria, I would tear him apart piece by piece, reassemble him, and then tear him apart all over again." Derran explained, the fury in his voice barely restrained.

"That's. . .quite a threat." Twilight remarked, feeling a little disturbed by the mental image it conjured up. "What exactly did he do to make you so angry?" She asked. Discord may have been a malevolent trickster once, but she found it hard to believe, even at his worst, that he could inspire such intense hate. Derran shook his head.

"That is. . .unimportant, sufficed to say it hurt Celestia, and Luna deeply, and I doubt I will ever truly forgive him for it." Derran stated, restraining himself from saying more with a visible effort. "Let us speak of other things, you must be overjoyed to see your brother and his family? I seem to recall you mentioned you had a sibling, but you never informed me that he was married to a Seraph." Derran said with a smile, as he forced his thoughts regarding the chaosbringer to the back of his mind. Twilight nodded, all too happy to change the subject to something less volatile.

"Well it certainly wasn't expected, but yeah I am happy to see him, though I think you might intimidate him a little." Twilight mentioned with a giggle. Derran responded with a laugh, allowing the humor to finish washing away his dark mood.

"Such was not my intent, I assure you." He said with a wide grin. Twilight returned Derran's smile with a laugh of her own, a slight flutter in her heart. As the dark cloud of Derran's anger lifted, and he once more became the stallion she had come to adore. However, as her laughter died away her expression turned to a thoughtful frown, as she recalled her earlier conversation with Rarity. Deciding now was as good a time as any, Twilight steeled herself and gathered her courage, before taking a deep breath.

"Say uh, Derran?" She began, trying to fight down the butterflies in her stomach, and suppress the blush rapidly overtaking her face.

"Yes milady?" Derran asked, looking down into her eyes again, and causing her to promptly turn her gaze to the ground between her hooves to hide her nervous expression and reddening features.

"Well I was just wondering if. . . maybe. . . we could go out sometime? Just the two of us?" Twilight forced out, her face feeling like it was on fire. "Strictly as friends, of course!" She added swiftly, hoping Derran wouldn't ask about how her voice had gone from an embarrassed squeak, to a businesslike assertion in the space of barely three sentences. Fortunately Derran seemed not to notice as he slowly nodded.

"That sounds lovely milady, I have the next day or so off so it should work out well, but if I may offer a suggestion?" Derran asked, his agreement sounding like honey to Twilight's ears.

"Uh huh." Twilight replied dreamily, her heart on cloud nine from the idea that even if it wasn't a date, Derran had still said YES!

"Why don't we go tomorrow, and bring little Flurry Heart along? Not to put too fine a point on it, but lord Shining Armor, and lady Cadenza, look like they could use some time to themselves." Derran stated with a smile, as he recalled his own first years as a parent. Twilight however, seemed to have missed the signs as she gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Derran gave a heartfelt chuckle as he explained.

"Well, having a newborn around is a. . .trying, experience. It is a magical event like no other, but exhausting in the extreme. To anypony who has been a parent the signals are obvious. Their manes were rather untidy, they had circles under their eyes, they smelled faintly of spit up, sweat, and other less. . .savory aromas. What they require more than anything is a day to unwind, and catch up on their sleep." He explained, clearly speaking from experience, as Twilight nodded her understanding.

"Hmm, you have a point. I didn't really notice it when we were talking with them, but you're right. Shining and Cadence are a wreck. But are you sure you don't mind?" Twilight asked. She liked the idea, and felt confident she could persuade her brother and sister in law to go along with it, especially since she felt certain that Rarity, and Starlight were already chatting them up about the alien hero of Ponyville. However Twilight couldn't help but feel like this was taking advantage of Derran, even if it had been his suggestion. But he simply laughed.

"Not in the least, besides, I was in their shoes once, it would be the height of callousness not to offer my assistance. Especially as I feel certain that having a Seraphim newborn adds a whole new dimension of parental strain." He stated calmly. Twilight smiled broadly and nodded before her expression again became one of thoughtfulness.

"Derran?" She asked glancing up at him with a curious expression as they walked.

"Yes milady?" Derran responded with his usual air of calm affability.

"What exactly does it mean when you call alicorn's 'Seraphim'?" Twilight asked, her voice indicating that this was a question that clearly had been weighing on her for some time. Derran gave Twilight an appraising look, considering the question for some time before he responded, his words slow and reverent as he explained.

"Among the people of D'nur there is an ancient legend of 'The Light'. Essentially, the primal force of creation, purity, and good. The legend goes: that when the Light first dawned upon existence, it was heralded by its first children: the Seraphim.  
These creatures were so beautiful, they could blind you with their presence alone. So wise, that they could settle any dispute without bloodshed. So kind, that even the blackest heart could not help but be moved by them. So pure, that even the most vile of corruptions would be banished by their merest touch.  
Said to be the avatars of the Light itself, the legend states they were created to protect mankind, and guide us away from the predations of darkness, and evil.  
Most believed the legend to be nothing more than a myth. A fairy tale for children. I was one such in fact, until I came here. . . However, to answer your actual question, I suppose the best definition would be: Goddess. Though it more accurately translates as: Holiest of the Holy." Twilight's eyes widened in response to Derran's explanation, despite having suspected much of it.

"But. . . I mean. . . you know I'm not a goddess. . .right?" Twilight asked, trying, and failing, to inflect the question as humorous. Derran simply gave Twilight a supremely gentle smile.

"If you mean, 'do I realize you are not omnipotent?' Then yes, I am aware. But to my mind you nonetheless bear the mark of divinity." Twilight's eyes widened even further as she realized that Derran was being completely serious! He actually thought of her as a goddess! Suddenly all his strange behavior toward her, and the Alicorns in general, made perfect sense!

Twilight suddenly felt slightly dizzy, it was hard enough adjusting to being a princess, now she suddenly found herself upgraded to goddess?! What's worse was that it wasn't even remotely true! She wasn't divine! She was just. . . her! She didn't want to argue with Derran, nor did she want to tell him what to believe, but this was too much.

"Derran. . . I don't know what you think I am, or what you think I can do, but I'm not a goddess. I'm not perfect, heck I can't even manage to cook dinner for ponies sake! I'm not an 'Avatar of the Light' or whatever else, I wasn't meant to 'Lead mankind away from evil'. For crying out loud I didn't even know humans _existed_ till I ended up turned into one after going through a magic mirror that led to another dimension!"

Twilight paused to take a breath as she realized she was borderline shouting. Taking a sympathetic tone, Twilight glanced up at Derran, sadness etched on her face. "I'm not what you think I am Derran, and if that's why you are being so subservient then I need to ask that you stop. Because I don't deserve it." Twilight finished, hanging her head with the expression of somepony who has been forced to relate an unpleasant truth. Derran however just chuckled, shaking his head. Kneeling down he bid Twilight to look up, as he pointed in the direction of Ponyville.

"Tell me milady, what do you see?" Derran asked with a small smile on his face. Twilight gave him a confused look. He was taking her refusion of his beliefs remarkably well.

"Ponyville. Why?" She said flatly. Derran simply continued to smile as mischief danced in his eyes.

"Mmm, yes. A town like any other in Equestria then?" He inquired, with the air of somepony who knows more than he's letting on.

"Well. . .yeah, why?" Twilight asked arching an eyebrow in a faint 'get on with it' manner.

"Well it's not like any town I ever encountered on D'nur. Where are the beggar ponies? Where are the beaten down expressions of those living payday to payday just barely getting by? Where are the ponies who never go anywhere unarmed, out of paranoid fear of attack by their fellows? Where are the drunks? The destitute? The sick and the weak? Where are the prejudices between ponies over basic differences? Where is the mistrust for their leaders? Where is the poverty, the crime, and the corruption?" Twilight stared at Derran in shock, was that really what human cities and towns were like? Derran gave Twilight a faintly superior smirk, as her expression answered his questions without her needing to say a word. "It is not here, nor is it to be found in any city, town, or kingdom in Equestria. Yes ponies have their conflicts, no they are not perfect, and yes they are capable of cruelty and evil like any other race. . .yet."

Derran let the last word hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "Yet, unlike humans, your first response to problems is to meet them with understanding, and dialog. The predominant emotions in Equestria are love, tolerance, and kindness. You refrain from crimes not out of fear of the law, but because you care about each other. Their are exceptions of course. But what is pertinent, is that they are the exception, as opposed to the rule. Milady, where you see an ordinary town, I see a paradise earthed." Derran explained, in a voice of wondering admiration. Twilight balked.

"That hardly makes me a goddess!" She protested, to which Derran once again gave a knowing smile.

"How many times have you saved this world milady? Three? Four? And without spilling even a single drop of blood? I certainly could not have achieved such a result." Derran said in a musing tone.

"That was just-" Twilight began before Derran interrupted.

"And how many villains have you, and your friends managed to reform? Including, apparently, Discord. A being whom I would have labeled as utterly unrepentant?" He asked casually. Twilight shook her head.

"That still doesn't make me, or any other alicorn, a goddess. . . you're wrong." She said sympathetically, but firmly. Derran shook his head.

"Milady, do you not see? It is not a matter of whether you are truly a Seraph or not. . . It is a matter of whether you demonstrate the qualities of one. Divinity is not a thing you are born with, it is a thing that is earned through deeds and actions. In my time I have fought creatures with the power to level mountains with a wave of a hand, the ability to make the sky rain fire, or even bring the dead back to life. Yet, even in the face of such power, I never once felt those monsters divine. They had power obviously, but power alone is not enough."

Derran stared into Twilight's eyes so she could see the absolute certainty in his face. "The power to create a paradise with nothing more than applications of wisdom, kindness, tolerance, and love? That! Is a power that reaches beyond mortal limits, and any with that power. . .they alone! Have _earned_ the right to bear the title of Seraphim." Twilight's words caught in her throat, her protests dying on her lips.

"So what about Flurry Heart then? She was born an alicorn." Twilight asked, her tone now one of curiosity, rather than dissent. She still felt Derran was wrong, and that he was giving her and the other princesses far more credit than they deserved. But his explanation made it clear that no amount of protest, even from her, would change his mind. However, regardless, she still wished to understand his reasoning. Derran smiled as he stood up straight, staring into the clouds with an unreadable expression.

"I suppose, that is where 'Faith' enters into the equation. Flurry Heart was indeed born as a Seraph, but I have faith, that in time, she will prove herself deserving of the mantle. I also believe her birth to be a sign of great things to come. You could say I consider her to be a. . . sacred omen. I feel an immense destiny awaits her, and that her birth heralds the coming of a tremendous future." Derran glanced down the road with a faraway look in his eyes. "I serve the Seraphs because they have demonstrated through power, and actions, that they are worthy of veneration. They. . . you, have given me more than I could ever repay, and far more than I deserve, asking for nothing in return. I believe in the Seraphim, and I believe in the ponies of this world. . . I believe, I was given a second chance when I found myself in this magnificent realm. A chance to serve a greater purpose. A chance. . . a chance to atone, to do things right this time."

Twilight looked up at Derran, wondering what he could be referring to. It sounded like he felt he had done something wrong, committed some kind of sin. Yet everything Twilight knew about Derran, argued that he had always been a good stallion, so what was it he thought he was guilty of? Twilight said nothing as Derran continued to stare out into the distance, as if seeing a different world. After a minute or so of silence Derran shook his head.

"Forgive me milady, I seem to have become momentarily lost in my own thoughts. Shall we continue?" He asked with a smile. Twilight nodded, though she couldn't help but notice that Derran's smile seemed slightly pained.

"Right, don't want to keep Shining, and Cadence waiting." She replied, deciding that now was not the time to try prying again into Derran's past, he would tell her when he was ready. Regardless, as Twilight stepped forward she considered what Derran had just told her, and the arguments he made, not just now, but since their first fateful meeting. and recalled Rarity's words. . .

"Wisdom." Twilight whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry milady?" Derran asked glancing at her in mild confusion. Twilight simply shook her head.

"It's nothing, just. . . talking to myself." She replied. Derran nodded.

"As you say milady." He responded as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Rarity smiled as she sipped her tea. Next to her sat a slightly nervous looking Starlight Glimmer who had been unconsciously fidgeting with her mane since they had all sat down. Shortly after they had reached the castle and helped the guests unpack. Rarity had suggested they all sit down for tea, a snack, and an explanation of the ancient alien warrior from beyond the veil of time and space. Spike was currently busy in the kitchen, so that had left Rarity and Starlight to do all the explaining while Twilight was away. Now, after completing the story to the best of their ability, they watched from across the table. As the royal family of the Crystal Empire digested what they had just been told. Eyes wide, and with their own teacups lying forgotten in front of them.

"This is. . . it's a lot to take in." Cadence stated after hearing Rarity describe, among other things, her eyewitness account of Derran's battle with the timberwolves. Starlight nodded her understanding.

"Believe me we know, Derran has a pretty overwhelming resume. But trust me, he's easily the most honorable, and kind hearted pony you could ever meet." She declared.

"Did you really see him fight off a hundred timberwolves, _by himself?!_ " Shining asked, suddenly feeling simultaneously incredulous, and slightly self conscious.

"Well honestly darling, there were so many of those ghastly creatures it was hard to tell, but I would say it was at _least_ that many." Rarity replied matter a factly, to Shining's unspoken astonishment.

"And the Dragons? That really happened?" He asked, clearly struggling to even imagine such a thing.

"Yep, the whole town saw it, he saved Twilight's life that day, along with everypony else." Starlight answered, none-to-subtly highlighting, that Derran was the only reason they weren't all attending a mass funeral right now. Shining nodded slowly.

"I guess we really need to thank him for that don't we?" He said lamely, still overwhelmed by the idea that his little sister, now had the single most devastating warrior he ever heard of, as a bodyguard/servant.

"He'll insist he doesn't need it, but that would be the polite thing to do." Starlight replied. "And just wait till you taste his cooking, that stallion is a maestro in the kitchen." Cadence managed a smile, as her friends praise bordered on the effusive.

"You certainly seem impressed by him Starlight." Cadence observed the hesitation in her voice barely noticable. Starlight replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well honestly, until I actually. . .connected, with him, I was his harshest critic. But once I had a chance to get to know him. I realized I was just acting paranoid. Probably still a little jumpy from that whole, Chrysalis almost taking over Equestria, thing." She explained, taking a big gulp of tea to forestall any further questions. Cadence sensed there was more to the story but let it pass without comment.

"What about you Rarity? What was your first meeting with him like?" She asked curiously. Rarity laughed.

"Oh darling, terrifying!" She said with a wide smile as she recalled the event. "He scared me out of my wits with the way he looked, especially in that dreadful armor of his. But he was such a gentlecolt, and so chivalrous, he's just like the knights I read about in storybooks when I was a little filly." Rarity stated with a sigh of nostalgia. Cadence nodded in response.

"Flurry certainly seems to like him, but he appeared rather. . .surprised, by her." The Crystal monarch offered diplomatically. Starlight nodded with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"He. . .well, he swore some kind of an oath to serve the Alicorn's which he refers to as the Seraphim. We. . .uh, don't know why, but he seems to borderline _worship_ you guy's. I guess seeing a pony who was born as an Alicorn rather than ascending to become one, overwhelmed him a bit." She offered, trying hard not to let on that she knew more than she was telling. Cadence gave Starlight a surprised glance.

"He swore an oath to serve the Alicorns? When did _that_ happen?" Cadence asked, confusion etched on her features. Starlight shrugged.

"Sometime during his last visit here, a little over a thousand years ago. He hasn't been very specific about things." Starlight explained as she snached a scone from a plate on the table.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Shining asked, unable to disguise the hint of suspicion in his voice. Rarity shook her head.

"Oh no Darling, he just made a promise to Celestia and Luna to keep it a secret, once he sees them, I am certain he'll tell us the whole story." She explained, taking another sip of her own tea. Shining nodded, though he still looked a little worried. However Any further questions were postponed by the sound of the door to the living room opening. Twilight entered wearing a smile that practically glowed, followed by Derran who sported his typical gentle grin on his face. The instant the Doom Slayer entered the room, Flurry flew from her mother to perch happily on his shoulder. He looked momentarily surprised for an instant before his smile returned, and he tousled the young alicorn's mane affectionately and with a gentleness very much at odds with the warrior he had been described as.

"Why hello little one, it is a pleasure to see you again as well." Derran greeted the young alicorn, as Flurry gave a small giggle and nuzzled his cheek in response. Glancing over at Cadence and Shining Armor, Derran gave a welcoming smile. "Lady Cadenza, lord Armor, I trust you are settling in?" He asked sincerely. Cadence nodded.

"Yes, thank you, everypony was just telling us about you." She explained.

"All baseless slander I assure you." Derran replied smoothly with a mischievous grin. Earning a heartfelt laugh from everypony present, and nicely dissipating the small amount of tension in the room. However as the laughter died down Cadence and Shining Armor's expressions became more serious, and for a moment it seemed they were about to express some form of distrust for Derran. However instead they each inclined their heads slightly in a gesture of respect.

"Thank you, Mr. Grandel. . .for saving my little sister and her friends. I. . . _we_ owe you more than we could ever possibly repay." Shining stated formally.

"If there is ever anything you need, or want from us, then consider it yours." Cadence agreed feelingly. But as they had been told to expect, Derran simply smiled as he shook his head.

"You owe me nothing, I simply did what my oaths and the situation demanded. Service to Equestria is all the reward I require. . . But I thank you both for your kind words."Derran replied, inclining his head slightly, as he could not bow without disturbing Flurry Heart. Shining shook his head in amazement.

"Wow, you really do sound like a knight, any interest in joining the Royal Guard?" He joked.

"A tempting offer, but regrettably I am already happily employed at lady Applejack's farm." Derran explained with a chuckle.

"Oh how wonderful, I take it you're having an easy time adjusting then?" Cadence asked with a smile.

"Indeed milady, I have been made to feel most welcome." Derran replied with a nod, before glancing at the clock and holding up a hand. "Forgive me everypony, but I am afraid I must cut this short as I have to prepare dinner." Cadence and Shining glanced at Derran in surprise.

"Oh please don't go through any trouble on our account!" Cadence protested. After all she had heard, it seemed clear that they should be treating Derran to dinner, not the other way around. But Derran simply smiled.

"It is no trouble whatsoever milady, I actually quite enjoy it." He declared smoothly. "Lady Rarity, will you be joining us?" He asked before Cadence could offer any further objection. Rarity glanced briefly at Twilight who nodded enthusiastically, and inwardly Rarity jumped for joy. She had heard amazing things about Derran's prowess in the kitchen from Twilight, and being able to sample his cooking in the presence of such august company was an opportunity not to be missed.

"I would love to darling." She stated gratefully. Derran simply nodded.

"Then I shall begin at once." He said as he gently transferred Flurry Heart from his shoulder to Cadence's hooves. Surprisingly Flurry held out her hooves to Derran with an expression that was nothing short of heartrending. Clearly having grown quite fond of the spot on the Doom Slayer she had claimed for herself. "Now now little one, no need for that." Derran stated with a grin, giving Flurry a reassuring pat on the head and causing her to smile again. "I promise to return, as soon as dinner is ready." Flurry gave a slight pout causing Derran to laugh. "Very well then, how does this sound: you be a good little foal, and I promise to fix you something special for dessert?" To the surprise of everypony save Derran, Flurry nodded, clapping her hooves and giving a gurgling coo. Derran smiled as he stood up and walked away with a chuckle. "No matter the world, no matter the age in time, one thing, shall always remain true." Reaching the door he paused to glance over his shoulder with a wide grin. "Children will always love sweets."

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight smiled as she headed to bed, reflecting happily on the evening. After a fabulous dinner of vegetable paella, a white cheese tart, hot pot soup, and a magnificent salad with a spicy italian dressing. Derran had presented a creme brulee with sliced strawberries and blueberries to everypony, and as an additional touch. Had used the fruits to make a smiling face on the one belonging to Flurry Heart.

The meal had been praised endlessly, both at the table, and in the drawing room where they had enjoyed a lovely green tea as they talked into the night. Most of the conversation had been directed toward Derran, who had accepted the praise, and questions, with his typical degree of humility, and good humor. Spike had also at one point, regaled them all with his version of how he had saved the Crystal Empire, and they had all applauded his performance, and his courage.

It was a truly wonderful night, and had only been made better by the knowledge that tomorrow she, Flurry Heart, and Derran would be spending the entire day together. As Twilight expected, it hadn't taken much to convince her brother, and Cadence to give their permission to take Flurry with them. Derran had been right, they were clearly burnt out, and seemed immensely grateful for the break. Whatever apprehensions they may have felt about Derran had, for the most part, vanished. His charm, kindness, and gentle nature having left them with nothing but praise for the strange alien.

What's more, Twilight had found the first reason for why she found Derran so irresistible. Twilight had always been an intelligent pony, some might even say genius. But she had never really been wise. Wisdom was often far more ephemeral than intelligence, and thus harder to grasp. Twilight had once read, that intelligence was knowing _how_ to move a mountain, but wisdom was knowing _whether_ the mountain should be moved in the first place.

Twilight had mastery of dozens of scientific and magical disciplines, but she sometimes lacked the insight that Derran seemed to possess. Granted Derran wasn't perfect about it, he definitely had difficulty seeing things clearly when he felt his friends were threatened. His reaction to Discord proved that. But at the same time he had been willing to defer to others in situations where he might not have all the nuances of the situation. Highlighted by the fact that he had refrained from turning Discord into paste at Twilight's word.

Derran had a knack for seeing things in a manner that others may not have considered. He looked beyond the immediately obvious, and saw what lay underneath with an immense degree of clarity. Celestia had a similar gift, and Twilight had always felt drawn to it. So much so in fact, that Twilight had at times wondered if she had a crush on her teacher. A thought that she had swiftly buried at the time, but now suddenly seemed slightly less crazy, though, only slightly.

So yes, she was drawn to Derran's wisdom. But. . . as much as Twilight hated to admit it, that wasn't enough to build a relationship on. She needed more. Falling into her bed and breathing in the cedar scent of the fresh linens, Twilight took solace in the knowledge that she had at least found one good reason for her affection. And as she drifted off to Luna's realm, she found herself hopeful that others would arise. . .

 

* * *

 

 

"So good!" Was all Cadence could manage to say, as she stuffed her face with Derran's latest masterpiece. Crepes, rolled up, and stuffed with raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, and strawberries, then covered heavily in a sauce made from sweet cream cheese. In addition, Derran had made fresh blueberry muffins, with butter. And to wash it all down, he had put out fresh orange juice, along with trottingham breakfast tea, or for those who wanted something a bit stronger, coffee. Derran simply chuckled as he carefully fed Flurry Heart her meal of mashed fruits mixed with cream. An old Kemedian recipe for baby food, that Flurry devoured with an eagerness that exceeded even her mother's.

"You honor me seraph Cadenza." Derran stated happily, as he offered Flurry another spoonful of her food, that vanished as soon as it was brought within her reach. "Easy little one, you must learn to eat in a manner becoming of a Seraphim, just look at. . ." Derran began, before glancing around to see Twilight licking her plate, her face covered in berry juice, while Cadence had stuffed her mouth so full she could no longer close it. Meanwhile, Shining Armor had followed his wife's example and filled his face far to full to speak, as Starlight and Spike all but declared war over the last crepe on the tray that had once held dozens of them. "Er. . . nevermind, perhaps you should simply eat how you wish." Derran stated with a small smile, as Flurry giggled in response.

Derran laughed softly, as he offered up yet another spoonful of berry paste to the young alicorn. Enjoying the sensation, however brief it may be, of being a caregiver again. But as he fed the young alicorn his mind halfway between the present and his past memories, Derran was pulled wholly into the former by a strange sound. It had initially started low, hence the reason it took a moment to register, but was slowly building to ever greater volume. The ponies at the table had not yet noticed the discrepancy, as they were still mired in conversation and food, but that would hold true for only a moment longer.

Centuries of finely honed battle instincts and development of near constant situational awareness, told Derran everything he needed to know. As he cast aside the spoon he held, and ran toward the wall behind Flurry's high chair. Jumping up, he placed his foot on the wall, his knee bent. Tensing mystically enhanced muscles Derran pushed off with enough of his strength to sail elegantly over the table, and land between it and an open window overlooking Ponyville. No longer wearing his armor, Derran's strength and defenses may have been reduced, but his agility and speed had increased substantially. Nevertheless, he made it just in time, as a grey mare in a mailpony's uniform came hurtling through the window in an uncontrolled tailspin, screaming a warning as she went.

Setting his feet, the Doom Slayer caught the mare as if he had done this a hundred times before. Pivoting on one foot Derran allowed her momentum to bleed off by spinning around several times, before neatly setting her down on the ground. The mare's cap flew off during the last rotation, but had not escaped the Doom Slayer's notice. Snatching her hat out of the air before it landed in Cadence's tea. Derran swiftly brushed it off and set it back on the blond maned mare's head in one simple movement.

"Good morning lady Hooves, are you alright?" Derran asked, looking down at the slightly frazzled mare with a welcoming smile. Shining Armor, and Cadence stopped chewing to stare at Derran in open mouthed amazement at his incredible acrobatic display. While Derpy Hooves looked up at her saviour with a grateful, if cross eyed, smile.

"Gee thanks mister Derran, I almost made a mess again didn't I?" She asked sheepishly, seemingly treating Derran's remarkable save as an everyday occurrence. Derran laughed, no doubt Derpy was referring to their first meeting earlier that week. When she had smashed through a window before turning a very nice antique table into kindling, fortunately with only minor injuries. Afterward the two had struck up a conversation, and in the short time they had spoken, Derran had found the mailpony to be a pleasant and engaging individual.

"It is of no concern, as long as you are alright. Structures can be rebuilt, crops regrown, and coin re-earned, but a life can never be replaced." Derran said simply. Derpy nodded, she really liked Derran, even if she didn't know him that well, he was a super smart pony, and always so nice. More than that though, she appreciated how he hadn't looked down on her because she was clumsy. Plus he looked really good today.

Dressed in a black vest, black silk tie, and white collared dress shirt. He wore a black tailcoat over it all, with silver buttons and a silver chain loop attached to the side of the coat, hooking over the bottom button. Wearing black formal dress pants, and shined dress shoes, and with his hair in a neat ponytail, he looked like a fashion model playing at being a butler. He even had on a pair of white gloves.

"Thanks mister Derran . . . I like your outfit a lot." Derpy replied earnestly, as she took in his full ensemble. Derran gave out a brief laugh.

"Thank you milady, I wasn't entirely sold on the look, but I must admit it has grown on me." He stated before motioning to an empty chair. "Would you care to join us for a few minutes?" He asked, noticing Derpy staring past him at the small pile of homemade muffins on the table.

"Can I?!" She asked, suddenly sounding as excited as a foal on hearth's warming eve. Smiling broadly Derran turned to regard Twilight. Who was trying hard not to act jealous at Derpy's interactions with Derran. Logically she knew Derran just liked Derpy as an acquaintance, and for her part Derpy was just being polite, but despite that it still annoyed her. However Twilight couldn't really blame Derpy, when Twilight herself had first seen Derran sporting his latest Rarity original, she had needed to go back to her room for a very cold shower before she could even say good morning.

"Milady Twilight?" Derran repeated, abruptly bringing her back to the present, where she had apparently missed a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"I was asking if you have any objection to lady Hooves joining us for breakfast?" Derran repeated calmly.

"Oh, oh no, not at all, take a seat Derpy, help yourself to whatever you like." Twilight responded, trying not to let a note of insincerity creep into her voice. Though, had Twilight taken a bit more time to analyze things, she might have noticed that the grey mailpony was far more enamored with the food on display than with Derran. Derpy all but jumped for joy as she took a seat, and placed two large muffins on her plate. Meanwhile Shining Armor, finally having chewed his food enough to swallow, shook his head at Derran in amazement.

"Wow Derran, I don't think I've ever seen somepony without wings move like that. Forget the royal guard, you ought to be a superhero." He remarked with a laugh. Glancing up at the prince Derran gave a small chuckle.

"Much though I appreciate the praise milord, I don't think I'm quite qualified for something like that."

"Oh come on, you got the hero reflex down pat, you should at least consider it." Shining replied with a grin, to which Derran responded with a shrug.

"Unfortunately milord, hero reflex notwithstanding, I would look absolutely appalling in spandex and a cape." Shining Armor laughed briefly before turning to face Spike.

"Why don't we get a second opinion from an expert. Spike, you read comics, do you think Derran would make a good superhero?" In response to the prince's query Spike set aside his orange juice before looking Derran up and down with a critical eye.

"Hmm, honestly Derran seems more the anti-hero type to me. You can't see it when he's out of his armor but when I first saw him he reminded me of 'Gothic Night' a little." Spike opined matter-a-factly. Shining immediately arched an eyebrow.

"What Seriously? _Gothic Night_?! That deranged pony with the scarred face from the Dread Heart comics? Who beats evil ponies within an inch of their lives with hooves shod in iron? That's nuts, I think he seems more like Captain Light. Remember in issue 47. . ." As Spike and Shining Armor continued their debate over what superhero he most resembled, Derran headed back to finish feeding Flurry with a chuckle, only to discover her licking an empty bowl clean of its contents. Now only the stains on her coat and mane attested to the bowl ever having contained anything at all. Pinching the bridge of his nose Derran let out a heavy sigh.

"So, in the present day Equestria, etiquette has been forcibly abandoned, superhero literature is discussed in the courts of royalty, and visitors to the Seraphim are permitted to barge in at any time for any reason, without an appointment or escort." He stated evenly, even as he hid a smile.

"Is. . . that bad?" Cadence asked in a slightly wary tone of voice. Glancing up Derran was about to reply when he froze, staring at the high chair before him. The smile on his face turning to a look of pure shock, as he felt a painful ache in his chest. . . There he saw her, she couldn't have been older than three. With hair like fire she giggled, and smiled up at him with ice blue eyes. Derran fought to control himself, as he was once more confronted with a face that even a thousand years of battle and madness couldn't wipe from his mind. She was Derran's greatest creation. . . the one, truly good thing, he had ever made. She laughed, and held out her arms, indicating she wished to be picked up, and despite himself, Derran moved to reach out to her. Then, as swiftly as it came, the illusion vanished, and Flurry Heart now stood in place of the small human, who had been their not a moment before, in an identical pose.

Shaking off his momentary shock, and swiftly mastering the tears that threatened to overtake him, Derran gently obeyed Flurry's unspoken request. The sharp pain in his heart strangely lessened, as he lifted her up and brought her close. Cradling the young seraph in his arms, Derran looked up at Cadence with a smile that only partly concealed the hurt in his eyes, before replying.

"Not at all milady. . . in fact, I think it's perfect."

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Derran stood in the main entranceway of the castle with Twilight at his side. Twilight was almost vibrating with excitement as he listened intently to Cadence and Shining.

"And this is her whammy." Cadence explained, a stuffed snail contained in her aqua magic aura. "If she starts to get out of control just give her this and she'll calm right down." She explained, Derran nodding as he carefully placed the stuffed toy in a large bag.

"Understood milady." Derran replied, standing ramrod straight, and sounding as if he were a soldier receiving his marching orders. This attitude of discipline was undercut only slightly by the presence of Flurry Heart perching on his shoulder playing with the black ribbon that held his ponytail in place.

"Now as to food. . ." Cadence began before Derran interrupted with an upraised hand.

"Already covered milady." He stated opening his bag to reveal several small jars of his own homemade baby food tucked inside. "I made extra in anticipation of this outing, but if you believe it to be insufficient, I will fetch more." Derran explained. Cadence was impressed.

Before they had even started having this conversation Derran had prepared a bag of everything that would be needed for a day out with a baby. Diapers, food, extra diapers, blanket, emergency extra diapers, carrying sling, toys. He was actually more on top of things than Cadence was.

"Wow Derran, if I didn't know better, I would think you've done this before." Shining commented with a laugh. Derran smiled.

"I pride myself on planning ahead milord." He replied, refraining from mentioning that he _had_ in fact done this before, so as not to get bogged down in a discussion of his prior life. Shining chuckled.

"No need to be so formal, you can just call me Shining." He replied with a smile. Reflecting that it hadn't taken him (or Cadence for that matter) long to start treating Derran as if he had always been part of their lives. He was every bit as polite, dutiful, and kind hearted as Rarity and Starlight had said. Shining was still a little confused by some of Derran's behavior, his first reaction to Flurry for example, but all things considered Shining felt Derran had earned his trust.

"As you wish lord Shining." Derran replied, without even a trace of irony in his voice. Shining shook his head with a faint smile. Twilight had mentioned Derran had once been a soldier, and his constant formality certainly seemed to back that up. Shining seriously wondered what kind of military Derran had originally served in. Based on his display earlier when he caught Derpy, and what he had been told by Twilight and her friends, whomever they were, they would have eaten the royal guard for breakfast. It occurred to Shining, and not for the first time. That if he had even a hundred stallions like Derran, he would never need to worry about creatures like Queen Chrysalis and Tirek ever again. . . However before he could think to ask any pertinent questions, Shining was abruptly broken out of his musings by the sound of his wife's voice.

"Well I think that's everything." She stated before levitating her daughter off Derran's shoulder to give her a kiss on each cheek. "Love you sweetie, you be a good little foal for Derran and auntie Twilight, ok?" Flurry replied with a giggle. Moving over to his wife's side Shining ruffled Flurry's mane before also kissing her cheek.

"Don't cause any trouble, ok kiddo?" He remarked, trying to stifle the slight worry in his voice. Again Flurry giggled as she was levitated back onto Derran's shoulder. And Shining tried to ignore the twinge in his heart at the separation, reminding himself that, based on what he had heard and seen, Flurry had the single most powerful bodyguard in Equestria watching over her. Not to mention his own sister, who in addition to being an alicorn, was an immensely talented mage. If they couldn't keep Flurry safe, nopony could. However even logically knowing all the reasons he shouldn't worry, Shining was a father, and no father, or mother, is ever completely comfortable letting his or her child out of their sight.

"Rest assured lord Shining, lady Cadence, I shall guard miss Flurry as if she were my own flesh and blood, I give you my absolute word." Derran stated, his voice easily conveying that his promise was as far from empty as it was possible to be. Twilight nodded.

"Don't worry big bro, Flurry's in good hooves, and good hands. Aren't you sweetie?" Twilight stated as she levitated Flurry down to nuzzle her affectionately. Flurry giggled and squeaked happily at the attention from her aunt, as Derran nodded his agreement.

"Indeed, please take the time we are gone to relax. Master Spike and lady Starlight promised to see to lunch in my absence, and we will meet you for dinner later. Cadence and Shining nodded.

"Right, we'll see you later then, and thank you both for doing this. We really did need a chance to catch our breath." Shining remarked. Derran nodded.

"Children are among the most exhausting of blessings, but I assure you, it does get easier." He Replied with a knowing smile. Shining nodded, then suddenly froze, an expression of shock overtaking his features. Glancing at Cadence he saw a similarly surprised look on his wife's face.

"Derran, have you ever. . ." He began, only to stop when he turned back to see Derran, and Twilight were already walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

"So milady, what did you want to do first?" Derran inquired as they reached the edge of town, attracting looks of pleasant surprise. And in Derran's case, a few of intense longing from one or two of the mare's who caught sight of him. Twilight pointedly ignored these looks, despite them being far fewer in number than they had been, as ponies grew used to Derran's unarmored presence.

"Well I thought first we could visit the market, I need to pick up an order of alchemy ingredients, plus I wanted to get something for Applejack, her birthday is coming up in a few months." Twilight replied, fighting down a flare of jealousy as a mare with a green coat and yellow mane, waved to Derran with a come hither look on her face. Derran however, simply returned the wave with a smile, and continued walking.

"Excellent choice, I myself need to find a gift for lady Fluttershy to apologize for my behavior the other day. And as long as you have mentioned it, I should also seek an appropriate gift for lady Applejack." He replied. Moving through the town they soon arrived at the newly rebuilt market. Some areas were still under construction, but the vast majority of damage from Garble's attack had been repaired, and the shops and stalls were doing a lively business. Leading the way, Twilight brought them to a store whose sign proclaimed it: "The Spice Rack". Normally, Twilight got her potion making materials from Zecora, but there were some harder to find ingredients, that even the zebra mystic couldn't cultivate.

The Spice Rack, true to it's name, mostly dealt in exotic herbs and spices for consumption, but the store owner also had a fair supply of purely alchemical ingredients, not to mention connections to various suppliers all across Equestria. And Zecora had advised Twilight to go to him if she needed something especially rare. Heading inside, the trio heard a bell chime, causing the proprietor to glance up from the customer he was helping. His eye's widened as he saw the figure of Derran Grandel walk into his shop with Flurry Heart perched on his shoulder, and Twilight at his side.

"Princess Twilight, and. . . Derran Grandel!" He stated in awe, before rushing out from behind the counter to greet the Doom Slayer, abandoning his current patron in his haste. "To think the hero of Ponyville would grace my store with his presence!" He gushed, shaking Derran enthusiastically by the hand. He had an olive green coat, and short red mane, as well as a cutie mark displaying a hot pepper, and on his upper lip sat a perfectly trimmed mustache. His bright yellow-orange eyes looked at Derran with an awed expression as he spoke. "Chipotle Pepper at your service, what can I get for you?" Derran opened his mouth to reply when a loud and overly theatrical voice cut him off.

"EXCUSE ME! But the Great and Powerful Trixie was here first, and she does not. . ." The pony, a mare with a light blue coat, silver mane with grey highlights, and an almost comical wizard hat and cape, stopped dead when she saw Derran. Her mouth falling open, and her bright purple eyes bugging out for a moment in panic before her gaze fell on Twilight. Twilight smiled smugly at Trixie, as for several seconds her ex-antagonist struggled to form words.

"What?!" Was all she managed to get out after several moments of trying. She had of course heard of Derran Grandel. Since returning from a show in Manehattan two days ago, he was all anypony talked about. She had heard dozens of outrageous stories of a legendary alien stallion who saved Ponyville from dragons and timberwolves, including from the proprietor of this store. And had not believed a word of it. Now faced with him in the flesh, she suddenly found herself reconsidering her position.

"Oh _hey_ Trixie." Twilight said casually, as though nothing at all was out of the ordinary. Stuggling to pretend not to enjoy seeing her former enemy so completely wronghoofed. "How was Manehattan?" Trixie would normally have responded with a thinly veiled insult, or arrogant exaggeration of her show's success, but now, all she could do was stare. However at that moment Chipotle Pepper decided to interject.

"This is the stallion I was discussing earlier with you miss, still think I was having you on?" He asked, glancing at Trixie with a faintly superior look. Trixie shook her head as Derran glanced down at the store proprietor.

"Forgive me master Pepper, I am very pleased to meet you, and the warm welcome to your fine store is appreciated, but lady Trixie _was_ here before myself and lady Twilight. Perhaps you could take care of her purchase before we proceed any further?" He suggested gently, Chipotle glanced up at Derran then nodded.

"Oh, yes of course, you're quite right Mr Grandel, I'll take care of it straight away." He stated eagerly. Derran nodded his thanks as Chipotle finished ringing Trixie up. Breaking out of her stupor, Trixie took her package of spices, and placed them in the saddle bags she was wearing, before heading out the door as swiftly as dignity would permit. Twilight smirked inwardly, this non-date was off to a great start.

"Now what can I get for you Mr. Derran?" Chipotle asked, after taking a moment to place Trixie's bits in his register.

"I'm afraid I'm just browsing, however lady Twilight has come to pick up her order of alchemic ingredients." Derran responded with a smile and a gesture toward Twilight.

"Ah yes, princess Twilight, we just got your order in this morning, if you could sign for it. . ." As Twilight moved toward the counter to conduct her transaction, Derran and Flurry glanced around the shelves filled with herbs, spices, and esoteric potion ingredients in large glass containers.

"What do you think miss Flurry, see anything you like?" In response to his inquiry, Flurry jumped from his shoulder. Flitting from one container to another before pointing at one filled with dark brown beans. Glancing at the label Derran let out a laugh.

"Cocoa Beans." He read aloud. "You want chocolate?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Flurry nodded. "Well clever foal, regrettably I do not have any on me." Flurry's face fell for an instant before he grinned. "But, I will see what I can do." Flurry smiled and giggled happily, before returning to Derran's shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. However at that moment his ears tuned in to Twilight's confused voice.

"Are you sure this is right?" Derran heard Twilight ask from behind him. Turning around, Derran saw the princess staring perplexed at a piece of paper that must have been her bill. "This is barely a quarter of what these ingredients are worth." Twilight declared, questioningly glancing up at Chipotle.

"Oh, er, well, you know we're having a sale." He explained unconvincingly, his eyes flicking to Derran for an instant.

"But I ordered these specially, how can they be on sale?" Twilight asked in confusion. Chipotle smiled at her for a moment before lowering his voice as Derran turned away again.

"Let's just say, I'm letting everypony who comes in for the next month, use a little credit from somepony else's account, and he has a lot of credit." He said with a wink. A look of comprehension flitted across Twilight's face as she nodded. Chipotle's shop had been partly destroyed during the dragon attack, and he was fully aware of who he owed for its swift repair. Not to mention whom he, and everypony else in town, owed their lives too. He also apparently knew that, that certain somepony, had a policy of not accepting payment or gifts for good deeds.

"Oh _that_ sale, right, now I remember." Twilight stated loudly, giving Chipotle a smile and a wink before hoofing over her bits, and placing her purchase in her saddlebags. Then glancing at Derran she put on the most innocent smile she could. "Ready to go Derran?" Derran nodded slowly, not fooled for a moment by the act, however unwilling to make an issue of it, as refusing the gift now would have simply been rude.

"Indeed milady." He said, standing aside to let Twilight go first. Following Twilight's lead Derran paused at the door, turning around he gave Chipotle a gentle smile. "You have a good heart master Pepper, and I look forward to doing business with you again." He stated before vanishing out the door. Chipotle Pepper stared at the door with a smile.

"Heh, guess I should have known better than to think I could fool him." He chuckled to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later the trio found themselves sitting comfortably on the patio of a cafe. Surrounded by bags containing their various purchases. After searching through several shops, Twilight and Derran had each found what they wanted. Twilight had located a beautifully made clock for Applejack. Made of lacquered oak wood the face was carved into the shape of an apple tree, with apples arranged into a circle along the branches and the ground next to the trunk. The numbers denoting the hour having been carved into the wooden apples surface. Among the branches, and magnificently rendered leaves, were masterfully crafted images of birds, and bees, as well as a young filly asleep at the foot of the trunk. The artist had stained the wood in a variety of shades, subtly allowing the observer to easily view the disparate elements of the carving.

Twilight had originally planned to get Applejack a book, but Derran advised that the clock would be better received, as a perfect blend of functional and decorative. Flurry had also expressed her approval, levitating it off the wall and into her aunt's face when she tried to argue, for which Derran rewarded her with a small piece of a chocolate bar he had bought earlier. Thus outnumbered, Twilight had agreed, though she had goodnaturedly grumbled that turning her own niece against her was playing dirty. A comment Derran simply chuckled at.

He had not known Applejack nearly as long as Twilight, but Derran had read his employer as a mare who liked everything to have a practical purpose. Mindful of that fact he settled on a set of cooking knives with wooden handles carved in the shape of various birds of prey.

Next they had headed to a nearby tea shop, were Derran purchased several boxes of what Twilight had told him was Fluttershy's favorite tea. Derran had also acquired a set of three teacups, painted with delicate vines and roses, that Twilight assured him would be to Fluttershy's taste.Twilight marveled at how Derran managed to balance entertaining Flurry with his shopping so effortlessly. He generally allowed Flurry to explore unhindered, but was unafraid to lay down the law if he needed to. Such as when she had tried to get into the display of knives he was examining.

Derran had been firm that she was forbidden to touch the blades, but at the same time was understanding of her wish to know the nature of the world around her. And allowed her to examine the knives under supervision, so her curiosity was sated and she felt no need to seek them out behind his back. In this and other ways, he was able to command Flurry's obedience without needing to raise his voice once. Now sitting in the cafe, Twilight found herself wondering if this was how Derran had been with his daughter on D'nur.

As the waiter took their order, Derran reached into the baby bag resting next to his chair. Fishing out a container of baby food and a spoon. Flurry, currently sequestered in an infant high chair borrowed from the restaurant, glanced longingly at the pocket of Derran's tailcoat that she knew contained a chocolate bar. Noticing the direction of the young alicorn's gaze Derran smiled.

"Not so fast young miss, I swore to care for you as if you were my own, and that means making certain you eat more than just sugar." Flurry immediately countered with an expression of heart melting puppy dog eyes, however this time the Doom Slayer was unmoved. "Sorry little miss, but I'm afraid that in this case I must insist." Derran stated firmly, to which Flurry responded by folding her forehooves and adopting an angry pout. "Why do I have this sudden inkling that you and lady Rainbow Dash are reading from the same book?" Derran asked with a chuckle, as he offered Flurry a spoonful of the berry mix.

Twilight laughed at Derran's comment, as Flurry displayed her displeasure by turning her nose up at the food being offered to her. Raising an eyebrow at Flurry's display of recalcitrance Derran shot Twilight a surreptitious wink.

"Well if you are not hungry. . ." Derran stated nonchalantly, as he began packing the food up again. Almost immediately Flurry switched from stubbornness, to pleading as she saw the food being removed. "Oh? So. . .you _are_ hungry then?" Derran asked in feigned confusion, to which Flurry nodded. "Are you certain? It will mean eating my cooking you understand?" Flurry hesitated for a moment before nodding again. "Well. . . I suppose, since you've been such a good foal today." Derran stated, inflecting it as if he was doing Flurry a favor. Giggling happily, Flurry nodded as Derran began to feed her.

Twilight watched the exchange with a feeling of blissful detachment. As for an instant she imagined them all, not as her, her friend, and her niece. But as a married couple with their own daughter, for just a moment Twilight allowed herself to get lost in the fantasy. A feeling of euphoric joy washed over her as she felt a sense of completion she had never known could exist. She could see Derran glancing up from feeding their daughter, a gentle smile on his face as he said the four words she would never tire of. . .

"Milady are you alright?" Twilight felt her fantasy abruptly shattered by Derran's question. Embarrassed that she had let herself space out again in front of her crush.

"Fine!" She nearly shouted. "Just. . . Admiring how good you are with children." She stated with a nervous laugh. Deciding to take Twilight's words at face value Derran shrugged.

"One of the benefits of a good memory I suppose, I never seem to forget much of anything once I've learned it. Besides when you raise a child for twelve year's you tend to remember the basics." Derran's expression became briefly pained. "No matter how much time passes you never forget some things. . . even if you want to." Both Twilight and Flurry could hear the sadness in his voice, it was impossible to miss. Despite Derran's clear attempts to hide it, his pain was palpable in a way that defied understanding.

Twilight felt a distinct ache in her chest, at that moment. And wished with all her heart she could simply wrap her hooves around Derran, and stay like that until whatever pain he was feeling went away. . . But she couldn't, the best she could do was change the subject.

"Uh hey, I've been meaning to ask, how did you disable Discord's magic the other day?" Derran's expression swiftly became a smile, grateful for the distraction from his dark memories.

"It is a simple spell that all the militaries, and law enforcers on D'nur use, it's called the 'Null' spell." He explained as he continued to feed Flurry, and despite herself Twilight leaned in to hear better, fascinated.

"How does it work?" She asked eagerly.

"The basic explanation, is that It creates a temporary zero magic field around the target, powered by the target's own magical energy. The spell only lasts for five minutes, but during that time they are utterly incapable of casting even the most basic of spells." Derran explained. "Unfortunately I was never much of a mage, so I do not know the exact specifics of the spell's function." Twilight nodded, trying not to look disappointed at Derran's admission of ignorance. "Casting the spell is relatively simple once you know how. First, you must be within approximately fifty paces of the target, with clear line of sight. Second, you must make the proper invoking gesture. Finally, you speak the word: 'Zahn'. Meaning 'Forbiddance', along with the name of the target." Twilight nodded as she committed Derran's words to memory with the same enthusiasm she always did on learning a new spell.

"So you can take away anypony's magic that way?" Twilight asked incredulous. Derran shook his head.

"Not quite, there are a few limits." He cautioned. "It only works on beings with a large degree of magical ability. For example: it will affect Discord, but it is highly unlikely that it will work on an average unicorn. In addition, you must know the target's actual name, it will not work if you address them by a pseudonym, title, or even a nickname, only the one given on their birth. In addition, it only lasts for five minutes exactly, and another casting will not reset that number unless the first has expired." Twilight nodded, as Derran finished.

"Anything else?" She asked. Derran nodded as he finished feeding Flurry, and used a damp napkin to wipe her face clean.

"The range, if you can't close to at least fifty feet, the spell will fail." He stated.

"Well even with those limits that's an amazingly powerful spell, and you say it was common?" Twilight asked, more than a little impressed. Derran nodded.

"Indeed, and for good reason. Long ago, D'nur was a world ruled by powerful mage lords. The lords constantly fought each other for power and territory, using spells of indescribable power in their bid for dominance. The common people were considered of no consequence to the mage lords, and time after time they found their cities and towns destroyed, and their friends and family slaughtered in the near constant battles." Twilight's eyes widened at the thought of magic, the force she had devoted her life to studying, being used to commit such atrocities. Derran noticed her expression and shook his head.

"Those were dark times, and my world bore the scars for millennia after. However, about five thousand years before I was born, everything changed. You see, one day after a particularly terrible battle, a badly wounded mage lord wandered into a village. He was utterly helpless, his magic spent, and his armies scattered. As you might imagine, many in the village  
wished for his death. Remembering the horrors inflicted upon them by the mage and his ilk, but the elder of the village forbid it. The elder was a frail old man, but his impassioned words stayed the villagers hands, he said that if they killed the lord out of hate, that they would be no better than he.

So it was that the townsfolk were convinced to nurse the lord back to health, little knowing what would come of that small act of mercy. For as it happened, this mage lord was none other than Ahriman the Eternal. Perhaps the mightiest mage of his time, and despite having committed many evils he was moved by the elder's kindness. When he had recovered, he sought out the elder, and offered him a single wish as repayment for his merciful act.

The elder said, 'Lord Ahriman, I fear what I desire is not a thing that even one as great as you can give me.' Ahriman replied, 'There is nothing that is beyond my reach, name your desire, and it shall be done.' And so the elder told him. 'Lord Ahriman, what I desire is: peace. Not only for myself, but for all those in this world, be they mage or peasant.'"

"Wow!" Twilight commented. "So what did Ahriman do?" Derran chuckled, Twilight and Flurry riveted to his every word.

"Well, Ahriman looked down at the elder and swore that he would find a way to grant his wish. He then left the village and returned to his stronghold. Where he labored for ten years to find an answer. Then on the twelfth day of the final year he returned to the village with a gift. It was a spell that could be learned by anyone, even a child, but had the power to bring low even the mightiest mage. He taught the spell to the villagers, and then went from village to village, town to town, until all but the mage lords knew the spell by heart. Then he gathered his own army, augmented by the many peasants he had taught.

He issued a challenge to all the mage lords the world over. Declaring: 'I AM AHRIMAN THE ETERNAL, AND I WILL SOON ENACT A SPELL THAT SHALL MAKE ME A GOD! THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL THOSE WHO WOULD OPPOSE ME! BOW BEFORE ME, OR BE DESTROYED!'"

"Wait. Why would Ahriman say something like that, I thought he promised to bring peace?" Twilight asked, a note of anger in her voice at Ahriman's actions. Derran just smiled as he explained.

"It was all part of his plan. Ahriman knew such a declaration would terrify the other mage lords into all charging him at once, and when they arrived. . ." Twilight's eyes widened in understanding.

"They hit them with the Null spell. It was a trap!" She said excitedly. Derran nodded.

"Just so milady, when the other mage lords arrived they were destroyed. In a single battle, Ahriman cast down the old world order, and on it he built a new one. The Null spell insured that magic would never again allow any one man to wield ultimate power. And afterward, Ahriman spent a lifetime restoring the various kingdoms and cultures he and his former brethren had so callously destroyed. Then when it was all done, he tore down his own stronghold, and returned to the village where he had made his promise of peace. There, before the grave of the elder who had spared him, he died, his task completed, and his promise fulfilled. The villagers then buried him with the elder, giving them a shared gravestone, and on it they wrote: Here lies proof, that as pride may turn angels to demons, so might mercy turn tyrants to heros!"

Twilight blinked tears from her eyes at the bittersweet ending to Derran's tale.

"Is that story really true?" She asked in an awed voice. Derran shrugged as their meal arrived.

"I am not certain, it happened thousands of years before I was born. . . but I like to think it is." He replied with a smile. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Ahriman kinda reminds me of you." She declared, biting into her hayburger. Derran glanced over at her as he swallowed a mouthful of soup.

"How so milady?" He asked curiously.

"You both honor your word no matter what." Twilight replied with a smile. Derran chuckled.

"I suppose we do. . ."


	15. Is This Love?

Derran stared at the shelves of books, old and new, before him with an air of faint reverence. Knowledge in all its forms held power, or so he believed. And to him the weight of that power was often palpable in any place dedicated to the storage, or creation, of the written word. The spiced smell of old paper and cedar seemed almost bewitching, as Derran traced his fingers across the spines of the books before him.

_" The Art of Ancient Saddle Arabia_? _No, surely lady Twilight has already read it._ _Everlasting Eternity of the Immortal Lovelorn Heart_? _Surely not._ _Musings of a Horseshoe Salespony_? _"_ Idly, Derran flipped through the first few pages of the final book before shaking his head. Normally he would dissuade anypony from judging a book based on the cover, but this last book was just as boring and tedious as the title implied, and Derran reflected that regardless of how gifted the author may have been at selling horseshoes, his literary talents fell short to the point of being embarrassing. _"This, may be a bit more difficult than I originally had anticipated."_

Glancing between the meticulously organized shelves, Derran noted the mare on whom his thoughts dwelled. She was sitting a short distance away in an overstuffed purple armchair and reading to her niece from a picture book titled The Adventures of Sorel the Mage. Usually Derran would have simply noted that the pair were safe and happy before resuming his search. But this time-- for a reason he could not have defined-- he felt compelled to keep his gaze firmly on the two alicorns.

"GRRR! Said the bugbear queen to Sorel," Twilight read aloud. "'I WILL EAT YOU ALL UP!' But Sorel was very brave, as she knew she needed the honey from the bugbear hive to save the village. Still, how could she know what spell to use on such a powerful foe?" Derran watched as Flurry Heart smiled and pointed her hoof at something in the book from her position in Twilight's lap.

"That's right sweetie, Sorel chose the webbing spell to tangle up the bugbear Queen's wings and legs. What a smart little foal you are! You really do take after your auntie Twilight don't you?" she stated proudly, as she gave Flurry an affectionate nuzzle, causing her to giggle happily.

Derran smiled at the exchange, continuing to watch and listen as Twilight concluded the story. "And so, Sorel headed back to the village with as much of the honey as she could carry, curing the townsponies of the shadow pox. They all had a big feast to celebrate, sang songs and danced the night away. Finally, Sorel the Mage said her goodbyes, and headed down the road to her next adventure!"

Flurry laughed and clapped her hooves at the conclusion of the story, and Derran chuckled. Yet even so, his eyes remained glued to Twilight. Derran couldn't have said precisely _why_ he suddenly found Twilight so enrapturing, he only knew that something deep inside him was demanding he keep his gaze where it was. Derran only realized he'd been staring when the sound of somepony clearing her throat at his side brought him back to reality with an almost jarring abruptness. Erasing any sign of surprise from his features, Derran turned to regard the pony who had disturbed him with a polite smile.

The pony before him was rather. . . odd. She had a perfectly straight purple mane, with bangs as level as a knife edge, and a coat of slate grey. She wore a simple dress of viridian, its long neck folded outward, and held with a black belt at the waist. A pair of brown saddle bags marked with what looked like a rock hung across her back. However, it was her expression that drew one's attention. It was so neutral, it was almost like looking at a statue. Her mouth was a straight line that gave no hint of either a smile or frown. Her jade green, half-lidded eyes were devoid of emotion, and stared at Derran as if he wasn't even there. All in all, Derran had seen corpses more animate than this pony seemed to be.

"You're Derran Grandel, right,?" the pony asked in a deadpan monotone that sounded almost mechanical. Derran nodded.

"I am indeed, milady. Is there something I can help you with?" he replied, wondering what business this strange pony could possibly have with him.

"Here," she said, her tone still seemingly devoid of feeling, as she presented a small stack of papers with a pen clipped to it. "This is from my sister Pinky," the pony explained to Derran's well-concealed surprise. Derran had met Pinky for less than a minute, but her contrast with this pony was so stark you'd had to have been blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice. While Pinky was a barely contained ball of positive energy, this pony could almost have been a slab of granite, for all the emotion she displayed.

Glancing down at the papers the pony had handed him, Derran arched an eyebrow in mild confusion. It appeared to be a questionnaire of some type, but the information it sought seemed . . . strange, to say the least. Instead of asking things like medical history, or political inclination, the first question was: _What's your favorite flavor of cupcake?_ Derran returned his gaze to the pony, an expression of mild puzzlement on his face.

"Apologies my Lady, but, what is all this?" The pony didn't even blink as she replied.

"My sister is the town's party planner; she throws a welcome party for every new arrival in Ponyville. This is to make sure she knows what you like," she explained, her expression never shifting an inch. Derran nodded slowly.

"That is most kind of her, but please tell lady Pinkamina that she needn't go through such trouble on my behalf." Derran might have imagined it, but for a second the pony's facial features seemed to display a hint of mirth. But it was gone before he could be certain.

"My sister's already half-done with the preparations, and trust me, it's easier to just go along with it. Once Pinky starts planning a party, I doubt even you could stop her." Derran chuckled, and despite the pony's odd mannerisms, he found himself warming to her.

"Forgive me, I do not believe I caught your name," Derran remarked apologetically, as he began filling out the papers, using the back of a hardcover book for a writing surface.

"I'm Maud," she said, glancing away in a manner that was strangely graceful, yet somehow contrived to be mechanical at the same time. In addition, now that Derran listened, he found he could almost make out the faintest of emotional inflections in Maud's voice. In this case it sounded like. . . embarrassment? However, if the emotion had indeed been present, it was gone as swiftly as it appeared.

"Well, lady Maud, it is a pleasure to meet you," Derran stated warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Maud replied, still averting her gaze slightly. They stood in silence together for a minute or so before Derran finished and handed the papers back.

"Here you go, milady. Is there anything else you require?" After flipping through the papers, Maud shook her head.

"No, that's everything," she stated, her monotone voice seemingly containing the merest phantasm of gratitude, that nonetheless defied verification. "Thanks." She said, placing the papers in her saddlebags, but as Maud turned to leave Derran was struck by a thought.

"Lady Maud, if I may beg a moment of your time, perhaps you could help me with something?" Pausing, Maud turned around in a single mechanical, yet still oddly graceful, movement. Saying nothing, she simply waited for the Doom Slayer to explain.

"You see, I am trying to find a gift suitable for lady Twilight," He said in a hushed tone, so as not to be overheard by anypony. "She has been most kind to me and I wish to show my gratitude. However, while I know her general preferences in literature, I must confess ignorance as to what she has, and has not, read. As you undoubtedly have known lady Twilight far longer than I, any insight you could offer would be most appreciated." Cocking her head to one side, Maud considered the question, though her expression remained as unshifting as ever.

"I don't think I can help you-- I know Twilight primarily through my sister, we're friendly with each other, but aren't all that close." Derran nodded, hiding his disappointment as he responded.

"I see. . . well, thank you for your time milady, and do offer your sister my warmest regards, as well as my appreciation for the party." Maud nodded, before once more turning to go. However, before she moved, she glanced over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry too much about the gift. I think as long as it's from you, it will mean a lot to her." Once again Derran thought he caught a faint glimmer of emotion-- perhaps a hint of impish mirth-- in Maud's words. However, as before, he was uncertain of it as Maud disappeared from view.

For a moment, Derran stared at the space Maud had vacated, before turning back to look at Twilight. She had begun another story, no doubt one in a more humorous vein, as she and Flurry were currently giggling together uncontrollably. It was then that Derran felt a strange sensation well up from deep within-- a sort of muted ache that he was at a loss to identify or understand. The sensation passed quickly, and while the feeling was too brief to fully process, it had felt strangely. . . _familiar_.

Shaking his head, Derran refocused himself on the task at hand with a renewed vigor. Staring down the the aisles of books, his gaze fell upon one of a particularly old cast. The title was simply _The Hero_ , written by somepony named Solaria Flaremane. Flipping through the yellowed pages, it became clear that the book was, in fact, an action romance novel about a hero who conquered his own inner monsters and faced an ultimate evil to protect the mare he loved. It was well written, and Derran rather liked the premise. However he wasn't certain how Twilight would find it, as it seemed more to his taste than her's. Still, he recalled that Twilight did keep a small collection of action novels in a similar (If slightly less serious) vein. Besides, Derran had never once heard Twilight describe disliking _any_ kind of book.

In the end, Derran decided to hedge his bets by grabbing a newly published book on the history of Starswirl the Bearded. Chuckling, as he recalled how Twilight would talk endlessly about the ancient unicorn mage. Heading to the front counter, Derran took advantage of Twilight and Flurry's distraction to have the salespony wrap the books in gift paper, and place them within a bag. His mission completed, Derran then returned to hiding among the shelves so he could keep an eye on Twilight while he waited for her to finish.

Derran could, of course, have joined Twilight directly. But for some reason he was at a loss to articulate, he didn't want her to know he was watching. Looking at her now, Twilight seemed so full of life and joy, it almost seemed to radiate outward from her like the heat of a bonfire. Her smile was positively incandescent, and as she laughed with Flurry, it seemed so pure as to put all the choirs of heaven to shame.

"Beautiful. . ." Derran whispered, so low he himself almost didn't hear it. However hear it he did, and just like that, the spell was broken, and the Doom Slayer was abruptly jolted out of his strange reverie. Not that it had been a lie-- Twilight was indeed beautiful, but to voice such a thought so abruptly seemed. . . improper. Derran shook his head trying to understand what his comment's motivation had been. However, try as he might, it was as if an impenetrable fog had shrouded his emotional memory of the last few minutes.

"Perhaps I ought to consider sleeping at night once in awhile, a simple reset of my mental faculties could do wonders," he mumbled to himself as he banished his confusion with a simple effort of will. Regardless, it wasn't as if he had done anything untoward. Twilight was a seraphim, her beauty both within and without was nigh immaculate, and her beauty _deserved_ appreciation. So why did he have a niggling doubt that there might be more to it than that?

Shaking his head Derran crushed his doubt, dismissing it wholly from his mind. His purpose in this outing was to serve lady Twilight and miss Flurry Heart, not debate his emotional state with himself.

"Hey Derran, why are you hiding back there? Come out and join us," Twilight called, and Derran cursed that he had been noticed for an instant, before recalling his affirmation of purpose not three seconds prior. Derran put on a smile, even as he obliterated his wild musings, and replaced them with the iron discipline that he had used to conduct himself for over a millenia. He would think on his increasingly odd behavior later, but for now, the Seraphim called, and faithfully he would answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight watched Derran from a bench as he chased Flurry Heart around the Ponyville town park. She had originally been running around with them, but had all but collapsed onto the bench after less than thirty minutes. Twilight had always tried to keep herself in shape, but between the indefatigable warrior and the energetic toddler, Twilight found it amazing she had kept up as long as she had. Now, as she got her breath back, her lungs burning as she wiped trickles of sweat from her brow, Twilight found herself marveling at how perfect the day had been. Shopping, dining, talking, laughing together, and having fun with Flurry. . . it had been a day as close to true perfection as it was possible to get.

However, the joy Twilight felt was marred by the fact that she still had only one answer to the question she had been pondering in the back of her head since they set out: _Why did she care for Derran?_ Twilight had always been a "Rules" pony. She liked things to be logical and ordered, to be able to rationally explain things scientifically. So when Rarity had suggested approaching her crush on Derran with the question of "Why did she find him attractive?" she had latched onto it. She originally thought to use a list she had made of Derran's most positive character traits to quantify her feelings; however, reading it over, she had been less than pleased.

The list was filled with traits that were at best superficial, and at worst stalker-ish. For example, she had devoted an entire four bullet points to how wonderful Derran's hair must smell. Twilight knew she loved Derran. She loved his nobility, his gentle nature, his strength of character, and unflinching sense of duty. He was strong in a way that Twilight envied at times. He was always sure of himself, never showing hesitation or doubt, and standing as an immovable pillar of calm even in the most tempestuous situation.

Twilight sighed; she wished she could have that kind of confidence. So often in her life Twilight felt doubt, second guessing herself, or obsessing over tiny, largely inconsequential, details. Derran never seemed to doubt. He always acted with the calm control of somepony who _knew_ he would succeed. Twilight on the other hoof was always unsure of herself, and often her confidence seemed more a product of manic obsession than true belief in her abilities. That's not to say she wasn't able to get things done, or that she was a bad leader, but it had always been a struggle. Twilight admired Derran's surety of purpose, and his calm in the face of any and all adversity.

Twilight sighed again as she saw Derran capture Flurry Heart in a gentle game of pseudo tag. Flurry was giggling and lightly struggling as Derran laughed aloud. Twilight smiled at the scene, even as her heart ached with want. Twilight wished she could simply add nobility, honorable nature, confidence, and kindness to her list and call it done, but she couldn't. Twilight needed to understand why Derran uniquely appealed to her. With a disappointed sigh, Twilight resigned herself to the fact that she hadn't a clue how to answer that question.

Twilight stared up at the clear blue sky that was just beginning to transition to the oranges and purples of sunset, as if hoping an answer to her dilemma might be writ in the heavens. A pair of pegasi mares hovered above the park on their way home, and as she watched, one pointed downward. Twilight didn't need to follow the extended hoof to know to whom the mare was calling attention.

The pair whispered to each other before staring earthward with dreamy-eyed smiles. Following their gaze, Twilight watched as Derran cradled a finally exhausted Flurry Heart in his arms. Twilight felt her heart melt as she watched Derran stride forward and bend his head down to gaze gently at the yawning alicorn as she closed her eyes, a happy smile on her cherubic features. How it was possible for such a mighty warrior to look so gentle, Twilight could scarcely comprehend.

"Lady Twilight," Derran greeted softly, moving with a studied grace so as not to disturb his sleeping charge. "I believe it is time we head back to the castle, if we are to put Miss Flurry to bed and be ready for dinner on a sensible timescale." Twilight could only nod her agreement. Cadence and her brother had insisted that tonight's dinner would be their treat, and had reserved a table for themselves, Twilight, Spike, and Derran at the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville. They had initially asked Starlight to join them as well, but she had opted to remain behind to look after Flurry Heart. She had insisted that she had some studying to do anyway.

For a moment Twilight did not speak as she stared up at the towering figure of Derran Grandel. In that instant, with the sun just over his shoulder, his face half hidden in shadow, Derran looked strangely ancient, like a statue from a past age. Standing unmoving, he seemed so much older, though his face remained as youthful as ever. To Twilight it felt as though he stood apart from all other living things. He stood as one who had seen the passing of centuries, yet stood eternally immune to their ravages. Derran seemed as if he had always been there, and that he always would be there. Twilight found it strangely comforting. Her list could wait for now. All she wanted was to savor spending time with the stallion who had so changed her life.

 

* * *

 

 

Returning to the castle, Twilight and Derran dropped off Flurry Heart, and spent an hour to shower and dress before joining the rest of their group. The quintet of Spike, Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Derran Grandel then set out for the restaurant. The sun had set, but enough light still remained to dim the stars slightly as the moon began to peek over the horizon. Throughout Ponyville, buildings were lit from within by the refulgent glow of candles and magically powered lamps. As the group walked through the still-busy streets, the hum of the Ponyville's nightlife created a pleasant background noise.

Walking side by side, the Doom Slayer and Cadence had at some point wandered ahead of their main group. Derran suspected this was more by design than accident. Cadence was undoubtedly setting the pace, and it seemed likely she had wanted to talk to him alone.

"So, did you three have fun?" Cadence asked Derran with a smile, as they headed down the road toward the restaurant. Derran nodded, favoring Cadence with his habitual gentle grin.

"We did indeed, Lady Cadenza. It has been a long time since I was able to so thoroughly enjoyed myself," he responded.

"Did Flurry behave herself?" Cadence asked conversationally, and Derran nodded.

"She was a bit fussy at times, but overall I have seldom met so clever, or well behaved, a child. You and Lord Shining have much to be proud of," he said, his tone faintly wistful. Cadence let out a laugh.

"She's usually a real hooffull. I can't count the number of times she's covered me and her father in mashed peas, or made us chase after her when it was time for bed. You're a true natural with children," she remarked. Derran simply grinned, taking the compliment in stride.

"The secret to keeping children close is to tell them to seek the horizon, and the the secret to keeping them still, is to tell them to run," Derran stated with a chuckle. Cadence glanced up at the Doom Slayer with an upraised eyebrow. "Old Kemedian proverb," he explained. "Essentially, children shall always do the opposite of what their elders tell them." Cadence nodded.

"Any other words of wisdom for new parents?" Cadence asked with a smirk.

Derran paused, and for a moment Cadence saw a strange look flit across his face. For a single instant, Cadence saw a look of infinite pain and regret appear on the Doom Slayer's features. However, Derran's voice betrayed nothing as he replied.

"Treasure every waking moment you spend with your child, and even should it require all else to be cast into oblivion... protect her."

Cadence mulled over the strange advice for a moment before opening her mouth to ask a question, but it died on her lips as they reached their destination. The restaurant was a imposing clapboard-sided, white building, with large paired hooded windows, and a towering cupola dominating the center. An extensive porch with white milled railings extended across one side of the building, and the steeply pitched gable roof was accentuated with decorative panels and fan brackets. The overall layout put one in mind of a large Victorian manor house that had been carefully converted to an upscale restaurant. A ornate sign in front of the building proclaimed it as _The Golden Crown Inn_.

"Wow, how did you even know about this place, Cadence?" Twilight asked in an impressed voice, as she, Shining, and Spike caught up with Derran and her sister-in-law.

"A friend in the Crystal Empire recommended it," Cadence replied with a smile. "He said the food was to die for and that they had live music every night. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you're trying too hard to impress us, honey." Shining commented, with a light laugh. Cadence shot her husband a look of feigned irritation.

"Guess this explains why we all had to dress up, huh?" Spike whispered to Twilight, who nodded her agreement, privately wishing she had chosen a nicer dress. She was wearing a simple jet black dress gown embroidered with purple lilies that matched her coat. Meanwhile Spike, and Shining, had chosen a white and black tux respectively. While Cadence had worn a sea green dress trimmed in gold, and stitched with designs in the shape of roses and vines. Derran had simply gone with the dressy shirt, cravat, vest, jacket, dress pant ensemble he had worn the previous day, freshly laundered, and with a Lovers' Blessing flower he had taken from the vase in his room pinned to his lapel.

An earth pony stallion with a grey coat and perfectly parted black mane, wearing an immaculate tuxedo, and sporting a pencil-thin mustache glanced up at them as they approached. His expression swiftly went from bored to open-mouthed astonishment upon recognizing the group before him. Seeing the Princess of Friendship arrive for dinner would have been surprising enough in itself, but add to that the royal family of the Crystal Empire, and the imposing figure of the Doom Slayer, and it was enough to stun even the best trained professional into a gawking silence.

"We have a reservation at seven, Cadence party of five?" Cadence prompted with a smile. To his credit, the maitre'd rallied exceptionally well, glancing at the reservation list with only a minimum of stumbling.

"Ah, yes of course, right this way your highness's," he replied in a tone of heavily restrained excitement, grabbing five menus and motioning them inside. As they entered the building, Derran noticed the impression of a multi-room structure as seen from the outside, was actually a clever ruse. The interior was almost entirely one room, broken only by support beams of lacquered oak, carved into the shapes of large ponies standing on their back legs, forelegs raised as if in rapturous celebration to meet the ceiling. Lush red carpeting covered the floor, from wall to paneled oak wall. The windows were flanked by golden curtains stitched with vine-like scrollwork in silver thread. Dotting the room were circular tables covered in dark purple silk table cloths, with white cloth napkins and perfectly polished silver, and lit at the center by a brightly flickering arrangement of candles. All the tables were placed in a semi-circle around a modest stage covered by black, crushed velvet curtains. Derran marveled that the entire structure seemed larger on the inside than it appeared outside, and suspected that magic might have been used to expand the interior. All told, it was quite a pleasant place.

Most of the tables were packed with ponies, talking, laughing and eating, but as they caught sight of the newest party being led to their table, a hush rippled outward, the din of conversation being replaced by excited whispers. Slowing his pace, Derran fell into step beside Twilight who seemed slightly embarrassed at all the stares being thrown their way. As they reached the table, ignoring the stares and whispers, Derran swiftly pulled out a chair for Twilight. Blushing at the gesture, Twilight took the offered seat, taking comfort in Derran's staunch refusal to acknowledge the gawking of the ponies around them.

"Thank you Derran," she stated softly, as her crush gently pushed the chair in.

"My pleasure, Lady Twilight," he responded with a slight bow, before taking his own seat right next to Twilight. After they were all comfortably seated, the maitre'd clapped his hooves, and several ponies in near-identical tuxedo attire, appeared almost from thin air, to place menus and glasses of ice water in front of each of them, before once again disappearing.

"Would you like to hear a list of tonight's specials, your majesties?" the maitre'd inquired, his eyes flicking between the assembled royals and Derran.

"Yes, thank you," Cadence replied cheerfully. As the pony began rattling off the various dishes on special that evening, Derran was only half listening as he scanned the room. Glancing around while pretending to look at his menu, Derran calculated escape routes, possible points of attack, likely spots for an ambush, and countless other hypothetical dangers. Had anypony been able to read Derran's thoughts at that moment, they would likely have accused him of being paranoid. However, he told himself, paranoia had nothing to do with it; it was simply a reflexive response, ingrained by countless battles, and centuries of being under constant threat. Derran didn't notice that the waiter had finished his spiel until Cadence asked him a question.

"What about you Derran?" She asked with a smile.

"Jasmine tea would be lovely," he responded, taking an educated guess at the question, based on the reappeared waiters staring at him expectantly.

"Excellent choice, sir," the maitre'd replied, confirming Derran's instincts had been correct. As the wait's ponies dispersed, Derran suppressed a thought in the back of his head that this would be a perfect opportunity for an enemy to poison the Princesses. _"This is not some back ally den of vipers, Derran, get a hold on your imagination."_ Derran mentally admonished himself, yet even so, it did little good. How could he be sure that the cooks hadn't been compromised? A reservation had been made, which meant there had been time for a clever infiltrator to make the necessary arrangements for an attack. With Ladies Twilight _and_ Cadence present, this would have been a golden opportunity for any enemy of the Seraphs to slay both with little effort. Derran felt his hands tighten into fists at the thought, as he let out a deep breath.

"Derran? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked, noticing Derran's odd behavior. Derran glanced down into Twilight's eyes, noting the concern within them, as he felt his sudden attack of paranoia abate slightly. If an enemy such as the one he imagined truly did exist, then they would have carried out their attack long before now. However, despite this realisation, Derran's fists remained tightly clenched, until Twilight placed her hoof on his arm. Derran couldn't have said why, but suddenly he felt completely at ease. Almost without thinking about it, he relaxed his fists, and took Twilight's hoof in his hand. A small voice in the back of his mind asked what he thought he was doing, but he ignored it in favor of the pleasant calm that now settled over him as he regarded Twilight's two lovely violet orbs.

"No milady, just. . . just wondering if I made enough food for Lady Flurry Heart's dinner," he said with a smile. For a time (how long neither could have said) the Princess and Doom Slayer simply stared into one another's eyes. The spell was broken only when somepony nearby loudly cleared their throat. Snapping out of the reverie, Twilight and Derran's hand and hoof parted as though receiving a mutual electric shock. Twilight fumbled to pick up her menu and bury her face in it, while Derran suddenly sat ramrod straight, staring ahead with an expression of fierce concentration. Meanwhile, Cadence suppressed a devilish smile. However, as the Princess of the Crystal Empire opened her mouth to speak, the waiters and maitre'd returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the maitre'd. Hiding her annoyance at the interruption, Cadence shook her head.

"I think we all could use a few minutes, actually," she replied, with a warm smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty, in the meantime allow me to fetch you some hors d'oeuvres, complements of the house," the maitre'd replied eagerly.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you," Cadence stated happily, even as she restrained her desire to question Derran and her sister in law. Nodding, the maitre'd and his entourage of waitstaff departed. However, Cadence once more found herself interrupted.

"So Derran, how do you like modern Equestria? I'm guessing it's changed a lot in the last thousand years," Shining Armor asked, not noticing his wife's faint expression of petulant disappointment. Derran nodded.

"It has indeed, Equestria has come far since the age I was last here. The old city of Bridledown did not survive the ceaseless march of time, but Ponyville is just as, if not more, magnificent than the town I knew so long ago," Derran remarked with a smile.

"Bridledown?" Shining asked, confused at the name.

"The original capital of Equestria," Twilight chimed in helpfully. "It was built around the Castle of the Two Sisters over a thousand years ago, but was later abandoned, and fell to ruin," she explained enthusiastically. Shining nodded.

"Wow!" Shining exclaimed, impressed. "So you really saw Equestria way back then? Just how old are you?" Derran stroked his chin as he thought about his answer.

"I would say about twelve hundred thirty seven years old or so, granted I am not certain how accurate that is. Time tends to blur when you have lived as long as I have," He explained. Shining let out a low whistle.

" Whoa, that's amazing-- so that means you're nearly the same age as Celestia and Luna. Do all humans live that long?" asked Spike, to which Derran shook his head.

"No, a typical human life rarely lasts longer than a century. I am. . . an aberration in that regard," Derran explained, before deciding to change the subject. "Lady Cadence, you said this restaurant provided live musical entertainment--correct?" Cadence nodded.

"Yes, my friend in the Crystal Empire said they were actually quite famous for it. Every night they have a local band from Ponyville play here, though sometimes they get bands from out of town. I'm surprised they haven't started yet."

Catching the attention of a nearby waiter, Cadence motioned him over. The stallion was rather young, with a sandy coat and white mane, wearing a tuxedo that was just a bit too large for him, and clearly nervous at having been singled out by one of the most powerful ponies in Equestria.

"W-what can I do for you mam-I mean, Your Majesty?" he stuttered.

"I was just wondering if the music was going to start soon? I've heard a lot about the performances here, and I was really looking forward to it," Cadence explained gently, giving the slightly flustered waiter her most beneficent smile. Reassured by Cadence's calm words and sweet expression, the waiter seemed to grow a little more sure of himself.

"Well, I don't really know myself, Your Majesty. Gimme a sec and I'll check with the manager," he replied, to which Cadence nodded and gave another smile.

"Thank you very much, Mr. . ."

"Maple Scone" He replied.

"Mr. Maple Scone," Cadence repeated in a motherly tone, making the waiter smile proudly as he left to find the manager.

"So Twilight, what did you, Derran, and Flurry do while Cadence and I were relaxing?" Shining asked, as Cadence turned back to face them. As Twilight began regaling Shining, Spike and her sister-in-law with the tale of the day's events, Derran watched the waiter walk away. Again he felt a faint flare of paranoia as a voice in his head stated that the waiter had been acting far too nervous to be legitimate. As he watched, the waiter approached a large, slightly rotund, pony dressed in the garb of a chef. The pony initially looked annoyed until Maple Scone started speaking to him. Derran frowned as the chef (who he could only assume to be the restaurant manager) appeared first annoyed and then worried. Glancing over at Cadence's table, the chef regarded the assembled ponies, and Derran watched as the manager's expression became one of fear.

"Please excuse me everypony," Derran stated apologetically, as he rose to his feet.

"What's up, Derran?" Spike asked, glancing at him from around his menu.

"Nothing of any great concern, Master Spike, I just need to verify something," he replied with a reassuring smile, even as he kept one eye on the waiter and manager.

"But we're just about to order," protested Twilight. Derran paused for a moment, before glancing down at Twilight.

"Then might I trouble you to order something for me, my Lady?" he asked gently. Twilight's confusion over Derran's actions was instantly replaced with a sudden feeling of elation. In many of the books Twilight had read while doing her relationship research, ponies ordering for one another was regarded as a highly romantic gesture. The thought that Derran, of all ponies, would ask her to do such a thing made her all but melt.

"Are. . . are you sure?" Twilight asked, struggling not to let her emotions run away with her.

"Indeed, I have every confidence that whatever selection you make will be perfect," Derran stated with every sign of sincerity. Feeling the blood rushing to her face Twilight buried her face in her menu again.

"A-alright then," Twilight replied, her voice sounding far higher than normal.

"Thank you Lady Twilight." Derran stated, before turning and heading toward the manager on the other side of the restaurant. However he made it only three quarters of the way when a faintly familiar voice hailed him.

"Hey, Derran, what's up?!" The exuberant voice, instantly directed the attention of everypony in the immediate vicinity to the alien warrior, who cursed under his breath. He had been hoping to reach his destination with a minimum of notice. However, recovering swiftly, Derran subtly adjusted his course to make it appear as if the table the voice had come from had been his intended destination all along.

"Lady Pinkamena, Lady Maud, I thought I might have seen you earlier," he greeted jovially, seeking to further sell the illusion that none of this was unexpected. "Do you often eat here?" he asked, stopping at their table and flashing them a winning smile.

"No, but my sister insisted we celebrate." Maude replied, in the same odd, deadpan monotone that Derran recalled from earlier that day.

"Oh?" Derran replied with only slightly feigned interest. Truth be told, he was mildly curious as to why they were here. This restaurant didn't really seem to fit what little he knew of Pinky's demeanor.

"Yep!" Pinky replied excitedly. "Today is the one-month anniversary of Maud's move to Ponyville!" She practically shouted, pulling a party horn seemingly from thin air and giving it an enthusiastic blow, much to the consternation of the nearby tables.

"Ah, well I just wanted to say a quick hello on behalf of myself and Lady Twilight, so I shall wish you a pleasant evening," Derran stated warmly, hoping to end the conversation without too much trouble.

"Oki doki loki," Pinky stated happily.

"Don't be a stranger," Maud added, and again Derran heard that fantasme of emotion in her voice that from anypony else he would have labeled enthusiasm. Giving a warm smile and a polite bow, Derran made to turn around, pretending to stop and glance at the manager as though seeing him for the first time. Walking swiftly toward the pony in chef's garb, Derran put on his most personable smile. As he drew closer he noted the pony had a yellow coat, curly orange mane, and cutie mark depicting sliced carrots being added to a pot of what Derran could only assume was stew.

"Excuse me, my good stallion," Derran greeted happily. "Might you be the owner of this fine establishment?" he asked, as if he had no idea. The stallion in question froze for an almost imperceptible instant at finding Derran addressing him directly, a reaction that served to ratchet up the Doom Slayer's paranoia another few notches.

"Yes sir, Mister Grandel," replied the pony, clearly struggling not to stare at Derran's imposing form. Deciding to cut right to the heart of the matter, Derran spoke in a tone of simple curiosity.

"Is everything alright? You seem nervous," he inquired. The effect was immediate. The orange maned pony looked petrified for an instant, and Derran tensed, half expecting the pony to yell out an order to attack. Instead, the pony let out a heavy sigh, before looking shamefacedly down at the floor.

"I suppose it was foolish to try to get anything past the hero of Ponyville," he admitted, and Derran's eyes narrowed as he prepared for a battle. "I'm sorry, but I don't think there will be any music tonight," the pony explained. Derran instantly did a double take.

"Forgive me but, what?" Derran asked, his expression becoming one of confusion. The pony cringed at Derran's tone of faint annoyance.

"Well, the lead vocalist of the band we had scheduled for tonight came down with a nasty case of red fever, and had to go home; she just left. I'm so sorry, I know your party was looking forward to hearing them play." The pony bowed his head as Derran struggled to wipe the look of confusion from his face.

"What?" He blurted out again without thinking, as his paranoia gave way to a combination of embarrassment and shame. The pony before him glanced warily up from his bow, confusion etched on his face.

"Isn't that why you're here?" he asked uncertainly. Marshaling his thoughts, Derran forced himself to give a warm smile.

"Actually, I just wanted to extend my Ladies' thanks for the free hors d'oeuvres," he lied, mentally berating himself for being a paranoid idiot. "But seeing as you have brought this matter to my attention, I suppose it behooves me to help you remedy it," Derran said, as his mind, well practiced in making plans on the fly, conjured a method that might both amend his misjudgment of this stallion's character, while giving Twilight, Cadence, Spike, and Shining Armor an evening they would not soon forget.

"Really? How?" the manager asked curiously. Derran smiled.

"Tell me. . ." He said, glancing at the currently unoccupied stage. "Is the band in question still here?"

Twilight glanced up and down the menu trying to decide what Derran would like, and feeling an ever rising panic as she reviewed her choices. _"Charred asparagus with whipped herbed red potatoes, and grilled portabello mushrooms? Minestrone soup with zucchini pancakes covered in herbed cheddar sauce? Baked eggplant stuffed with daisies and violets, with a side of hay fries? Rigatoni and red sauce, with roasted peppers and scallions? Why do there have to be so many choices?!"_ However Twilight's frenzied mental debate was suddenly interrupted by Cadence audibly clearing her throat.

"You know, I always wondered what kind of pony you would fall in love with," she stated conversationally, a sly smile adorning her features. Twilight instantly froze, her mind seizing up, and her menu falling from her disrupted levitation aura with a faint thud. For several seconds, Twilight was incapable of movement or speech, as her eyes darted to the positions formerly occupied by her brother and number one assistant. "Don't worry-- Spike, and Shining went to the restroom, it's just us girls now," Cadence stated in answer to Twilight's unspoken question.

"How did you. . .," Twilight trailed off. Cadence responded by giving her sister a smug look before flicking her eyes at her own flank. "Right," Twilight responded in a deadpan tone, recalling the crystal heart cutie mark hidden by her sister-in-law's dress.

"Honestly though, Twilight, you aren't exactly subtle about it. I've seen avalanches that were more discreet. So when did you tell him? And don't skimp on the details, I want to hear everything," Cadence stated with a salacious grin. Twilight, however, suddenly looked oddly depressed.

"I. . . I haven't," She replied lamely.

"Haven't what?" Cadence asked, her tone becoming one of mild confusion.

"I haven't told him how I feel." Twilight responded, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice. Cadence gave her sister-in-law a look of faint disbelief.

"Why not? It's obvious you love him, and I get the impression he might like you, so why-"

"Because I don't know why!" Twilight all but yelled. "I love him so much it hurts! But every time I try to explain why, all I can come up with is stupid generic reasons!" Twilight stated, her bitterness and frustration dripping from every word. Cadence was taken aback momentarily by her sister-in-law's angry declaration.

"Explain," she stated, her voice becoming one of motherly concern. Twilight hesitated for a moment, before describing the advice Rarity had given her, and her struggle to quantify her feelings. Cadence absorbed the information in silence.

"And so, as it stands I only have one reason why he appeals to me alone, and I can't go into a relationship with just that!" Twilight concluded, her misery plain to behold. Cadence gave Twilight an appraising look.

"Tell me, Twilight, what are some of these 'generic' reasons you like Derran?" she asked calmly. Twilight didn't even need to think about it as she replied.

"He's kind, thoughtful, hard working; he's humble and never sees himself as above anypony. He's confident, he never breaks his word, and he's incredibly smart. And when somepony needs help, he's the first to step forward. Whenever I'm around him, I feel more confident; when he's at my side, I know I can handle whatever life throws at me. He's great with kids, he loves to read, and. . . and whenever I'm with him, I feel. . . I don't know. . . complete. Like a part of me I never knew was missing has come back to me."

Twilight's words were passionate, and Cadence could feel the conviction in every syllable. However, the instant the list ended Twilight's expression fell, and her tone became dejected. "But that's what everypony likes about him. . ." She trailed off miserably, placing her head despondently on the table in front of her. However, to her unconcealed surprise, Cadence simply shrugged.

"So?" she asked, causing Twilight to look up at her in confusion. "Honestly, Twilight, I think those are all excellent reasons to start a relationship." Cadence stated confidently.

"But Rarity--" Twilight began, only for Cadence to cut her off.

"I'm positive Rarity would agree with me. She never told you the reasons you liked him couldn't be universal did she?" Cadence asked.

"Well. . . no, but--"

"Twilight, trust me when I say you're overthinking this," Cadence stated, cutting Twilight off once more. "Do you think all the reasons I love Shining are exclusive only to me? I would bet anything that a lot of the reasons I love Shining as my husband, are the same reasons you love him as your big brother. Does that mean I'm not allowed to love him for those reasons?" Cadance demanded.

"Of course not." Twilight replied instantly.

"Well, there you go then," Cadence declared. "Twilight, it's obvious to me that you have more than just some simple crush on this stallion. Take my word for it, you definitely love him, and based on what you just told me, it's for plenty of good reasons. Now to be fair, I can't say for certain what Derran's feelings for you are. I get the feeling that he likes you, but at the same time I'm not quite sure. Maybe it has to do with him being a human, but he is insanely hard to read. Regardless, you'll never know if you don't try," Cadence stated, placing a sisterly hoof on Twilight's shoulder. However, before Twilight could formulate a response, a familiar voice interrupted.

"We're back! Did we miss anything?" Shining Armor asked cheerily, as he and Spike took their respective seats.

"Just some private girl talk between sisters-in-law," Cadence replied with a surreptitious wink at Twilight, who responded with a grateful smile.

"Great, so are you two ready to order? I am starving," Shining replied with a grin.

"I second that," Spike added.

"Yes, I think we're ready. Twilight?" Cadence asked, with a glance at her sister in law.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready, and I'm pretty sure I know what to get for Derran," Twilight responded with a nod, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders by her conversation with Cadence.

"Say, where is Derran? I'd have thought he'd be back by now?" Shining asked, glancing around in an attempt to locate their alien companion. Twilight, Spike, and Cadence also tried to determine Derran's whereabouts but were forced to give up when the waiter arrived to take their order and present them with the plate of complementary hors d'oeuvres. Placing their orders and exclaiming there gratitude for the artfully sliced vegetables with whipped cheese and pepper dip, the group looked around again for their missing friend.

"Huh, I wonder where--," Spike began, only to be interrupted by the maitre'd speaking into a microphone on the stage.

"Fillies, and gentlecolts," he began, with a showpony's smile. "First, we wish to thank you for your patience in waiting for this evenings entertainment. Second, I am sorry to say that due to unavoidable complications, we are only going to be able to put on a show of two songs." This was greeted with sounds of confusion, and one or two shouts of anger; however, the maitre'd was unmoved, continuing to smile as if he heard none of it. "I understand that some of you may find this less than ideal, but it was necessary to accommodate the brief time our vocalist has." At this admission, Twilight and Spike looked at one another with disbelieving expressions.

"You don't think. . .," Spike trailed off as the maitre'd gestured with a hoof at the parting curtains.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, please join me in welcoming welcoming. . . The Soulmares, and guest vocalist. . . DERRAN GRANDEL!" he declared, as the enormous black velvet curtain whisked aside to reveal Derran and the band, to the stunned amazement of all present. Ponies glanced at one another in wide eyed confusion, and Twilight heard a number of ponies asking in hushed tones if Derran was even able to sing. Twilight already knew the answer to that question, but found herself struggling to imagine what song Derran could possibly know that would fit this situation. Striding up to the mic, Derran spoke into it with the same calm tone Twilight knew so well.

"Good evening everypony. I must apologize that I can grant only a brief performance. But as I am here with friends, I am afraid it is all the time I can spare, and I humbly ask your understanding," he explained with an apologetic bow. "Now, before we get started, I would like to thank Lady Pinkamina Diane Pie for so generously providing us with the sheet music for tonight's songs." A polite smattering of applause greeted this pronouncement as the band finished a few tiny adjustments on their instruments. "Now then, this first song is called: Neverneverland."

The song began with one of the band ponies beginning to pluck out a simple tune on his guitar, with a drummer and pianist adding in their sounds shortly after. The melody alone was filled with emotion, evoking thoughts of romance, and strength, yet at the same time it felt gentle and old fashioned. Then Derran began to sing, and the ponies assembled felt their breath taken away.

_Hey, mama tell me_  
_What's my sacrifice_  
_I'm stressed out and I'm done, done playing nice_  
_Hey, mama help me_  
_'Cause I don't understand_  
_I just broke trying to be a man_

_And I'll wait till I find Neverneverland_  
_Here I come, here I am_  
_Neverneverland_

_Hey, papa tell me_  
_'Cause I need some advice_  
_Loving recklessly, is it my demise?_  
_Oh, papa let me rest my aching head_  
_This love is making me wish I was dead_

_And I'll wait till I find Neverneverland_  
_Here I come, here I am_  
_Neverneverland_

_In the end_  
_This life can bring_  
_And I won't regret a single thing_  
_Where I was and where I've been_  
_It won't change anything_  
_And I won't regret a single thing_

_Hey, mama tell me we will be alright_  
_Hey, mama tell me we will be alright_

With his head lightly bobbing and foot tapping to the song's rhythm, Derran looked out at the audience through half-lidded eyes. He was hunched over slightly with one hand thrust into his pocket while the other held the mic. His body language matched the song's tone perfectly, conveying a sort of exhausted hope that unfailingly reflected the emotions the song inspired. As the shock of hearing Derran sing for the first time wore off, the ponies found their bodies swaying to the music, their eyes closed as they lost themselves in visions of long roads traveled, love won and lost, and a life lived in search of an impossibility, yet filled with hope. As Derran sang, Twilight felt her heart swell and fall with the music; to her it was as beautiful as anything she had ever heard filling her alternatingly with a sad longing and unbridled passion.

_And I'll wait till I find Neverneverland_  
_Here I come, here I am_  
_Neverneverland_

_In the end_  
_This life can bring_  
_And I won't regret a single thing_  
_Where I was and where I've been_  
_It won't change anything_

_In the end_  
_This life can bring_  
_And I won't regret a single thing_  
_Where I was and where I've been_  
_It won't change anything_  
_And I won't regret a single thing_  
_And I won't regret a single thing_

The song ended to raucous cheers and thunderous applause, as Derran and the band members waved and bowed their thanks. Pinky Pie was, per usual, the loudest, screaming her head off in approval, while waving a large blue pennant saying "Go Derran" in blocky white letters, and her face painted as if she were a hoofball fan. Twilight meanwhile, surreptitiously swallowed the drool that had accumulated in her mouth and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, while simultaneously blushing and praying Derran would choose a slightly less. . . stimulating, song for his second performance. As the applause died away, Derran motioned for quiet as he once again addressed the room.

"I am glad you all enjoyed that and even more grateful that I was able to avoid irrevocably embarrassing myself publicly," he said with a wry grin, the audience responding with smiles and light laughter. "Now, I would like to dedicate this next song to Lady Mi Amore Cadenza and Lord Shining of the Crystal Empire, in honor of their visit. The song is entitled She is Love. Please enjoy."

The song opened with the gentle notes of the electric guitarist, but this time the rhythm was smoother and more melodic. The sound was almost tragic at first, low and sorrowful, and indeed so too was the first line or two of the lyrics.

_She walks through the city_  
_No one recognizes her face_  
_They don't want her pity_  
_No one ever mentions her name_  
_She's carried the broken_  
_the stars have no name in her heart_  
_'She walks in forgiveness_  
_She'll shine like a light in the dark_

_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_

Twilight, and indeed all those present, were blown away by the sudden, yet seamless, shift in tone. The lyrics and sound suddenly transitioned from beaten down and tragic to one of the most hope-filled and inspiring songs anypony present had ever heard. Twilight felt her heart swell with joy, even as she felt her eyes rim with tears. Holding the mic, Derran enhanced the effect of the song with simple gestures of his hands and arms, subtle movements that gave a visual narrative of the emotions the lyrics were supposed to convey. Even the expressions on Derran's face were part of the performance. As with his gestures, the effect was subtle, but nonetheless enhanced the effect of the words in a way that few could have explained. A gentle smile here, a prolonged closing of the eyes there, and even a longing glance on occasion. What's more, the song itself was a perfect choice-- it could almost have been written specifically for Cadence. And Twilight wondered if somehow Derran had written it himself at some point that evening.

_She'll always remember_  
_The days when they welcomed her here_  
_They know if they need her_  
_She made a promise to always be here_

_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_

_When they are weak she will always be strong_  
_Though they don't know it they're never alone_  
_No matter how many times they may bleed_  
_It's never hopeless 'cause she still believes_

_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_  
_She is love_

As the song faded, Cadence struggled to maintain her composure, even as Shining wiped a profusion of tears from his face with a napkin. As a princess she was used to ponies giving her special consideration, even as she wished they would just treat her like anypony else. She had been presented with piles of gems, paintings of herself that displayed her as far more flawless than she knew she was, and endless other trinkets and baubles from nobility seeking her favor. None even came close to moving her as much as this one song. Like so many other things, the song idealized her actions, yet seemed to do so in such a way as to encourage, rather than praise. Hearing the lyrics made her feel like she wanted to live up to them, making her want to be a better leader, wife, and mother. It was easily one of the most wonderful gifts she had ever received.

As the last notes of the song died away, the ponies cheered and applauded so loudly that the entire structure shook. Even the waitstaff had paused in their duties to applaud and whistle, many displaying tear-stained faces that nevertheless shone with bright smiles. Derran bowed, before gesturing to the band behind him with a grateful smile.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, a round of applause for our truly stellar entertainers this evening, the Soulmares!" he declared enthusiastically, stepping aside so that the four ponies manning the instruments could take center stage. Another cacophony of cheers and applause greeted the four musicians as they took their bows. As they did, Derran smiled, gesturing to each pony in turn. "On drums, Master Beatmane! On acoustic and electric guitar, Lady Rhythm Hoof! On Bass guitar, Master Heart Tone! And last, but far from least, Lady Soul Chime on piano and synthesizer!" Each introduction was met with another round of stomping applause and cheering approval, as the entertainers each took an individual bow, grateful that Derran was taking the time to highlight their contribution. However, as they turned away from the cheering crowd to thank him, he was already walking away. . .

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight watched as Derran strode off the stage, winding his way slowly back toward their table. As he went, he was continuously followed by ponies stomping their hooves in applause or whistling their appreciation for his vocal performance, to which he responded with a polite nod or wave. At one point he was delayed briefly by Pinky Pie who exchanged a few quick words with him, the whole while looking as excited a foal on hearth's warming eve. As they finished, Pinky shot back to her table in a magenta blur of motion, as Derran shook his head and continued on. Finally taking his seat, Derran glanced over at Twilight and the others with a self deprecating smile.

"Apologies, everypony, I know I should not have kept you waiting like that. Please forgive me," he declared sincerely. Twilight opened her mouth to reply, but Shining beat her to it.

"Forget that! Derran, that was AMAZING! Where in Equestria did you learn to sing like that?!" he demanded, giving Derran an incredulous expression. For an instant Twilight thought she saw something approximating discomfort cross Derran's face, but it was gone before she could be certain.

"Oh, here and there," he said evasively. Then Cadence chimed in.

"I'm kind of curious myself, Derran. Twilight and Spike told us about that marching song you sang for them the other day. But there's no way you could have gotten that good without at least a little formal training," she stated, looking at Derran expectantly. Derran stayed quiet for a moment, as if internally debating what to say. Finally, he spoke.

"My wife. . . she was the reason," he said, his tone hesitant. Instantly, the whole table was silenced. Then after a long uncomfortable pause, Cadence finally spoke in a voice filled with sympathy.

"I. . . I'm sorry Derran, I didn't mean to. . .I had no idea-," she began, but Derran cut her off with a raised hand.

"It is alright milady, you did not know," he said. Placing her hoof on Derran's arm, Twilight gave him a concerned look.

"You don't need to tell us," she said softly. Derran tuned to favor Twilight with a grateful smile, and she blushed faintly as he placed his hand over her hoof in gratitude, before replying.

"It is alright Lady Twilight, I will be fine." He turned to address the rest of the table. "My wife and I lived in a small town just outside of the capital of my home country Khemed, called Stalhime. Not long after we moved there, Kira discovered the local tavern had a karaoke night every weekend. After we attended one night, she fell in love with it. Unfortunately, back then I was an absolutely abysmal singer. Kira, however, was an undiscovered prodigy; her voice was the talk of the town for months after her first performance. And I daresay that much of the weekend traffic at the tavern was entirely her doing," Derran explained, actually managing to chuckle slightly at the memory.

"So how did you get so good then?" Spike asked, slightly confused, and to his surprise, Derran actually laughed.

"Well, to put it bluntly, Kira forced me to learn," he said with a smile. Twilight looked at Derran in mild shock at the idea of anypony _forcing_ him to do anything. "She downloaded copies of every song she could get her hands on and made me sing along to them every day as I worked in the fields using my oracle."

"What's an oracle?" Spike asked, mildly confused.

"It was a common piece of magetech used for communication and entertainment, one such function being the storage of recorded visual and auditory information," Derran explained, and Twilight had to suppress a sudden desire to write down what he was saying, while Spike nodded. "Every evening after dinner, Kira had me sing for her, and then would offer me advice on how I could improve my performance. It took quite a bit of time, but eventually I was able to sing well enough to keep from embarrassing myself every Saturday. And after a few years of intense, and constant practice, I became almost Kira's equal." Derran gave a wistful smile as he looked over at the stage. "Even after more than eleven hundred years, it seems I still have all those songs etched indelibly into my mind. . ." Twilight started to nod, before suddenly being struck by a thought.

"Hold on. If those songs were from your world. . . where did you get the sheet music from?" she asked in confusion. Derran chuckled, as he responded.

"Simple, I asked Lady Pinkamena," he declared, as if that explained everything.

"But. . . where did she get them?" Spike asked, even more flummoxed than Twilight. Derran shrugged.

"Weirds are not bound by conventions such as space or time; for them, all things are possible as long as they believe them to be so. I am no expert, but if I had to hazard a guess, I would say she likely pulled them from another reality where they existed." Twilight stared at Derran in shock.

"Can she even DO that?!" she asked, her mind boggling at the sheer magnitude of such an act. Derran nodded.

"Indeed, though I sincerely doubt she is aware of it. The powers of weirds tend to work on an unconscious level. What they can do is generally limited only by their perception of possibility. When I asked her for the music I left out the part about it being from a world that no longer exists, and so, because she believed it could be found, she found it." Twilight felt her her mind begin to overflow with questions, however she was forestalled from asking them by Cadence.

"Well, Derran, regardless of the how's and why's, that was an incredible performance. Thank you, Shining and I will remember this night for the rest of our lives." Derran shook his head, opening his mouth he prepared to explain the truth: that the performance had been what amounted to an unofficial apology to the restaurant owner for Derran letting his paranoia get the better of him.

However, before he could begin, he was forestalled by the arrival of their meal. A moment later, as he stared at the artfully prepared summer squash ravioli with pomodoro sauce that Twilight had ordered for him, he decided to stay quiet. Derran was not a man to forgive his own sins lightly. He believed, had always believed, that a man must bear his misdeeds until those he had wronged released him from them. However, as he glanced at the smiling faces around him, he decided he could break that rule, this one time. . .

 

* * *

 

 

The remainder of the night was defined by good food and pleasant conversation, ending with delicious coffee and a wondrous berry tart with whipped cream. The walk home was equally pleasant, with Derran, Cadence, Shining and Twilight continuing to talk animatedly. Spike had nodded off at some point after desert and now was happily curled up on Twilight's back as they closed on the castle. However, on opening the door, they were struck with the full force of the chaos within.

Starlight Glimmer stood in the middle of the vast entryway with a shell-shocked expression, as though she had just survived a hurricane. Strewn about her were countless bits of detritus, including everything from sheaves of paper, and a number of (mercifully unsoiled) diapers, to a half dozen errant teacups. Wall hangings and paintings had either been pulled down or now hung crookedly on their hooks. Baby powder and mashed fruit paste were plastered to the walls, floors, and ceilings as if fired from a cannon. And above it all, a hyperactive and diaperless Flurry Heart flew around in circles at speeds that would have made Rainbow Dash dizzy, squealing excitedly at the top of her lungs. For several seconds, Derran and the others stared in shock at the devastation visited on the castle interior, before their eyes focused on Starlight's emotionally and physically exhausted form.

"Lady Starlight, what in the name of the holy seraphs happened here?" Derran asked, his tone surprisingly calm, given the state of the room they were in. Starlight looked at Derran with confused and desperate eyes.

"I have no idea!" she answered miserably. "Everything was fine until I fed her dinner, then she just went wild!" Starlight explained, her tone one of faint despondence, as if afraid she would be accused of lying.

"What did you feed her?!" Twilight demanded,more in shock than anger, as she surveyed the damage. "Raw espresso?!" Starlight opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Derran chuckling. All those present stared at Derran in confusion, as a bemused smile appeared on his face.

"Perhaps not espresso, but the baby food equivalent. I suspect that Lady Starlight gave miss Flurry the remains of the chocolate bar I bought her earlier today, is that correct?" he asked calmly, smiling at Starlight. Starlight gave Derran an expression of shocked surprise before nodding.

"Yeah, she was being such a good girl that I gave her what was left as a treat. But it was only half a bar!" Derran shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

"Rookie error," he said, his grin widening, though his eyes were sympathetic, and Starlight relaxed. "A half a chocolate bar might not seem that much to you or me, but it is more than enough sugar and caffeine to give a baby an instant supercharged high. That is why you must only ever give them small pieces at intervals, so they can burn off the additional energy at a steady rate. Give them too much too fast, and you will find yourself with a mountain of trouble in a very small package," he explained.

"So, how do we stop it?" asked Cadence, making a mental note to contact Derran in the future whenever she had questions about parenting. Derran looked at the circling Flurry speculatively.

"How long since you gave her the chocolate?" he asked, glancing at a rapidly recovering Starlight. The knowledge that Derran had a plan did wonders for her frazzled state of mind.

"About two hours ago," she replied, and Derran nodded.

"That should be about enough, the candle that burns twice as bright, burns three times as quickly. All we need to do is get her to hold still for a bit."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Starlight declared sarcastically, her mind focused by a distinct stab of irritation. After all, what did Derran _think_ she had been doing? Ignoring Starlight's annoyed tone, Derran nodded.

"Indeed, once Flurry's body has a chance to realize how much energy she has expended, it should begin to shut down." Starlight arched a mildly disbelieving eyebrow.

"And how do you suggest we do that, oh wise one?" she asked, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Starlight knew she was being rude, but given how insane the last two hours of her life had been, she just didn't give a buck. Derran smiled.

"One more performance should do it." Derran stated softly, though it was unclear whether he was addressing Starlight or himself. Taking a deep breath, Derran began a song, one which he never believed he would need again...

 

_Blue sky blue_  
_Come on shine your rays_  
_On another fool's day_  
_Just to help them get right through_  
_All the cash is down_  
_You're on the ground_  
_But your heart is mighty true_  
_It's up to you now_

_Blue sky blue_  
_Come on close those eyes_  
_And realize_  
_What your dreams want you to do_  
_If the dream is gone_  
_It ain't all wrong_  
_You gotta drag yourself on through_  
_And it's up to you now_

_You say love's gonna set me free_  
_I'd move heaven and earth just to be_  
_One step closer to your family tree_  
_Take my soul now as your guarantee_

_Blue sky blue_  
_Come on take your aim_  
_And play my game_  
_I'll open heaven up for you_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_And realize_  
_There's no spell placed on you_  
_It's up to you now_

As Derran sang the ancient song, Flurry fell silent and stopped her gyrations. Hovering in place, she was held as if hypnotized before beginning to slowly float down to earth, and she wasn't the only one to be spellbound. Even without needing to be told, the assembled ponies could feel this song was special. From the way Derran sang it, to the words within it, they could tell that this song meant more to Derran than mere words could explain. This song was not meant for an audience, nor meant for mere entertainment; this was a song to be heard only by those few who held a special place in Derran's heart. Never to be requested on a whim, this song was one only to be sung in the presence of those who Derran had chosen to gift it... and it was beautiful.

_You say love's gonna set me free_  
_I'd move heaven and earth just to be_  
_One step closer to your family tree_  
_Take my soul now as your guarantee_

_You say love's gonna set me free_  
_I'd move heaven and earth just to be_  
_One step closer to your family tree_  
_Take my soul now as your guarantee_

_You say love's gonna set me free_  
_I'd move heaven and earth just to be_  
_One step closer to your family tree_  
_Take my soul now as your guarantee_

_Blue sky blue_  
_Blue sky blue_  
_Blue sky blue_  
_Blue sky blue_  
_Blue sky blue_  
_Blue sky blue_

Those assembled did not realize they had been crying until the song's last note had faded into silence. More than once, ponies had been moved to tears by the emotions conjured by the songs Derran had sung. But this was different, this was not "moved to tears," this was ponies truly weeping. Yet... had they been asked, none could have said what was so sad about the song. It was not a mournful song by any stretch, if anything it was wonderfully sweet-- but somehow, all save Flurry Heart and the sleeping Spike, found themselves fighting tooth and nail to avoid breaking down sobbing. Cadence continually wiped her face clean with the back of her hoof. Yet despite her best efforts, she could not stem the steady trickle of liquid from her eyes, even as Derran presented her exhausted daughter to her.

"You all head off to bed. . . I shall take care of the clean up," he said softly. Cadence nodded.

"Thank you. . . for sharing that, and. . . thank you," she replied, unable to complete her thought, and with a voice heavy with emotion. Derran nodded, as the assembled ponies headed silently to bed, unable to think of any words to express how they felt. Only one turned back. . .

"Derran?" Twilight asked, not certain what she wanted to say, but intent on saying it anyway.

"Milady?" Derran responded, trying to avoid showing how his last performance of the night had left him feeling. Twilight hesitated.

"That song. . ." She trailed off, and Derran nodded. It was all the confirmation Twilight needed, as she tuned to head upstairs. Now was not the time to say what she wanted to say. Not now, not after that. . . not after Derran had sung his long dead daughter's favorite lullaby. . .


End file.
